The Playboy Admirer
by Wolf-and-Blossum
Summary: This is a story where Sakura is working for Syaoran as a secretary but not long after she starts to received gifts from someone but who? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Author's Note: For those reading this fic I'm sorry that it might not be the best but this the first story I'm actually written for the fun of it but I hope people will enjoy this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please note this story isn't complete at this point I'll try weekly to upload a new chapter but I'm a University/College student and I work part time. I'll try weekly to have a new chapter uploaded but I make no promises. I hope people will give me some feedback on what you think of the story or else I might not ever finish if no one likes my story. I have chapter 2 completed but it is in the editing process at this point but it should be up by next Tuesday but if I'm unable it will be up by Saturday night I promise that much. If you have any concerns you can e-mail me at . Thank you one and all and I hope you enjoy this fic. I would also like to thank my partner for spending so much time editing and adding to my work. Please note the names I've used most of them didn't come from me I used names that LittleWolfLover had used since I rather not try to come up with a set of names of the some of the people.

Chapter 1: First Impressions

All was quiet in the town of Tomedea. It was a beautiful Monday morning when suddenly all around the block a single cry could be heard.

"I'M LATE!!!!" erupted from inside the small house in the middle of the block.

Many people laughed as they heard the scream because they knew it had come from a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and enchanting emerald eyes. Many continued on their way to work waving to one another on the block still smiling at the morning call.

* * *

Inside the House

"Oh my god! I'm late! And on my first day too." The emerald eyed beauty quickly grabbed the clothes her best friend had laid out for her and changed at top speed for her first day at work. "Dad, why didn't you wake me??? You know today was my first day."

"I tried sweetie but you know the only person that can really get you out of bed is your brother," said Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father.

"I know dad, thanks for trying every morning," Sakura shouted behind her. "I can still make it, thanks dad for breakfast." Sakura said as she grabbed a piece of toast and ate it meanwhile struggling to put on her shoes without tripping and falling on her face.

"Here have a drink before you go."

"You're the best dad, have a good day at work," she shouted as she ran towards the bus stop.

"Gambatte, sweetie," whispered Fujitaka, watching as his daughter raced down the street to catch the oncoming bus.

* * *

At the Li Corporation

"Hold the elevator please," an elegantly dressed gentleman with messy brown hair shouted.

Sakura held the elevator door open for the man. Sakura caught a glance at the male's cold amber eyes and felt herself shiver. She couldn't help but look away and instinctively pressed the floor she was going to and then, still avoiding eye contact, asked the gentleman, "What floor sir?"

"Same," came a cold reply.

As the elevator came to a stop the amber-eyed male stepped out of the elevator, soon followed by Sakura. A sharply dressed violet-eyed girl came walking up towards them.

"Good morning Li-san," said Tomoyo, grabbing Sakura's hand as he walked away. "Morning Sakura, just in time too, you have 5 minutes to catch your breathe and meet with Li-san."

"Thanks Tomoyo, I owe you big time for getting me this job," Sakura smiled sweetly. "But didn't you just call that guy Li-san?"

"Yeah, you're his secretary," replied Tomoyo.

"What! You got me a job as _his_ secretary?"

"It was either that or be a cleaning lady," stated Tomoyo, trying to resolve the situation calmly. She knew how difficult Li-san could be, but this was the only job she could find for her friend.

"OK, OK. I was being harsh. I'm ready, lead me to his office."

"Yeah, let's go. He like's people to be on time."

Sakura gulped as she followed Tomoyo toward the amber-eyed man's office, smiling at the people that looked at them as they passed. Several people started whispering behind their back.

"Hey how long you think she'll last?" whispered one guy.

"I don't know but either way I want her number and a date, she's hot." And the whispers continued, each man nodding in agreement at the sheer beauty of Li-san's newest secretary.

"Hey Sakura," called out Eriol from the door of the office next to Li's.

"Hey Eriol," Sakura replied recognizing his voice immediately, "how you like having your girlfriend as your secretary?"

"It's wonderful, I get to flirt with her daily and this way no guy can hit on my beautiful princess," came Eriol's reply.

"Eriol," replied a blushing Tomoyo. "Sakura I can't go in there with you but Syaoran's room is just across from here."

"Syaoran?"

"Li, Syaoran is his first name but NEVER use that unless he says you can"

"Thanks for the head's up, meet you two later for lunch, right?"  
  
"Of course, we've already booked a table at 12:15 for us," called out Eriol, still standing in his office doorway.

"K, see you guys later," Sakura called out to them before knocking on Li's door.

"Come in," came an icy reply from inside the room.

Sakura took one final deep breath and opened the door to the office. It was much lovelier then she had expected. He was seated on the far side of the room at his desk, apparently very busy with some important paperwork. She didn't know whether to approach him or not and he gave no sign either in what she should do, so Sakura decided to walk up towards Syaoran's desk. "Good morning Li-san. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm your new secretary." She said brightly, giving him a sweet smile.

Syaoran looked up from the file he was reading, as if just noticing that there was another person in his office besides him, and looked at Sakura. Sakura felt like shivering when she looked into his eyes for the second time today but prevented herself from disclosing her feelings of intimidation and panic. Fear was not the first impression she wanted to leave with her new boss. "Kinomoto, I'm going to say this once and once only. I do not tolerate lateness and incompetence, understand?" He emphasized that last word and Sakura knew immediately that Li-san was serious and was not to be taken lightly.

"Yes sir," replied a nervous Sakura.

Syaoran gave his new secretary a quick nod and handed her several files. "I want you to have these typed up and copied by lunch time today. I need six copies of each. They are to be used in this afternoons meeting. If you can't handle it, you can leave now."

"No sir, it will be ready by lunch time today." _I'll have to get started right away if I want to get those done before lunch, _she thought to herself.

Syaoran nodded and dismissed her. "One more thing, bring me a cup of coffee, sugar and milk. My cup is over here." He indicated to the empty cup that was occupying his desk, along with many files and folders pertaining to Li's various important clients.

"Right away sir." Sakura quickly left his office, cup in hand. As soon as she was out the door and out of earshot, she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly dropped the files off on her desk as she passed it and crossed over to Tomoyo's desk. "Hey Tomoyo, where's the coffee room? Li-san wants some coffee."

"Oh, follow me, I need a cup of tea too."

"Thanks, you're the best girl. Oh and thanks for the outfit too. It fits beautifully as usual."

"Of course it does, who made it??"

The two chatted away as they mixed their drink for their respective bosses.

"I'll catch you later Tomoyo, I have a lot to do before lunch since Li-san has me typing up five files for the meeting this afternoon. Oh, before I forget, where is the copy room??"

"Oh, just across from here," a smiling Tomoyo said, pointing to a small room near the coffee room they were just in.

"Thanks!" Giving Tomoyo one of her trademark smiles.

"You can win beauty pageants with that smile or be a model and you choose to be a secretary. I'll never understand you girl."

"You know that I don't like to be in the spot light."

She waved goodbye to her friend as she made her way to Li's office, along with his coffee. After knocking on his door and waiting for his reply, she quickly dropped off his coffee and left the room. She then started up the word processor and began the tedious work of typing up the 5 files for this afternoon's meeting.

* * *

Three Hours Later (About 11:15)

Sakura picked up the printed work and gathered up the different files. "Finally," she sighed as she headed towards the copy room. As she walked into the room she saw the copier was being used so she stood off to the side waiting for the man to finish.

As the man was finishing off Sakura decided to make herself a cup of coffee. She placed down the files she had just finished typing and mixed up a quick cup of coffee for herself, when she heard the copier stop from the other room. She hurriedly grabbed the files and her coffee and walked towards the other room. As she was entering the room she didn't see that the man still there and heading out of the room as she was rushing in. She tried to stop, but it was too late and she crashed into him, spilling her coffee all over his suit.

"Why you clumsy bitch!!! Look what you did to my brand new suit!!!" Shouted the man, looking down at his ruined suit.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you had left, I-I'm so very sorry." She quickly grabbed a few tissues and reached out in an effort to clean his suit.

"You think a simple sorry is ok your clumsy..." He paused.

Sakura looked up and saw that the man was now staring at her. She handed him a few more tissues, still concerned about ruining this poor man's suit and apologized once more. "I'm very sorry." God, this is not how she wanted to start her first day on work. _Smart move Sakura, burn your co-workers, that's always a good way to break the ice,_ she scolded herself mentally.

"It's ok, it is only coffee. Nothing a bit of dry cleaning can't fix. By the way, I'm sorry for yelling but it's just been a rough morning. My name is Jin Su Wong and you would be?"

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm Li's newest secretary." Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Which Li is that?" asked Jin Su.

"There is more than one Li-san here??" Sakura asked, surprised to know that there were more Li's besides the one she worked for.

"Yes, I take that you've only been here for a few hours and most of it spent at your desk."

Sakura blushed at this comment and nodded as Jin Su had guessed correctly. "Yes, Li-san had me type up some files for this afternoons meeting. Oh my, I almost forgot to copy them."

"Well then, how about I keep you company?"

"There isn't any need, I'm certain you're extremely busy. Also I don't want to be a bother to you."

"No bother, I'm always willing to keep a beautiful lady company."

"Thank you, would you mind telling me who the other Li's are. I would like to know a bit more regarding this company," asked Sakura, starting to photocopy the five files, being sure to make six copies each as Syaoran had instructed.

"Well there are two other Li's in this company, not including Syaoran. There is Lian Li, Syaoran's father. He is president of the Li Corporation but since the main company base is in Hong Kong he isn't here right now and is dealing with the company located over in Hong Kong. His son Syaoran Li runs this company until he takes over the entire Li Clan. The last Li member is also here and his name is Mika and he's the cousin of your boss." Stated Jin Su as he kept staring at Sakura's voluptuous ass and luscious legs. She was definitely breathtaking and he could already tell that he would do everything in his power to ensure that she would be his. A small grin crept across his face at that thought.

No sooner had he finished speaking, Sakura had finished the last of her copying. "Thanks for all your help Wong-san, was it? I got to go and file these right away before lunch, I'm meeting some friends of mine. Thank you once again and sorry about the coffee." Sakura said to Jin Su, before leaving him in the copy room and finding her way back to her desk.

Once at her desk, Sakura quickly checked over and made certain there weren't any mistakes and filed them away into different color folders. She then stacked them together and picked them up, heading to Syaorans office. She knocked cautiously on Syaoran's door.

"Come in," came the usual cold reply.

"Sir, I'm finished with the files and I've made six copies as you instructed. They're all here. Would you like to look them over now sir?"

"Bring them over here," came the chilling voice that never ceased to send shivers up Sakuras spine.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's desk and placed down one of each file that she had typed up that morning. Syaoran quickly glanced them over and nodded his approval. "Well done, you finished before I thought you would. Go see if the conference room is set up and make certain the projector works and the laptops are ready for taking notes. You'll be joining us in the meeting, with you being my secretary. I expect you there on time and to have everything set up and ready. You'll be required to take notes for the meeting and tomorrow, if you can survive till then, me and you will be making choices on the proposals that the others believe need to be done."

"Yes sir, if that is all I'll see you after lunch sir."

"That'll be all." With that, he returned his attention to his file and once again, Sakura became invisible to him.

Sakura left Syaoran's room and headed towards the large conference room carrying the files like he had ordered. She started checking up on the machines making certain everything was in order and laid out the five files in front of each seat. She checked one last time and made certain everything was set as she locked up the conference room and headed back to her desk. As she neared her desk, she saw Jin Su behind it, in her seat. "Can I help you Wong-san?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you to lunch."

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm meeting my friends for lunch today as I mentioned earlier to you. Maybe another time."

"Oh well, maybe another time then." He grinned as he walked away, back to his office she supposed. _Another time indeed_, Jin Su thought to himself as he casually walked away from Sakura, leaving her lost among her thoughts.

Sakura didn't know what to think about that Jin Su character, but she made a mental note to be cautious around him. Brushing that thought away, she grabbed her handbag. '_Halfway through the first day at work so far so good. Hopefully you can get through the rest of the day with the same ease...hopefully,' _she repeated to herself before heading towards Tomoyo's desk.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Secretaries Curse

Author's Note: I like to thank all those that review it makes me feel good to know someone is enjoying my work. Because of all those reviews I have decided to keep writing this fic for everyone including myself. Since this is my first fanfic ever all feedback will be welcome. I would like to thank my partner for helping me in getting this fanfic up encouraging me to write. I would also like to thank Rinoa Leonheartilly, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Fires-breath, Spyrothetitan06, Magic Key and Kura-chan for their reviews. Anyways on with the story

Chapter 2: Secretaries Curse

"Hey Tomoyo, is Eriol ready yet? I have to get back for this afternoon's meeting. Even though I'm new, I'm needed to participate to take notes for Li. Anyways, I think Eriol is in there today too." Sakura exclaimed to her best friend Tomoyo. She was determined to prove herself to everyone, including that cold boss of hers, and she wanted to make sure to arrive on time for the meeting this afternoon. She didn't want to give that Syaoran Li any reason to fire her.

"Yeah, he is actually waiting downstairs for you slowpoke. We told you 12:15 and look at the time now, it is almost 12:20." Tomoyo stated with mock irritation. She just loved to pull Sakura's strings and mess around with her best friend, even though she knew it was evil of her.

"Yikes, I'm sorry I lost track of time when I was setting up the conference room." Sakura broke from her train of thought realizing that she was holding up her friends from lunch, especially when they had made a reservation and at a very elegant restaurant as well.

The two headed towards the elevator and headed down to the car waiting for them. "Sorry Eriol, I thought you wouldn't be done yet and I lost track of time setting up for the big meeting for this afternoon." Sakura apologized as she fastened her seatbelt, sitting in the back of the luxurious jet-black Mercedes Benz, while Tomoyo sat in the passenger seat alongside Eriol, who was driving.

"Sakura, I'll be shocked if you _were_ on time but than again, you do have a very strict boss so I'd think you'd improve a little after today." Eriol stated smiling back at Sakura through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I got here on time today, didn't I?" Sakura defended herself.

"Eriol-kun how much you want to bet she was late getting up and was racing out her front door again." Tomoyo now joined in, never missing an opportunity to torture her poor Sakura.

"My sweet princess, that bet isn't worth taking. We both know she woke up late and raced out the door."

Both of them laughed as Sakura sat in the backseat blushing on how well her friends knew her, but not letting them know just how true their comments really were.

"I'm not that bad." Sakura stated with mock hurt. They all joined in now in laughter, before pulling out of the parking lot and towards the restaurant.

* * *

At the Restaurant

"Good Afternoon, sir and madames. Do you have a reservation?" asked the host of the restaurant.

"Yes we do, it is under Hirragizawa, table for five."

"Table for five?? Are we meeting someone?" asked a lost Sakura. As far as she knew, it was only her, Eriol and Tomoyo having lunch together. Who were the other two people that were supposedly having lunch with them?

"Ah... Hirragizawa your friends have arrived. Please follow me" The host lead the way to their table. He lead them to a table near the rear of the elegant restaurant. There were many tables and even more sophisticated people here, taking their lunch break as she and her friends were or at least she assumed. Sakura followed suit and let the host lead the way. Still, she couldn't shake her curiosity, who were those "friends" the host mentioned?

"That's a surprise for you." Replied Tomoyo, grinning, almost reading Sakura's thoughts. Tomoyo had always been able to read her thoughts even when they were younger. It was something that Sakura had grown accustomed to. Sakura gave Tomoyo an uncertain look. She knew how clever her friend was capable of being and how equally deceitful, but she also knew that Tomoyo's intentions were always good and from the heart. She began to run various scenarios in her head, wondering who those two mystery people were, but as she neared the table her mind stopped as she gave a small squeal of delight.

"Oh my god, Chiharu and Takashi, it has been so long," quickly running over to her long time friends and giving them both big hugs. "How have you guys been?" She was so excited and happy to see her two long lost friends that she couldn't help but smile brightly. For the moment, she had completely forgot about how worried she was earlier regarding the upcoming meeting this afternoon and her first day at work.

"Oh, Sakura you haven't changed a bit. Still as beautiful as ever," commented a delighted Chiharu. And in truth, Sakura hadn't changed at all since the last time they had been together. This thought brought an even bigger smile to Sakura's face, blushing from the compliment. "Well, since you've been gone for the past five years studying in Hong Kong, Takashi and I have decided to get married. We aren't yet, since I wanted a long engagement and I wanted to make certain Takashi would be serious enough when he is working so he wouldn't get fired for his juvenile ways," Chiharu commented dryly, giving Takashi a slight glare. Takashi was always the story maker, telling his lies to anyone who would listen. Nobody could ever control him or his loose tongue, until Chiharu that is. She had a way with him and while others called it abuse, those that knew them well knew that is was love.

"So Takashi, still going on with your stories I see," commented Sakura, while noticing Chiharu's frown. How she missed her friends so much, it was great to see them again.

"I beg to differ, they aren't stories they are the honest truth. For instance, I bet you didn't know that 99 of all secretaries are destined to marry their bosses?" Takashi proclaimed, eyeing Sakuras and Tomoyos reactions.

"That is extremely true but it isn't 99 of all secretaries," Eriol stated. Sakura let out a sigh. At first she was shocked by those percentages, but fortunately Eriol always eased her concerns. It couldn't possible be 99. _At least I'm not going to marry Syaoran, _she thought to herself. The mere thought of becoming Mrs. Li sent chills up her spine. "It's actually more like 100 probable that the secretary will fall for and marry their boss," Eriol stated, in a matter-of-fact tone, as if this was common knowledge to all.

Sakura looked up at Eriol, shocked. "They do????" She nearly cried out, sounding a bit more fearful then she had intended to. Thoughts ran through her head, but the most intense one she had was the thought of her being married to her cold-blooded boss, Li-san. How could this be possible? Could she really fall for him and marry him? NO, of course not, it was impossible. He didn't even acknowledge her existence unless he needed her to type something up or get him a cup of coffee.

"Eriol don't you dare start with those stories along with Takashi," warned Tomoyo, giving Eriol a menacing look. Eriol opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. He knew that she meant business and that saying anything wouldn't do any good.

"AHHHH...stop it stop it, my ear...," cried Takashi as Chiharu twisted his ear, refraining from bashing him upside his head since they were in an elegant restaurant. She always came up with the most original and creative forms of physical punishment for Takashi, whenever he told one of his stories.

"I'll stop twisting and bashing your head if you'd stop telling your stupid lies," growled a very vicious Chiharu. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the site of Takashi pleading for Chiharu to let go of his ear. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Takashi had told some truth in his latest story. Secretaries always marry their bosses? Tomoyo worked as Eriol's secretary and they loved each other completely. Maybe Takashi was telling the truth for a change. Hmm...nah and even if he was, there was no way that she, Sakura Kinomoto, would marry her emotionally dead boss, Syaoran Li. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the waitress approached their table.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked politely. Everyone quickly ordered what they wanted for lunch. The waitress nodded, writing down their orders very carefully before walking away from their table. They then carried on their discussion.

"So Takashi, where are you and Chiharu working now?" asked Sakura.

"Well I'm teaching right now and Takashi is working for the Li Corporation. That reminds me, don't you have a meeting with Li, Syaoran later today?" Chiharu asked.

"Wait, you mean you also work at the Li Corporation Takashi?" This was news to Sakura. She had no idea that another of her closest friends were working for the same company she was working for.

"Oh, didn't I tell you Sakura? Takashi is also part of Li Corporation family, he is even going to be in this afternoon's meeting," stated Eriol.

"Wow, I would have never thought that tall-tale Takashi would become such a success in the business world and to work for one of the top corporations in both Hong Kong and Japan," declared a surprised Sakura. This was fantastic, all of her closest friends, with the exception of Chiharu, were working at the same company.

Their meal quickly arrived and they started to eat immediately and conversation continued. They discussed many things, mainly catching up on the past five years of their lives and all the things that have happened to them. Sakura was enjoying herself, listening to their many stories, until she took a look at her watch and cried out, "Oh my god, we have to get back. The meeting starts in 30 minutes and I need to be back to finish setting up." Everyone nodded in understanding and began to end their lunch date. Eriol treated everyone to the lunch and left the restaurant quickly to get back for the meeting, along with Tomoyo, Takashi and Sakura. "I'll call you later Chiharu and we'll go shopping. Bye." Sakura waved goodbye to Chiharu as she followed the others back to the Li Corporation and their impending meeting that was to take place within the next half hour.

* * *

Back at the office

Sakura went back into the conference room and finished off the last of the set up and booted up the laptops for use. She finish setting up the room and headed back to her desk and decided to look over the files that were to be used during the meeting. She wanted to get a basis of what was to be discussed during the conference so she could work more efficiently tomorrow and hopefully spend as little time as possible with Li, Syaoran. The less time spent with Mr. Li, the better. However, just as she reached her desk Li, Syaoran stepped out of his office and called to her saying, "Kinomoto get everyone into the conference room in ten minutes. I want to get started immediately."

"Yes sir," replied Sakura.

Sakura quickly walked across to Tomoyo's desk, "Hey Tomoyo, tell Eriol the meeting is in ten minutes I need to find the other four people and inform them that the meeting is going to be early. By the way, who else do I need to tell?"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura and sweat dropped, "Didn't you ask Li-san about that?"

"I kind of forgot. I know Takashi is in the meeting and I'm guessing the other Li-san is going to be there as well but other than that, I haven't a clue."

"You got it so far. Takashi's room is the second one from your desk. You have to inform him as well as Li, Mika. His office is across from Takashi's. After that, you have to inform Li, Mei Ling and Yeung, Alex. There offices are next to each other but they are on the other side of the conference room. Just walk past the conference room and take a right at the end of the hall and they'll be the first two doors on your left hand side," stated Tomoyo, as Sakura made a mental map for herself, memorizing who to inform and where their offices were located.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I really don't know what I'd do without you. I better get going, don't want to get in trouble now. Don't forget to tell Eriol." Sakura quickly walked away and down to Takashi's room, but noticed that his secretary wasn't there. She decided to knock on his office door. She paused and waited for Takashi to reply.

"Come in," Takashi called out.

"Hey Takashi, the meeting is starting soon. It was ten minutes when Li told me, so I say you have about eight minutes now. I got kind of lost looking for your room and the people."

"Thanks Sakura, see you in the meeting in a few." Takashi said. Sakura nodded and closed his office door, continuing to gather the rest of the members of the meeting.

Sakura crossed over to Li, Mika's room and informed his secretary that the meeting was to take place in eight minutes. She quickly walked past the conference room as Tomoyo had instructed and headed to the last two members rooms and informed their secretaries that the meeting was to take place in about five minutes. As soon as she finished, she decided to go straight to the conference room and have coffee ready for the people. She started to pour out coffee into the six cups and as each person arrived she added the amount of sugar and milk they each wanted to the cup and set them down before each individual. The last to arrive was Li, Syaoran, but as soon as Sakura handed him his coffee and he had settled down, they got right into the meeting.

Sakura sat through the meeting taking notes that would be useful in tomorrow's discussion with Li-san. The meeting continued on for a few hours, discussing each file in detail and making essential changes that would benefit the corporation. They also discussed upcoming social and business events and trips. As the meeting was coming to an end, Sakura noticed that it was close to the end of the day and considered that, all in all, this was a good first day. As soon as the meeting ended, everyone left the room with the exception of Li, Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura started to tidy up the room; cleaning up the last of the coffee cups. She started to close off the equipment when she noticed that Li, Syaoran was standing by the door of the conference room.

"Can I help you sir?" Sakura asked in a polite, but clearly tired voice.

"Kinomoto can you stay overtime tonight. I want to get one of the files done tonight because Hui-san will be leaving town the day after and won't be back for a good two to three weeks. I want to get this proposal signed and out of the way." Syaoran explained. He didn't seem the least bit tired, not physically anyway. Emotionally she could never tell, for it was like pulling teeth trying to figure out what that man was feeling internally. He constantly cast a cold expression that engulfed him and prevented anyone from getting close to him or determining what he was feeling. Still, even though she was physically drained, she couldn't honestly refuse her boss. That would jeopardize her newly acquired career and she couldn't afford to lose her only job right now, especially not after all the hard work Tomoyo went through to get it for her.

"Certainly sir, how about I meet you in your office in about fifteen minutes. I still need to clean up and I'll just make us both a cup of coffee and we can get down to work." Syaoran gave Sakura a nod and left the room heading to his office.

"Great, first day of work and I have to work overtime," Sakura mumbled to herself under her breathe. Soon after she finished cleaning up the last of the files and the equipment, she left the conference room and locked it up. She headed to Tomoyo's desk where Tomoyo was seated. "Hey I have to stay behind and work. I'll catch up with you guys later or I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys."

"Ok Saku, we'll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early, right?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically.

Sakura laughed and headed back to her desk. She didn't want to keep Li, Syaoran waiting. At her desk, Sakura called her father at home, "Hi dad, I won't be home till later. Me and my boss have to finish something before I can go."

"Ok sweetie, want me to save some dinner for you?" asked Fujitaki over the phone.

"No thanks dad I'll pick something up when I come home. Don't wait up either, I don't know how long this will take. I have to go dad I don't want to keep Li-san waiting."

"Ok Sakura, bye."

As soon as Sakura hung up the phone, she headed to the coffee room and made two cups of coffee; one for Li, Syaoran and another for herself. As she was heading back to her desk, she noticed Jin Su was standing around. He looked as if he was looking for her. "Good evening Wong-san, can I help you?"

"Kinomoto-san, I was hoping to invite you to dinner with me." Jin Su replied smoothly.

"I'm sorry Wong-san but I have to work late tonight. Maybe another time. I have to get going now, Li-san will be waiting for me by now." She looked wearily back at Jin Su and continued on her way into Li, Syaoran's office. Closing the door behind her, she placed the coffee down and got immediately to work on some of the minor details and changes that Syaoran had said they would be amending in the contract.

The two of them worked side by side for the following six hours, fixing up the minor details on the contract and finding new possible changes along the process. Both of them were so focused on working that neither noticed that the time had past until they both heard an odd grumbling noise. Syaoran looked up at a blushing Sakura. "I'm sorry sir, I guess I'm kind of hungry but it's ok, lets continue." No sooner were those words out of her mouth when they both heard Syaoran's stomach giving a loud rumble.

"No, lets call it a night, the details has been looked over and finalized. Print that file out and place it into a folder and have it ready for tomorrow morning. I've made an appointment to meet with Hui-san tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp. Tomorrow we'll just drive one car, so I expect you to be ready to leave by 8:15."

"Yes Li-san, the contract and I will be ready by 8:15 tomorrow. No worries," Sakura stated confidently, giving Syaoran a gentle smile.

Syaoran gave Sakura a nod and said, "Ok, you can go now Miss Kinomoto."

"Thank you sir, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:15." With that, Sakura left Syaoran's office and headed to her desk to print out the finalized contract and filed it away. She decided to take the file with her home to save some time from going up the elevator during the morning rush of employees. She also wanted to do a last run over the contract making certain there weren't any errors and all the required changes had been made. She left the building and headed towards the bus stop two blocks down when she heard someone honking her from behind. She turned around and saw Li, Syaoran in his silver Porsche, waving to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a car? Don't you even have the common sense not to take the bus home at this late an hour." Growled Syaoran from the driver seat.

"Sir, I never gave the impression I owned a vehicle. I usually bus since it is cheap and more cost efficient for me at the present time. If I want to afford that car in the near future, taking a cab home isn't the most efficient way. Also sir, I had planed to grab a bite to eat down the block at the Italian restaurant before I headed home."

As Sakura was talking, Syaoran spotted the file that lied in her hands. "Why are you taking the file home?"

Sakura was shocked that he had noticed, "I wanted to do a last run of the contract, I know I shouldn't have taken the contract out of the building but since it is my job I wanted to do a good job of this," she explained.

Syaoran thought it over and nodded, "Hop on, we can both look over the contract once more over dinner. I'm feeling like a bit of Italian food myself."

Sakura looked uncertainly at Syaoran for a moment but decided two heads were better than one and that it was his contract, so he had the right to look it over along with her. She quickly got into his car, sitting in the passenger seat up-front with him as he started to drive in the opposite direction of which she was heading. "Uh...sir I thought we were going to go eat at the restaurant down the block."

"I don't like that restaurant, the service isn't all that good and the food there isn't much better. We're going to the best Italian restaurant in town." Stated Syaoran as he sped down the road. After about fifteen minutes of silence in the car, they finally reached their destination. Both of them got out of the car and headed in. Even as they were walking to the restaurant, the host already spotted Li, Syaoran and quickly rushed to open the door for him.

"Good evening Li-san, table for one sir?" The host asked as he usually did.

"No, table for two tonight." At first when the host heard two, he was wondering whom the other individual was, until Sakura stepped up beside Syaoran. The host was awed by her unique beauty but quickly snapped out of it and lead them to a corner table knowing Li detested crowds and liked the subtleness of peace and quiet. He pulled out the chair for Sakura and walked off. Sakura placed the file on her lap and looked at the menu and realized not only was this place elegantly designed but the prices were high enough to hit the stratosphere. However, without her noticing, a waitress had come over to take their orders and Li, being his usual bossy and cold self, didn't ask Sakura what she wanted and ordered for the both of them.

As they were waiting for their meal to arrive, Syaoran leaned over and the two of them carefully looked over the contract with great detail and made certain all changes had been made and that no errors remained. Soon their meal arrived and as they were eating Sakura felt strangely uncomfortable with the silence and tried to start up a conversation.

"Um....Li-san, how long have you been with the Li Corporation?" stammered Sakura, eyeing her food as if in a trance, admiring the meal, knowing that as long as the food held her attention, she wouldn't have to face Li-san and his cold, yet hypnotic stare.

"My family runs the Li Corporation. It has been in the family several generations, I've recently started to take over the Japan side of the business for about 3 years now," replied Li.

Sakura nodded and continued to eat, sensing that uncomfortable feeling due to the silence gradually returning. She tried once more to get Li into a conversation, for the silence was overwhelming.

"Do you come here often Li-san?" Sakura asked Syaoran, once again in an effort to start a friendly conversation between the two.

"Often enough."

Sakura gave a slight nod and stared down at her plate again, deciding that talking with Li was impossible. As soon as they finished their meal, Syaoran requested the bill and paid for it in full. As they were heading out of the restaurant, Sakura accidentally tripped on a corner of the carpet near the door. She cried out and expected to hit the floor but before she was able to, someone caught her around her waist. As her rescuer was setting her back on her feet she noticed that the person that had caught her was Syaoran Li and from the angle she was looking at him, she couldn't help but find him incredibly handsome. She wondered why after working with him for so many hours she never once noticed how extremely handsome he really was.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran, but before she could answer his question, he continued saying, "You should be more careful. I can't be here to catch you every time you have a clumsy moment. The next time you could trip and fall down the stairs and where would I get my contract, since your taking the only copy home."

_He isn't so handsome after all. Jackass,_ Sakura thought to herself.

As soon as Syaoran dropped Sakura off in front of her house. She waved goodbye to Syaoran and thanked him as he sped off down the road. Sakura walked in quietly and headed to her room knowing she only had about six and a half hours of sleep tonight if she was to meet Li-san at 8:15 tomorrow. Before she crawled into her bed, she decided to lay out her outfit for the next day. She picked out an emerald green business suit that matched her deep emerald green eyes and a light pink blouse that completed her outfit. After laying out her outfit for tomorrow, she quickly changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.

Not long after she drifted off to sleep she had this rather strange dream.

* * *

Sakura's Dream

Sakura was standing in a garden with blooming cherry blossoms all around her. As she spun around to look at her surroundings she noticed that she was wearing the most beautiful dress she has ever laid her eyes upon. Her dress was made from a sparkling pink material with several cherry blossoms scattered randomly around. As she looked up, she saw a shadowy figure in the distance with the most captivating amber eyes she had ever seen. The shadowy figure was kneeling for some reason before her. She could still not make out who this person was.

"Sakura my love, I've lived my life being cold and mean to all those around me," said the shadowy figure. "I've built walls around my heart to prevent falling in love someone in fear of the pain that comes along with that love. I don't know how you were able to breech those wall, but you've come to mean more to me than life itself. I wish I could give you the moon and the stars to show you just how much you truly mean to me my Sakura, but unfortunately I am unable to do so. I cannot offer you the moon or the stars, all I can give to you is my undying and eternal love, my heart and my very life until the day we die."

Sakura tried with all she possessed to see who was speaking to her and declaring their undying love for her, but with no use.

"Sakura I never thought I'd be doing this, but I was wondering if...if...you'd...give..."

End of Dream

That is all I have i hoped everyone enjoyed this and I'll try to get chapter 3 up by next week but no promises I'm in midterm this month I have essays due and midterm examinations so all I can do is say I'll try my best to have it done. Also PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the ice

Author's Note: Gomen to all those that waited for my update I've been busy and so has my partner so it took a while for me to load up this newest chapter. However I still hope everyone enjoys this and once again I like to give thanks to those that reviewed. Thank you to Spyrothetitan06, LilCherryBlossomAngel, SS43y3r and Kura-chan for their review. I'll try to update when I can squeeze out the time but it is hard since I have school and work but still I'll do my best. Now on with today's chapter.

Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice

Beep Beep Beep Beep came the methodic sound from a distance.

"Huh, what's going on??" came a groggy reply.

"Sakura, get up sweetie or you'll be late for work," came a call from downstairs.

Sakura looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was almost 7:00. She gave a cry, "Ahh... I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." Grabbing the clothes she laid out the night before, she rushed to the washroom. Sakura quickly showered and dressed, thanking herself for laying out her clothes last night before going to bed. She ran back into her room grabbing the file and her bag, while her long brown hair flowed behind her. She rushed down the stairs to see her father smiling at her and holding out a sandwich and a bottled water.

"Here you go sweetie, you still have 30 minutes and it'll only take 20 minutes to get to work from here," Fujitaka stated with a smile.

"Thanks dad you're the best," she said to her father sweetly, reaching out for her breakfast from her father's outstretched arms while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know when I'll be home tonight but if you get hungry don't wait for me."

"Don't worry sweetie I'm meeting some friends for dinner so I won't be home till later."

"Ok dad, I'll see you later than."

Sakura headed to the bus stop eating her breakfast as she saw a bus at the stop. She raced towards the bus stop at full speed, but the bus was already leaving. "No...I'm going to be late," she mumbled to herself with a sigh. However, no sooner were those words out of her mouth had a silver Porsche pulled up beside her. "Li-san, what are you doing here?," she asked with sincere curiosity. He was the last person she expected to see at the moment.

"Get in Kinomoto. I live five blocks away, I saw you miss the bus and since I need that file you got in your hands, I'm deciding to give you a ride. This way we can go straight to Hui-san's company to get this contract signed," replied Li.

Sakura gave him a small nod and got in the passenger seat as she had done last night. "Thank you Li-san," a very grateful Sakura answered. Syaoran replied with a grunt as he usually did and started heading down to the office of Hui-san. "I'm wondering Li-san, how long has the Li Corporation been dealing with Hui-san. Since I only arrived yesterday, I haven't been able to get a basic background on the corporation."

Syaoran contemplated there for a second, realizing that Sakura had been able to do more on her first day than some of his other secretaries have been able to do in a period of three months. "Well, we've been dealing with the Hui Company for over a decade. You see their main base is also in Hong Kong as ours is. Each year we have at least one contract between the companies."

Sakura nodded as she listened to what Li was saying. "Li-san I was just wondering, would you be required to be traveling back and forth from Japan to Hong Kong?"

"Yes, I travel back every three months, sometimes more often, depending on how everything is going. However, I won't be the only one going back."

Sakura looked at him and wondered what he meant that he wouldn't be going back alone. "Would the other two Li's members be going back as well?"

"On occasion they would, however I was referring to you. You see you aren't just my secretary, you're also like a personal assistant. When I attend trips that involve the business or a function of some sort, you'll be required to attend as well. There is always a good probability of scheduling new appointments and possible new contracts, therefore I'll need you there to come with me to take notes, mental and physical ones. We deal with many different companies and corporations, so logically you'll be attending."

Sakura looked lost and scared and wondered why Tomoyo didn't tell her any of this before she got the job for her. As she was considering this, Li had pulled up to the Hui company. Sakura got out, along with Li and got her bag and the file. She followed behind Li as they entered the building. She looked around noting the differences between the two corporations.

"Good morning Hui-san," called out Syaoran.

Sakura looked and saw a man about Li's age walking towards them. "Li-san, how's it been?" came Hui-san's reply.

"It's been good, when are you going to challenge me to another soccer match?"

"Not while you still play. I've been playing you for years now and my team hasn't won once." Sakura stepped up next to Li, holding the file in her hands and giving Hui-san a radiant smile. "Well, well, well...who might this lovely lady be? Your girlfriend Li-san?"

"No, this is my newest secretary Kinomoto, Sakura," Syaoran exclaimed, introducing the two of them.

"Good morning Hui-san, it is a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said sweetly.

"Likewise Kinomoto-sama, might I mention your outfit looks wonderful."

Sakura looked at him blushing at the compliment and gave him another smile. "Thank you Hui-san, you're too kind."

"Now Li-san, how can I help you today?"

"Well, since you decided to take your honeymoon earlier and with the wedding tomorrow, I know if I don't get this thing to you today, I'll be waiting for weeks." Taking the contract from Sakura and handing it to Hui-san.

"Well, well always the sharp one aren't you Li. Let's head into my office so I can look this over and if it works out, I'll sign it now." Hui-san stated, leading them to his office.

All three of them walked towards Hui-san's room. Hui-san and Li-san continued talking, with Sakura listening and noting things of the company that she considered would be useful to know later on. Everyone took a seat around Hui's desk as he looked over the contract. Li leaned over to Sakura and whispered to her, "After this we'll head back and than we'll begin working on the second proposal that was discussed during yesterday's conference."

"Well, Li-san you must have quite a secretary there to have been able to get this proposal finished and ready with such efficiency. I called yesterday with several additional changes and in less than 24 hours you have a proposal and contract all ready to be signed," commented Hui-san. "This contract is completely wonderful, well I'll get my secretary to get us an extra copy and we'll sign it right now." He moved around and stuck his head out of his office door, but when he looked out his door he noticed his secretary wasn't there. "Where did that girl go again? Wait has she even shown up yet?"

"Umm...Hui-san, I can get us an extra copy if I could just use your computer and printer, I have a copy of the file on a disc in my bag," Sakura exclaimed much to Li-san's and Hui-san's surprises. Syaoran would never admit it, but he was impressed.

"Li-san you got yourself one hell of a secretary there. If you're not careful, I'll be stealing her from under your nose," joked Hui-san, while directing Sakura to his computer.

Sakura popped the disc in Hui's computer and printed out an extra copy of the file and laid them in front of Li-san. Both of them signed both contracts and Sakura passed one copy to Hui-san and slipped the other one into her bag.

"Well Li-san, it is a pleasure as always," shaking Li's hand before turning over to Sakura. "Are you sure you won't consider coming over and helping me instead, Kinomoto-sama?"

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hui-san but I believe I'll like to stick it out with the Li Corporation," smiled Sakura.

"I'll call you later Hui-san, after you get back."

Both of them got up and left the building heading towards Li's car.

"Kinomoto, why did you have an extra copy of the file on disc with you?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity. Not that he wasn't grateful that she did possess an extra copy of the file, but as far as he could remember, none of his other secretaries had ever been so efficient.

"Well, I wanted to do a last minute check of the file to make certain everything was done properly, so I made an extra copy to take home in case I had to make any corrections. That way I could make the corrections at home without having to retype the whole file," Sakura explained.

"Kinomoto, nice job. You might work out longer than my last five secretaries after all."

"Did you say five secretaries, Li-san?"

"Yes, this year alone I've basically switched from about five secretaries and Daidouji has been playing secretary for both Hirragizawa and me whenever I'm unable to replace my secretary."

Sakura nodded to him in understanding as he drove back towards the office. "Well I'll see you after lunch, I'll let you out a bit earlier since it is almost time and you won't be able to accomplish much in the time you have left before lunch. However I expect you back and ready by 1:00."

"Thank you Li-san, I'll be here on time."

Sakura got out of the car and headed towards the building as Li drove off. Sakura headed back up to her desk and smiled at the people she saw on her way. She stopped off at Tomoyo's desk and told her, "Hey Tomoyo, I won't be going out for lunch today, I'm going to buy a sandwich or something. I want to look over some of the details of yesterdays meeting before 1:00."

"Sure, Sakura-chan. By the way, how the meeting with Hui-san go?"

"Not too bad, but I was kind of shocked at the first assumption Hui-san made when he saw me."

"Oh??? What assumption did you find so shocking?"

"He thought I was Li-san girlfriend."

"He did??? Well come to think of it, you two do look very kawaii together," Tomoyo smiled widely when she said this.

"Don't even go there Tomoyo-chan, don't you dare get the idea of match making again in that little head of yours."

"Aww...but Sakura-chan...," pouted a sad Tomoyo

"No, I mean it Tomoyo. I'll just hand the guy right back at you if you try it again. Remember when you tried to set me and Eriol up, well see how that backfired on you."

"OK, OK I promise not to play matchmaker this time," Tomoyo said with a disappointed frown on her face.

Sakura smiled and walked back to her desk, taking out the file and filing it away, placing it in the right hand drawer. As she looked up she saw Jin Su standing before her, staring at her. "Good Morning Wong-san, can I help you with anything?"

"Good morning Kinomoto-sama, may I call you Sakura? Kinomoto sounds too formal. Anyways, I was wondering if I could get the lovely Sakura to join me for lunch today."

"I'm really sorry Wong-san I can't, I have to go over some notes for this afternoon," Sakura explained.

"How about dinner than, Sakura?" Jin Su asked, grabbing her hand as he did so.

"Look, Wong-san I don't know what gave you the impression that I'm available or that I'm looking for a guy. But if you don't keep you hands to yourself I swear I will not be held responsible for what I do."

"Oh, a feisty one you are, but mark my words Sakura I'll have you one way or another," proclaimed a confident Jin Su.

"It is Kinomoto and not even in your dreams." Sakura stated, not even acknowledging Jin Su's presence anymore. As soon as Jin Su left Sakura leaned back against her chair and gave a breathe of relief. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the local bakery and picked up a sandwich. After getting the sandwich, she headed back to the office. Sakura quickly started to sort through the notes she took and the files, making certain everything was accounted for and then she began to read over the files as she ate. She waved to several of her friends as they headed to lunch as she continued to work on making the meeting with Li go as quickly as possible.

* * *

Somewhere downtown 

"Afternoon, welcome to Lover's Florist! How may I help you?" greeted the owner of the shop with much enthusiasm.

"Afternoon, I like to have 2 dozen of these pink roses with baby breathe delivered to the Li Corporation for a Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Certainly, would you like to add a card to that?"

The person gave a nod and wrote down a message on the card. The person then handed back the card to the florist and quickly paid for the roses.

"Thank you, the flowers will be delivery after lunch today."

The person gave a small nod and left the shop.

* * *

Back the office at about 12:30 

Sakura was reading over the countless notes she took last night and wondered to herself how some of them were to work out, when all of a sudden someone came up next to her and said, "Kinomoto." Sakura jumped out of her seat as she heard a deep, cold masculine voice next to her. She instinctively looked up and saw Li Syaoran standing next to her.

"Afternoon, Li-san can I help you?" Sakura asked as she held her sandwich.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to lunch."

"I'm eating it sir, I just wanted to look over the notes and files, so I decided to get a sandwich and work during lunch."

"OK, when you finish eating bring me and yourself cup of coffee and we can get down to work."

"Yes sir," Sakura said, as she quickly finished off her lunch and goes makes two cup of coffee for herslef and Li. As she was heading back with the coffee, she saw a guy holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Um...can I help you?" Sakura asked politely to the delivery boy.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Kinomoto, Sakura."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura stated with a perplexed look on her face, wondering why this person was looking for her and holding a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Well, Kinomoto-sama these are for you."

"Hold on a sec please." She says before she knocked on Li's door and headed inside, placing down both cup of coffee before heading back out.

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran as Sakura made her way back towards the door after just arriving with the coffee.

"Someone sent me roses and I need to sign for them."

"What??? Who would be sending you flowers to work??? You do realize this isn't your home and you shouldn't have your boyfriend send you gifts to work," he exclaimed while following Sakura out his office.

Sakura took the flowers from the deliverer and thanked him as she placed the flowers on her desk. "Li-san, I don't have a boyfriend so I'm as shocked as you to be receiving these flowers." She then spotted the card attached to the flower and pulled it out, 'To the beautiful Kinomoto, Sakura. Hope you like the roses, I know you like pink so I figure they'll suit you well, especially since they match the outfit as well. From the Playboy Admirer.'

"What did that card say??" questioned Li. Sakura handed the card over to Li-san thinking of who could have sent the flowers. "Well seems like you have a secret admirer, but I wouldn't put too much hope into this relationship Kinomoto. Anyone that calls himself the playboy admirer must be a flake. Anyway, enough of this lets, get down to work if you want to leave on time today."

Sakura gave a nod and left the two dozen roses on her desk and followed Li back into his office. As they started to get down to work, she keeps hearing more and more people coming back from work and their gasping and awing of the roses on her desk. "Li-san I'll be right back I'm going to put those roses somewhere so they don't get this much attention. It is getting kind of distracting." Li nods as Sakura stands and walks out of his office.

* * *

Inside Li's Office 

Li rose off his chair and walked towards the window thinking who could have sent those flowers under his nickname given to him by his friends years ago. He knows that everyone in yesterdays meeting knew of it but none of them would actually dare send his secretary roses under his name. He tried to remember who was there when the name had been given to him.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Syaoran, sup man?"

"Hey guys, when's the game starting?"

"As soon as the guys from the other team arrive, if they do that is?", everyone laughed.

"Can you blame them?? We've been known as the terror of the field since Syaoran came and joined us," commented Takashi.

"Whatever guys. Hey guys, have you noticed the newest girl on our cheering squad?"

"Leave it to Li to notice the prettiest new addition."

"He isn't known as a playboy for nothing. This guy can spot a hot babe 20 feet away."

"He should be called the Playboy Admirer instead of Little Wolf," Mika joked.

Everyone on the team laughed at this including Syaoran. "Don't you dare start spreading that around Mika or else I won't ever get a date again."

"You not get a date? You have got to be kidding me, right?" commented Jamie.

Syaoran ponders this for a moment, "You're so right. But in either case don't go spreading that around."

Everyone nodded and laughed as they noticed the arrival of the other team.

_**End of Flashback**_

'Great my list narrowed down to everyone that was within hearing distance of a soccer match five years ago.' Syaoran sighed and took his seat again while looking over the contract that he and Sakura had been working on the last hour.

"Gomen-nasai for taking so long Li-san, I had to get everyone away from my desk before I was able to shove the flowers under it."

Li gave Sakura a nod and they began to work once again. After about two hours of working, Syaoran got up and left the room for a moment, leaving his cell phone on his desk. No sooner had he left the room that his phone began to ring. Sakura debated whether or not to answer the phone. Figuring she was his secretary no one would wonder too much on her answer his phone, so she answered that phone, saying "Good Afternoon, Syaoran Li's phone, how can I help you?"

"Who are you and why do you have Syaoran's phone?" came the voice over the phone.

"Hi, I'm Li, Syaoran's newest secretary and I have his phone because he left it at his desk and I'm at his desk working presently."

"How old are you to be his secretary, Kinomoto was it?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business Miss. Do you have a message I can leave for Li-san or a name so I can get him to call you back when he gets back?"

"How dare you talk to me this way? You'll regret crossing me and you better treat me with respect if you know what is good for you!"

"I'm sorry miss but I still believe that my age is of no concern to this conversation that is occurring. However I'll be happy to pass on the message to Li-san that you called if I could please get your name."

"Tell him Gwen called and ask him to call me back A.S.A.P."

"Yes Miss, I'll inform him as soon as he comes back." Sakura said before quickly hanging up and letting out a sigh of relief and getting back to work.

Syaoran returned to the room and Sakura looks up and told him, "I'm sorry sir but your phone went off when you were out so I picked it up. Someone by the name of Gwen called and requested that you call her back." Syaoran nodded his head and dialed Gwen's number. Sakura decided this was more of a private moment and so she stood up pointing to the two empty cups and indicated that she was going to fill them with fresh coffee before she left the room.

"Hello Syaoran darling," came a voice over the phone.

"Gwen, how often have I told you not to call during the business hours."

"But Syaoran darling you haven't called in days and I really missed you."

"I've been busy, I've been working late some nights, I was here till 11 yesterday working on a contract."

"Why not leave that work to the others, like that secretary of yours. By the way, you should fire her, she is very rude."

Syaoran listened and thought of Sakura and didn't see how anyone could consider her rude. "Well I have yet to see her being rude to anyone. Anyway, it isn't a good reason to fire someone so efficient and reliable."

"Anyway Syaoran darling, how about dinner tonight at my place?"

"Sorry Gwen but I can't, I have a lot of work to finish tonight."

"But Syaoran...you haven't seen me in a week. How about a romantic dinner? Please.." Gwen pleaded but she knew if she could get him here he wouldn't be leaving till the next morning, smiling at her genius.

"Fine I'll be over at six."

"Love you Syaoran darling."

"Love you too, but I have to get back to work now."

As Syaoran hung up the phone Sakura came back with the coffee and they got back to work. "Kinomoto, you don't have to work late tonight you can leave at five."

"Yes sir," she replied. The two of them worked over two of the four remaining contracts, fixing up the rest of the problems. The time seemed to have flown by as they started to hear everyone leaving.

"I guess we'll call that a day. We'll continue tomorrow." Sakura gave Syaoran a nod and started to clear up the mess that had been created during the four hours. Syaoran left Sakura to finish up the work as he walked out of his office.

Sakura finished the job rather quickly and headed back to her desk. She carefully put away the notes and the corrections and the files in their proper order. As she was cleaning up, she noticed that one of the files had a few little areas left that she was unable to complete and decided to finish those before leaving. She rebooted the laptop and started working on the file. However, as she started to work she wanted to get a better version of the other file accomplished as well, so she decided to type that up again also. She work hard for several hours not noticing the passing of the time.

* * *

Syaoran 

The door opened and a gorgeous lady jumped and hugged Syaoran. "Syaoran darling you came."

"I said I would, so I did." Replied Syaoran, giving her a kiss. "But I can't stay long, only dinner and perhaps only a little long. I have to get back to look over one of the contracts. There was something there that didn't work too well and I need to work it out before the meeting Friday afternoon. Did you get your gown for this Saturday's ball?

"Of course Syaoran dear, I have my gown. I wouldn't let you down by looking bad for the ball," smiled Gwen as she led Syaoran into the dinning room. "I'll even put on the gown after dinner to see if you approve."

They sat down and Gwen flirted with Syaoran but Syaoran didn't seem to be paying attention to what Gwen was saying. "Syaoran dear, you aren't even listening to me."

"I'm sorry Gwen but I have a lot on my mind. I'm kind of pressed for time this month. With so many proposals and the ball and than the week after I need to go back to Hong Kong for two weeks to discuss some new proposals with my father, I really don't have the time to spend it with you. You know I love to spend all my time with you but if I don't show my father that I can take over the corporation I might lose it."

"I know honey but if I worry someone might steal you from me. You know how handsome you are even when you are scowling at everyone."

Syaoran grabs Gwen and sat her on his lap. "You have nothing to worry about my love. I love you and only you." Syaoran gave her a kiss and set her back on her feet as he got up. "But I have to go now. I promise we'll spend the whole weekend together."

Gwen was disappointed that Syaoran didn't stay but she knew if she wanted to be the wife of the leader of the Li Clan, she'd have to be patient.

* * *

Back at the Li Corporation 

Sakura stretched and looked at the clock noticing the time and suddenly she got kind of hungry. She ordered some Chinese food while she continued to work. She looked over the contracts for a while before heading towards the elevator knowing the food would be there soon. As she walked towards the elevator, she bumped into something and cries out, "ouch." Sakura looked up and saw Li, Syaoran starring down at her. "Li-san, what are you doing back here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, I thought I said you could leave two hours ago."

"Well I noticed that one of the proposals was almost down, just needed to correct a few mistakes, so I wanted to finish that but than one of the files we haven't discussed caught my eye. I noticed something was wrong with it so I wanted to see what I could do and before I knew it two hours passed."

"OK, where are you heading with that file than?"

"I ordered dinner since I wanted to handle a few more things before tomorrow. I was just heading down to get it."

Syaoran nodded, "Since you're here, we'll continue for a while longer before you go."

"Yes sir, I'll be back soon." Sakura walked towards the elevator and headed down as Syaoran headed towards the computer and looked at what Sakura had been working on. He noticed some of the work immediately and found it extremely impressive and noticed that many items had been changed already.

Sakura came back to the office holding a bag of Chinese food and the file. "I'm sorry sir for working ahead but something didn't seem too correct so I've been looking over the items again.

"It is ok, you seem to have done wonderfully by yourself. Why not enjoy your dinner while I take a look over what you have accomplished so far." Sakura gave Syaoran a nod and a smile before setting the food down on her desk and taking out a carton. She then asked Syaoran, "Do you want some sir?"

Syaoran looked up and noticed the label on the bag. It was one of the best Chinese restaurants in Japan. "Sure, I'll enjoy some." Sakura moved everything aside and laid out all the food on the desk and smiled sheepishly.

"I kind of went over board tonight. I love Chinese food so I had some difficulties deciding what to order."

"The food looks great," he said before he grabbed a spring roll and bit into it. "Delicious as always. Sakura next time we work late you get to order, you have great taste in food, especially Chinese."

"Thank you sir, I studied for a few years in Hong Kong on scholarship."

"You did?" asked Syaoran in Chinese.

"Yes, I studied there for five years. I just came back a month ago." Sakura replied in Chinese.

"That is great so I wouldn't need to be translating when we go back to Hong Kong in two weeks."

"To Hong Kong?? In two weeks sir??" asked a baffled Sakura.

"Yes, I need to go back to discuss the proposal with my father. We'll be leaving next Tuesday. By the way, do you have a gown for the ball this Saturday? I had informed you that you'd be required to attend these functions as well as trips to Hong Kong."

Sakura nodded, "I just hadn't expected one so soon. I don't have a gown ready or a plane ticket."

"Don't worry about the ticket, and you have three days to come up with a dress so don't worry about it."

Sakura nodded as they finished off their meal and got back to work. But it didn't take too long for Sakura and Syaoran to finish off the last two files with all the extra work Sakura had placed in after work.

"Well done, Kinomoto. I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you sir." Sakura quickly cleaned up the last of the work and followed Li to his car.

"Do you have any method of transportation to the ball, Kinomoto?"

"Would Eriol or Tomoyo be attending, I mean Hirragizawa and Daidouji?"

"Yes, they will be attending as well. You seem to know them pretty well."

"Than I'll most likely get a ride with them since I can't get a car myself for a while. I've know Tomoyo pretty much all my life she is my cousin and well Tomoyo try to set me and Eriol up back long ago. But that kind of didn't turn out the way she had planned as you can see." Sakura laughed as Syaoran face broke out into a smile. Sakura caught Syaoran starting to smile and found him devastatingly handsome.

"So how did Eriol end up with Tomoyo instead of with you?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out Syaoran. Oops, I'm sorry sir."

"No, it is fine if you want to you can call me Syaoran when we aren't at work."

Sakura smiled, "Honto?"

"Yes, really. If you can stand Eriol your ok in my book. I've know this guy my whole life and he can get on your nerves very easily."

"Don't I know it, he has even teamed up with Takashi at times on his tall tales. I don't even know anymore when to take those two seriously and when not to."

"You know Takashi as well??!!??"

"Yeah, his fiancée was one of my best friends from way back. I've known the both of them almost as long as Tomoyo. I met Takashi in Kindergarten, even than no one could stop all those stories of his. Well, we have one now, Chiharu does an excellent job of controlling him." Both of them laughed and joked around until Syaoran pulled up to Sakura's house. "Thank you Syaoran."

"Not a problem Kinomoto."

"You can call me Sakura, Kinomoto is too formal since we seem to know so many of the same people." Sakura stated giving him one of her trademark smiles.

"OK Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late I would hate having to fire you because of it," chuckled Syaoran as he drove off.

'He isn't as bad as I thought he would be. He is kind of nice once you get to know him and get pass that cold exterior,' Sakura thought to herself as she headed into her home.

That is the end of this chapter everyone, sorrie for not being able to place it up earlier we had a few minor problems to work out before we could have uploaded this chapter. The next chapter won't be up till either Saturday or Tuesday after. Sorrie but it is closing in on exams time so it time to study study study but I'll try my best. Thank you and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Challengers

To all Readers: I'm sorry for the delay in the updates but I'm a University student that is horrible with grammar and spelling so I had a friend to edit my work unfortunately we been having some difficulty with the editing and the writing due to school and work and such so the updates have been delayed. However this is something I want all readers to contribute to because this will affect the next update of the next chapter. This chapter hasn't been fully edited yet but I still updated it but I'm just wondering if you people would rather I get it edited before my updates or would you prefer that I just update whenever I finish a chapter and I read it over after I get some opinion from a friend? In your Reviews please tell me or e-mail at I'll appreciate your comments and your advice. If you are e-mailing please indicate it is for my fanfiction please. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this next Chapter.

Chapter 4: The Challengers

"Good Morning, dad," called out Sakura.

"Morning Sakura dear, you're up early today." Commented Fujitaka.

"I didn't want to be late this morning so I used a secret method."

"Oh you mean like drink 10 glasses of water before bed." Laughed Fujitaka.

"How did you know dad?" blushed Sakura.

"Oh you've been doing it for years and did you forget who taught you that?"

"Well until I can get up on my own this will have to do dad I can't be late with this new boss really picky. Anyways have a seat I have breakfast already."

Both Sakura and Fujitaka sat down and enjoy a nice relaxed breakfast. "Oh dad before I forget I'll be home a little later tonight I have to go shop for a ball gown for Saturday. Oh I'm also heading back to Hong Kong next Wednesday. My boss is going back and I need to go with him. I really have no clue how long I'll be there."

"Well you don't have to worry about me I'll be gone on an archeological dig on Friday and I won't be back for a good two to three months at least."

"I guess that means we have to spend tomorrow night with a nice quiet dinner doesn't it. Well dad I have to be going I don't want to be late." Sakura gives her father a kiss before running out door.

Sakura walked towards the buss stop as she considers what had to be done today. "I should talk to Tomoyo about a dress since I never attend one of these functions before." As she reached the bus stop she noticed Syaoran's Porsche was there. "Good morning Syaoran. What are you doing here?"

"Would you rather ride the bus or get a ride from me."

"Oh, a ride definitely. It isn't everyday your own boss gives you a ride to work. Thank you Syaoran."

"Just remember it is Li-san at work." Syaoran started the car and drove down the road.

"Yes Li-san."

"Have you decided where to get your gown?"

"Not really I had considered asking Tomoyo today and go after work to look for one."

Syaoran nods and keeps driving down towards the company. "This would be a formal function so there isn't any need to be bring paper and pencil just be there to note any possible new business partners and there you'll also be able to meet several of the executives of different companies we've been dealing with the past years"

Syaoran parked his car and the both of them headed into the company and Syaoran had his cold exterior back on. Sakura give a cheerful smile to the people she saw and headed up the elevator with Syaoran and several of the other employees. She introduced herself to several of the people on the elevator making conversation understanding the people that work there and their positions.

As soon as they arrived on the top-level Sakura and Syaoran were the last to get off and head towards their respective areas, "Li-san would you like a cup of coffee before we start this morning." Syaoran gives a nod and heads into his office and Sakura headed towards the coffee room.

Tomoyo followed Sakura into the coffee room. "Good Morning Sakura. Who sent the roses yesterday?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tomoyo I know you sent those flowers."

"Who? ME? I did not I promised not to play matchmaker didn't I?"

"Whatever Tomoyo I know you. Anyways I need some help I need to get a gown for this Saturday I just found out last night. Where do you usually get you gowns?"

"Sakura-chan I'm insulted that you think I would buy my gown when I can make perfectly beautiful gowns that fit better and looks better than anything that can be bought."

"OK, OK," laughed Sakura. "Sorry but I need a gown and I don't have time to actually make one and I can't get you to make one for me at this short notice can I?"

"Of course you can because it is already been made. When I got you the job I knew you'll be need gowns and other things. If you have time you can come over and try it on so I can get the last details worked out on the dress and you can get it Friday."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan you're the best. I better get going see you later." Tomoyo gives a nod and consider the perfect design to go on the dress she had created for Sakura.

'Sakura-chan going to look for gorgeous in that gown that no guy will be able to keep their eyes off her.'

* * *

Lunchtime

'Not a bad morning, a few typing assignments and a few phone calls. I call this a good morning.' Thought Sakura as she headed towards Tomoyo's desk and see if she was ready for lunch. "Hey Tomoyo are you guys ready?"

"Yeah just let me get Eriol." Sakura nodded and looked over towards Syaoran's office. She noticed that Syaoran was still working as if not knowing it was lunch. She crossed over to his office and knocked. "Li-san it is lunch time, aren't you going to go for lunch?"

"Yeah I was but I figure I'll eat here today since I was going to eat alone."

"Why not join Tomoyo, Eriol and me?"

Syaoran ponders this for a moment and got up, "Sure why not."

Both of them left the office and joined up with Tomoyo and Eriol. "Hey guys I invited Li-san to join us for lunch."

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and all four of them headed towards the elevator. The guys were talking in the back while the two girls chatted away in front of them.

* * *

Girl's conversation

"Hey Sakura so you're free after work right, we only have a few days for me to finish off the design on the dress and the fitting."

"Yeah, what colour is the dress I need to know to find shoes that match."

"It is green, I wanted to bring out the colour of your eyes with it."

"Tomoyo, you always know how to make my outfit perfect for me."

"You know how much I loved designing clothes and other for myself you're my favourite person to design clothes for."

Sakura laughed at her comment, "I wonder why you didn't start your own business with the amount of clothes and the beautiful designs you have."

"I thought of it but I like my clothes and the clothes I design are for several people only. Anyways if I started my own business it wouldn't be pleasure but work."

"True, true and I wouldn't be getting specialty designed clothes by Daidouji anymore."

* * *

Boy's Conversation

"Hey man, you finally decided to join us for lunch."

"Hey I don't want to intrude on your couple time. Anyways I've been busy since I didn't have a secretary like you did."

"No man you fired all your secretaries. Anyways how is Sakura turning out?"

"She is working out great, she is very efficient and she is very hard working. Just last night she was here till 8 even thought I said she could go at 5. We ended up sharing another meal last night because I found her here so late."

"Oh? You sure she understood she could leave she can be quite dense at times."

"Yeah I told her she could leave but she wanted to finish something so she left later and I came back from Gwen's because of a file that she almost finished fixing up."

"Well at least now we found someone that can put up with you and you find them good enough to be your secretary."

"Oh, well don't know how long she'll last but from what she has shown me the past three days she'll do fine for a long time."

* * *

All of them in conversation

"Hey what do you guys want to eat?" asked Sakura

"You girls decided," Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.

"Tomoyo, where do you want to eat?"

"How about that restaurant a few blocks down?"

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Why not," commented Syaoran.

"I'll go any where my princess says," replied Eriol.

"That restaurant is great, mind if I join you?" came from a voice behind both of them.

Everyone spun around and saw Jin Su standing behind them.

"My car doesn't have anymore room," stated Eriol.

"I'll drive my own," contradicted Jin Su.

"We are stopping by the dress shop on the way there to look for a dress for Sakura," said Tomoyo.

"I'll love to give my opinion on the dress, anyways isn't it the more opinions the better?"

"We'll be discussing several proposals that has to do with the business over lunch," came Syaoran's cold reply.

"I'm part of the company too, Li." Bit out Jin Su.

"How's this for a refusal," Sakura said in a timid voice. "NO YOU CAN'T JOIN US," Sakura than shouted giving him a cold glare.

"Well done Sakura, Jin Su is an ass, hits on every new female that works here," Tomoyo pointed.

"Let's get to lunch, and forget about the garbage."

"You're right Eriol the garbage isn't worth our time." Came a cheery reply.

'Wow, talk about mood swing' thought Syaoran.

The four of them headed to Eriol's car and headed towards the restaurant. They joked and chatted all of lunch and even got Syaoran to agree to another lunch gathering.

"Do we need to stop at the shop to check out the dresses for Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Eriol-kun please tell me you haven't forgotten the fact I made Sakura a dress already."

Syaoran leaned over and whispered, "You dare wear what she makes for you?"

"Most of my life, Tomoyo has made clothes for me so I don't usually worry too much. Anyways this way my dress is sure to be unique," Sakura whispered back.

"What are you two talking about over there?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sakura quickly said.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged a knowing look and Tomoyo goes, "Righttt."

Syaoran being the gentleman picked up the tab and they headed back to the office. Sakura and Syaoran spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the proposals one more time and making any additional changes that had come up during the morning. They were able to complete all the changes needed by the time it was to call it day. Sakura walked over Tomoyo's desk waiting for them to leave. "Hey, ready?"

"Almost I have three more pages to type up and I still need to photocopy these."

"I'll type you copy. I'm faster at typing anyways."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem, anyways you made me a dress I type a few words I think I got the better bargain."

Both of them settled into their task and work quickly and 30 minutes later they were ready to leave. "Did Eriol leave already?"

"Yeah I told him to go ahead since you'll be coming over and afterwards we could go shop for those shoes."

"Wow for once you didn't make Eriol stay behind to carry the packages!" joked Sakura as they headed to Tomoyo's blue convertible. "Tomoyo you say you don't get me, I really don't get you. You're rich but you work a secretary. You have enough money to never worry about again but you decided to move and live in a little apartment after your mother died and become a secretary."

"I guess you're right the both of us are kind of crazy. We choose the job that makes us work harder than me need to."

The two of them chatted away as they headed to Tomoyo car and all the way back to Tomoyo's apartment. Tomoyo lead the way to her room and told Sakura to close her eyes.

"Why do I need to close my eyes?"

"The dress is to be a surprise."

"Fine," Sakura closed her eyes waiting for Tomoyo to take out the dress.

"You can open them now."

Sakura opens her eyes and sees the dress Tomoyo was holding in her hands. "Oh my god Tomoyo this dress is soooo…. Beautiful. You should be wearing it yourself."

"Oh, no I made the dress with you in mind. See there are even cherry blossom along the bottom."

"Arigotou Tomoyo-chan," giving her a big hug.

"Well try it on," ordered Tomoyo. Sakura gives a nod and with Tomoyo's help she puts on the dress. Sakura turns and looks at her reflection noting all the little details on the strapless emerald green gown. She loved the way the dress wasn't too tight so that it would be difficult to walk but wasn't so flow to make it really puff and hard to sit. The dress like all the outfits Tomoyo designs fits her perfectly and with the sparkling green material it would definitely be an eye catcher. She noticed the pink cherry blossoms that decorated the lower half of the dress that was spread out just perfectly so the material didn't look too bare or too crowd.

"Oh Tomoyo this dress is absolute gorgeous but don't you think it is overly much for this sort of occasion?"

"Trust me the Fuji's always throws the most formal parties if you dress in anything less you'll stand out like a sore thumb. Now hold still I want to make certain everything fits well." Tomoyo holds up a couple of pins and starts to pin up several areas that needed minor changes and walked around making certain everything was perfect before she told Sakura to change.

"Now we need to go shopping for shoes to match."

"You're the boss today," joked Sakura as the two of them headed towards the mall.

They shopped for hours before coming upon a pair of shoes that were perfect for her. "Oh, Tomoyo those shoes aren't they perfect with the dress."

"Yes, lets go try them on. If they fit we have a winner." They went inside and asked for a pair of the shoes in size 5.

The sale person came back and said, "You're so lucky Miss this is the last pair of size 5."

They smiled at each other as Sakura tired on the shoes. They fitted perfectly as Sakura started to see how the shoes felt someone came into the store. "I would like that pair of shoes in size 5," pointing towards Sakura.

"I'm sorry Miss that is the last pair of size 5 we have. Maybe you'll be interest in another pair of shoes."

"No I want that pair and that pair only."

"Why don't I call our other branches and see if they have an extra pair." The woman nodded and glared at Sakura. "I'm really sorry Miss but no other store has another pair and our shipment won't be arriving till Saturday morning."

"Well than I suggests you get me those shoes or I'll have you fired!"

"I'm sorry Miss but that lady arrived here first and I can't really tell her she can't have those shoes because you want them."

Sakura turn to the sales man waiting for him to finish with the woman, "I'll take these please."

"Excellent choice Miss I'll wrap them up for you immediately."

"Thank you," Sakura gave him a radiant smile.

"I told you I wanted those shoes."

Sakura turned at the sound of the voice. "I'm sorry Miss but that lady already purchase these."

"Do you realize who I am! I'm Gwen Chin my boyfriend is the Li Corporation President son Li, Syaoran. How dare you put these underling before me."

The door open once again but no one paid attention to who had come in. "Miss if every sale person was to put someone in front of another, many people who never shop. This is a democratic society also first come first server. You can't anticipate you'll be treated any better because you're dating the son of mutli-billionaire who is also the leader of the Li Clan. In China they might be treated with the utmost respect. I do respect the Li Clan but if you ask me to sell you something that another person had saw and requested for first I must refuse. Even if this might get me fired I keep my dignity." He turns to Sakura, "I'll have these ready in a few minute Miss."

Sakura gives a nod before she noticed Li Syaoran had entered the store. He seems more disapproving than usual, Sakura drew in a deep breathe and tried to smile. However he didn't even seem to notice she was there, 'Is he mad that I got the shoes instead of Gwen?'

"Gwen," Syaoran bit out.

"Syaoran honey, when did you get here? Can you do me a little favor?" purred Gwen. "I want that man fired. He sold my shoes to that slut over there." Point to Sakura that should gasp for words as she was being accused of such an unspeakable act.

Sakura walks to the cashier and paid for the shoes ignoring Gwen, she wasn't going to bring herself to as low as her level. Tomoyo followed Sakura wondering if she should stop her but figure she deserves to be treated as an equal as the sale man had said.

"Hey those are mine," Shrieked Gwen, stomping her foot. "How dare you try to steal my shoes."

"I'm sorry Miss but I paid for them so they are legally mine. Therefore it isn't stealing"

"Syaoran, do something, you're not going to let this bitch talk to me like this?" cried out Gwen as she put on a sad expression hoping to show Syaoran how much she was hurting.

"Talk to you like what, Sakura had made a valid and very good point as did the sale man over here."

"Sakura? You know this bitch?" shouted Gwen.

"The bitch you are referring to is my new secretary that work so efficiently that I was able to use today and tomorrow to shop with you. But now I think I should thank her if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found out what a spoiled brat you were. Gwen I was considering taking this relationship further but now I realize I wouldn't be able to put up with you spoiled attitude. From this moment on we are through. If you still want to attend that ball you can go on your own or find a new escort I'm going to bring my secretary. As for you," indicating to the sale man "I admire your strength and backbone if you get fired because of this call up my secretary and I'll get you a job with the Li Corporation."

The sales man stood there shocked that he had just told off the girlfriend Li Syaoran and he was offering him a job.

"As for you Sakura if you're ready lets get out of here, you too Tomoyo." Both of them nodded and followed Li out of the store after Sakura handed him a business card with her extension. Leaving a shocked Gwen and an amused sale man in their wake.

"Thank you Li-san for standing up for me in there."

"It is Syaoran and I really should be thanking you for making me see what a bitch she was before I decided to propose to her." He laughed as they walked the mall. "So are you two done your shopping?"

"Well I really came to look for shoes to go with the gown Tomoyo made for me. So yeah I should be done."

"No wait you have no jewelry to go with your outfit how could I have forgotten?"

"Tomoyo-chan I can't afford new jewelry. You know I'm on a budget now. If I ever want to get a car I can't go buying new things every time we have a formal function to attend."

"Alright, alright. We are done than want me to drive you home Sakura."

"It is ok, Tomoyo, I'll give her a ride she lives pretty close to me."

"OK, Syaoran see you two tomorrow."

Sakura gives Syaoran a smile and follows him towards him car. "You really don't have to take me to the ball I can catch a ride with Eriol and Tomoyo that night."

"No it is ok, I need a date now and I don't mind giving you a ride there."

"Arigotou, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

Gwen

'That BITCH, she stole my boyfriend. She's going to regret the day she crossed me. No one steals Gwen Chin's boyfriend and lives to tell about it. She is going to pay one-way or another, I'll see to it. But right now I need to get myself a date for this thing, I can't have people think that Syaoran dumped me for that slut.' Gwen stomps out of the store forgetting about the shoes. She walks through the mall her face red with anger glaring at people in her way. Right now not even getting the shoes would satisfy and put out her anger. All she wanted now was revenge on that little slut Sakura. Gwen ponders on whom she could get to escort her to this ball; she was going to make both of them regret crossing her. 'Syaoran is going to drooling when he sees me in my gown and coming running back but I want Sakura to suffer more. I want Sakura that rotten bitch to be humiliated so publicly she won't be showing her face around anywhere within the next decade. She'll suffer and pay for the humiliation I received today. I'll get back what is rightfully mine or my name isn't Gwen CHIN.'

* * *

"Konbanwa, how can I help you?" greeted the employee of the sweets shop.

"Konbanwa, I would like a heart shape box of chocolate and I want it delivered immediately to this address."

"What kind of chocolates do you want in them? We have a variety of selections here. We have a special that allows the customers to customize the chocolates they want in each box."

The figure quickly made the selection and paid for the chocolates. "I wish to attach this to the package if you don't mind," handing over a sealed envelope with Sakura's name on it before saying, "also please have those delivered immediately and please I want the delivery person to hand it directly to her and not leave it on the door or to anyone else."

* * *

Syaoran's Car

"So Sakura how does the dress that the talented Tomoyo design for you," asked Syaoran.

"I really can't describe it too well but it looks so beautiful I'm actually scared to wear it. It would be the most elegant thing I own and I'm afraid to ruin the dress."

"Come to think of it if it is as beautiful as you think it is. I fear for the dress, you haven't shown me that you're the most coordinated person in the world."

"Hey I resent that I'm not that bad. Anyways it is usually you that has me stumbling."

Syaoran laughs as Sakura pointed out the fact. "Um…were you expecting a delivery, Sakura?"

"No why do you ask?" questioned Sakura from the passenger seat.

"Well right now you have someone at your door holding a pretty big box of chocolate from what I see," stated Syaoran as he drove into the driveway.

Sakura turned and looked at her house and saw the man knocking on the door. 'What's going on here?' She got out of the car and Syaoran followed her out. "Excuse me can I help you?"

"You wouldn't be by any chance Kinomoto, Sakura?"

"Yes that's me."

"Well than you can help a lot. Someone sent this box of chocolate and card to you. I was told to delivery them to your hands and no one else's."

Sakura looks at the chocolates and the card in her hand as the delivery person headed back to his van and started to drive off. Syaoran had come up to see what was happening as he spotted the card and chocolate in her hands. "Who sent those?"

"I don't know." Sakura look confused.

"Um…why don't you look at the card," Syaoran stated as he took the chocolates from her.

"Let's do it inside I think I don't need anymore attention from my neighbors."

Syaoran followed Sakura inside holding the chocolates and Sakura's shoes that she forgotten in her haste to get out of the car.

"Would you like something to drink or to eat?"

"Later we both know you're dieing to see who sent this we might as well get it over with now."

Sakura gives a nod and heads towards the living to sit down as Syaoran followed her. She opens the card and reads it out loud.

"To the Ever Lovely Sakura, I hope you enjoy the chocolate every one of them are sweet, however none of them are as sweet as you. P.S. I included a letter with this card. As the weeks pass you'll be receiving more of them and by the end of the 10 weeks you'll be able to piece together my name but for now you can call me the Playboy Admirer."

Sakura looks inside the envelope and didn't find a letter. "That's odd didn't the person say there was going to be a letter?"

Syaoran held up the letter, "you dropped it when you pulled out the card."

"L," Sakura looked at the letter wondering who could it be.

"Anyways, Syaoran would you like to join me for dinner? I'm eating alone since I didn't expect to finish shopping so quickly. I'm cooking."

"Sure, since I made plans with Gwen and as you know those plans pretty much are gone."

"Make yourself comfortable, dinner shouldn't be too long."

Syaoran follows Sakura as she heads into the kitchen and the two of them chatted away like old friends as Syaoran help Sakura prepare the meal. They were so busy chatting they didn't hear the door open. "What smells so good?" came a voice from the front door.

"Dad, your home early," called out Sakura.

"Not only me I brought someone home with me."

"Who?"

"Hey, kaijuu miss me?"

"Onii-chan," Sakura ran to see her brother. She gives him a huge hug welcoming him home as she let go she stomped on her brother's foot. "That is for calling me a kaijuu. Anyways I didn't know you'd be coming back so soon."

"Well in truth I'm not back for long. I've been assigned to go on the dig father is going on Friday. I'm going to heading there with him so I decided to drop by here and leave with him."

"That means you're only staying tonight and tomorrow."

"Yup, but hey it isn't as if you'll never see me again. You can always come visit when you have time or when we have a bit of time we can come back. We can also communicate through the internet kaijuu."

"I know, are you two hungry I'm making dinner? AHH…." Sakura runs back into the kitchen to see Syaoran already finish setting the table and severing the food. "Gomen-nasai Syaoran."

"It is ok, I take you haven't seen your brother in a long time."

Touya and Fujitaka follows Sakura into the dinning room to have Touya yell, "Who the HELL are you and what are you doing in my house alone with MY IMOUTO?"

"Onii-chan, don't be rude he is my boss. Syaoran this is my father Fujitaka and this glaring individual is my older brother Touya. Dad this is my boss Li, Syaoran." Introduced Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san, I've read quite a few of your research very fascinating subject area. Touya-san I think we met briefly years ago during a soccer match we played. But I really doubt you'll remember it was quite a long while ago."

"Nice to meet you Li-san, I hope we weren't interrupting anything important," replied Fujitaka, while Touya kept glaring at Syaoran with murder in his eyes.

"Not at all Kinomoto-san, Sakura just invited me to dinner."

"Well than let's not let the food get cold," as he pushed Touya into the seat next to him waiting for Sakura and Syaoran to take their seats.

They sat down and enjoy as civil meal as possible with Syaoran glaring back at the over-protective brother Touya. "So Sakura did you find a dress this quickly?" asked Fujitaka trying to ease the tension at the table.

"No, Tomoyo-chan made me a dress. All I needed to do was find the shoes to go with it." Replied Sakura.

"I'm not allowing you to wear anything too revealing, your dress needs to be long sleeves, and turtle necked and reaches you ankle." Said Touya when he heard Tomoyo had made her a dress.

"Well it is too late the dress has already been made Touya and I'm not going dress uncomfortably because you can't deal with your over-protective attitude. I'm not 10 anymore you can't tell me how to dress. Anyways the ball is on Saturday and you'll be at the dig site by than how can you stop me?" teased Sakura.

"Fine, I don't want you to be dancing with any males, going there with only a male escort, and no leaving with any males you meet that night."

"I'm not certain about the dancing I might, I might not. Not alone with male escort I can't do since Syaoran is taking me. As for leaving I think I can manage that since I would leaving with Syaoran and I would not just have met him that night."

"WHAT! THE GAKI IS BRING YOU TO THE BALL?"

"Touya please refrain from name calling and your sister is old enough to decide who she goes out with as friends or more."

Syaoran pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "Syaoran, please don't be mad he is always like this too over protective." Syaoran indicated to his plate, Sakura looks and see it clean and smiles sheepishly. "Gomen Syaoran I didn't notice you were finished."

"It's all good. Thank you for the wonderful meal Sakura and Kinomoto-san pleasure meeting you. As for you Touya I hope we can finish our glaring contest another time."

"I'll walk you to the door Syaoran," said Sakura as she got up. Syaoran gives a nod and heads towards the front door. "Gomen Syaoran for everything."

"Nothing to be sorry about I enjoyed myself. Oh you can have Friday off to see to your family to the airport."

"Arigotou, Syaoran-kun," gives him a hug in gratitude. "Bye Syaoran I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sakura-chan," giving a slight smile before heading towards his car. After seeing Syaoran drive off Sakura headed back into the dining room glaring at her brother.

"If I get fired you're paying for everything that I buy and spend the next few months while I find a new job."

"WHAT? Why am I paying for anything?"

"Since I've done nothing wrong if I get fired tomorrow it is YOUR FAULT! I'm full dad I'm going to catch an early night I have a lot to do tomorrow to make certain I have Friday off."

"Sure sweetie, your brother will do the dishes."

"WHAT? Why am I doing them?"

"Because your sister has work and I have last minutes things to complete at the University tomorrow and you have the day off."

Touya finishes his meal grumbling about doing the dishes the first night home as quickly started on the dishes thinking, Sakura uses too many things when she cook when him notice the pile of dishes in the kitchen.

* * *

In Sakura's Room Later

Sakura stood by her closet selecting an outfit for tomorrow just in case she got up a later than usual. She also made a mental note on what clothes to bring to Hong Kong with her next week. As she was planning on what items to bring with her she didn't notice her brother had come into her room until, "Kaijuu I brought up dessert."

"Ahh…" cries out Sakura when she heard Touya voice behind her, she spun around to see her brother hold a piece of strawberry cake. "Arigotou, onii-chan. I'll even let the Kaijuu comment slide this time.

Sakura started to eat the cake when her brother spoke up. "What the relationship between you and that Li gaki?"

Sakura takes a long look at her brother before answering, "Our relationship is strictly business, I've been working as his secretary for 3 days now and just up until today he still had a girlfriend."

"What do you mean up until today? You mean he doesn't anymore?"

"Well, you see today at the mall me and his ex-girlfriend were trying to buy the same pair of shoes but since I got there first the sale person didn't feel right to give the shoes to her so she started to rant inside the store. However Syaoran came along and settle everything as well as broke up with her in the middle of the store."

Touya nodded at least this guy had a sense of righteousness thought Touya. "But I still don't want you dating him since he is available know. There is something about him I don't really trust."

"Onii-chan when have you never said that when I met a new male friend." Sakura looks at Touya knowingly at her brother. "Remember you said that about Eriol too and see now he is one of my good friends that is DATING my best friend."

"I know but I promised mom before she died that I'll take and look after you."

"But you have, you were always there for me. When I fell off my bike and when I couldn't seem to get the hang of riding my roller blade you where always there but I'm older now I can care for myself. I don't mind you looking out for me but I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions."

"I know I know but to me you'll always be my little Kaijuu."

"Anyways how have you and Yukito been?"

"Well I'm in the top ten of my grade and Yukito is just around there with me. It has been different not having to wake you every morning but I enjoy getting to sleep in the extra half hour I get because I don't have to wake you now. As for Yukito you can ask him tomorrow I invited him to eat dinner with us since he will be going to the dig with us as well."

"Yukito is came back as well. I haven't seen him in so long. I guess I'll have to get home early and cook a big meal for him."

"Anyways I'm going to hit the sack I'm still a little jet lag and I figure I'm going to have to wake you tomorrow since I'm back. What do you want cold water or ice?" Before he ran out the door.

"I'm not that bad, I got up the last 3 morning."

"By some miracle," shouted Touya from the other side of the door.

Sakura sat in her room fuming for a minute before she broke up into a smile. 'I'm glad he is home, I've missed him.' After Sakura finished picking out her outfit she changed into her nightgown and turned off the light and settles down for a night of rest.

* * *

Sakura Dreams

"Syaoran's mine you bitch you think you can steal him from me you got another thing coming." Growled a woman from the shadow.

"Who are you? What do you mean steal him from you?" Sakura gives a cry.

"You heard me bitch, Syaoran was mine before he was ever yours. Why would he want a slut like you when he could have me? He'll be mine again and you'll regret ever having crossed me. He'll play with you and toss you out just you watch he'll come back to me all of them do and than I'll get my revenge on you." Laughed the person.

"I don't understand what you mean, please explain!" called out a lost Sakura.

"What's to explain you're a slut, and Syaoran is MINE remember that!" as the woman from the shadow jumps Sakura flashing a sharp knife in front of Sakura's eyes.

End of Dreams

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading, once again sorry for the delay in updating. In any case please review or send me an e-mail indicating what you want me to do in my next update. I can either update after I do a proof reading or your second option is to wait till my friend who is better in editing than I am to do so but that might have really delayed results. Truth is I finished this chapter 4 months ago but there have been some delays and titles are hard to think of so we haven't update till now. However if you do want me to update when I finish please just indicate that with an e-mail or review because I get the feedback. Once again hoped you all enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5: Miracle Worker

Author's Notes: Hi thanks to all that had the patience to review and read my fanfic, the reviews are the only thing that keeps me going because I've gone beyond my wildness imagination on how far I was going to take this fic I promise you now that I'm going to finish this fic even if it takes a bit longer than I would want to. There might be some grammer errors in this but I'm sorrie I'm really not that good in grammer or English but I'm trying my best in getting this to everyone as soon as possible, hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter.

Cassy )

Chapter 5: Miracle Worker

"Ahh…that's cold…" scream Sakura jumping out of bed.

"I knew I had to do this, this morning. Thank god I made certain there was ice," chuckled Touya as he left the room with the ice trays.

"TOUYA! HOW DARE YOU USE ICE ON ME LIKE WHEN I WAS 10!"

"Easy, dad told me to wake you up. You have 45 minutes to shower, dress and eat breakfast and be down at the office." Shouted Touya as he walked down the hall.

Sakura sat there in the middle of a pile of ice until the words her brother sank in. "AHHH… I'm going to be late." Sakura ran into the shower and took a quick shower and dressed in a sky blue skirt and lavender blouse topped off with a sky blue blazer. She ran down the stairs but grabbed her bag from her room before running downstairs to see her brother there holding her a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"I knew you'd be needing this." Holding the meal as she slipped into her shoes. "Here you can still make you."

"Thank you so much onii-chan, I got to run. Oh I'll go shopping for grocery when I come home and I'm cooking tonight."

Touya nods as he watched Sakura running down the block to the bus stop while shoving down her breakfast. He stands smiling at the scene in front of him. 'I'm going to miss that little kaijuu.'

Sakura arrived at the office with minutes to spare as she got to her desk she noticed a little package on her desk addressed to her. She opened the package and noticed it was a ticket to a ballet for tomorrow night. She saw a note attached to the back. 'Hey lovely, join me at the ballet tomorrow night? Jin Su.' Sakura looks at the ticket in frustration. She looks up and sees Jin Su standing in front of her holding out a red rose.

"What do you say lovely? Will you join me?"

"Look I don't know how to get it through that thick skull of yours but let's try this way. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" while she rips the letter into shreds and tossed the ticket back at him. She turns on her computer and heads towards Syaoran's room leaving a shocked Jin Su at her desk. She gives a quick knock on Syaoran's door before entering.

"Good morning Li-san, would you like a cup of coffee or anything before you give me the rest of my work for the day?"

"Maybe later, I would rather find out what happen out there."

"Nothing much just someone that needed to be straighten out."

"Let me guess, Jin Su invited you to ballet and you got fed up and blew up at him."

"How you know it was Jin Su? How you know it was the ballet?"

"I've been working with him for the last 3 years; every time anyone of us gets a new secretary he does the same thing. Didn't Tomoyo tell you he tried to pull the same thing on her? Of course he almost got the crap beat of him since he was asking in front of Eriol. Thank goodness I was there or our Eriol would have been sued so badly."

"Oh, well I think I finally got my message through."

"I think the whole level got that message, you were shouting loud enough to be heard down the hall I'm certain."

Sakura blushed and stated, "Couldn't be help he had a very thick skull this way he'll be teased enough to get the message.

"Note to self, never ask Sakura on a date with people around," joked Syaoran.

"Anyways what do you have for me to do today?"

"Well I need you to schedule one last conference between the people for next Tuesday to bring up any last minutes issues that I would need to discuss with my father with. I need you to request a quick meeting between Li, Mika and Li, Mei Ling after lunch. Reschedule all the appointments my last secretary made for me next Wednesday. Reschedule there either for Monday or Tuesday morning or if they can wait reschedule them for three weeks. We'll be back in about two to three weeks, depending on how the meetings go." Sakura gives a nod and made notes on her pad as Syaoran was talking. "That should keep you busy enough till this afternoon. Also I expect you here for the meeting with us." Once again Sakura nods as Syaoran signaled she could leave.

She left his office and headed down towards Li, Mika's room and spoke with the secretary that inform him and told her to go in. "I'm sorry Li-san to bother you at this time but Li-san wishes to confer with you this afternoon after lunch."

"So Syaoran wants a conference this afternoon, tell him I'll be there."

"Oh since I'm here I wanted to inform you of meeting next Tuesday in the afternoon. Li-san wants to discuss any last minute issues before he heads to Hong Kong."

Mika gives a nod and said, "Next time just call me Mika, it is too confusing with three Li's here and having everyone call me Li-san especially if all three of us are together."

"Yes, Li…. I mean Mika-san."

Mika smiled as Sakura left the room. 'Wonder if she is the one to tame the infamous Playboy Admirer.'

Sakura left his office and decided to talk to Takashi about next weeks meeting since she was here. She spoke with the secretary to see if he was available before knocking. "Hey Takashi, how's it going?"

"Morning Sakura, getting here on time? What can I do for you this morning?"

"I just wanted to inform you on a meeting next Tuesday for any other possible issues that Li-san can discuss with his father next week."

"Oh, right you are going down with Li aren't you. Well thanks for the update, I'll be there in the morning."

"Not the morning Takashi it is in the afternoon."

"I'm kidding I'm kidding you should know I love to joke."

Sakura sighed and leaves "See you later Takashi."

Sakura than continued on the way to Li Mei Ling's office, as she was walking down the hall she was hearing people whispering about what happen this morning but decided to ignore it for the most part. As she arrived that Li Mei Ling's room she spoke quickly with the secretary and went into Mei Ling's office. As she stepped into the room she notice Li was on the phone so she stood by the door waiting for the conversation to be finished. As soon as Mei Ling hung up she motion Sakura forward.

"How can I help you? What's your name again?"

"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura. Li-san requested you join him in a conference this afternoon. Also there is to be a meeting next Tuesday afternoon in case there are any last minute issues that need to be discuss before we head back to Hong Kong."

"So you're Syaoran's newest secretary. How do you like working with him so far? Take a seat I like to talk with you for a few minutes." Sakura gives a nod and takes a seat by her desk.

"So far Li-san seems to be a pretty fair boss, Li-san."

"Please call me Mei Ling, calling all three of us Li-san is to difficult especially if you are dealing with all three today."

"Thank you Mei Ling-san."

"Just Mei Ling is fine I'm not as formal as Syaoran is around here. I heard that you told of Jin Su today."

Sakura blushed but nodded, "Yes he is really an ass, no offence meant by that but since the first day I was here he has been hitting on me non-stop."

Mei Ling laughed at Sakura's comment, "oh no worries I won't take any offence I agree with you he is an ass. You're not the only one that he had decided to flirt with. He even tired to get me on a date when I first met him. Trust me he was shocked to find out who I was, but that entire aside I find you have class. Not many here has said no to Jin Su that is unless they were able to see Syaoran before hand. No one would want Jin Su after meeting Syaoran he has this way in making women fall to his feet without trying."

"He wasn't able to fool me for a second, Tomoyo might consider me very dense but I can sense a player a mile away. I was getting chased by there for most of my school years, I'm just glad I always had my brother too look after me when things got tough."

'She's pretty good but I wonder if she noticed she is working for the biggest player of this company.' "I actually really wanted to talk to you about having lunch with me, you seem to be able to put up with Syaoran's unpredictable and cold manner I really want to know how you do it. Not many of his secretaries can put up with him, come to think of it you're the first that hasn't complained about him or praise him like a god."

"I would love to if you don't mind joining my friend Eriol and Tomoyo for lunch."

"Not at all if you guy don't mind me coming along."

"Of course not I like to get to know the people I work with anyways. So I'll see you at say 11:55."

Mei Ling gives a nod as Sakura gets up and leaves her office. 'I like her I hope she is the one to change Syaoran's ways. I really wish him the best since he set me up with my love.'

Sakura left Mei Ling's office and walked next door and knocked, "Good morning Yeung-san, I was told to inform you of a meeting next Tuesday afternoon for any last minute issues that you would want Li-san to discuss with his father."

"Thank you Kinomoto-san." 'I wonder has Syaoran noted the beauty of his new secretary.'

Sakura gives a nod and heads out of the office back towards her desk when she remember she still had to inform Eriol and walked to Tomoyo's desk instead of her owns. "Hey Tomoyo, I wanted to you to tell Eriol of the meeting next Tuesday for any last minute issues that might come up during the time."

"Thanks Sakura, I'll be sure to give him the message I'll see you at lunch."

"Oh I invited Mei Ling to lunch with us."

"Sure no problem she is nice to be with." Sakura gives a nod and heads back to arrange for the meeting next week making certain that the conference room was available and certain the computers and all equipment would be available. After she was done she looked up Syaoran's next three weeks agenda noting all the appointments that required to be changed. She quickly dealt with each of them with the professionalism of her job and reschedules all of the meetings for three weeks later except three for next week working them one into each section of the Monday and Tuesday. She looks up at the clock and notice it was almost time for lunch and decided to see if Syaoran would need any reservation for lunch today.

Sakura knocked gentle on the door waiting for Syaoran to reply. "Li-san I was wondering if you would be needing anything? I already reschedule all the appointments and arranged for next weeks meeting. I also inform the other two Li-sans of the conference this afternoon."

Syaoran looked up for a moment before looking down again and continuing on what he was doing. "You're are very efficient usually my secretaries take most of the day to complete all those tasks or at least till lunch."

Sakura blushes at the compliment before replying, "I just thought I would inform everyone since I was talking to Mika-san and Takashi was just across the hall and when I went to inform Mei Ling of the conference this afternoon I informed her and Yeung-san of the meeting next Tuesday. Also when I was coming back I informed Eriol about it and it wasn't too difficult to reschedule all those appointments however you do have three appointments next week. Two on Monday and one on Tuesday morning."

Syaoran nodded as he kept working on the proposal in front of him. "Since you completed the task I thought would take you all morning why don't you take the green file from pile and read it over and see if you can sight what is wrong with it." Sakura picked up the file and was going to leave his office when he said "You can read it here." Sakura than took a seat near his desk and looked over the proposal in her hand.

"Li-san this proposal seems to be very badly done. I don't know who came up with this proposal and I really don't mean any offence but it doesn't benefit the corporation in anyway. In fact it would a big lost of this proposal was signed. First the corporation will be required to pay for all expenditures including building materials and any other accidents will be required to cover only by the Li Corporation and the partners of this doesn't require to pay a cent."

"That is the main reason why that file was rejected. I wanted to show you what wouldn't be accepted in any case within the Li Corporation. We don't accept people that doesn't respect our corporation and those that try to take advantage we usually never deal with again."

Sakura nods understanding business was business and to deal business with sneaky and unfair individuals isn't truly business.

"Anyways since we are done here for now lets go for lunch." As they exited Syaoran's office Sakura notice Mei Ling waiting for her.

"Oh my god, who the miracle worker that got you out of that office?"

"Very funny Mei Ling. What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Sakura for lunch." Both of them looked a Sakura who was getting her bag from her desk.

"Did I do something?" asked a confused Sakura. "You two don't mind eating together right?"

"Sakura you do realize that I haven't eaten lunch with Mei Ling since the last time try to set me up with a friend of hers right. I'll work with her but no meals in case she gets the idea of match making again."

"Come on Li you really can't hold a grudge that long can you, if I was like you I'll never share another meal with Tomoyo again."

"What do you mean never share a meal?" Tomoyo popped up behind Mei Ling.

"Li is having second thoughts about lunch since Mei Ling is joining us. Don't worry she only found out moments ago that we were having lunch together I really doubt she had the chance to set up a blind date in the past 5 minutes."

"Fine I need to eat anyways, let's go."

Mei Ling pulled Sakura aside and said "Sakura you are a miracle worker I haven't been able to get to go out for lunch unless I swear on my relationship with Jamie that I won't set up a date. You are the first to get him to go to lunch without a bribe or his family forcing him." After Mei Ling left Sakura bring up the back as she join Syaoran up front while the love birds were in the middle flirting continuously with one another.

Sakura pondered what Mei Ling had said and consider all the meals she had shared with Syaoran recently and they just met. Sakura kept walking not noticing where she was going until she slammed into a wall and started to fall. "Ah…" screamed Sakura as she felt herself toppling backwards, but she didn't hit the ground.

"Didn't I tell you last time to watch where you are going," commented Syaoran as he placed Sakura back on her feet, "What if we were taking stairs you would have fell all the way down."

Three pairs of eyes stared intently at the pair in front of them and how close they were. As Sakura was set back on her own two feet she couldn't help but be enchanted by the pair of amber eyes that were holding hers to his.

"KAWAII," screamed a voice behind them. The two of them broke a part quickly with Syaoran looking away and Sakura blushing as red as a tomato.

"If you guys are done, the elevator is here and our lunch time is quickly passing." Stated Eriol from inside the elevator with Mei Ling. The two of them gives a nod as Tomoyo entered the elevator before them grinning think how well things have gone the past while.

"OK, off to lunch, where?" asked Mei Ling.

"How about Chinese food?"

"Sure lets go to Fortune House, their food is great." Said Sakura.

"Sounds good to me, you guys?" commented Syaoran.

"Sure," chimed in three voices.

"Syaoran you have to drive your car," said Eriol.

"Why?" asked Syaoran

"No room, but to keep you company Sakura can ride with you and Mei Ling with us," added Tomoyo.

"Sure, whatever, see you guys there than."

The two groups both into separate ways heading towards their parked vehicles.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Ling's Conversation

"That was soooo kawaii," said Tomoyo as they walked towards Eriol's car. "Too bad I didn't bring my camera to work today I would have loved to capture sure a kawaii between them."

"I agree that was rather kawaii. They would make such a cute couple," agree Mei Ling.

Tomoyo looked a Mei Ling and ponders, 'she can help a lot in bring the two of them together.'

"Let's get going or else we won't have time for lunch," stated Eriol. The two girls nodded and got into Eriol's car and headed towards Fortune house.

Sakura and Syaoran's Conversation

"Arigotou Li-san," said Sakura walking next to him towards his car. As the arrived they got in and headed towards the restaurant downtown.

"For what?"

"For catching me so I don't land on my rear."

"That was nothing, you seem to be the most competent secretary I had in the longest time so I rather see how this turns out in the long run. I hate to have to search for a new secretary because you can't keep your balance."

"I'm not that bad, I was just lost in thought that is all."

"Right…."

At Fortune House

Everyone was lead to a table near the back of the restaurant and they were quickly seated as they all looked at the menu deciding what they would have. "What may I get everyone today?" came the voice of their waitress behind Sakura, but her eyes were drawn to the handsome individual with his messy hair and enchanting features. Everyone ordered quickly since they had to be back in the office for the meeting in an hour.

"So Mei Ling, are you related to Li-san here," questioned Sakura as the waitress left.

"Oh didn't you know I'm his cousin, I was once engaged to him but that was a few years back. I broke off the engagement after I met my boyfriend. But I guess I should thank Syaoran for that." Replied Mei Ling.

"Why?"

"He introduced me to my boyfriend. But it was after that he never wanted to go out with me to parties or dinners."

"How come, wouldn't he be happy that you found someone you loved?"

"That is because every time I actually agree to anything she brings a single female along and try to set me up for a blind date. She even tired that when I was dating Gwen."

"I only did it because you have horrible taste in woman. What was so great about that witch anyways, she wasn't all that pretty. Sakura here is prettier than her."

"My taste in anything has nothing to do with you Mei Ling," shot back Syaoran.

"I care for you that is why it matters," retorted Mei Ling.

"OK, OK calm down this is suppose to be a relaxing period not a debating period." Intervened Sakura before Syaoran could reply. As Sakura was stopping the argument between the two the food arrived and they all started to eat and the atmosphere around the table grew much lighter as the females started chatting aimlessly between themselves as if they were long lost best friends, while the males chatted between themselves. As everyone finished Mei Ling waved for the bill as it came before Sakura could even offer to treat everyone since everyone seems to do it before she could Mei Ling paid the bill. "Arigotou Mei Ling for lunch."

"No thank you it has been a while since I was able to find a friend like you two and have lunch with Syaoran for a long while with out having to swear a death oath."

"Anyways we should be heading back I hate to have Mika get there before we do since we are meeting in my office." They all got up and headed out of the restaurant and back to the office. They chatted aimlessly for a while as they took the elevator up before Mei Ling headed away she shouted back, "I'll be over soon need to get a few things from my office. Sakura if you have a few could you get a me a latte from the coffee bar next door, if not could you make a cup of coffee."

"Sure no problem see you in 20 minutes. Li-san would you like anything from next door?"

"Get me an espresso."

"Certainly, hey Tomoyo have any clue what Mika-san would like."

"I would like a mocha latte if you would be so kind," came a voice from behind them.

Sakura quickly spun around to see Mika stand behind her giving her a smile as she nodded, "certainly sir, I'll be back soon. You two want anything?"

"One French Vanilla cappuccino and another mocha latte for Eriol-kun."

"OK, be back soon," Sakura walked back towards the elevators and headed down. She walked to the nice little coffee shop next door and smile at the people she saw as she walked up towards the counter giving the guy behind the counter a radiant smile enough to seem to have brighten the whole room. "Hi I would like to order three mocha latte, two French vanilla cappuccino and one espresso to go please."

The guy just stared at her for a moment before he snapped out of his daze and started to fill her order quickly blushing because of the beauty in front of him. "Here you go Miss." Sakura quickly paid the guy giving him one last smile before heading back up to the office. She stopped off and dropped off Tomoyo and Eriol's drinks before knocking of Li's door and entering with a few files, note pad, two pens and the tray of coffee. Sakura place down the drinks, before taking a seat beside Li's desk taking a sip of her drink as she prepared to take notes.

"Hey Syaoran this isn't usual of you to have the family meeting on a Thursday before leaving it is usually tomorrow."

"You can thank my secretary for that since I'm giving her a day off so she can send off her brother and father tomorrow."

"Gomen-nasai, I didn't know it would cause this much trouble."

"It is ok this is rather the most informal meeting before Syaoran heads back to Hong Kong each time. It doesn't matter when we have it but it is still important no matter," replied Mei Ling.

Sakura gives a nod as she sat back and got ready to take notes of this meeting like she usually does.

"So Syaoran how long will you be gone this time?" asked Mika as he picked up his latte for a drink.

"I don't know maybe two to three weeks depending on how things are back there," replied Syaoran. Sakura looked and wondered if she was supposed to note this or not. "Kinomoto, you don't have to take this down you know, I need you when Mei Ling starts telling me what to buy and a bit later."

"Should I leave than?"

"No, don't worry this meeting is just basically Syaoran leaving last minute instructions for us so we don't kill the company when he is gone." Stated Mei Ling.

"Don't forget and you guys to leave messages for you family and what you need me to buy every time. I go with one bag come back with three because of these two."

"So is Gwen going with you this time?"

"We broke up, not even attending Saturday's ball with her."

"WAIT, that means you are going alone," Mei Ling said with her eyes starring at him not even blinking.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not going to bring someone you set me up with. It is too late I'm taking Kinomoto here since she needs a ride anyways."

"That's a first, usually you can get a date no matter when you break up with a girl. This will definitely be the first you agreed to take your secretary. Tell me did you lose a bet or something?" came from the amused Mika.

Syaoran gives Mika a glare that made Mika burst out laughing. "Remind me why I haven't killed you?"

"Because you believe into much of family," replied a laughing Mika.

Syaoran gives a low growling while Sakura tries to step in, "Li-san was just being generous since I needed a ride there since I found out at such a late notice."

Mika keeps chuckling but starts to get serious. "So Syaoran what do you have planned during the time you are away?"

"Nothing much at this point but there are three contacts that I wanted you to take over while I'm away. The Hui-san contact is done but I need one of you to follow through with the project they should start soon so I won't be here when they start."

"I'll do it, I have a bit more time on my hands now." Replied Mei Ling.

"OK, second agenda is any messages you have for family I need them by Tuesday afternoon I'm catching an early flight so basically after the meeting I'll be heading out of here. Third thing I plan to talk to my father about letting Jin Su go anyone got a problem with that?"

"I definitely don't have one, that guy is a creep and an ass," came Mei Ling reply.

"I second that, man I don't even want my girlfriend coming up here anymore because of that guy, than again she doesn't want to come either."

"So it is settle I'm going to discuss letting Jin Su go with my father next week. Issue four Mei Ling what do I tell your parents when they ask have you finally decided to marry yet?"

"Same thing, I'm working on it."

"Fine but you better not shut your cell phone off again because you don't want them on your back. I don't' need them on mine next week. Now Mika reply for you still going between girlfriends?"

"No you can tell them, I found someone just giving us a bit more time before I pop the big question."

"OK, but same thing don't you dare shut off your phones last time you did I was hassled the whole time I was there to get you guys dating."

"Fine we promise not to shut off our phones." Replied Mei Ling and Mika at the same time.

"Kinomoto, just in case write up a promise letter that if they shut off their phones they will never get a new boyfriend or girlfriend." Sakura gives a nod, flipping to a new page and started doing a quick note for them to sign.

"Man you would think he doesn't trust us enough."

"I don't, usually when the both of you agree so simultaneously it is a lie."

"Hey Sakura help us out here, you trust us don't you?" questioned Mei Ling.

"I have no comment, either way I still have to do as Li-san said since I work under him." Passing the two sheets she wrote to Mika and Mei Ling "Sign please." They gave a quick glare at the amused Syaoran and took the sheets from Sakura signing them and handing it back.

"Now on with the official business," stated Syaoran after the two signed the page.

(Author's Note: sorrie I don't usually do this in a middle of the fic but I felt I had to apologize for the break. I'm out of ideas for the meeting so I'm going to skip it. Once again Gomen.)

After work

"Hey Tomoyo I'll see you tomorrow I have to go get some grocery since Yukito is coming over tonight and it is my last night to spend with my father and brother before they leave on the expedition. Oh by the way is my gown finished? I want to get it since Li-san is driving me no point in making him come to your place to get me."

"Yeah want me to drop it off or do you want to pick it up tomorrow?"

"Shot I forgot I got the day off tomorrow, Li-san was very kind and gave me the day off to send them off."

"I'll get it later tonight I'll try to get over there or something."

"I'll just drop it off tomorrow after work."

"Arigotou Tomoyo-chan you are definitely the best friend there is but I should get going or else I'll have three grown males rushing me to cook faster," commented Sakura as she ran off towards the grocery store a few blocks down. Sakura reached the market in no time and she wasn't even out of breath. She grabbed a cart and started down each aisle figuring out what she would need for the meal. As she started wondering around the market she felt like someone was watching her and kept looking around but not seeing anyone. She started rounding the next corner to the produce aisle her cart collided with someone. She quickly started to apologize for what happen, "Gomen-nasai."

"My, my don't you have a wonderful habit of running into me Sakura-chan." Came the voice to the other cart owner.

Sakura quickly looked up and saw whose cart she had crashed into. "Wong-san I would appreciate it if would call me Kinomoto-san. Sorry once again," Sakura started to move her cart to the side and tried to get past.

"That is certainly a lot of food for just you, plan to have someone join you my dear." Said Jin-Su as he used his cart to block the aisle.

"Excuse me Wong-san get out of my way, I'm in a rush."

"Aww… don't be so cold Sakura-chan, how about a date tonight."

"Look get it through that skull of yours I don't want to date you, now if you please I'm meeting someone."

"Now who could you be meeting more important than me?"

"Anyone would be more important than you," Sakura said under her breath.

"Well?"

"She is meeting me," came a cool voice from behind Jin Su.

"Li, what do you mean she is meeting you?" bit out Jin Su full of venom.

"I'm giving her a ride in exchange for dinner," replied Syaoran. "I also believe Sakura-chan asked you to call her Kinomoto-san. Now if you'll move your cart so the two of us can finish off and settle in for a dinner for two."

Jin-Su moved his cart a side with such forced he knocked over a display of tomato sauce that came crashing down and break several bottles all over him. Sakura was starring in shock that since she was standing so close but nothing seem to have spattered on her. Once she got a good look at Jin Su she was having a hard time containing her laugher as she started to ease past trying to avoid making a bigger mess of things as the manager came running towards them.

"What happened?" cried the manager in shock.

"This man here was blocking the aisle and when he moved the cart aside he knocked over the display and well lets just the rest is self explanatory," said Syaoran as he pointing towards Jin Su that was covered with tomato sauce.

The manager quickly ordered someone to come clean up the mess while Sakura and Syaoran left the two there bickering. Not more than ten steps from the scene Sakura broke out into laughter and almost keeled over, when she looked over to Syaoran she noticed him chuckling as well and was taken back at the attractiveness of him. If she thought he was handsome even when he was glaring and that cold stoned he usually wore than he would be viewed a god if he'll only smile.

"Arigotou Syaoran-san for helping me there. He was really getting on my nerves, I can't believe anyone to find him attractive." Smiled Sakura as they continued with Sakura's shopping.

"It wasn't a problem and it was worth it seeing him covered with tomato sauce. But who are you meeting for dinner that is a lot of food you got there. I think it is enough to feed more than 5 people."

"Since it is my last night seeing my family for a while I wanted to make a huge meal and we were having one guest but now I'm having two if the other is willing to join us. Syaoran-san would you join us for dinner?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran looks at Sakura wondering why she would ask. "Sure why not I would like to finish that glaring contest with your brother, might not get another chance."

Sakura laughs at Syaoran's comment as they headed towards the check out line. Syaoran looks over at Sakura and thought to himself 'She's quite beautiful, intelligent and really easy to be with.' They headed towards his' car talking her family and how often does she actually get to spend time with them with her father on expeditions every so often and now her brother too. "By the way who were you going to have dinner with? That is before I stepped in and made Jin Su blow like that."

"Oh it was going to be me, my brother, father and my brother's best friend Yukito. But you are always welcome to join us."

Syaoran nodded as he pulled up to Sakura's house and help her carry the grocery into the house. "Someone tonight must eat a lot, you have enough food here to feed almost half a dozen people."

"That would be Yukito, but don't be surprise when you see him, he has a wonderful appetite and excellent taste in food but don't let the way he look fool you. He is really skinny for someone that eats as much as he does."

The two of them walked into the house knowing no one would be back for an hour. Enough time to start on the meal she had planned and enough time for everyone to settle in before the meal. "Arigotou Syaoran, why don't you take a seat and I'll be right back." She headed upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with a design of cherry blossom on the front. She headed back downstairs to see Syaoran sitting at the dinner table on his cell phone. She gave him a smile and started to cook the meal but she couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was happening with Syaoran.

"No, forget it. There is no way I'm going, put that thought out of your mind immediately." Said Syaoran.

"Come on Syaoran you need a date." Cried the voice over the phone.

"No it is final Mei Ling, I have a date it is Sakura. You don't want me to ditch her now do you? I thought you were her friend."

"You can't call taking your secretary a date. Unless you ask her to be your date!"

"Fine. Sakura will you be my date for the ball Saturday night?" Sakura looks up from what she was doing and blinks rapidly at Syaoran. She sees Syaoran pointing to the phone and mouthing the words say yes over and over as they waited for her responses.

"Hai, I would love you be your date," said Sakura loudly to be heard by Mei Ling over the phone realizing that he was trying to avoid another set up by his cousin.

"See I have a date now leave it be Mei Ling or I'll make certain that the Li Clan doesn't accept you choice of husband" threaten Syaoran.

"Fine, I was only trying to help," grumbled Mei Ling over the phone before she hung up the phone.

Syaoran ended the call and placed his phone away and turn back and looked at Sakura work hard at preparing the meal for her family and friends. "Thank you Sakura, you wouldn't believe how persistent she can be at times."

"She can't be worst than Tomoyo a few years back, actually I don't think Tomoyo has given up yet," stated Sakura. "She used to try to get me dates when she finds someone she thinks would suit me, I've been on so many blind dates that even I have lost count."

Syaoran laughed at this, as he sat down watching Sakura move around the kitchen with such grace that surprised him since she seemed so klutzy at times. They chatted aimless for a while as Sakura prepared an amazing feast for them, Syaoran thought to himself 'this is more fun than what I usually do with my other dates or girlfriends.'

"I'm sorry to do this Syaoran but would you mind setting the table, I don't have any hands free at the moment and they should be home soon."

"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyways." Syaoran got of the chair and stood behind Sakura as he got the dishes and cutlery needed for dinner and was setting the table as Sakura started to bring out a few dishes she had made placing them in the middle of the table as they heard the door open and close.

"Hey kaijuu, who does the car up front belong to?"

"I am not a MONSTER, the car is Syaoran's."

"What the GAKI is here?" Touya shouted as he came running into the dinning room. Syaoran stood up straight as Touya entered the room seeing Touya glaring at him had Syaoran glaring back in less than a second. Fujitaka walked in behind Touya with someone else in tow.

"Yukito," came a happy cry from Sakura as she rushed over and gave him a hug to welcome him back.

"Hey Sakura, how have you been? Still the raving beauty I see." Sakura gave a blush at this comment as gave her father a hug as well.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and I invite Syaoran for dinner Otou-san."

"That is fine Sakura and the food smells wonderful."

Sakura quickly finished making the last dish and brought it to the table as everyone sat down she saw Syaoran and Touya had taken the seats directly opposite of each other and were still glaring at each other like there wasn't anyone else at the table. "Onii-chan stop that, if it wasn't for Syaoran I might still be at the grocery store."

"What do you mean?" asked Fujitaka.

"Oh, Syaoran here helped me out of a tricky situation a guy from work is trying to get me to date him and I said no but he didn't take the hint and was causing somewhat of a scene and blocking me from finishing the shopping. But Syaoran came along and help me out which also ended up with the guy covered with tomato sauce."

Fujitaka laughed when he heard Jin Su was covered in tomato paste as Touya finally stopped glaring at Syaoran and looked at Sakura and said, "He didn't hurt you did he if he did I want a piece of him before I leave."

"I'm fine but your dinner won't be if you don't start eating," stated Sakura seeing Yukito finishing off his plate and starting piling his dish again.

"Sakura-chan, wonderful meal as always glad you made lots." Everyone laughed seeing Yukito usual enthusiasm as he continued with his meal. Everyone started to eat seconds as Syaoran and Touya stopped glaring at each other long enough to finish their meal.

"Oh Sakura when should I pick you up on Saturday night?"

"When does the ball start?"

"Well it is suppose to start at about 8 that evening continue on through most of night till wee hours at night."

"I can be ready by 6:30 if you need."

Syaoran pondered for a moment as they continued on the meal before saying, "7 should be fine."

Sakura gives a nod before turning to her father and saying, "Otou-san Syaoran gave me the day off to see you guys off."

"Thank you Li, it isn't usual for a boss to give their secretary a day off after only four days of work."

"It was a relief to give it sir, she is doing more work in this short amount of time as it takes my secretaries to do for over a week. I'm running out of things for her to do before we go to Hong Kong next week."

"The kaijuu is actually doing something right! You are not pulling our collective legs are you?" came from Touya. "You sure she didn't break anything or spill anything on someone?"

"ONII-chan, I'm not that bad." Whined Sakura

"No but does almost falling on her face and her rear count?"

Touya laughed at that as Yukito and Fujitaka smiled before Touya replied, "Yep that sounds more like my kaijuu."

Sakura sent a quick glare at her brother before she finished her meal. She looks around the table and noticed most of the dishes were done and decided this might be a good time for coffee and tea while she suffered with cleaning up the mess. She picked up a few of the empty dishes and piled them up before carrying them to the kitchen. Syaoran noticed her heading into the kitchen and excused himself to help her with the cleaning, he grabbed up his dish and Fujitaka's a few extra plates leftover that Yukito just cleared. He walked in behind Sakura as she was filling the kettle with water and said, "That was a wonderful meal Sakura." Sakura jumped when she heard the voice and almost dropped the kettle.

"Arigotou Syaoran, you didn't have to help why don't you continue the conversation with my father and now that Yukito is about finished you guys can talk while I bring out dessert and clean up this mess I made."

"I don't feel right making you do the dishes after you spent all that time preparing this wonderful meal."

"It is OK, I enjoyed cooking for everyone today."

"Hey kaijuu, what's for dessert?" said Touya from the doorway holding the rest of the dishes.

"Sakura is not a monster, but you'll find out soon tell everyone they should go to the living room I'm making coffee, tea and hot chocolate for myself."

"Fine," came Touya reply as he glared at Syaoran again before saying. "I don't want that gaki in here with you."

"He is a guest he can go anywhere he wants," before she turned around and pulled out 5 cups from the cupboard along with the plates and forks for dessert. She set everything on the tray before grabbing the milk, sugar and instant chocolate mix.

As she turned to head out of the kitchen she noticed Syaoran still there and taking the tray from her he said, "I'll get this you get the coffee pot and the water."

Sakura gives a quick nod before turn and getting the boiling water and the half pot of coffee she made and following Syaoran into the living room where everyone was chattering nonstop on the trip tomorrow. "Ok, dad wants tea and Touya and Yukito wants coffee, Syaoran what do you want?"

"If you don't mind I would prefer hot chocolate myself." Sakura nods and made two cups of steaming hot chocolate before heading back to the kitchen to bring out the dessert she made.

As soon as Touya noticed Sakura was out of hearing distance he shot a glare at Syaoran, "What are you intention for my imutou?"

"Look she is my secretary and trust me if it goes beyond that I'll do the honourable thing, not that it is any of your business what happens between me and your sister." Shot back Syaoran as he sipped from his cup. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sakura came back out with the strawberry covered chocolate cake.

"Hope you guys saved room for this or else you are taking it on the plane, I'm not eating this thing alone."

She set the cake down and started to server everyone a slice before settling down and taking a bite of her own slice and enjoying the feel of having them all there. Yukito was the first to grab a slice and taking a big bite of it. "Sakura-chan the cake is as delicious as ever and fluffy too."

"I have you to thank for that, if you haven't been my taste tester back than I would never have been able to cook."

"It was a pleasure since now I get wonderful meals whenever I come over. Completely worth it."

"I'm surprised that he still has a stomach with some of the stuff she made." Came from Touya next to Yukito enjoying his slice of cake.

Sakura blushed remembering several years ago before she went away to study in Hong Kong and the time she made some of the worst disasters that they've seen.

They chatted for a while even Touya stopped throwing glares at Syaoran when Sakura wasn't looking. Syaoran was relaxed enjoying this family feeling that he misses since he was in Japan instead. Syaoran took a look at the clock on the mantel before getting up and stating, "I should get going it is going to be a long day tomorrow and I have work unlike someone here."

"I'll walk you out," said Sakura getting up as well.

Syaoran nodded and they headed towards the door leaving Yukito, Touya and Fujitaka talking amongst themselves.

"I like him he is caring for your sister and he seems nice enough fellow."

"Well I think there is something about him that I don't like."

"You don't like anyone that you think will end up dating Sakura," came Yukito's reply.

"He is right Touya, you need to relax she is a big girl she can take care of herself now."

"I know but I promised mom that I'll take care of her and I don't want to see her get hurt because of some gaki."

At the Door

"Gomen for what my onii-chan said Syaoran," came from Sakura as she walked Syaoran to the door.

"Don't worry about it he is only worried about you, I do the same thing when my sisters bring home a male friend and they are older than me."

"So I'll see you Saturday night at 7." Syaoran nodded and headed to his car as Sakura waved bye to him as he got into his car and drove away.

As soon as Syaoran drove off Sakura walked back into the living room to see both her brother and Yukito gone and her father cleaning up the living room, "Otou-san I'll take care of that."

"No worries, I'm not doing the dishes the other two are."

Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw Touya washing the dish and Yukito drying and putting them away.

"Go to bed Kaijuu I would hate for you to miss seeing us off because you didn't know how to get up."

"I am NOT a monster but I will sleep I'm tired from all the cooking." Sakura headed up to her room and grabbed towel and her nightclothes and walked to the washroom and fill up the tub. She sank into the warm tub enjoying the relaxing feeling that the water caused. She enjoyed her bath before she got out and dried herself and changed into her nightclothes before saying good night to her family and goes back into her room and fell into deep slumber.

The Next Morning

Touya got downstairs hearing someone humming along with the radio in the kitchen. "Sakura are you alright?"

"What do you mean am I alright?"

"You are up before everyone and you are making us breakfast. Usually even when you say you'll make breakfast for us, I still need to wake you to do it. The only times I remember you actually getting up on time is when you take all of our alarm clocks including our cell phones."

"I can get up early you know, this is the second time this week I've gotten up early for your information."

"OK, what have you done with Sakura and when are you bring her back?"

"Your sister knows how to get up early Touya and Sakura breakfast smells wonderful."

"I agree and from the smell of it, it should be your specialty pancakes," said Yukito as he walked into the room behind Fujitaka.

"Right as always Yukito come take a seat they are almost ready." They all took a seat and waited as Sakura served them giving a few extra to Yukito before settling down to eat herself. They all enjoy the meal Sakura had made, "Otou-san have you got everything?"

"Yeah, just need to pack one more thing before I go."

Sakura nods knowing what his father was going to bring with him, "I'll put it in your black carrying case now."

"You always knew what I needed," stated Fujitaka.

"Of course otou-san you can't leave home without oka-san picture."

Sakura placed her dish in the sink and picked out her father's favourite picture and carrying it upstairs and placed inside the carrying case and brought it back downstairs and left it by the door. She headed back upstairs and changed into a pink dress and came back down to start the dishes. Soon everyone handed her their dish while they went and got their luggage. She walked back to the door and grabbed two bags heading towards Touya's rental loading the bags she had into the car. "We need a car in this household," stated Sakura under her breath.

Everyone loaded into the car as they headed towards the airport, they talked as Touya was driving as soon as Touya returned the car they headed towards check in. They waited to board before Touya finally got to what he was holding back all this while, "I don't want you going on a date with that Li-gaki."

"I can date whomever I want onii-chan, unless you are willing to allow me to restrict you on who you see. We came up with that rule years ago when you first start to scare away all the guys that even got a foot close to me."

"Fine, but if anything happens call us."

"I will take care of everyone and that includes yourself, I want to see you all back here."

Sakura gave everyone a hug before handing them each a box Yukito had the biggest box. "I made you guys something to eat on the plane since I know you hate plane food dad."

"Arigotou Sakura sweetie," before all of them boarded the plane.

'Take Care everyone I'll miss you all.' Thought Sakura before she turned around and headed towards home.

Vocabulary:

Onii-chan brother

Arigotou Thank you

Kaijuu Monster

Gaki Brat

Kawaii Cute

Otou-san Father

Imutou Little sister


	6. Chapter 6 The Gift of Joy

Author's Note: I'm sorrie for not updating sooner but there has been a lot of hard things to correct of my store since the fact people found flaws in my writing I had decided to read my work over and several other things before updating. I hope people enjoy and I promise I'll try to get another chapter up faster but I'm not certain that would work because I've been having a hard time writing the past while. Anyways enjoy this chapter and please update.

Chapter 6: The Gift of Joy

Sakura turned down the stove as she heard a knock at her door; she wiped off her hands before reaching promptly for the lock and turning the doorknob to reveal Syaoran standing at her doorstep, holding what appeared to be a dress neatly folded over his right forearm. "Li-san, what are you doing here?"

"It's Syaoran and I said that I'd come by to drop off your gown for tomorrow."

"Oh right, thank you Syaoran. I completely forgot about it with everything that happened. Please come in, would you mind putting that upstairs for me? My hands are kind of messy."

"Not a problem, which room is it?"

"The one furthest from the stairs." Sakura instructed from over her shoulder, heading back to the kitchen hurriedly to properly rinse her hands clean, as Syaoran gave her a light nod and began walking upstairs. He placed the dress carefully on her bed and turned back down the hall, heading downstairs.

"I'm done, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Syaoran called from the bottom of the staircase, making his way to show himself out, before Sakura called him back.

"Wait, did you make any plans for tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When I got home this afternoon, this was on my door," holding up an envelope for him to see, "inside were two tickets for tonight to the fair that's in town. I asked Tomoyo to go with me but she is busy so she suggested I ask you to go with me instead, unless of course you have prior engagements as well, then its perfectly understandable." Sakura trailed off slightly near the end of her comment, almost regretting asking in the first place, knowing that Li-san was a busy man and whom she considered to rarely have many nights to indulge in silly fairs at the last minute. However, to her surprise, Syaoran proved her wrong.

"Sure, it sounds interesting and we wouldn't want to waste those tickets either, why don't I pick you up in…an hour?" Syaoran asked questioningly, in an attempt to ensure that an hour was sufficient time for Sakura to get ready.

"That'll be great." Sakura beamed with a warm smile, but flustered momentarily at the thought of acting so giddy in front of her employer and turned her face abruptly, not wanting to seem too eager either over something as childish as a fair.

"Before I go, can I take a look at the letter? By the way, what letter was it this time?" Syaoran asked with genuine curiousity, motioning to the small letter clutched within Sakuras grasp.

"Sure and it was a G this time," handing over the letter to let him look it over, "Seems to be turning into a natural puzzle, doesn't it?"

"Why would they give you fair tickets when they couldn't go with you?" Syaoran asked out loud, to no one in particular, but Sakura assumed he was speaking to her.

Replying to his question, she merely said, "I was wondering that myself and I'm not exactly sure, since it doesn't seem very practical nor does it make much sense, but I want to go anyway."

"Sure. Since neither of us have any other plans for this evening, I don't see why not. I'll pick you up in an hour and don't ruin your appetite."

"Ok, see you than." Locking the door behind Syaoran, Sakura headed back into the kitchen for the third time in the last few minutes, finishing off dinner by making a small meal knowing that she will want to eat some of the fair food later. After finishing off dinner quickly, she headed upstairs to change into a more suitable outfit for tonight. She decided on a light pair of jeans with a cherry blossom design on the left leg with a green tank top and her denim jean jacket. Grabbing her bag, she tossed in her cell phone, keys, wallet and the tickets before heading back downstairs to wait for Li to arrive. As soon as she reached the bottom step, the bell rang once again and Sakura opened the door to reveal Syaoran dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a green t-shirt with a jean jacket tossed over his back.

"Ready to go Sakura?" Sakura stood there shocked at the difference of business attire and what he was wearing now. He looked so dashing that it took her a moment to snap out of her daze.

"Yes, I'm ready," as she stepped out of the house and locked the door behind her before following Li to his car. "I'm glad Tomoyo can't see us now."

"Why is that? Don't want to be seen with me?" Joked Syaoran as they got in.

"Of course not, but if you haven't noticed, we are dressed so much alike that people might think we are a couple and I can bet you that I won't hear the end of how 'kawaii' we look together."

Syaoran laughed lightly, imagining Eriol's girlfriend screaming kawaii at the sight of him and Sakura right now, "I can imagine that."

"So Syaoran, tell me about yourself, do you live alone?" Sakura asked inquiringly, trying to stimulate some conversation and also taking the opportunity to learn as much as she could about the secretive Syaoran that she rarely gets to question personally.

"There isn't much to tell other than me being the youngest of five. They are all in Hong Kong, you'll be meeting them next week. I'm the only male out of the five, also not an especially pleasant aspect added to being the youngest. I'm currently living alone in the apartment buildings several blocks from where you live. No current girlfriends but you know all of that already."

Sakura nodded as she noticed they were pulling up to the fairgrounds. "Oh this looks so beautiful; I haven't been to a fair in a while." Sakura was transfixed by the simple beauty of the fair and all the intricacies involved as the lights flickered and glowed throughout the entire area, the aromas of the various foods filled the night air, laughter and screams of delight could be heard all across the fairgrounds; it was truly a wonderous site to behold. It wasn't before Syaoran leaned over in the car and in a teasing demeanor waved a few fingers idly across Sakuras field of vision in an attempt to grab her attention, that he managed to break her momentary hypnotic trance. "Oh, gomen, I was just admiring the fair since its been such a long time since I've been to one." Sakura apologized, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time and enjoy it, compliments of the playboy admirer." Both of them got out of the car heading into the fair seeing what they would want to do to first. "What do you want to go on?" Syaoran questioned, almost snatching the words right out of Sakura's mouth.

"I want to see what prizes can be won, I love the games here." Sakura was holding back a lot of her excitement as she gazed upon the site before her and began to scan for which game to play first and what prize she'd want to try to win.

"Sure why not, I'm pretty good at some of them." The two of them wandered around the fair together searching for fun games and cute prizes before Sakura spotted a bear holding on to a cherry blossom flower. She stood there starring at the prize for several moments before Syaoran noticed the prize that had caught her eye. "That is pretty cute, want it?"

Sakura looked away from the prize smiling, "I think it's cute too but that game I'm not too good at. My aim isn't too bad but I don't like the loud bang too much." She indicated to the mock gun that apparently had to be used in this particular game.

"How about I win it for you?" Syaoran asked casually, as if he was asking whether she was hungry or whether she thought it had gotten a little extra windy all of a sudden.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," but before Sakura could finish her sentence, Syaoran was already paying the person. Sakura stepped closer to the booth where Syaoran, as she noticed, was already taking aim. Sakura turned her attention towards the target and as she did, Syaoran shot all three shots; all three of them hit the center circle. _'Wow, he's good! He hit the bulls' eye with every shot,_' Sakura thought to herself, peering at Syaoran through the corner of her eye as she continued to marvel at the target with all three shots protruding out of its center circle.

"Congratulations young man, which prize do you want?" came the voice from the person running the booth.

"The bear holding the cherry blossom, if you please." Syaoran motioned towards the bear as he placed the mock gun back down near the booth.

"Wonderful choice, the bear has a secret back that opens and holds another prize within it. You are also very lucky being that this is my last one." Handing over the prize to Syaoran.

"It is for this lady right here."

"She is a lucky lady," handing over the bear to Sakura. "Open the back little lady, and see what is your prize."

Sakura smiled tenderly as she received the prize from the kind man and blushed slightly as Syaoran gazed at her intently. She found the opening in the back and reached inside, pulling out a necklace with a cherry blossom in between two peonies flowers. "It's beautiful."

"Congratulations little lady, it seems you are extremely lucky today." The kind man smiled gently and turned his attention back to other customers that were beginning to line up after watching Syaorans stunning performance.

Sakura nodded as she picked up the bear and held the necklace in her hand, walking alongside Syaoran across the fairgrounds. "Thank you Syaoran, how much was the game? I don't feel right taking this from you." She asked cautiously, not wanting to give the impression that she didn't appreciate the gesture, but wanting merely to repay him somehow for winning her such a cute prize without a second thought or any hesitation whatsoever.

"It's ok, think of it as a welcoming gift." And with that, he said no more regarding the cute gift and continued walking with her, seeking there next destination.

"Where do you want to go next?" Sakura asked curiously, her attention still focused slightly on the cute little necklace clutched within her hands.

"How about we try the haunted house?" Syaoran suggested, as he fixed his line of sight upon the creepy looking house that had just come into their view.

Sakura froze for a second but reluctantly agreed, "Sure." The two of them got into the cart with Sakura holding tightly to the bear as the ride started. The cart began to move forward slightly, making a loud noise in the process, startling Sakura as she wrapped her arms tighter around her newly trusted furry friend, seeking protection in its fluffy embrace. As the ride proceeded, Sakura couldn't help but become increasingly more frightened the further they got from the door. All of a sudden, from above their cart, dropped a skeleton scaring Sakura enough to make her scream and bury her face into Syaoran's chest, forgetting all about the bear as she dropped it hastily into the seat and focused all her energy into clinging to Syaoran for protection.

"Sakura, you ok?" Syaoran asked worriedly, taken aback at her instinctive reaction, staring at the beautiful emerald eyed girl wrapped around his chest, before shaking the thought swiftly from his mind.

"Gomen…but I'm never been much of the haunted house fan." Shaking slightly as she began to loosen her grip around Syaorans shoulders, blushing a bright red, however her red cheeks were safely hidden as her face remained buried within his chest.

"You should have said something." Syaoran assured her, stifling a few laughs as the ride neared the end, holding onto her almost impulsively and smiling slightly at how innocent she can truly be sometimes.

"I didn't want to spoil your fun, especially since you got me this," holding the bear up for him to see. Sakura lifted her head and noticed Syaoran's arms around her and blushed a deeper shade of red, "Gomen Li-san."

"It's ok, the ride is coming to an end. Where do you want to go next?"

"Anything but this again…" Sakura said nervously.

Syaoran laughed before replying, "I figured that much already but it is your turn to choose."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Just wondering, but do you have any niece or nephews?"

"Yeah I have six nieces and a nephew. Why?"

"Well I know this sounds weird but I wanted to win some gifts for them."

"That isn't a bad idea, this way I don't have to worry about them crying every time I miss their birthday or when they find out I didn't bring them back anything. What made you think of getting them something?"

"Whenever my father went away, he always brought back something for me and Tomoyo, so I figured they might like something too."

The two of them walked around before they decided on which toy Syaoran's nieces and nephew would like. Sakura and Syaoran played various games for an hour before Sakura started to feel kind of hungry. Almost immediately as that thought crossed her mind, she heard Syaorans stomach growl. "I guess someone is hungry," came from a cheery voice beside Syaoran.

"Yeah, I skipped lunch today because I lost track of time."

"Well than we should grab something to eat now before we continue," Sakura said, tugging Syaorans arm as she followed the intoxicating aromas filling the air. Syaoran nodded at Sakura, who was all smiles and they headed towards the booths selling the alluring fair food. "Wow, popular aren't they? What do you want?"

"I'll go buy our food, you find us a table. Anyways you don't have any hands to hold on to anymore things."

"That's only because you don't want to seen holding teddy bears."

"Find us a table or somewhere to sit and I'll get the food," said Syaoran before walking towards the different stands, disregarding the bear comment. Sakura merely laughed to herself and began searching for seats. Fifteen minutes later Syaoran came back with two trays filled with a variety of different foods and headed towards Sakura. Sakura spotted him and got up and helped carry one of the trays to the area she found. As soon as the both of them set the food down, Sakura took a good look at what Syaoran had got.

"Wow, aren't you hungry?" joked Sakura before taking one of the forks and started to enjoy the meal. "This is great, I haven't been able to have this much fun for a while."

"Where to after?" came from Syaoran; speaking while indulging in a particularly appetizing hotdog.

"How about the ferries wheel before we go?" Syaoran nodded as they tossed away their containers, Sakura picking up the bears again before walking beside Syaoran towards the ferries wheel in the center of the carnival. They talked as they waited to get on the ride but Sakura noticed several females around them giving her dirty looks after sighing whenever they looked at Syaoran. Sakura tried to hide or at least get away from the glares thrown at her whenever they spotted that she was the one accompanying Syaoran.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked inquiringly, noticing that Sakura was behaving a bit anxious and apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Nothing much." Sakura mumbled lightly, avoiding direct eye contact with Syaoran, knowing that she'd either crack if she looked into those large amber eyes of his or that he'd read her instantly.

"Than why are you hiding."

"I am not," she persisted, before ducking behind him.

"Ok what's wrong? And I don't believe it when you say nothing."

Knowing that it was pointless to not be completely upfront with Li, she told him about the lethal looks she's been receiving from the female population of the fair. "Its just that several of the girls here are glaring at me as if I was an obstacle of sorts, like I was stopping them from coming over here and flirting with you. I get a feeling they think I'm your girlfriend."

"Let them think what they want and just enjoy yourself." Syaoran stated reassuringly. Sakura gave him a smile as they got on the ride. She couldn't help but look around as they were riding the Ferris Wheel.

"It is so beautiful, I love the Ferris Wheel, from here you can see so far and the view is so wonderful too." Sakura gapped at the wondrous spectacle and enchanting view the height of the ride provided for them, smiling warmly as always. Syaoran didn't reply as he stared at her noticing the beauty in front of him instead. "Syaoran is something wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing that he was staring at her peculiarly, although it didn't bother her in the slightest, she was still a bit curious.

"No, you have a little something here," raising his hand as he pretended to wipe away something on her right cheek with the back of his hand.

Sakura blushed when Syaoran's hand touched her. "Arigotou."

"Well we should get back now, wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep and look like a wreck tomorrow since you are my date and all." Syaoran teased playfully with a small grin.

"Hey," whacking Syaoran's arm gently.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," laughed Syaoran as they got into his car. As Syaoran drove along, he noticed Sakura dozing off lightly in the seat next to him and turned on some soft music to help. No more than five minutes on the road, Sakura was out like a light. Syaoran headed towards her house but when he stopped the car and tried to wake Sakura she wouldn't stir at all. He sighed and looked through her bag taking out her keys before shutting off the engine and getting out. He walked around and picked up Sakura and carried her, making his way up to her house. With some difficulty as to not dropping Sakura, he struggled to unlock the door before him. After a while he got the door open and carried her into the house and up to her bedroom, laying her down onto the bed after moving the dress a bit so she didn't sleep on it. He took off her shoes gently and picked up the dress before covering her snuggly underneath her warm blanket. Hanging the dress on the back of the door, he headed downstairs once again. After dropping off the shoes, he walked out to the car to pick up the toys and locked his car, before returning into the house and locking the door behind him. _'Who would have thought that tonight would have turned out to be as much fun as it had'_, Syaoran thought to himself, before deciding to go upstairs and grab a pillow and a blanket for the night.

* * *

Next Morning 

Sakura woke up and glanced around noticing she hadn't changed from the night before. Stretching a bit, she promptly took off her jacket and headed to the washroom to freshen up. Afterwards she headed downstairs noticing an enticing aroma coming from the kitchen and wandered in. "Li-san what are you doing here?"

"Morning Sakura, I'm here because you fell asleep last night and I couldn't find a way to lock the door without stealing your keys when I dropped you off, so I slept on the couch. Right now I'm making breakfast, why don't you take a seat while I finish up. It's almost done."

Sakura stared in awe as Syaoran worked in her kitchen. Moments later Syaoran placed a plate in front of her and sat down himself to enjoy the morning meal. "Arigotou, and gomen for last night, I guess the day really wore me out." Sakura started to eat the meal that Syaoran had made, _'this is great'_ thought Sakura. "Wow Li-san you can really cook."

"Syaoran and yeah I had learned since there was a time that I was living by myself but that was years ago." Sakura nodded as they enjoyed each other's company through breakfast. "I'm going to head back, I'll be back at about 7 tonight."

Sakura gave a nod before walking him to the door and thanking him once again. She went upstairs and filled up the tub with water as she grabbed a robe from her room and sank into the wonderful bliss of her bath. She enjoyed her bath immensely before she got out and dried herself; slipping on her robe and wrapping her hair up before heading back to her room, unwrapping the dress Syaoran had brought over the night before.

She looked at the clock noticing it was only 11 something in the morning, so she decided to do some laundry and watch a bit of TV before she got ready. Pulling out a pair of shorts and a purple tank top from her closet, she quickly dressed herself. _'Syaoran had spent the night and whats more, had made her breakfast'_. Sakura smiled at this thought momentarily as she grabbed the laundry bin and headed downstairs, starting the washing machine before going to grab the manicure set Tomoyo had given her last year. Sakura settled down in front of the television set and flipped through a few channels before she decided a movie would be better. She popped in a video as she settled back onto the couch choosing the colours to match her gown. _'Was he really worried about supposedly 'stealing my keys' and decided to stay the night? But if so, then why not just come and bring me the keys early in the morning instead?'_ It was an odd question that came to Sakura's mind, but it wasn't as if she didn't trust Syaoran, because that wasn't it at all…maybe she was just over thinking things. Shaking the thought away and returning her attention to matters at hand, she spent the next two hours painting her nails and waiting for both her toes and fingers to dry. She then made her way to the kitchen and grabbed herself a sandwich. When she was done with lunch she headed upstairs and started to do her make up, careful not to apply a lot, just a hint of eye shadow and some lip-gloss. _'Had Syaoran been staring at me the night before at the fair?'_ She had swore that she caught Syaoran looking at her a bit intensely last night while they were on the Ferris Wheel, but he had passed it off as wiping something that she had on her cheek. That's right! He had touched her cheek…Why was she thinking these things, she didn't have time for this, she had to get ready for Li to pick her up soon. Sakura sat still for a moment, considering for a while what she could do with her hair. She really rather not pile it up on top of her head for a few hours straight for it would fall down for sure before the night was over. She decided to keep it simple by braiding her hair in two parts and twisting them together to form a bun on the back of her head as she stuck a few pins in it to hold her hair up; she left a few strands to curve around her face. _'Perfect'_ she thought to herself, before glancing at the clock noticing she still had a good hour before Syaoran came to pick her up. _'Picking me up...that's right...I am his date. I'm Syaoran's date, he asked me to go with him, but that surely doesn't justify this as an actual date, does it? I mean, I am his secretary, aren't i? This is more of a business endeavor than a date...' _Continuing to indulge further into her thoughts, Sakura pulled out her white evening bag from a cupboard and found her wallet, keys and cell phone which she promptly dropped in. She also decided that if this was going to be a long night, a bit of make up just for touch ups wouldn't be an awful idea either. As she was finishing off with her packing, she stared idly at her palm pilot for a brief instant before deciding to bring it along just in case. _'I am a secretary after all and that is why he asked me to come in the first place,'_ Sakura thought to herself. Thankfully everything fit perfectly with room to spare. As she was finishing her packing, she heard the door bell from downstairs. Sakura took a look at the time and noticed it was 10 minutes to 7 and went down to open the door.

"Are you ready Sakura?" came a curt question from behind the door.

"Konbanwa Syaoran, I just need to get my shoes and wrap from my room, come on in." She opened the door for Syaoran to come in.

Syaoran turned around and was shocked at the beauty in front of him. _'Wow she is hot'_ thought Syaoran as he stared at the retrieving back of his secretary. Sakura headed upstairs and grabbed her purse, after putting on the shoes that she had purchased especially for this night and putting on the wrap Tomoyo designed. She slowly descended the staircase to the door where Syaoran was waiting.

"Gomen-nasai, for making you wait Syaoran."

"Don't worry about it, but let's get going just the same." Sakura nodded and took out her keys and locked the door after following Syaoran out. She noticed Syaoran hadn't walked ahead as she locked the door but was waiting and held out his elbow for her.

"Arigotou," came from a blushing Sakura, as she also took notice at how handsome he looked that night. She took his arm and lifted her dress a bit with her other free hand as she walked down the porch stairs. Syaoran opened the door for her to get in before shutting it lightly. _'Wow he is being so sweet tonight, but why?'_

Syaoran got in on the other side and drove towards the ball, the two of them sat in silence before Sakura spoke up, "Thank you for picking me up Syaoran."

"It is a pleasure, by the way Sakura you look lovely today."

"Tomoyo's designs are wonderful, don't you think?" Sakura questioned, smiling frivolously at Syaorans compliment.

"Well she certainly has some taste, but I don't think it followed through with her choice of guys."

"Syaoran that isn't true, Eriol is a great guy." Sakura reassured him impetuously, knowing very well what a terrific guy Eriol was and how well he treated her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Than why aren't you dating him instead?" Syaoran asked inquisitively, without the remotest sign of any emotion other then a faint curiosity.

"He wasn't my type, thats all. Anyways he was in love with Tomoyo before I even met him. Now why would I want a guy that already met his dream girl?"

Syaoran nodded as he kept on driving down the route, they chatted aimlessly around for a few minutes before Sakura remembered. "Oh Syaoran-san, where will we be staying in Hong Kong, I'll need to know if we have to make reservations for hotels and everything."

"There is no need to worry about things in Hong Kong, since my time there is only a few weeks, we don't have to worry about living. I usually live with my family when I'm there since there is no point in getting a place when there is one already available. Technically it will be mine in a few years, when I take over the business and other things."

Sakura nodded as she saw they were pulling up to a beautiful mansion, Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the intricate designs of the front yard with the fountain of angels sitting around playing harps and the wonderful design of the flowers making it a dazzling site. "It's amazing," whispered Sakura as Syaoran pulled up to a stop.

"This is nothing, you should see what they did with the backyard and my home in Hong Kong." Commented Syaoran as he got out of the car. Sakura grabbed her purse and was about open the door when the door opened suddenly for her. She saw a guy in a suit holding out a hand for her as she made her way out of the car. She took his hand and stepped out of the car giving him a smile that had the guy blushing. Syaoran was waiting beside the guy with his arm out as he passed his keys to another suited guy. Sakura took his arm and they headed towards the doors.

"What did you do to that guy Sakura? You had him so red that most would have thought he had a fever." Syaoran joked, leading the way with Sakura at his arm.

"I did nothing, and I didn't notice that he was blushing either." Sakura stated innocently, holding back a smile.

"Right, I'll find out what you did, you can bet on that." They walked up the stairs and the guys at the door couldn't help but stare at the beauty holding onto the arm of cold-hearted Li Syaoran; considered to be one of the most ruthless businessmen in Japan. The men were so awed by her beauty that they were frozen in their places as she passed them; her smile had dazzled the men so intensely that even when the two of them had reached the doors, they had to wait momentarily before the doors were opened for them, since the men didn't seem to know what to do with themselves.

Syaoran threw them all a swift glare before they snapped out of their daze and opened the door for the two of them, but as they passed, Sakura gave them each a smile through the doors causing them to blush once again, similar to the guy that had held the door to the car open for her. Syaoran noticed this and looked at Sakura, quickly noticing her smile. He was shocked at the way her smile seemed to brighten the night sky and understood what had caused all the blushes of the countless men around them. Syaoran was about to laugh at this but stopped himself before doing so; he hated for people to think he was going soft, especially on his secretary. They walked in and Syaoran handed his invitation to the guy at the door before guiding Sakura through the double doors into the huge ballroom that had been set up for this function. Many had looked up to see who had just entered the room without the slightest interest. A large majority of the males who normally would have turned back to their conversations, after inquiring would had just arrived, simply stared with great concentration and those few men who had not paid proper attention at first glance at the emerald-eyed beauty turned their heads back abruptly and gawked at the enchanting vision of splendor standing at the top of the stairs with Japan's most eligible bachelor.

Many of the females had also turned to see who had entered the room and much to Sakura's amusing surprise, a great number of these females had hearts in their eyes when they saw Syaoran enter, admiring and almost anticipating Li-san's arrival, but that soon turned into particularly cold and hostile glares tossed directly at Sakura. The males were all but drooling at the beauty in the emerald strapless dress that fit her to perfection. Syaoran leaned over and whispered lightly into Sakuras ear, "Looks like you caused quite a commotion Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed at this comment as they walked down the stairs and were greeted at the very bottom of the stairs by the host of this extravagant ball. Most of the males had snapped out of their daze at this point and carried on with their conversations, but every so often stole a few glances in Sakura's direction. "Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to the owner of the mansion and our host, Mr. and Mrs. Hotogawa, Tetsuya. Hotogawa-san meet my newest secretary Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura smiled at them as she shook both their hands.

"It is a pleasure Hotogawa-san, by the way you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Kinomoto-san," replied Tetsuya's wife Naomi. "We both hope you have a wonderful time."

Syaoran led Sakura away from their host and hostess as they walked around the room for a moment, before Sakura spotted Eriol and Tomoyo heading towards them. She pulled Syaoran to a halt as the music kept playing around them and people carried on their conversations.

"Sakura-chan, seems like you've made quiet an impression with the people here." Commented Tomoyo as they joined Syaoran and Sakura near the French doors that led to the back garden.

"More like your dress did Tomoyo-chan. It is a wonderful fit as usual, arigotou."

"Hey man, what took you so long?"

"We had some trouble waiting to get in because of someone," subtly tilting his head in Sakuras direction, "the guys that were opening the door and gathering the invitations were so dazzled by this girl that they stood rooted in their spots for a while before they snapped out of it. She even left the guys back there blushing so badly some might think they were feverish."

Eriol laughed, "I see you've seen the power she has."

"If you mean the power to make males into drooling idiots, hai I have. I don't know if that is a good thing at this point. I'd hate to lose such a good secretary because one of these guys decides that she'd make the perfect mistress."

"You don't have to worry about her being someone's mistress, maybe marrying someone."

"What are the two of you talking about over there?" asked Sakura.

"The way you can wrap most of the male species around that little finger of yours."

"That isn't true Eriol, I wasn't able to wrap you around my finger." Came Sakuras witty reply.

"Ah…I did say _most_ I didn't say the entire population." Eriol teased, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo a little tighter, as if emphasizing the point.

They laughed for a few moments before someone had gathered their courage and headed towards the group. "Excuse me Miss. I was wondering if I could have this dance." The question was obviously directed to Sakura, although the guy seemed nervous enough that, if you didn't know better, he had been asking Syaoran instead.

Sakura smiled before she replied, "I'm sorry, I've promise this dance to my escort tonight, maybe a little later."

The guy nodded before backing away. Once he was out of hearing distance Syaoran turned towards her, with a questioning look in his eyes. "Now when did you promise me the first dance?"

"I'm not a very good dancer and I want to see who else is here tonight." She stated matter-of-factly, although obviously stifling a smile.

"Well since you told the guy I get the first dance, I'm going to take up the offer. You wouldn't be thinking of backing out are you?" Syaoran held out his hand waiting for Sakura to take it.

"And what, let you think I'm chicken? I think not," before placing her hand into his as he guided the both of them on to the dance floor. Syaoran led Sakura through the steps with such ease she felt like she was dancing on a cloud.

"Now that was a lie about you not knowing how to dance, you dance wonderfully." Sakura blushed at the compliment as they heard the song come to an end. Sakura noticed many men were headed towards her direction but before they reached her, Syaoran guided her back to the table near the French doors.

The closer they got to the table she began to notice that there were more people sitting there than before. Sakura become aware of Takashi and Chiharu, sitting there alongside Mei Ling, Alex and Mika. There were three other people at the table and the closer she got, the more certain she was of the two other females presences at the table. Sakura wanted to scream when she figured out who the other two were. She had some difficulty at containing her glee, which she indisputably proved as soon as they reached the table.

"Oh my god, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan! It's been so long since I've seen you guys." She gave each of them a hug before sitting down. "What are you guys doing here!"

"I'm here with my boyfriend Mika, I wasn't going to come but when I heard you'd be here, I knew I had to come even if it meant being bored out of my mind." Replied Naoko giving Sakura a warm smile.

"I'm here because I don't have a choice, I married the wrong guy." Rika stated, nudging Alex lightly in the ribs.

"Hey! What do you mean you married the wrong guy?" Alex stated with mock shock, now pretending to sulk.

"Oh my god! You're married Rika-chan?"

"Yes, for about a year now. It was a small wedding since I didn't want anyone to know but close friends and relatives."

"Didn't you always say you wanted a big wedding Rika?"

"It is a long story; one that ends up with me being pregnant before I married the guy."

"This I got to hear, but not here. How about we go shopping tomorrow just us girls?"

"Definitely," chimed four voices.

"Oh Mei Ling, would you like to join us?"

"Sure why not, I'd enjoy a day of shopping with some girls. These guys keeps groaning and moaning when you take them shopping." Mei Ling commented.

The girls laughed as they nodded in agreement. "Just remember to get their credit cards because this one shopping trip that is going to cost them big time." Mei Ling said as she laughed. "Oh before I forget, Sakura I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jamie Chan. Jamie this is the amazing new secretary that got Syaoran to go out for lunch with me without being bribed or blackmailed or having me swear that I'm not setting him up for a date."

"My, my...so this is the amazing beauty that has captured the hearts of half the men here tonight."

Sakura blushed as she shook Jamie's hand, giving him a small smile. On the other side of the room the doors opened again revealing a female dressed in an emerald green gown that was clung to her body with sequins that looked like they were waiting to pop off. Spaghetti straps held up the gown that hugged her curves from her waist up, while flowing down to her ankles. Gwen gave a confident smile as she entered the room with Jin Su, however instead of creating her regular commotion as she normally does, many people barely spared her a glance as she was led down the stairs to join the others in the room. She grabbed a flute of champagne from the passing waiter and took a sip from it wondering what people were going on about. As she kept walking she kept hearing references to an emerald gown and smiled thinking they were talking about how gorgeous her gown looked. Gwen realized long ago not many were able to wear the color green too well, however as she started to weave in and out of the mingling groups she spotted someone on the far side of the room wearing a strapless evening gown that was also a shade a green with a hint of pink and white scattered around in a pattern. _'Who does that girl think she is wearing green? Doesn't she know only a few people can where that color and make it look flawless?'_

After a few minutes of wandering around, Jin Su left Gwen's side in search of another. Gwen went off to look for Syaoran thinking how he'd crawl back to her once he gazed upon her tonight. She spotted Syaoran's bitch of a cousin sitting at the table with some of Syaoran's co-workers and started towards that direction figuring they might know where Syaoran was. Gwen walked across the room leaving the scent of perfume trailing behind her; usually males would be trailing after her along with the perfume, but today the eligible males had another target in mind. She was the one that was causing the envy of the women all around and the only other person in the room to be able to wear an emerald gown with such perfection that would make the gods themselves cry.

As Gwen neared the table, she become aware of everyone and how they all had made certain to attend this function, including that nosy bitch that Syaoran calls his cousin, Mei Ling. _'Something must be up, even the other Li came tonight, they hardly ever attend the same functions. Doesn't matter, this way I can show that bitch Syaoran is MINE!'_ As she was crossing the room, she took notice of the other girl wearing the emerald green gown, now crossing the room to the same table. Gwen quickly moved towards the table as she spotted Syaoran sitting there with his friends. She walked up to the table and smiled in an attempt to give of the atmosphere of friendliness and warmth, "Hi Li, how are you?"

Syaoran barely spared her a glance and said, "Fine."

"Where's your date Li? Unable to find someone to replace me I see."

"Gwen did you come here for a reason?"

"Oh, nothing much, just to show you what you would be missing."

"Doesn't seem like much more than a slut," commented Mei Ling.

"How dare you bitch, what right do you have in calling me a slut." Fumed Gwen as she stood there.

"Don't you dare insult my cousin around me Chin." Bit out Syaoran.

"You better be careful of what you say Chin, especially anything to my girlfriend." Jamie added hostilely, clearly infuriated at the presence of this horrid excuse for a person standing before him and offending his girlfriend right in front of him as if he wasn't even there.

She merely shrugged and started to leave when she spotted Sakura with Tomoyo right behind her. "YOU!" Gwen took a look at Sakura's gown and noticed it was the other emerald gown she had spotted a while ago. "How dare you show your face here?" Gwen spat out bitterly.

"I don't' know what you mean Chin-san. I'm Li's secretary and he asked me to attend this function in case of any new potential clients." Sakura simply stated, staring Gwen directly in her eyes, without the slightest hint of anger or resentment.

"Listen to me you whore! If you want to keep your job and hold you head around this group, you better be nice to me or else you'll regret it."

"Look Gwen! Don't you dare start threatening my friend in front of me and think that I'd let you get..." Tomoyo's words were cut off abruptly before she could finish her sentence.

"Stay out of this Daidouji! I can threaten anyone I want and I have the people to help me do so, if you don't want to end up on the same boat as this whore you better stay out of it." Gwen turned her attention back upon Sakura, a vile expression had crept across her face now and the rage continued to build within her as she unrelenting gazed with inconceivable intensity at Sakura, that penetrating glare enough to bring any normal person to their knees.

"Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend that way," as Eriol stood up, obviously having enough and taking all that he was going to take from this women, before Syaoran spoke out clearly and intimidatingly.

"Reframe from calling my secretary and my date a whore, Chin or you'll be the one regretting things," said Syaoran as he stepped up beside Sakura. Sakura realized they were causing something of a scene with all the arguing and insults that Gwen was tossing at her friends and herself.

"You had this thing replace me!" She was now pointing her long, accusing finger directly at Sakura, who was now a bit nervous and embarrassed at the commotion she was causing for Li and all her friends, much different from the commotion she had caused earlier with all the men gawking at her and asking her to dance. Gwen looked absolutely vicious, a ferocity in her voice as she nearly hissed out her last words at Syaoran, who was barely paying attention to what she was saying, but who seemed more concerned with Sakura. "And I thought you had taste Li," Gwen Stated finally before storming off.

Syaoran swiftly turned towards Sakura and noticed there were tears in her eyes. "Sakura don't let her get to you."

"I'm fine, I'll be right back." Sakura half whispered, half sobbed as she headed out the French doors on to the veranda, several tears rolled down her cheek as she was passing her friends and out into the crisp night air. Many of the females started to get up and inch there way towards Syaoran, sensing a oppourtunity not available to them before, but their dates stopped them when they noticed the infamous bachelor heading out to follow Sakura. Tomoyo passed Syaoran Sakura's purse as he past and he gave a nod before walking out. Many had wondered what was wrong as they noticed Sakura leaving the room, followed by Syaoran.

"Hey are you ok? You don't have to pretend you know, you can let it out if you want."

Sakura tried to wipe away the tears before Syaoran saw them but it was too late. Syaoran gathered her up into his arms and held her tenderly in his embrace. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean for things to go as they did." He whispered to her soothingly and apologetically.

"It's ok Syaoran, it isn't your fault." Sakura pulled away after a few moments, staring out into the garden that Syaoran had mentioned when they first arrived here tonight. It truly was a sight to behold. Syaoran handed her a handkerchief, now leaning beside her and staring aimlessly into the garden, neither speaking, but simply enjoying the refreshing breeze and enchanting view. Sakura took the handkerchief gratefully and wiped away her tears, before finally speaking up. "I must look like a complete mess right now."

"Actually you look just as lovely as before, but a bit of makeup to cover up the redness might be a good idea." Syaoran held up her small bag and as if reading her mind, Syaoran merely stated, "Tomoyo passed it to me on my way out to meet you and she how you were doing." Sakura smiled gratefully before pulling out a few items to cover up the slight redness and replaced a bit of the eye shadow that came off. Sakura placed the handkerchief Syaoran had lent into her bag.

"I want to wash it first." Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran after she finished putting everything away. "Let's go back in; I would hate to make the company lose new clients because of me." Syaoran offered his arm to her as they headed back inside. They sat down and the group talked for a while before someone stepped up next to the table.

"Sakura-chan, can I have the honor of the next dance?" The question came from none other then Jin-Su, standing incessantly over Sakura, his hand held out and awaiting her reply. It was clear that he had prepared to ask her to dance for a while now and had been waiting for the right chance to show itself after the little commotion from earlier.

"Wong-san, I didn't know you planned to attend this function." Sakura stated casually, although a bit flustered and evidently eager to change the subject in order to buy her some time to think of a way out of this. Normally she'd have no trouble thinking of a way to escape such a situation, but as it was, her mind wasn't entirely here at the moment and she had honestly not expected this to occur, catching her by complete surprise.

"Sorry Jin-Su, Sakura already promised the next dance to me." Eriol stated as he got up from his seat. Eriol held out his hand for Sakura and Sakura quickly took it. She gave Jin Su an apologetic smile and took Eriols hand, heading towards the dance floor.

"Arigotou, Eriol-kun. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't volunteered." She gave Eriol a warm smile, while smoothly positioning her feet expertly, following through all the steps she had learned earlier while dancing with Syaoran.

"Your pretty good at this, huh? And trust me if I didn't Tomoyo would have killed me, we both know what an ass Jin Su could be." The two of them moved along with the music with such grace that they captured the eyes of many of the on viewers. However, before the song was even finished people were starting to head towards Sakura and not wanting to be rude, she smiled. As soon as the song ended, several males came up to Sakura and were requesting for a dance with her. Sakura looked around hopefully and to her immense relief, saw Syaoran walking towards her. She sighed happily at the sight of being rescued and began to quickly apologize for not being able to give them a dance. Many started to ask, "How about later Miss?", but before she could reply, Syaoran had already answered for her.

"Sorry gentlemen, tonight she is with me," Syaoran stated casually as he moved up beside her.

Sakura took Syaoran's arm before giving them a smile and walking off. "Arigotou Syaoran, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come up."

"Not a problem Sakura, but it seems you have stolen the spot light from Gwen, she is going to be hard to deal with."

Sakura gave a small nod as Syaoran guided her back to the table. She chatted with the group for a few minutes before Li dragged her off to talk with one the corporations major clients.

"Konbanwa Li, who's this lovely lady with you this evening?" the gentleman bowed before Sakura.

"Konburo, meet my newest secretary Ms. Kinomoto, Sakura. Sakura this is Konburo, Kikuchi."

"Pleased to meet you Konburo-san," Sakura gave him a smile as she held out her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Kinimoto-san, but please call me Kikuchi," as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Sakura blushed and gave a sweet smile and nodded lightly.

"Only if you call me Sakura."

Kikuchi nodded in return before turning and said to Syaoran, "You have a lovely secretary Syaoran, but where is Gwen, didn't she come with you tonight?"

"I believe she is here somewhere, however, I have broken up with her so it isn't any of my business if she decides to grace this party with her presence or not."

"So you finally figure out for yourself that she isn't the kind of girl you would want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"How did you know she wasn't right for me?"

"Did you forget who introduced us? I've known her family for years and you think I wouldn't know the way she was spoiled and her flaws."

"I guess I did forget that momentarily but hey, some good came out of it." Syaoran added positively.

"What would that be a headache or a pain in the rear?" Konburo-san asked quizzically, with a slight grin.

"I meant the business arrangement that we were able to establish because of her." Syaoran laughed as the two chatted.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to visit the ladies room," stated Sakura before heading off.

Sakura weaved through the crowd towards the stairs. However, before she reached the stairs, someone stepped up in front of her almost knocking her down.

"Gomen Sakura-chan but you don't seem to have a partner, how about that dance now?"

"Wong-san I've asked you call me Kinomoto. I don't appreciate people I don't know calling me Sakura. Now if you would excuse me, would you let me pass?"

"But Sakura you can get to know me very well," Jin Su said grinning like a mad man.

"I have no interest in being friends with you Wong-san, now excuse me before I lose my temper." Sakura commented, obviously irritated with the man before her, walking around him and up the stairs.

"Seems like you bombed out again Wong, why don't you give up? She isn't going to fall for you."

"Stay out of this Daidouji, she'll be mine you can bet on it." Jin-Su spat, watching the retreating Sakura as she made her way up the staircase and out of sight, before turning his attention onto Tomoyo, standing before him most incredulously.

"Don't count on it I've known her all my life and trust me, she hates your guts." Tomoyo exclaimed, speaking nothing but truth, which only enraged Jin-Su greater.

"Listen here! Don't try to get in the way because you'll be regretting it." Bit out Jin Su before walking away irritably.

"Too late." Whispered Tomoyo smiling, after Jin Su left her standing by the stairs. She turned and headed back towards the gang when she bumped into someone.

"Why don't you watch where you are going? You almost made me splash my dress with red wine."

"I'm not the one that is blind that can't see where she is going Gwen."

"Oh I can see perfectly fine and there has been something I wanted to do ever since I met you."

Tomoyo looked warily at Gwen and didn't notice Sakura coming down the stairs but Sakura spotted Tomoyo half way down the flight of stairs talking to Gwen. She saw Gwen about to pour the contents of the drink onto her best friend and raced down the rest of the stairs, knocking the glass into the air. The glass went up and the red wine poured out of glass, splashing onto Gwen's emerald green satin gown.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!" screamed Gwen after moments of silence "How dare you ruin my gown! You know how hard it is get red wine out of anything?" Bellowed Gwen, her high pitched scream erupting throughout and across the entire ballroom, grabbing everyones attention immediately.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't try to pour the wine on Tomoyo'," countered Sakura.

"Who do you think you are speaking to? You dare speak to me in such a horrible manner you low classed servant. I'm Gwen Chin! My father is one of the richest businessman this side of ASIA." Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair with interest, with Gwen ranting on at Sakura.

"Don't go blaming others for you faults Chin-san, I've done nothing wrong, it is your own fault for trying to cause trouble. I will not take the blame for your own dirty dealings. Let's get out of here Tomoyo." Sakura turned and started to walk away when Gwen grabbed her arm and spun her around. Sakura was in utter shock at the site in front of her. Gwen had raised her hand and was about to strike Sakura, who was still shocked at what was happening to move. Sakura could only close her eyes, waiting for the blow to make contact across her face, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran's hand held firmly around Gwen's wrist, preventing her from striking.

"Just what do you think you are doing Gwen," said Syaoran from behind Gwen. His eyes were as cold and chilling as his voice when he spoke to her.

"I'm teaching this bitch some manners in dealing with high society Li." Gwen shot out as she tried to pull her arm back from Syaorans grasp.

"You are causing too much of a scene and Sakura happens to be a very sweet and considerate individual. You are just angry because I was finally able to see you for your true colors thanks to Sakura and dumped you. I'm warning you Gwen, if you try and cause anymore trouble you'll regret the consequences." Stated Syaoran before releasing Gwen's wrist and walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo. "You two alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," came from Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded and gave a timid smile as Syaoran hooked both ladies arms and guided them away from Gwen. "Arigotou Syaoran-kun" came from Sakura as they were far enough from Gwen and her wrath.

"It was my fault. I should have known she would do something like this and I should have never left you alone long enough for it to happen, I just didn't expected her to cause such a big scene."

* * *

Gwen 

Gwen stood rooted in her spot for a long period of time, shocked at what Syaoran had said, _'he never spoke to me like that before. It is that whore Kinomoto, but just you watch I'll get my revenge if it is the last thing I do.'_ Gwen looked at her dress and got even more infuriated and hurried upstairs to the washroom to try to prevent a more disastrous problem. Gwen tried washing out the wine and thankfully, with her gown covered with sequins, she was able to wipe off most of the wine. _'No one makes a fool of Gwen Chin and lives to gloat about it; I'll get you Kinomoto sooner or later.'_ Before she stomped out of the washroom and plastered a smile on her face, rejoining the party.

Many people were talking about what had happened as she entered the room again and many were laughing at what they saw and also enjoying the fact Gwen had lost it completely. She didn't have the beauty to compete with Sakura and they all thought Sakura should be more like a star or a model at least with her flawless look then as opposed to a secretary. People were also merrily conversing about how Gwen also lost all possibilities with Li with that great out burst back there; everyone knew how much Gwen enjoyed bragging about being Syaorans girlfriend. All in all, everyone was enjoying the wonders that came from the night.

Gwen noticed many smug looks on the females around and was forced to hold back her temper. She swiftly found Jin Su and told him, "I want to leave NOW!" Gwen spat out that last word through clenched teeth.

"So do I, with the scene you caused I want to get you out of here as soon as possible. I'd hate to hear what they'll say about me when the recall I was the one who escorted you to this affair."

* * *

The Gang 

"Hey Eriol better see if your girl is ok, she encountered Gwen again." Syaoran held a seat open for Sakura, before taking a seat beside her.

Eriol on the contrary got out of his seat and quickly walked up to Tomoyo looking her over, "Are you ok? Did she hurt you, because if she did she is going to pay." Eriol assured her. You could almost see the gears in his head already turning and contemplating his revenge for injuring Tomoyo.

"I'm fine. It wasn't much, she just got mad at me and was about to pour her drink over me," Tomoyo smiled, "but Sakura saw what was happening and knocked it out of her hand and it landed on her instead."

"Sakura you ok, nothing wrong right?"

"No, I'm fine as well. Syaoran came and helped me out, so no harm done, well other than that unsightly dress she was wearing. I wonder if she'll keep the gown, would make a wonderful souvenir, don't you think guys?" They all laughed as Sakura joked about the encounter.

The gang sat and chatted most of the night and occasionally a pair would go off for a dance or two. However Sakura merely tried to seem that she was enjoying herself but she couldn't shake the feeling about how right Gwen was that she didn't belong with the high rolling society. Syaoran stayed with her most of the night and many other people came up to the group to chat with the high executives and even more males came up in hopes of convincing Sakura to give them the pleasure of one dance.

As the ball continued through the night many of the group started to leave and by 2 in the morning only Sakura and Syaoran remained. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was looking kind of worn out and decided they should leave as well. "Hey, let's get go, the ball is pretty much over anyways."

Sakura gave him a smile before putting away her palm pilot. Syaoran saw her tuck the palm pilot securely back into her bag and asked curiously, "Why did you bring that?"

"Just wanted to make certain I could schedule any new appointments if needed." She said before getting up and placing her hand on his arm and walking towards their hosts. They bid both of them good bye and Syaoran guided her out of the mansion by her arm. They waited for his car and chatted aimlessly for a while until he noticed a single tear falling from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong Sakura? Don't cry, come on tell me what's wrong," Syaoran encouraged her and wrapping his arms tenderly around her shoulders for the second time tonight, however it didn't bother him in the slightest for some odd reason, although the sight of her crying did.

"It's nothing really, just something in my eye." Sakura lied, hoping that he'd believe her and leave it as that, but knowing that it would take a lot more to fool him.

"I don't believe you, come on Sakura you can tell me. Is it because of Gwen? Don't take what she says too personally, she has a rotten attitude and she has always been given her way so she is kind of spoiled. Don't take what she said tonight too hard please."

Sakura gave him a smile as the valet drove up with his car, one of the other guys held open Sakura's door as she got in and Syaoran pulled out when they shut the doors lightly. They drove in silence for a while before she said, "Thank you for everything Syaoran-kun."

"Hey what are friends for if not to help out a friend in need? Now smile that frown, doesn't look right on that pretty face of yours."

Sakura gave a small smile as Syaoran drove towards her home. "So Sakura how did you enjoy your first ball?"

"It wasn't so bad, kind of exhausting with all the questions and the long hours."

"To dance?"

"Yes, among other things. Some guy asked me to marry him and another to be his mistress. I shouldn't wander away from you, I was only gone for a few minutes and people were running up to me from all directions."

Syaoran laughed but part of him felt kind of uneasy, he ignored it and continued driving towards Sakura's place. When he pulled up, he got out and helped Sakura out of his car and walked her to the door. "Take a good night sleep; you'll need it since you made a shopping trip with Mei Ling tomorrow. I don't know how you are going to survive, but if you do I want you back at work at 9 Monday morning. Don't be late."

"Hai, Hai Li-san. Oyasumi and thank you again." Sakura opened the door to her house and went inside. Syaoran headed back to his car when he had heard the lock slide shut.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan."

* * *

Next Morning 

A sleeping angel lies serenely among the covers, stirring slightly in her slumber at the distant echoes of a phone ringing incessantly, as if pleading for someone to pick it up. Slowly, the greened eyed angel opens her eyes, allowing her emerald orbs to accustom themselves momentarily to the blinding light that creeps through her indolent curtains; which obviously fail to find the current situation significant enough for their intervention. Instead they idly standby and watch as these visions of utter exquisiteness, these pools of elegance strain themselves so early in the morning, while the rest of her body also beginning awaken gradually. Lazily, she reaches for the phone and attempting to disguise her minor grogginess that can be clearly heard through her voice, she answers. "Moshi, moshi."

"Sakura please don't tell me you are still in bed, you're suppose to be meeting us in 30 minutes," came the voice over the phone.

Sakura promptly looked up at her clock and noticed it was already 11:30, cringing slightly and scolding herself for sleeping in again. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan, tell them I'll be there 15 minutes late." And with that, Sakura quickly hung up, throwing the phone hastily onto her bed.

Sakura grabbed some clothes from her closet, half aware at what she had even grabbed, and raced to the washroom. With surprising grace, Sakura stripped whatever remaining clothes she had on from last night before collapsing on her bed and jumped into the shower. Within minutes, she was already out again and hurriedly drying her body off and wrapping a towel around her hair as she swiftly dressed. Removing the towel and throwing it aside, she grabbed whatever she would need for the day and headed out the door almost in a run. _'Thanks god Tomoyo had decided to call me or I may have very well kept sleeping all day. She always has a way of anticipating things, but what can you expect since she knows me so well.'_ Smiling to herself as she ran down the block, she nearly was oblivious to the vehicle driving behind her until she heard it honk. Turning to see who had honked at her, she peered over her shoulder as she kept walking towards the bus stop, before spotting Syaoran behind the wheel. She halted as Syaoran pulled up next to her and rolled down the window.

"Get in Sakura." Sakura smiled and quickly did as she was told before he pulled away. "Late again I see, you're lucky I haven't gone myself."

"You're heading to the mall?" Sakura asked while straightening out her clothes and began searching her small bag making sure she hadn't forgotten anything important, like money for starters, however everything seemed to be in place and she had all she needed. Turning her attention back to Syaoran, she added, "I didn't know you would be shopping today as well."

"Yeah, I need to get a few gifts for my sisters, especially since I got everything for the kids. Their parents will give me a headache with _their_ whining if I don't get them anything." Sakura laughed as Syaoran sped down the road towards the mall. In less than ten minutes, Syaoran pulled up to the mall, giving Sakura 2 minutes to spare before she was to meet everyone.

"Arigotou Syaoran-kun, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sakura jumped out of the car and raced towards the entrance to the mall where everyone was waiting. Syaoran waved back at her as he watched her withdrawing form disappear far in the distance among the growing crowd as she entered the mall.

"Gomen-nasai everyone, I got home later than I had expected, so I slept in again." She smiled innocently, although clearly with an apologetic expression in her eyes.

"It's ok, most of us are used to you showing up late. However, surprisingly you got here earlier than I thought you would." Joked Tomoyo as Sakura raced up to where the group was.

"I had help getting here." Sakura laughed as she came to a stop next to them.

The girls turned and walked into the mall chatting as they strolled from store to store when Mei Ling spotted Syaoran heading into the mall. "Hey is that Syaoran?"

All the girls except Sakura turned to see if it was him, since she already knew he was coming. "Hey it is, wonder what he is doing here?"

"I'm curious as well. He hardly goes to malls unless one of his girlfriends gets him to come," stated Mei Ling.

"Who knows, maybe he wanted to get a few things for the trip home. Anyways are we here to shop or wonder why Syaoran is here?" said Sakura, dragging Tomoyo and Mei Ling by their arms to the next shop in sight, the others following behind.

The girls still couldn't help but wonder why Li was there.

* * *

Hours later 

"I'm done. I can't shop anymore and I don't think your cars can hold anymore either," Sakura teased as the group stopped by the food court for a bite. The girls started to make plans when Jin Su walked in front of the girls, halting them from their destination.

"Afternoon Sakura-chan and everyone else. Could you come with me for a second? I have something to ask you." The question sounded more as a faint attempt at politeness, rather then a genuine request. In fact, had she not known any better she'd swear she heard a slight authority in his voice, as if he was commanding her.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of them," retorted Sakura, before continuing. "Then again, I have nothing to talk to you about in the first place."

"Very well, I was hoping you would join me at the movies on Wednesday night." Jin-Su stated, apparently completely oblivious to the quizzical look Sakura had shot at him, wondering what she had possibly done or said in order to give the impression that she wanted to be in the same room as him, much less go on a date with him. However, before anyone could tell shoot down Jin-Su as brutally and bluntly as possible in hopes of him coming to his senses for once and for all, Tomoyo replied for her. "She'd love to. How about eight o'clock Wednesday night, in front of the local theater?"

"That would be wonderful." Jin-Su replied, apparently equally taken aback, but utterly ecstatic nonetheless, his face contorted in what could only be presumed into being his version of a smile; Sakura remained open-mouthed and stared at Tomoyo skeptically, however not speaking up until Jin-Su said his final farewell. "I'll see everyone later, I have a date to prepare for." And with a grin on his face and a skip in his step, he raced off, already numerous ideas and scenarios racing through his mind at all the possibilities of the beautiful Sakura-chan alone with him for an entire night.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Sakura spoke up, "Tomoyo I don't want a date with that guy, why did you do that?"

"Hello. Sakura, did you forget you are leaving town Wednesday morning? How can you make a date that night if you'll be in Hong Kong by than?" Sakura considered Tomoyo's words before the idea dawned on her. Tomoyo was grinning especially mischievously at this thought and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression she was making.

"So, you make me a date that I don't go to and he'll learn to back off because he will be so embarrassed for being stood up." Sakura said aloud, more thinking to herself now as the rest of the girls simply listened and laughed, already making up imaginary scenes with Jin-Su waiting at the theater with flowers and chocolates for a date that will never happen.

"Bingo! Why bother constantly rejecting him when this will make him see reason in no time."

Everyone in the group nodded as they continued on their way to the coffee shop for a quick bite before the girls would begin making their way back home. As the entered the coffee shop they spotted Syaoran by the corner and Mei Ling walked over to his table and promptly sat across from him and said, "So it was you I saw earlier. What are you doing in a mall Syaoran-kun? You hate malls since girls run after you all the time and you never really did like shopping too much either in general."

"I needed to pick up a few things for my sisters, since someone suggested I get my nephew and nieces something." Syaoran eyed Sakura from behind all of the girls that were now making their way towards the table to join Mei Ling and Li. Sakura gave him a smile and they kept chatting along, not noticing several people coming up from behind them. Suddenly several of the females shrieked as someone grabbed each of them from behind. They all quickly turned to see their respective boyfriends and/or husbands behind them. Sakura stood back, laughing at the reactions of her friends, not realizing that she was backing towards Syaoran as she attempted to give the happy couples a little space. Before she noticed what was happening, she was already sitting upon Syaorans lap, having tripped over one of his bags and landing on top of him.

"I didn't expect you to fall for me so quickly Sakura-chan, or did you fall for me that first night?" Syaoran joked as he held Sakura down, playfully wrapping his arms around her waists.

Sakura laughed again, turning bright pink in the face and tried to get up with him holding on to her, only to discover that he merely held her tighter each time she tried to escape his grasp "Arigotou, Syaoran-kun. I seem to keep falling at your feet don't I?" Sakura smiled, staring momentarily into Syaorans deep amber eyes and getting lost before a sudden high-pitched cry filled the entire shop and broke her trance.

"KAWAII," came a voice from behind them.

"Damn, she saw this," swore Sakura under her breath. Syaoran laughed a bit before letting her up. Composing herself rapidly, she began explaning persistently at the accusing stares of all her friends, turning brighter shades of red. "What! I tripped and Syaoran being the gentleman that he is caught me."

"Seemed he was hoping to do more by holding on to you." Tomoyo added, laughing at Sakuras predicament, Eriol chuckling behind her with his arms securely wrapped around her shoulders.

"Tomoyo, you know as well as I do that I can be a klutz at times so give me a break and forget about it." Turning her head abruptly from the giggling faces of all her friends, catching a quick glimpse at Syaoran in the process, who also seemed to be enjoying this.

"Aww...and here I thought you were falling for me at long last," joked Syaoran behind her.

"You have enough girls falling for you. I don't need to start doing it as well, since I have to take your calls Syaoran."

Most of the people stood there in shock at how easy and carefree Syaoran was acting. "Anyways what took you guys so long? I've been waiting for an hour now."

"We were waiting for these girls to finish so we could give them a scare." Jamie exclaimed, receiving a rather painful nudge in the ribs on behalf of Mei Ling.

The girls looked at each before they grabbed the last of their bags and headed towards the door, Mei Ling shouted back at the guys from the door. "Than you can forget about us answering you back for a while, we declare the silent treatment."

Sakura stood behind amused at what Mei Ling said; since she wasn't part of the scared group, she wasn't included with the silent treatment. She picked up her bags and followed the girls, laughing at the shocked and depressed looked on the guys faces. Syaoran smiled at the predicament the others were in and leaned back waiting for them to snap out of it and race after their girls. Four…Three…Two…One…and suddenly everyone raced out of the shop trying to catch up with the girls as they headed towards their cars. Syaoran laughed at the sight of these grown men racing down the mall, and followed after them as well.

"Hey Sakura let's go out for dinner." Tomoyo stated as they walked ahead, making their way out of the mall and back to their cars.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"How about sushi? We haven't had that in a while." Rika suggested.

"Great, whose card are we going to charge it on tonight?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

The guys finally caught up to the girls and Takashi said in a hopeful voice, "Hey we want food too."

"Did you girls hear something?" commented Chiharu.

"No probably just the wind," Rika added.

"Come on honey don't do this to me," pleaded Alex.

"Wow, pretty strong winds we have today. I keep hearing it." Mei Ling exclaimed, holding a straight face, but obviously stifling a smile.

"Yeah I know," included Naoko.

Sakura stood off to a side laughing, receiving pleading glances from the boys. "Oh no! I'm not getting involved," she assured them in-between giggles. The guys then turned to Syaoran, trying to get him to help but he just stood off to a side with his hands up, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey girls could I join you guys? Seems the rest of the guys have more pressing things on their minds other than food," called out Syaoran.

The girls looked at one another and nodded. The guys glared at Syaoran, all thinking the same thing: Traitor! However, they soon remembered that he might be their only hope in communicating with their girls and eased off with the glaring a little, but still shot the occasional look of contempt at him, as if warning him that he better not forget whose side he's really on. "You can come if you give Sakura a ride we have too many bags and Sakura has a few of her own."

"Ok, deal. Let's go Sakura, we should get going before the others decide to kill us." Indicating to the rest of the guys, still fuming at these turn of events.

Sakura nodded before stating, "I have a few things I need to pick up from Tomoyo."

"We'll get the rest later, dinner first."

The group all headed towards the cars with the guys following behind them begging for forgiveness. The girls tried hard to contain their laughter while the guys pleaded for them to show mercy.

* * *

Takashi & Chiharu 

"Come on sweetie, hit me, yell at me, anything but don't give me the silent treatment." Chiharu ignored him and kept walking towards the car. "Did you know that silent treatment first started in the 15th century because the female populace was decreed to keep their mouths shut by order of the reigning ruler of that time period, however this led to the false misconception on behalf of the entire male population into believing that all females were predisposed to muteness?"

"TAKASHI, that is a lie and you know it," yelled Chiharu before hitting him over the head with the bags. Takashi just stood, waiting for the smack with a smile.

"But that got you talking to me again," with a slight grin. Chiharu gave a small laugh and Takashi helped her out with a few bags and they strode hand in hand towards the car.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran 

"Hey do you think we should have helped them out?" commented Sakura on their way towards Li's car.

"Don't worry about it, if I know the guys well enough, the girls would have forgiven them by the time we get to the restaurant. Let's just hope they don't kill us for not helping."

"They won't hurt me but you I can't say the same for," laughed Sakura before getting into the car.

"You're right, they don't dare hurt you, especially not Eriol if he truly values his peace of mind."

Syaoran started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards the sushi restaurant nearby. They chatted effortlessly regarding the upcoming trip and the things that they had gotten. When Syaoran pulled up to the restaurant, the others were pulling up behind them. As the others got out of their cars, Sakura could see that Syaoran was right and everyone was fine again.

"Ok lovebirds, lets eat before we die from starvation. I know they say when you are in love drinking water is fine. But I'm currently not dating, so I need some food." Syaoran called out.

"Yeah we're coming," retorted Mika, who was now holding on tight to Rika once again, apparently no longer angry at each other.

The gang was seated in a separate room and they chatted and laughed through the whole dinner. Sakura caught herself looking at Syaoran and thinking how handsome he looked there laughing with everyone and how different he seemed to be from how he was normally. She quickly looked away when she heard her name and tried to keep up her end of the conversation, while gradually losing herself in thought, her mind no longer entertaining anything else other then Syaoran and how she couldn't help but repeatedly steal glances at him. Syaoran caught her staring during one of her glances while everyone else was busy talking and winked at her playfully, smiling and laughing, joining back into the conversation before she could even register what had just transpired. _'What is this feeling I'm getting?'_


	7. Chapter 7: The Trip Beginning

HEY EVERYONE, I know I haven't updated in a long long while but I've been working hard at school and work but I've still been writing I can make a promise that this story will be finished but it might not anytime soon because I've been having a bit of problems finding time to write. But I wanted to give people a Christmas present so this is something I wanted to post before CHRISTMAS which also happens your reviews back to me will be a great present because the reviews to me are the top of my day. But for me if the reviews are on the 25th it would also be my birthday present so all reviews are welcome because they help me write the story to satisfy the readers and in my eye you guys rule. If there are anything you want to ask or e-mail you can send one to and I'll be certain to answer back.

Chapter 7: The Trips Beginning

"Welcome aboard, this is your captain speaking. We are now taking off towards our destination and our estimated arrival time is 5 hours. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off." Syaoran look around for Sakura after fasten his seat belt wondering where she could be. He knows she was on the plane since he had picked her up earlier and came to the airport together but she wanted to use the washroom before take off and he hasn't seen her since.

'Where has that girl gone?' As the steward pasted he asked, "Excuse me, did a Kinomoto, Sakura board the plane."

"I'm sorry sir but we can give out that information."

"Look here, my name Li, Syaoran and my secretary is suppose to on board this plane now I'm asking you nicely if she is on board." Syaoran spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'll go check right away sir, sorry for the misunderstanding," stammered the steward as she hurried off to make the announcement.

"Attention, if there is a Kinomoto, Sakura on board please head towards the front of the plane."

Sakura looked around wondering what was wrong, as soon as she heard the announcement she grabbed her bag and headed towards the executive section of the plane. As she was head down towards the front someone grabbed her hand and halted her steps.

"Hey there pretty lady, want to join me for a cup of wine."

"No, thank you," replied Sakura before trying to pull her arm back. "Please let go of me."

The guy kept his hold trying to get Sakura to take the seat next to him. "Let go of me," cried Sakura from the economic seats.

Syaoran on the other side of the curtains heard the cries of Sakura and hopped out of his seat and head back to see what was happen as he parted the curtain he spotted Sakura struggling to get free of the hold of the other passenger.

"I would suggest you let go of that lady this instant if you want to remain conscious for the rest of the flight," growled Syaoran as he step up the two people.

The guy looked up at Syaoran not once releasing his grip on Sakura's wrist, "Who do you think you are?"

"Li."

"Li, who don't think you can scare me by using the last name of the Li clan to scare me."

"Syaoran, please don't cause a scene," hearing Sakura calling out Syaoran's name the guy let go of Sakura's hand quickly regretting his earlier outburst.

Syaoran took her hand and dragged her into the first class section of the plane. "Why were you in the economic class? Your ticket was a first class seat." He tossed her bag into the overhead compartment and took a seat.

"I thought they made a mistake and gave me a first class seat, it isn't often for a boss to pay for a first class flight for their secretaries."

"You work for me and you aren't just a secretary you also my personal assistant. I believed I had inform you of this, now being my assistant you are suppose to be close at hand when working but how are you suppose to help when you are in a different section of the plane."

"Gomen, Li-san," apologized Sakura as she settled into her seat next to Syaoran.

"Don't worry about it and so that you know the place you'll be staying at is my home in Hong Kong, so don't think that you are going to be staying in a hotel, and stop calling me Li when we are out of the building. Better yet just call me Syaoran since my father will be there."

"Hai," came from Sakura.

Sakura got up from her seat and headed back to the economic class seats, "Where are you going?"

"I left a few things in the overhead compartment I'll be right back."

"I'll get it, I don't need another scene like a few minutes ago, what does the bag look like?"

"I'll go with you might be easier," comment Sakura before the two of them headed back to her other seat. The females were entranced by the beauty of Li as he past by, but when they spotted Sakura they were shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill Sakura would have died a thousand deaths by the time she reached where she had placed her things. She grabbed her small carry bag and her laptop from the compartment and handed Syaoran the laptop before heading back with Syaoran.

Syaoran being a gentleman helped Sakura store the bags before taking a seat next to Sakura. The two of them discuss several issues before the meal was serviced and they enjoyed a nice meal before Sakura dozed off soon after the meal trays were removed.

Syaoran looked at the sleeping Sakura noticing once again how one look so innocent in their sleep and yet so breathtakingly beautiful that could make any man fall to their knees if she had a wish for them to. Syaoran took out a few files and were reading them over tiring not to disturb Sakura when he felt something land on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sakura's head resting on his shoulder peacefully. Seeing how peaceful she was he didn't have the heart to move her and he placed down the files and dozed off himself.



Back in the Japan office

Tomoyo was answer several calls as they were working on acquiring a new business associated and filling in the orders for next week. She spotted the empty seat in front desks and started to wonder what Sakura was up to. 'I hope I packed enough clothes for her.'

As she was working on her computer suddenly someone came up in front of her and spoke, "Hey Tomoyo, where's the lovely Sakura today? I was hoping to see her before our date tonight."

"It is Daidouji, and Sakura-chan is out with Li-san at a meeting. They won't be back today," said Tomoyo as she kept on working.

"Oh well I'll be seeing her tonight," said Jin Su as he moved away from Tomoyo's desk.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Tomoyo was unable to contain her laughter anymore and let out a good soft laugh. As she was laughing at the expense of Jin Su Mei Ling walked up and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You remember what happened on Sunday right?"

"Yeah, we went shopping and dinner with the guys."

"Did you forget someone has a date for tonight?"

"Oh, yeah at 8 right?"

Tomoyo nods and said, "Well the main subject just asked where the lovely Sakura was and well let's just say I told him she'll be seeing him later but she won't be in today."

Mei Ling laughed, "I wonder how long it would take before he realizes he has been stood up."

"Who cares," said Tomoyo laughing.

"Well said," said Mei Ling breaking into petals of laughter along with Tomoyo.



Several hours later.

"This is your captain speaking, we are approaching the Hong Kong airport please place your seats in the upright position, and fasten your seatbelts for landing." At the sound of the announcement Syaoran woke up and saw Sakura still enjoying her sleep. He really didn't want to wake her but they would have to leave soon and gently woke her up.

"Sakura, hey wake up we are almost there." After about a few minutes of calling Sakura finally opened her eyes and blinked she turned and noticed who she was leaning on.

"Gomen Syaoran-kun, have I been out for long?"

"Not too long, just for most of the trip," joked Syaoran.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at the apologizing once again before sitting up properly and adjusted her seatbelt preparing to land.



Airport

Hundreds of people stood near the exit of the terminal waiting for the arrival of Li. As the announcement of the arrival of Li's plane made it through the terminal all the females started to hold up their signs many of them reading, I LOVE YOU SYAORAN, MARRY ME!

Three cars pulled up to the airport and out of the first two car five people stepped out and security cleared some of the people out of the way making way for the Li's.

As Syaoran exited the terminal he spotted the group waiting for him. He grabbed Sakura's hand and walked towards the females in fear that Sakura will get lost in the mob and he had no interest in searching for a missing secretary in this mob of females. Some of the females started cry thinking that Syaoran had himself a girlfriend and many still screamed Syaoran leave her and marry me.

Sakura stumbled behind him trying to follow him and getting a headache from the screaming females. Suddenly Syaoran stopped in front of the five females before letting go of Sakura's hand. Four of the ladies looked at Sakura with great interest as Sakura stood there waiting to see what was going on.

"Mother," came from Syaoran.

"Welcome back my son, how was your flight?"

"All went well, how did you get the four to not scream like the rest of them."

"You'll see later now lets get out of here before the mob gets to be too much to handle." Syaoran nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand again but this didn't escape the notice of the five females. Syaoran's mother enters the first car with one of the females and the other three got into the second car. Syaoran pulled Sakura to the last waiting vehicle and got in after her.

The three cars pulled away and drove towards the Li mansion, Sakura looked out the window missing the crowds and the busy people running around Hong Kong. They pulled up to a very big house and they got out but as the entered the house Sakura heard another scream from behind her. Syaoran winced at this sound and hoped that the scream was because they saw a mouse.

"Oh, little brother who is the lovely girl you have brought back with you? wink wink

"Yeah is she gong to be our little sister?"

"She is so ADORABLE."

"When are you getting married to our little brother?"

Sakura was mobbed by the four ladies from before struggling to breathe. Syaoran tried to get away when he heard Sakura called out help from the mist of the screams. He sighed and tried to grab her arm and pull her out and to his side.

"She is not my girlfriend, fiancée, or wife. She is my secretary, also friends with Eriol and her best friend is Eriol's girl. Her name is Kinomoto, Sakura," Shouted Syaoran from the side as he quiet down his mother stepped forward.

"Welcome Kinomoto-san," came from Yelen.

"Please call me Sakura, Li-san" giving her a smile before giving a quick bow in respect.

Yelen nodded and indicated to the four girls standing behind her, "These are my four daughters. The eldest here is Fuutie, my second child is Shiefa, my third daughter is Fanren and the youngest of the four sisters is Feimei." Each one took a step forward as they were introduced Sakura gave them each a smile and bowed polite at each of the Li's.

"It is a pleasure to be meeting with everyone," spoke Sakura after the introductions. "You have a very beautiful home Li-san and thank you for allowing me to live here during my stay in Hong Kong."

"Sakura, it is a pleasure and it is more sensible in most sense to have you here due to the many functions that would be ending at late hours it is better to have you here in this home than having to drive to a hotel and it certainly isn't safe for such a sweet looking girl like yourself to be living in a hotel room by herself. Wei take Miss. Kinomoto's suitcases to the pink room."

Wei picked up the two of suitcases Sakura packed and Sakura grabbed the last one before following Wei who was leading the way towards the pink room. "Thank you Li-san, if you please excuse me."

Yelen gave a nod as Sakura followed Wei towards her room. She admired the magnificent artwork around the hallway and noted the route towards her room. "Here you are Kinomoto-san."

"Thank you Wei-san, and please call me Sakura." Wei set down her luggage on the floor of her room, as Sakura turned and looked at her room she was awed at the beauty of it.

"I hope this room is to your satisfaction Miss. Sakura."

"It is beautiful, arigotou."

Wei nodded and gave a smile before exiting the room and heading back towards the main section of the house. Sakura unpacked several items from one of the suitcases so the gown wouldn't get all wrinkled inside her bag. After putting away one of the cases holding her things she decided to see if she could find where Syaoran is and figure out what she was suppose to do with the rest of her day. She exited her room and started down the hall not knowing where she should be going. But as she came to the end of the corridor she realized she went the wrong way and decided to go back, she wonder who was in each of the room of this house. As she pasted her door again the door next to hers open.

"Syaoran," called out Sakura as she saw him exiting.

"Hey Sakura, how you like you room?"

"It is beautiful, but can you tell me where your room is so I can find you next time."

"This is my room, it is the green room and it is right next to yours didn't you know?"

Sakura sweat dropped in not thinking that it would be more convenient if he was next door or rather she was next door incase anything came up. "Anyways, what do we have to do today?"

"Today you get to meet some of the family and part of the Li clan, you already know Mei Lin and Mika. You've met my four sisters and my mother, later you'll be meeting my father and several of the high rank associated within the company." Sakura nodded as Syaoran spoke. "But during that time it is basically you can do as you wish, I'm heading into town for a while."

"Could I join you I would love to see the city while I'm here."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the main hall in 30 minutes, I need to do a few things, take a shower if you want. The washroom is a connecting one to mine, so lock the other door."

Sakura nodded and headed back into her room to grab a change of clothes and she took a quick shower and dried her hair. As she finished she went back to her room and grabbed her bag and a jacket before heading down to the main hall. Syaoran was waiting there for her in a green shirt and dress pant, his hair as messy but still unbelievably dashing.

Li drove around in the silver prelude showing off some of the beauty of Hong Kong, as well as explaining the fact driving in Hong Kong isn't as easy. "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere for a while, I have to head over the main office to see to some things."

"No, I'll go with you it would be good to spend some time in the building so I might get to know the layout of it." Syaoran nodded and drove down into the parking lot and parked the car. They got out and Sakura followed Syaoran towards the elevator.

They reached the top floors in no time and Syaoran told her she could wonder for a while. Sakura gave a nod and headed down the corridors trying to get know the building a bit since she would be here for the next two weeks at least. As she was turning down one of the corridors several men walked were walking towards her and she gave them a smile as they passed her but one of the grabbed her hand as they passed.

"Who are you and how you get up here? You wouldn't be trespassing now would you knowing where you are." Commented one of the males they halted her steps. He had blond hair and captivating blue eyes that held Sakura for a moment before she spoke.

"Could you please let go, and no I don't believe I am trespassing and I came with my boss."

"Where is your boss?" came from a second guy with black hair and light brown eyes.

"He is in Li-san office right now I wanted to get to know the building a bit so my boss said I could walk around."

"Li-san has no appointment this afternoon, this woman is definitely lying," said the third male. This guy had short brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of green in them.

"I'm not lying, go and find out yourself," stated Sakura still trying to get her hand back.

"She's right all we have to do is go and see for ourselves, anyways if she is lying it would be easier to have security get her there than here." The voice that spoke came from behind the other three men; she couldn't see who this was or how he looked like with the other surrounding her.

They made her walk in front of them towards Li's office as they got to the door; they knocked and waited for permission to enter. They heard the come in from inside and the second guy open the door before making Sakura enter before the rest of them.

Syaoran turned around and spotted Sakura with the four men and said, "Sakura, I see you met my brother-in-laws."

Sakura looked confused at Syaoran as the males all turned and looked at Sakura. She gave them a smile as the males looked apologetic towards her before turning around and greeting Syaoran. "I'm sorry for interrupting Li-san and sirs." Before bowing and headed towards the door.

"Please wait, we should apologize for how we acted, we didn't know you were with Syaoran. Than again he never told us he would be in today." Came from the last guy of the group, when Sakura spotted him she noted he had black hair and hazel color eyes.

"There is no need to apologize there was no harm done and I couldn't have you guys apologizing to a secretary like myself when it was partially my fault for not saying who I was with," giving them her trade mark smile before turning and address Syaoran. "Um…Syaoran I'll be waiting outside for you, while you and your family talk."

"Wait Sakura, while you are here I should at least introduce you to everyone here or else we might get another incident and this time I might have to bail you out." Sakura walked over towards Syaoran, before he started the introductions.

"This gentleman you see here is my father Lian Li, currently the head of the Li clan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Li-san, my name is Sakura Kinomoto I'm currently and hopefully for a longer period will be Li-san secretary. However I have heard the usual length in a secretary that he hires doesn't last more than a year." Joked Sakura as she gave Li a smile and bowed when she was introducing herself.

"I should know better since usually his secretary never leaves with him that if they ever made it on the trip that is. Two out of four times within the year that he comes here without a secretary and the third time he usually fires his secretary before the time he is here is over. I'm hoping for the exception this year."

"I just have high expectation like everyone in the Li Clan does. I seem to recall someone telling me they fired quite a few secretaries before they found one that was suitable for them." Looking towards his father as Syaoran made this comment, making Sakura giggles a little while the other four males behind them covered their mouths trying to hide their laughter.

"I don't know what you are talking about," acting innocently to the comments that Syaoran had made. "Now Kinomoto-san it is a pleasure to meet you. You seem to be acquainted with my four son-in-laws. Ken there is married to my youngest daughter; he is the one with black hair and brown eyes. He is head of the accounting department currently, but before he was working with the government but during one of the auditing sessions he met my daughter and the rest is history. Michael is the one that captured the heart of my eldest daughter with his blond hair and blue eyes and that tongue of his. He can convince you the sky was red and moon is made of cheese if he wanted it, but he is a good kid. Stanley is the one with hazel color eyes he married Shiefa. He has knack in selecting our new business associates, you can never be too careful with who you do business with and his instincts are pretty good if I do say so myself. The guy that stole that heart of my third daughter Fanren is Chris. He is in charge of all the contracts works and areas, he was going to be a lawyer but I convince him to join me in business."

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone," bowing at the four gentlemen.

"Hey Syaoran, it isn't often that you don't snap at the people under you," came from Chris teasing Syaoran.

"Yeah where is that guy that makes all female workers fear," chimed in Stanley.

"Not only females but males as well for their jobs anyways and their women," Michael said.

"Not only that when did you start treating those under your power with such consideration and not shouting at them," stated Ken.

Sakura stood there looking kind of confused at the conversation that was happening between the six men. "Um…Syaoran, I'll be waiting outside for you, seems like everyone here has a lot to catch up on."

"Why, don't I…" Syaoran started to say when Michael interrupted.

"Why thank you Kinomoto, you are so kind."

"We promise not to keep him too long," chimed in Ken.

"Take your time, and please call me Sakura." Sakura turned to leave and Stanley even came over and shut the door. As soon as Sakura was out the door all five guys turned and looked at Syaoran.

"Who are you and what have you done with the death-glare Syaoran," interrogated Chris.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about," before sitting down again.

"My son, you know as well as I do and everyone else in this office for that matter something is different with the way you treat her."

"It doesn't mean anything, other than I don't need her best friend wanting to kill me."

"Who would dare harm the future leader of the Li clan," commented Stanley.

"Tomoyo," replied Syaoran automatically. "Technically she wouldn't kill me but you know how often I fire my secretaries and how often she takes the spot for a period don't need her jumping down my throat whenever."

Several of gentlemen nodded remembering how terrifying the females could get if you happen to get on the wrong side of them.

"Besides she is really good secretary. Other than her inability to get out the door on time, she has done a fabulous job in taking over since the last secretary. But ironically she has never been late and she is very efficient."

"Someone call the doctor, something has to be wrong with him," stated Michael.

"Yeah this is the first time he has more compliments than complaints about an employee," added Ken while laughing.

"I seem to recall someone complain about a certain someone more than I do for a long period," shot back Syaoran. "Anyways once you get to know her you'll see why even the pickiest of people can't find too many faults with her unless they are a jealous females competing for a males attention. However, even than I think it would be hard for them to find anything wrong with her."

Lian and Michael stood in shock for several minutes considering what he had said, 'could this be the girl?' The other three guys were thinking, 'is this possible for such a perfect girl other than their wife.'

"Anyways you have two weeks to get to know her than you'll see what I saw in less than a week, she is a pretty awesome secretary. She is also a decent cook."

"How much time do you spend with her, you know she can cook?" commented Ken after a little while.

"What can I do? She is my secretary, my best-friend fiancée's cousin/best-friend and she was also ironically my date for the ball on last Saturday."

"How did that come about?" questioned Stanley.

"Especially if you are still alive or at least she is without a mark on her anyways," contributed Michael.

"Isn't Gwen in Japan as well? With her there I don't expect you to be able to bring anyone but her," added Lian from behind the desk.

"Father you know as well as I do a Li can't be made to do anything they don't want to and they can protect anyone they want. As it may be we broke up right before the ball thanks to Sakura," replied Syaoran.

"That is certain mightily odd, no one here could make you dump her like we all thought you should, what makes her so different," came from Lian.

"Nothing much just that I had my eyes opened before of a little incident that happened several days before the ball."

All the guys were thinking, 'Halleluiah, he finally dumped that bitch.'

"Anyways, I'll see everyone at home for dinner, I think you guys have several things to finish off before you can go and I don't want to delay dinner for everyone so I better get myself out of here."

Syaoran left the group to find Sakura sitting outside answering the phone. Syaoran looked oddly at Sakura wondering what she was doing when Sakura looked up and spotted him. She indicated that she needed a moment before she could go. After she hung up the phone she turned and looked at Syaoran again before speaking, "Gomen-nasai Syaoran, but Li-san secretary seem to have disappear and the phone kept ringing so I decided to take the call in case it was important."

Syaoran shook his head in amusement at the unbelievable situation that happen, many wouldn't even dare get near his father's phone calls let alone answer one without being asked. "Anything you need to inform my father of before we leave?"

Sakura gives a nod before knocking on the door; she waited for Li-san to answer before entering. "Gomen-nasai Li-san, but your secretary seems to be missing and you had a call so I answered it for you. It was from a Lai-san wondering if you would be attending the ball next Saturday."

"Thank you Sakura, as for my secretary I don't have one at the moment," replied Lian.

"Yeah he fired his last secretary just yesterday because she was an hour late," added Chris.

"Sounds like Syaoran," said Sakura under her breathe. "Well I'll see everyone later." They nodded as she left the room in shock. 'Seems like the Li's have high expectations in their workers, both father and son are rather strict with their employees.'

"So Sakura, ready to go," said Syaoran when Sakura left his father's office.

She gives a nod and follows Syaoran into the elevator and taking it down to the parking lot to get his car.

"Do you want to stop by anywhere? We have a lot of time before dinner and we start on the piling of task that has to be done during our time here."

"I would like to do a bit of shopping, I promised Tomoyo to get some fashion magazines for her before we go back, but that is something I'll do later on. Other than that I really have no place I want to go since I was just here less than two months ago."

"Oh, yeah I forgot you were here for schooling for four years. I should be asking where a good place for me to go is; within the time I get to stay here I don't go out too often spend too much time discussing business with the family to get much in."

"I don't have many great suggestions since I really spent a lot of time trying to study but I did get in some site seeing now and again. The shopping is great here, that is all I can really say, than again I really never had to buy too much clothes with Tomoyo sending me things every few months or making me take a new case full every time I went back during vacations."

Syaoran laughed, "So that is why I saw Tomoyo always drawing up new designs during breaks and when I wasn't making her run around."

"I don't ask for it she just loved making me clothes since we were kids, I think more than 90 of my closet was made by her. The only times she lets me get my things is when she couldn't think of any new designs. That might be a good reason to forget those magazines she wanted. No need to give her more ways for her to design more clothes to dress me up in."

"Look on the bright side all your clothes are one of a kind and they look pretty good."

"You've only seen her sensible clothes, you haven't seen the more radical side of her designs, and you should have seen the clothes she made for me when we went to parties. I still can't believe how she made me wear one of them; it was rather on the provocative side."

"Oh, now you have me interested in seeing it."

"Ha, ha very funny, just wait until you get a girlfriend that she wants to dress up and since you are so close to Eriol she most likely start designing her clothes as well and don't say I didn't warn you about what she is capable of."

Syaoran pulled up to the mansion and got out; before Sakura could even reach for the handle Wei had opened the door for her. "Thank you Wei-san." She stepped out and followed Syaoran back into the house before she heard a scream and saw Syaoran dashing for the stairs. 'I thought he was fearless, guess I was wrong.'

However to her misfortune the scream wasn't because of Syaoran as they both thought it was because of Sakura, as soon as Syaoran was out of sight four hyper-active females started to hug Sakura.

"Can I help you ladies?" cried a smothered Sakura beneath the group of screaming girls.

"Well we want to see if you want to join us in a bit of shopping and we'll take you around the city," replied Feimei.

"I would love to if you ladies wouldn't mind giving me a bit of room," came from Sakura.

"Great, we can now take you shopping for a new gown for the party next Saturday, since we have to go I'm guessing Syaoran has to too," commented Shiefa.

"I was just going to go, I really can't afford too much on my clothes, than again I don't even know what some of the new stuff Tomoyo packed for me."

"Oh, lets take a look at that first than we will decide what we need than go shopping tomorrow, we have a week," said Fuutie.

"I agree, I would like to see some of Tomoyo's work again, been a while since I've seen her work," added Fanren.

"I take it you all know Tomoyo," replied Sakura in the middle of the four females.

"But of course, how can we not know her," replied Fanren.

"She is only dating our cousin," contributed Shiefa.

"So Eriol is your cousin, I thought he would have the Li's last name as well considering all the other cousins I've met so far did have Li as a last name."

"So you are the Sakura, Tomoyo-chan mention to us," figured Feimei.

"She was right, you are totally kawaii," shouted Fuutie.

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

'Wow the females and males of this family is certainly different, the males are rather cold and strict while the females are so cheery.' Thought Sakura as she was listening to the comment tossed at her by the four Li's. Without her knowing she was in front of her room and inviting all four females to come and see what Tomoyo had designed this time for her two weeks here.



Several Hours later

"Wow, Tomoyo still hasn't changed, her designs are still fabulous," said Fuutie, commenting on the clothes in Sakura's closet.

"Yeah, too bad she didn't seem to have packed a lot for this trip, she is missing quite a few things to make her appearance next Saturday spectacular," contributed Fanren.

"What? Tomoyo made and almost volunteer to pack my suitcase and I still think it was too much clothes for just a two-week work period," called Sakura from behind the four females.

"Yeah you have a wonderful gown for the party and everything but you are missing the jewelry and everything," stated Shiefa.

"Um…I'm a secretary not anyone's date you do realize right," replied a shocked Sakura.

"That isn't true, unless Gwen is here that is, Syaoran would most likely take you," replied Feimei.

"I don't think I'm the right person to be saying this but Gwen isn't here and even if she was I don't think Syaoran would be taking her."

"Why would that be Sakura-chan?" questioned Fanren.

"Why don't you ask Syaoran I think it is a bit more appropriate for him to be telling his family not me," replied Sakura.

"Aw…why can't you tell us, you are his secretary and you should know everything that happens around him," asked Fuutie.

"Well won't you look at the time, I think it is almost time for dinner and I would really like to freshen up, and you can ask Syaoran directly at dinner," trying to change the subject.

"She is right it is almost time for dinner," agreed Feimei.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh, Sakura we picked out something you should wear for dinner," called out Shiefa before exiting the room with the other ladies.

Sakura found what they had laid out for her, and found it rather appropriate and decided they know what would be better to wear than she would consider she had only been there for one day. She washed her face to remove what little make-up she had on and let her hair down from the bun she had put up when she was allowing the Li sisters flip through her closet. She comb her hair letting it flow behind her before changing into a knee-length black skirt with peonies design on the bottom and a green sleeveless top. 'I really have to hand it to Tomoyo; her designs have certainly changed the last few years.' Before she left the washroom and headed out her door, walking down towards the main hall, when she arrived she wondered where the dining room might be.

"Not lost are you," came from a voice behind her.

She spun around and stared right into a pair of amber eyes that made her catch her breathe for a moment, before she spoke, "Kind of, I didn't have much time to explore today, with the little outing earlier and your sisters great interest in my closet."

"I take it they spent the last two hours going through your closet and pulling and seeing what you have. I also guess that outfit is what they picked out for you."

"How you know?" asked Sakura.

"I really doubt you'll have put those two items together without some help from them considering their color and design," stated Syaoran as he walked towards the dining area.

"What is wrong with the outfit, I happen to like them myself. It might be true that I wouldn't have selected this exact combination but what makes it so distinctively not my selection," Sakura asked as she followed Syaoran.

"I know my sisters and they know what I like, for instance the peonies design on the skirt happens to be my favorite flower and the top just so happens to be my favorite color," replied Syaoran. "Coincidence I think not, my guess is that they thought is I found someone else I like I would drop Gwen like a hot potato."

"Oh, dear you really don't think they are trying to set us up do you?"

"Knowing them, I wouldn't be surprised, than again I would be more surprised if my mother doesn't put a hand in later."

As they entered the dining room Sakura decided it wasn't time to ask anymore questions, she spotted everyone in the room. Every one of them seems to have paired up with Lian Li at the head of the table with Yelen to the right of him. Sakura also spotted several kids sitting around the table very quietly and they look really well-behaved children, it was after seeing everyone that Sakura spotted two empty seats to the left of Lian and noticed everyone was accounted for; Syaoran waited for a moment before steering Sakura towards the two empty seats and pulled out her chair before sitting down himself.

Soon after they took their seat several servants came carrying several dishes and placing one in front of each person at the table. Everyone started to eat enjoying the meal a lot before someone spoke.

"So little brother, will Gwen be attending the party next Saturday?" questioned Fuutie pretending she knew nothing at all.

"I still don't see what you see in her," added Shiefa following Fuutie.

"Well you can't really say that, she does have certain points in the physical appearance even if her attitude is rather on the downside," commented Fanren.

"Comparing looks Sakura here looks way better, and she is really sweet too," stated Feimei.

"No, Gwen isn't attending even if she is she won't be my date," replied Syaoran.

"Oh, that is certainly news, knowing her if you don't take her she'll be nagging you to pieces or at least whining," pointed out Fanren.

"I'm certain your husband already informed you I broken it off with Gwen," said Syaoran.

"So you finally decided to tell us that little tidbit of news," commented Fuutie.

"Hey be happy at least I didn't decide to announce I proposed to her," shot back Syaoran.

"Don't you even dare, she is a witch we all know it, we just don't know what you saw in her the whole time," retorted Feimei.

"Well no worries thanks to some people I was able to finally open my eyes to her spoiled nature and it is over forever," stated Syaoran.

"This I have to know who was it that help you see what the ten of us couldn't do," question Shiefa.

"Ying Fa."

"You don't mean Ying Fa as in the girl that is sitting next to you," questioned Feimei in Cantonese thinking Sakura wouldn't understand.

"Who else do you know by the name Ying Fa," replied Syaoran in Cantonese.

"Well no one really, but how did she get you to see what a witch Gwen was," asked Fanren in Cantonese as well.

"I think everyone would understand better if I explained it," spoke the silent Sakura.

"You can speak Cantonese?" asked a shocked Fuutie.

"Yes, I spent four years more or less in Hong Kong. I'm actually surprised that I never met anyone of you before now considering how small Hong Kong is."

"Syaoran, you certainly have a rare gem here," commented Chris.

"Yeah son, be careful or else I'll be stealing her away. She seems rather component and if she shows me great work for the next two weeks I'll be tempted to offer her a new position in the Li Corporation," stated Lian.

"Now you wouldn't want me to start bribing my own secretary now would you father, I would hate to have to compete with you into which keeps her as a secretary," joked Syaoran.

"Than how about letting her go and let her work for me instead," commented Lian.

"Not in your dreams father, not in your dreams," laughed Syaoran.

"How about a compromise, how about letting Sakura work as both you and your father for the next two week, my son" spoke up Yelen.

"What a wonderful idea my dear, that is Ying Fa is up for the duties," agreed Lian.

"I'll agree to it as long as Ying Fa doesn't mind it," agreed Syaoran.

"I guess not since it really be that difficult I think, as long as Li-san still keeps looking for a secretary so when I go back he'll have someone here," replied Sakura.

"It's a deal," said Lian.

"Hey, let's not forget the story here," called out Fanren.

"Oh, well it was like this I just started to work for Syaoran I think it was the third day or so when I went out to get some shoes to match the gown Tomoyo-chan had designed for me. While we were searching we came upon this one pair that look absolutely prefect for the gown and when the clerk got the shoes out and I was trying them on Gwen came in not that I knew who she was at the time. Unfortunately she wanted the exact same pairs of shoes that I wanted and they only had one pair in our size and since I had requested the shoes first the sale's clerk didn't want to sell it to her. Even after Gwen had him threaten with the fact she was dating Syaoran here and that she could have him fired in no time he still wouldn't change his mind believing in equality."

"Than I came in and told Gwen that we are through and said to the guy if the company fired him he could have a job at the company but since I didn't get a call I guess he didn't get fired for doing the right thing," said Syaoran as he finished off the story.

"WOW, that is so sweet, kind of reminds me of a damsel in distress," said Shiefa.

"But who did you end up taking to the ball you had coming up, if I recall correctly that was Hotogawa -san party. I hope you brought someone respectable and not just any floozy," asked a curious Yelen.

"Ying Fa," said Syaoran without a thought.

The room went silent for a moment before Syaoran realized his mistake; everyone quickly covered their ears except the five females as Syaoran told Sakura to cover hers, matter of seconds before five voices let out a scream, "KAWAII."

'Wow, they certainly do have a wonderful set of lungs,' thought Sakura with her hands still over her ears.

"I think the whole neighborhood heard that," commented Stanley as the ladies stop.

"No more like the whole entire Hong Kong," retorted Syaoran as he lowered her arms.

"Maybe even parts of Japan," added Lian smiling and everyone else lowered their hands from their ears.

Everyone laughed at that comment, before continuing on with their meal carrying out small talk through out it. However four out of the six females had a devious look in their eyes like they were plotting something.



In Front of the Local Theater in Japan

The sun has set and many people were standing outside the theater trying to get their ticket for the 8:30 movie. A male figure stood to the side of the building holding a bouquet of red roses and two tickets to the 8:30 movie that he wanted to watch tonight. He had on a smug smile as he looks around trying to spot Sakura in the crowd.

'After tonight she'll be mine,' thought the male figure.



Back in the Li's mansion

Dessert was about to be served when Sakura finally remembered to ask, "Are those your niece and nephews?"

"Yes, I forgot to introduce them," said Syaoran.

"You can introduce me after dinner when we give them the presents."

Syaoran nodded as they enjoyed the dessert the cook had made, "this is delicious."

"Your cake taste better," said Syaoran when he heard the compliment. Sakura blushes at this comment, and lowered her head to hide the redness from the others.

Unfortunately this little information was heard by his mother who was on the opposite side of the table. "Oh, what's this I hear; did you say someone's cake taste better?"

"Yeah, she could be a bit clumsy at times but she is a really good cook," said Syaoran.

"Oh, who might this lady be?" asked a curious Feimei.

"Why Sakura here of course."

"Let me get this straight you've known for less than two weeks and she's done so much already?" questioned a shocked Fuutie.

"What do you mean?" asked a very lost Sakura.

"Well let's see, you started to work for him last Monday and so far you've cooked him dinner. Made him ditch that witch, and have him smiling more in the last few days than we could ever do," stated Shiefa.

"Don't forget, she has also made it almost impossible for someone to find anything bad about her," added Lian from the head of the table.

"I don't get what you are trying to say?" Sakura asked still not understanding.

"How are you doing this? Syaoran has been dating Gwen for two years and we've tried countless of times to convince him that she wasn't right for him and we've never succeed," said Fanren.

"And you've known him in less than fives days got him to dump that witch and share several meals with you," finished off Chris.

"I really don't know what to say," replied Sakura. "You could ask him might give you better insight."

"I don't know what to say other than she asked," replied Syaoran before they could pile him with more questions. "May I be excused I'm finished and I got several things to get from my room for the kids."

"I'll go with you, you'll need help," Sakura said quickly hoping to get away from the questions.

Syaoran nodded and they quickly got up and left the room, with many curious eyes following them.

"Mommy, did uncle Syaoran just say he had present for us," asked a beautiful blue eye girl sitting next to Fuutie.

At the word present the other five kids at the table were finally showing signs of their age and were shifting restlessly in there seats wondering what their uncle Syaoran had brought back for them. Many of the kids started to quickly finish off the dessert and asked to be excused hoping to find Syaoran for their gifts. Many sounds could be heard from the kids as they quickly excused themselves and dashed off towards Syaoran's room as they shouted what they thought Syaoran had brought for them.

"I wonder if it was a good excuse to use," commented Stanley after the kids had left the room.

"Yeah, he might have us off his back for now," said Michael.

"But he has six hyper kids after him now," finished off Ken.

Everyone at the table laughed as they thought the predicament Syaoran has placed himself in.



After 11 in Japan

People started to exit the theater seeing the same guy with same bouquet of roses waiting by the theater. Some of the people started to feel a little pity for the guy since he was stood up, but some people as the walked away found it funny and had laughed a little as they walked away.

'I'm going to get those sleazy bitches if it is the last thing I do. No one makes a fool out of JIN SU WONG and gets away with it.' He stomped away in anger throwing the roses and the tickets into the trash can before hoping into his car and drove away.



The Next Day Hong Kong

Many sounds from the rising household could be heard all around; many of the servants were up preparing the first meal of the day and started their duties. Upstairs in one of the room an alarm clock could be heard ringing, and a figure under the covers moving seemingly struggling to find peace with the noise next to her. Moments later she sat up from her bed and looked over at her alarm clock. She noticed she was earlier than she had expected but still got up and stretched.

Sakura moved over to the window and open the curtains loving the feel of the warm sun rays spraying upon her face and enjoyed the warmth. She went over to her closet and noticed the closets had been placed back after the Li sisters had searched through had been cleaned up already and saw some of the items she needed to iron out were already done. She selected a light blue skirt with a white sleeveless blouse and pulled out the matching blazer that Tomoyo designed.

'Arigotou Tomoyo-chan, I don't know what I'll do without you,' thought Sakura as she pulled the outfit and headed towards the washroom. Unfortunately for her when she opened the door she was greeted with the image of Syaoran well tone chest and dripping wet hair. Sakura was shocked at the image that was in front of her but after several seconds to get over her surprise she spun around. She was blushing as she started to apologize, "Gomen-nasai."

"Don't worry, I should have locked the door, and it doesn't matter I was done. Had you come in several minutes earlier that would have truly been a sight you won't be forgetting," commented Syaoran as toweled his hair a bit. "But than again you are one right now, who would have thought someone could that nice to look at in the morning."

Sakura went a deeper shade of red before she replied, "thank you, um…I'll let you finish I'll wait in my room."

"There is no need, I'm done I'll be out of here in one second so stay get ready for work."

"You're up early," comment Sakura turning around but keeping her head down.

"I've been up for 2 hours, I usually train in the morning and than take a shower to start off my day," replied Syaoran.

Sakura nods in acknowledgement before turning around and going into her room for the travel set on top of the drawer and setting it on the counter in the washroom.

"What's that?" asked Syaoran coming up behind her.

"Tomoyo got this for me a while back when I was schooling in Hong Kong, she said I never use my make-up because I either leave it at home or school so she got me this set to carry it all." Sakura opened the case revealing two sections of different make-up items, along with a toothbrush, comb and the bottom lined with different hair accessories.

"Nice travel set, I should get a few my sister's will love one," said Syaoran before turning and walking back into his room to get ready. "Oh breakfast is in 20 minutes and we leave in an hour, so hurry up."

"I'll be ready," said Sakura before locking both the doors and strip off her gown before getting into the shower, after a quick shower she changed into her outfit. She opened up her case again and brushed her teeth and combed out her wet hair. She applied a bit of eye shadow and lip balm before grabbing a hair tie and a claw from the bottom of the case and shutting it. She returned it to her room before getting her bag and placing in her wallet, cell phone, palm pilot, a comb and a few other things and headed down towards the dining room. When she arrived she noticed of the males were present and so was Yelen-san but the other four females had yet to make an appearance.

"Good morning everyone," said Sakura in a cheery voice before taking her seat. When she was seated several of the servants started to serve breakfast. Everyone enjoyed the meal as the chatted on several topics including her family. As they were finishing Shiefa came in and took a seat and a servant brought her breakfast.

When Sakura had finished Syaoran excused himself and Sakura, "Father I'm going to head to work with Sakura now, I want to show her a few of the others and get her settled in before today's meeting."

Sakura gave a bow before exiting with Syaoran, as they exited the mansion outside waiting for them was Syaoran's prelude. Sakura got in and placed the files on her lap as she buckled in. Syaoran sped down the driveway and merged in with the traffic, heading towards the downtown district.

"I don't see how you can like driving in this chaos," commented Sakura.

"That is why I preferred driving in Japan than here, but I prefer it over being driven and public transit forget it," stated Syaoran as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"You are definitely one of the few that I know that can still drive so quickly even in this heavy traffic," said Sakura not minding the speed.

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh, "and you are definitely one of the few that doesn't scream, shout or pray for me to slow down or for her life."

Sakura joined in laughing a bit but she found that she loved the way he was laughing, "You know if you smiled more, people wouldn't be so scared of you."

"Now what fun would that be, I won't have people cowering when I walk past and running to do things in fear of my temper," said Syaoran unable to stop a smile from forming on his face.

Sakura gave a laugh at that comment before she noticed they were pulling up to the company. "Oh, you never mention anything of what we had to accomplish here."

"Well there are several items, some in which are in your hands right now and there are several new issues that might expand our business but that is a discussion you'll be hearing about. Than there is the annual ball that the Li's are known for and the planning on when and what will be the bonus and how profits have been the past year. However we'll be back right before Christmas for another meeting but this time the whole group are coming with us this time because there is an annual ball our family places on."

"Wow I don't spend a lot of time in the office now, do I?" asked Sakura.

"No just different ones, this gives you a chance to work in different environments and you don't pay for the trips so all you have to worry about is your gowns and packing. Than again Tomoyo worries about the gowns doesn't she?" stated Syaoran as they rode the elevator up with many curious eyes on them and many jealous female shooting Sakura looks that were rather deadly in a sense.

However being as dense as Sakura was at times she didn't noticed the looks she was given while they rode up the elevator with Syaoran. Several people got off and soon the only people in the elevator were Sakura and Syaoran as they were heading to the top floor. They talked about several minutes before they arrived. As they stepped several of the early arrivals gave a slight bow before continuing on their way.

Syaoran lead Sakura to the office next to his father's indicating the desk that was in between, "This is your desk while you are here. Since you are working for both of us for a while but in either case you'll mostly be dealing with the clientele that comes and a few files to type up with corrections and dictation from the both of us."

Sakura gives a nod before placing her bag down and pulling out her palm pilot and jotted down a few things. "I follow, but will I be required to set up the conference room today? And can you please tell me what we will be discussing in today's conference I would be prepared than not."

"Wow always on the ball aren't you, well the files should be in my father's office, and no you won't be required for set up, Chris' secretary handles that, but I do need you to make an extra few copies of the files we brought over and an inform Chris' secretary to make me an extra set of the files of today's meeting because I wasn't expected back till Christmas."

"No problem boss, but want a cup of coffee before we start today," questioned Sakura.

"You know how I like it," said Syaoran before entering his office.



Back in the Li's Mansion

"Hey so are we going to help set those two up before Gwen decides to try and get back with our little brother," commented Shiefa.

"Definitely she is really KAWAII, and she really does like kids and that is a must for our brother," added Feimei.

"Of course he has to carry out the Li linage," stated Fuutie.

"Well first things first if we want to get them together we have to get to know her first so it would be easier to set those two up," commented Fanren.

"Right, how about a little shopping trip Friday after work, we can say it is to get things for the ball and want her opinion on things, that way we can get her away from Syaoran and get to know her," said Fuutie after a period of consideration.

"That's prefect," agreed Feimei, loving the idea of an all girl shopping trip.

"I'll give Tomoyo a call and see if anything over there has happen that might help us," said Fanren.

"Great, than it is settled I'll go and ask Sakura to go with us on Friday. Oh, Feimei don't forget to get the kids today," said Shiefa as she walked out the door.

"HEY, I ONLY FORGOT ONCE AND I DID GET THEM AN HOUR LATE," shouting after Shiefa.

The other two Li sister's laughed before following Shiefa out the door.



Back at the Li Corporation

At the desk between two head executives offices sat a woman answering numerous phone calls along with trying to read over several files that covered her desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but Li-san isn't in yet can I take a message and get him to call you back?" said the woman in a sweet voice. People walked up to her seeing her copying down the information complete unaware of the people standing in front of her. After she had finally gotten the gentleman off the phone she looked up to see Lian along with his four-son in laws in tow. She quickly got up and bowed, "Good Morning Li-san."

"There is no need to be formal Sakura," said Lian. "Do I have any messages?"

"Yes sir," said Sakura before grabbing the stack to the left side of her desk and handing them to Lian.

"Thank you," before he entered his office and called out. "I would like a cup of coffee two crème not sugar."

"Hai, Li-san," before turning towards the other for males and asking "Would you gentleman like anything?"

"No we are fine," said Michael before the four gentlemen walked towards their respective offices on the same floor.

Sakura quickly went and got Lian his coffee and knocked gentle on his door waiting for his order. When she heard the come in come from inside the office she stepped inside with a notebook and the coffee for Li-san. She placed the coffee on the coaster on Li-san desk and waited.

When Lian finally turned around she asked, "is there anything else you'll be requiring my presence for Li-san."

"Yes I would like you to cancel several appointments for next week that my last secretary messed up on. You will find several days that I've been double booked for meetings I want you to change or cancel them all together." Sakura nodded as she jotted down what Lian was saying. "After I want you reserve a table for seven at the Rainbow café for about noon. That I'll be all for now."

Sakura nodded and left the room and quickly got to work after she reorganized all the appointments for the next weeks and working out a way to still give Li-san a good work without feeling over rushed. She cancelled three appointments and reschedule eight others before she had sometime to make reservation at the Rainbow café. As she was working she couldn't help shake a feeling she was being watched. After she was done making the reservations she saw Shiefa standing in front of her desk.

"Good Morning Shiefa-san, are you here to see your husband, brother or father?"

"None, I'm here to see you."

"To see me?" asked Sakura not knowing if she heard wrong.

"Yes you see, me and my sisters want to invite you to go shopping with us girls tomorrow."

"I would love to but I don't know what time I would be able to leave," said Sakura indicating the files that she still had to work on.

"She can be ready to leave by 5," came a voice from behind them.

Sakura jumped as she heard the voice, but Shiefa clasped her hands smiling, "Great we'll come get you at 5 than." Before she turned and walked towards her husband's office.

Sakura turned around and noticed Syaoran standing there relaxed leaning against his office door.

"How are you so certain Li-san won't want me to stay overtime?"

"Because my son knows me well enough that I'm just like any other employee and likes to get out of here early on Fridays. I might get people to work overtime between Mondays to Thursdays but Fridays I like to leave early myself."

"Li-san was there something you wanted?" asked Sakura.

"Hey, I don't see you asking me that even thought I was waiting for you first," said Syaoran.

Sakura blushed before coming up with a retort, "You're the one that said my only task today was to be at the meeting this afternoon and get the files copied and make certain to get you an extra set for the afternoon meeting."

"True say," smile Syaoran. "Not many would have said that to me, and get away with it."

"Any other boss I wouldn't either with the exception I have your schedule so I know you don't have any meetings today and you might only want me to get you another cup off coffee but seeing it is almost lunch I really don't think that is a possibility. Along with the fact I also know you've been busy looking over the files that I got an extra copy of today."

Lian looked amused at the verbal battle happening in front of him, "Well if you two are done I think it is time for lunch."

"Li-san reservations have been made for seven at the Rainbow café," said Sakura turning towards Lian. "I've also rescheduled all your appointments and cancelled three of them." She picked up the agenda she was working with and flipped to the page to today and handed it towards Lian. He took the book and looked at the reschedule times and the cancelled appointments that Sakura had made in the morning.

"This is wonderfully done Sakura, you have me schedule without having to rush between companies and any meetings in other companies I have in the afternoon allowing me time to get in during the morning and look over any problems before heading out for lunch and than the meetings."

"Told you she was really efficient."

"I can see you didn't lie, with the work she is completing and her organization is amazing. She even figured out which of the clients I really didn't want to meet with and had those cancelled. Sakura how do you do this, I didn't tell you which to cancel and reschedule."

"Well Li-san you see when I looked into the agenda at first it was rather messy so I started a new one by writing out the appointments needed and the days they were schedule for. After that I recalled several of the files I was looking through earlier and several of them were with the same company and I figure those were be important so I try to keep those on the same day than I checked to see what other companies we have dealt with in the past and reschedule the conflicting appointments and there were several that I believe were new. The three cancelled appointments are actually just my luck because they didn't want to wait two weeks before seeing you so they cancelled themselves."

"Wonderful, I believe today is definitely my treat for having such a wonderful secretary."

"Temporary secretary father, she is coming back with me to Japan when I leave."

Sakura blushed at the comments before she realized the seventh seat wasn't for Shiefa but for her.

Vocabulary:

Gomen Sorry

Hai Yes

Arigotou Thank you

Kawaii Cute

ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll try to update soon. But please tell me of two choices if you want me to update after I read it over or do you want to wait till I can have someone read it and edit it first because if you do than I don't know how long that will be a long time because I don't really have someone to edit on a regular bases anymore. But if you want I can update after I edit it myself than it will be slightly more frequent because I'll just write, edit and post which might take sometime because I have to actually write the piece but I will accomplish it because I actually have at least one to two chapters currently finished waiting to be edited. Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting of Friends

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL, I just wanted to give everyone a nice present like I did for Christmas. I like to thank to all the reviewers especially to MistressMizu for editing my chapter so quickly. This chapter isn't my best work but I did put a lot of effort into the creation of the gowns. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and once again please REVIEW and have a HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Chapter 8: Meeting of Friends

Japan Office

A male came into the building that day seemingly happy until he arrived at his office floor. He headed toward the girl that had the nerve to fool around with Jin Su Wong. He arrived at her desk and noticed no one was there and he spun around and looked directly at Tomoyo.

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"Where is who?" Tomoyo asked back pretending she didn't know what he was referring to.

"Why the secretary of Li, the one that I had a date with that never showed up," bit out Jin Su standing in front of Tomoyo.

"Oh, you mean Sakura-chan. She was on a plane to Hong Kong yesterday morning. She'll be back in two weeks," replied a calm Tomoyo as she took a sip of her tea.

Jin Su understood immediately he had been made a fool of not once but twice, by the same girl.

"You purposely made it seem like Sakura would be here for the date didn't you. When you knew she would be gone this week, you make me look like a fool in front of the local theater waiting for a slut that wasn't even going to show up," stated Jin Su.

"I don't know what you mean," Tomoyo said, playing the innocent bystander. "But in truth your ranting now is making a bigger fool of you than anything I could have done. At most several couples or groups might have seen you last night but now the whole office knows that Sakura-chan stood you up."

Jin Su stood there feeling his anger boiling and decided to wait till Kinomoto Sakura came back to get his little payback on her instead. 'No one gets away from making a fool of Jin Su Wong. When I'm through with the two bitches they won't know what hit them.'

* * *

Back in Hong Kong

Sakura sat at a table with six other gentlemen kind of lost at what happened. 'How did I end up joining them for lunch?'

"Father I forgot to ask how the search for a new secretary is going?" questioned Syaoran.

"Not too well I fear, my expectations just raised even higher," replied Lian.

"How is that possible," asked a shocked Stanley.

"Thanks to Sakura here I can't seem to find someone that can compare."

"What has she done that is so amazing that makes finding a new secretary so hard?" asked Michael.

"She just spent the morning planning my next few weeks of meetings and made it so I don't run back and forth like crazy. And she is so lucky to have lost me three meetings with companies we rather not deal with," replied Lian. "I didn't even tell her how to organize the meetings but she figured it out from reading the files and other items."

"Wow, the virus is definitely spreading. We have two sick people on our hands now," said Chris laughing.

"The two of you are pulling our legs right? She couldn't be as good as you guys make her seem," stated Ken.

"See for yourself; you can see her palm pilot and see how organized she is or wait till the meeting. She'll surprise you with what she can do," commented Syaoran.

Sakura took out her palm pilot and handed it to Ken who was sitting next to her. He opened up her work and saw the schedules she had inserted for Syaoran and Lian. He noted that the schedules worked well for all three of them without too much chaos. He handed it over to Chris who then looked it over but as he was handing it over to Stanley he exited and entered the phone book and noticed all the numbers of the major companies they deal with and several of the newer numbers already inserted.

"Wow, Sakura you have quite a collection of numbers here," stated Stanley before handing it over.

This caught both Lian and Syaoran's attention, and they looked toward Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"I think she has inserted 90 of the company's directory along with 90 of the companies and people we deal with, including our doctors," stated Stanley as he also looked into the database.

"Wait a minute, how could she? She's only been there for half a day," commented Lian.

"Well from what we see, I say she has more numbers in here than my secretary does, and she has them on her computer," commented Michael. He handed it to Lian to see. Syaoran leaned over and checked out what the others were talking about.

"Sakura how did you do all this in one morning?" Asked a curious Syaoran.

"I just inserted numbers as I was making my calls and than I loaded on a few more while I was on the phone and so forth, it isn't all that much in there," replied Sakura.

"You have more numbers in here than I have," commented Syaoran.

"It really isn't all that many," stated Sakura.

"I take it back she is too efficient, anyway you can send this to my secretary or at least give me a set," commented Ken.

"I can upload it to any system in the company with my USB cord," replied Sakura.

"Syaoran, anyway we can steal her from you?" Asked Michael.

"No way, I'm not going back to searching for a new secretary when I have one," replied Syaoran smiling.

"I'm not that good, I'm not very punctual," commented Sakura blushing from the attention she was getting before getting her palm pilot back and putting it away.

"That is true, I've seen her run out her door several times now," replied Syaoran.

"I don't even think I can mind that, she has more work done than I could hope. Anyway I don't even know if I have enough work for her, with the way she works," comment Lian.

"See, I had to give her a day off last Friday because she was sending off her family, but I was glad. I didn't have anything for her to do. She finished helping change the files and made it more cost effective among other things within the four days she was there," added Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I'm tempted to fire my secretary just so I could steal yours," commented Stanley.

"Don't even try it," stated Syaoran giving Sakura a smile.

"I hate to seem rushed, but Lian-san and everyone here have a meeting in about 20 minutes," said Sakura still blushing from all the compliments she had been given.

After Sakura had stated the fact to everyone, Lian quickly waved for the bill and treated everyone before they left the café. Sakura went back to the company in Syaoran's car while the others got back into their respected cars and drove back to the Li Corporation.

"Sakura you've certainly made quite an impression with everyone," said Syaoran on the way back.

"Only because you and Li-san can't seem to stop complimenting me on the work I've done. I'm really not that good, you've known me for less than two weeks and all you can do is compliment. Some people might start thinking you're talking about a girlfriend instead of your secretary," retorted Sakura.

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's statement. He pulled into the parking lot and got out, but before Sakura could reach for her door, Syaoran was already on the other side opening it for her. "Arigatou, Syaoran."

They headed back up to the office where Sakura picked up the files she had made that morning and set them inside the office. She went back to get the rest of her things before the others would show up. She poured everyone coffee but only mixed in sugar and milk to the two Li's cups not knowing how the others liked their coffee. As people started to come, several of the gentlemen were awed at the beauty that was busy placing the files for the people. She finished and noticed most of the people were males, but there were several females among the group. Several of the younger looking females shot her hostile looks as she took the closest seat to Syaoran, but the other females gave Sakura a warm smile as the meeting began. Sakura noticed when the Li's were coming in that they both weren't really smiling. In Syaoran's case, he seemed to be scowling at everyone--not that everyone thought it was out of the ordinary. The meeting went on through the afternoon, but from Sakura's work she noticed they'd be here for a while, since they were only done with half the files they had to complete discussion on today. Several of the secretaries filled people's cups while Sakura just sat there and continued taking notes on the discussion happening around her.

'This is definitely going to be a long night,' thought Sakura as she jotted the notes while several of the executives batted around ideas of different contracts. 'Some of these guys really need to think on their contracts before talking. Who would agree to pay for the construction of a building that hasn't even been given a purpose?'

When the discussion and the required statements made by the company were finally done, Sakura noticed it was already close to 8. People started to leave the room but Sakura stayed behind and picked up the files of both Syaoran and Lian before following them back to their offices. She dropped off the first set to Lian's office before heading over to Syaoran's and dropping off his set, then headed back to her own desk. She placed her notes down before collapsing into her chair and rested. She tried to massage the ache in her neck from having to keep her head bowed down for so many hours while taking notes.

'I'm going to have a long day tomorrow,' thought Sakura, wondering when they would be leaving. She separated her files on her desk not knowing when Syaoran would be leaving. She took out the notes for each file and placed them into their separate folders. She was just finishing when she was scared by a voice from behind her.

"Ready to go, or do you plan to work even later than your boss again?" questioned a very amused voice from behind.

"Definitely ready to go. I didn't expect the meeting to be so long," commented Sakura.

"They usually don't. This many hours over, or this long. However, like you know, I wasn't expected back so things got kind of off handed today," replied Syaoran.

"Oh well, is your father leaving?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he should be gone soon if he hasn't already," replied Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her bag, tossed in a few items before giving Syaoran a wary but still dazzling smile and said, "Ready."

They headed toward the elevator but Sakura kept her head down as she was walking. Having a bit of difficulty keeping her eyes open after such a long day, she didn't notice when she walked right into the elevator door. She banged her head and stumbled back a bit, but before she could fall Syaoran reached out an arm and stabled her.

"I should have known that was coming, you've been perfectly fine all day. Could we have one day in the office where you don't do something labeling you a klutz?" commented Syaoran.

Sakura rubbed her head where she banged into the elevator door, before she heard someone come up behind them. "What happened?" asked Lian, noticing the arm that his son had around Sakura.

"The part of Sakura you've been spared from so far," replied Syaoran.

"I don't do it intentionally. You think I like hurting myself?" shot back Sakura.

"I wouldn't know. Most of the time I've seen you in the office, you've stumbled or walked into something," returned Syaoran. Lian stood behind them enjoying the view of his son still holding onto his secretary.

'He might have finally found someone I approve of,' thought Lian.

The elevator door opened and Sakura walked in not noticing Syaoran's arm still around her waist from before. Lian stepped in with them before they noticed that Stanley, Michael, Chris and Ken were also leaving. All of them headed down the elevator but as the four of them stepped in they also noticed Syaoran's arm around Sakura.

"Is something wrong with Sakura?" asked Ken.

"No I'm fine," replied Sakura.

"Then why is Syaoran holding on to you so tightly," asked Ken.

Sakura quickly looked down and noticed Syaoran's arm still on her waist and blushed as Syaoran removed his arm. Lian looked at Ken. His eyes were saying things like 'Why did you ruin such a perfect moment with that question?'

"I walked into the elevator door and Syaoran was kind enough to steady me," replied Sakura.

"Right," said Stanley not really believing. Luckily the elevator just reached its destination and the doors slid open as everyone filed out.

"You two coming back for dinner or are the both of you going to eat by yourself?" asked Michael.

"Yeah," stated Syaoran before walking towards his car. Sakura followed quickly behind him hoping to avoid anymore questions, but a light hint of pink could still be seen on her cheeks as she walked away remembering how long Syaoran had held on to her.

Syaoran unlocked the door and opened up Sakura's door before going toward his side and getting in. As he got in he heard Sakura whisper, "Arigatou, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and noticed even in the dim light that she was blushing, 'She looks so adorable blushing like that.' "You're welcome Sakura and don't mind the guys. They are always like that. They want me to get married and carry the family line but I'm not quite ready to do so."

"Oh, why is that?" asked a curious Sakura. "It can't be because you can't find a girl because I've noticed how most of the females on planes and in town look at you when you walk in the door."

"No finding a girl isn't hard but finding the right girl is," replied Syaoran. "I just don't want to marry some female that I'll regret later. I thought I finally found a girl I wouldn't mind spending my life with but I also found out I couldn't stand how spoiled she was."

"Wow, I didn't know Gwen meant that much to you," commented Sakura.

Syaoran nodded as they drove through the town, "She did mean a lot but I found I can let go really quickly because so many things have been out of reach for me because of my status in life."

"Wow, it must have been hard growing up not knowing who your real friends are," commented Sakura.

"I didn't have many friends as a kid because growing up I was taught to never trust people that aren't family, and even they can't be trusted completely," replied Syaoran.

"Wow, I don't think I could do that. I've always tried to make friends with everyone I've met, but I've been known to regret that at some point on occasion."

"Well you see, because I'm the only son of my father's it is believed that I have to carry out the linage. I was actually home tutored for most of my life so making friends was never easy, but I've made several good bonds. It is true they are mostly family members but I've never minded because at least I know they aren't after my money," commented Syaoran.

"That can be true but that does limit your friends to family only. I've never had that problem--that people would want to know me because I have money. But guys have been known to try to be friends with me because of how I look," stated Sakura.

"I've only had girls throwing themselves at me but I don't know why. It could be my good looks or my wealth. I think it is more my irresistible charm that draws in the females," stated Syaoran.

"I think we need a bigger car," laughed Sakura. "Your ego has definitely made the car a lot smaller," joked Sakura.

Syaoran put on a sad look, but couldn't keep it for long with Sakura's contagious laugh beside him. "Then again with all the women throwing themselves at your feet all the time I can't blame you," stated Sakura giving him a smile.

They pulled up to the Li's mansion, both getting out and greeted at the door by Wei.

Sakura gave him a smile before following Syaoran up the steps, "I'm going to take a quick shower before we eat ok?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah that would be fine," replied Syaoran before heading into his father's study.

Sakura walked up the stairs to her room and grabbed a few things and headed into the shower. She loved the beating of the water against her tired body as she washed up. Sakura finished her shower and changed into something more comfortable for dinner.

* * *

Downstairs

Syaoran knocked on the door knowing his father would be there. He waited for his father's response before entering the room and walked up to his father's desk.

"You shouldn't spend so much time in here father," commented Syaoran.

"Well it is hard being head of the Li clan you know. Anyway I know you didn't come here to talk to me about my time in my study. So out with it," said Lian.

"I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of letting go of one of the people you have placed in the Japan branch of the business," replied Syaoran.

"Oh, who might you be thinking of? It isn't usual for you to come up to me and request the dismissal of an employee," observed Lian.

"Well this employee is one you placed in the corporation and his position doesn't allow me fire him unless you agree," replied Syaoran.

Lian ponders for a second before he spoke, "My guess is, the one you want fired is Jin Su Wong."

"How did you know, father?" asked Syaoran.

"He is the only person that my best guess is you don't work well with," replied Lian. "You wouldn't be asking to fire Eriol even if he did tease you mercilessly when you were kids. Mika and Mei Ling are family so you know as well as I do they do great work so it couldn't be them. You hired Takashi yourself and after several meetings and seeing how you guys are together, I really don't believe you'll be firing him anytime soon. As for Alex, he was one of your school buddies and he and Mei Ling seemed to have nailed several great opportunities so I'm left with Jin Su that is of the higher positions that you would want dismissed but isn't able."

"Sharp as a whip as always father," commented Syaoran.

"Why do you want to fire Jin Su, by the way," questioned Lian.

"I thought it wise to fire him before he ties our company in a sexual harassment suit," replied Syaoran.

"You've never said anything before, why the sudden change in requests?" questioned Lian.

"Certain situations have been brought to my attention. They are rather hard to not see when it is happening pretty damn close to your own office door," stated Syaoran.

Lian nodded in full understanding, "This is because of Sakura isn't it?"

"It isn't just Sakura. It is almost every female in the whole company," said Syaoran.

"Then why hasn't this been brought up before now," said Lian in a matter of fact tone.

"Father you aren't by any chance trying to make it seem that I've fallen for my secretary in a matter of a two week period are you?" questioned Syaoran.

"I would never imply that my son, but it certainly seems that something is going on between you two," stated Lian.

"Nothing is going on other than our best friends are dating and she is my secretary," replied Syaoran. "As well as having many friends in common."

"Right," said Lian. "I'll think about dismissing Jin Su but dinner is almost severed. I promise you that when you leave I'll give you an answer."

Syaoran nodded and left the room after his father.

* * *

Dinner Room

Syaoran and Lian arrived in the dining room after everyone had been seated; the only two seats that were left were Lian's usual seat at the head of the table and the one next to him. Syaoran looked to see who was in the seat to his right. Without much surprise he spotted Sakura there chatting across the table with his mother.

Syaoran took his seat and greeted his mother as dinner was finally served. But today the kids could be heard talking about how much they liked the toys they got from their uncle. Their parents listened like they had for most of the day about the joy the gifts had given them.

As dinner started the kids quieted down a bit and ate while the parents chatted about the day's events. Sakura sat between Syaoran and Fuutie while listening in, instead of contributing to the conversation. She was quite tired from the day's events and dazed off while eating her meal.

It took several calls from Syaoran to snap her out of her daze. She noticed that everyone was looking at her with wonder in their eyes.

"Is anything wrong Sakura," asked Yelan from across the table.

"Gomen-nasai, I guess I just dazed off for a moment," replied Sakura. "Everything is fine, just a bit tired from the day's events I guess."

Several people nodded before Lian spoke, "Yeah. Not many can handle working for both me and my son and still manage to keep the events of the day straight."

"The last secretary that tried that was the one working for my father; she didn't do too well and ended up mixing up the files we needed and everything," added Syaoran. "But I think my father kept her on a while longer since it is unfair to have to handle both our demands simultaneously, with me having just fired my secretary."

"I'm always happy that I don't have to worry about my secretary," replied Stanley. The other guys nodded in agreement with that statement.

Sakura gave a small smile before resuming her meal. The conversations carried on around the table but Sakura was still rather quiet, pondering all the events that had happened lately and recalling that she needed to call her father and see how they were doing. As soon as she was finished she asked to be excused and headed back to her room to lie down for a while. However the sweet call of slumber was too much for Sakura and she drifted off into deep slumber moments after lying down.

* * *

Next Morning

Sakura got up and looked at her clock and noticed it was barely even 5:30, however with her early retirement last night she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep till tonight and decided to get up and take a walk in the garden.

She changed into a lavender skirt and pulled on a blue sleeveless top with a collar and a light blazer; remember she was to go shopping with the ladies later. She decided she didn't want to have to come back afterward and decided to take her bag with her. She chose a small knapsack-like bag and dropped in her wallet, palm pilot and several other items before making her way downstairs. She noticed the people preparing for a new day as she made her way to the dining room, remembering the French doors that would lead to the garden. She walked through the garden and enjoyed the morning air and strode around for a few moments. She wasn't a morning person but when she did get up on time she loved to stroll around parks and enjoy the morning delights like birds waking to greet the new day and the sun rising to shine upon the land. She noticed the leaves where changing colors and many leaves had already fallen to the ground. She also noticed several trees still had some blossoms clinging to them. She stepped up closer to the trees and noticed there were several cherry blossom trees swaying that still had blossoms on their branches. She took in their beauty for a moment before continuing her stroll. As she kept walking she heard some sounds coming from an area not far from where the cherry blossoms grew. She slowly and silently walked to where the sounds could be heard more clearly and saw Syaoran sweating heavily with the hard training he had started already.

Sakura was awed at the sight in front of her, admiring Syaoran's graceful movements as he acted with quick reflexes to the falling leaves. She was about to walk away when Syaoran suddenly stopped and placed his sword down. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his well toned chest and a very sweaty Syaoran. She watched as he toweled himself off before she walked away making a mental promise to herself to join him for a little sparring match when she got the chance.

She walked back toward the house and entered through the doors from the dining room, still having not noticed any other paths to the garden, but promised herself to ask and explore more when she got a chance.

As she walked into the dining room she spotted Lian sitting at the dinning table reading the morning newspaper. She took a seat at the table before saying, "Konnichiwa, Lian-san".

"Good morning to you too, Sakura. Hope you had a good night's rest," commented Lian before putting down the newspaper.

"It was uneventful. Basically slept through the whole night and got up this morning to greet the sun," replied Sakura as a servant came up to her.

"Would the Miss like tea or coffee?"

"If it isn't too much trouble I was wondering if I could have a cup of hot chocolate, I'm not much of a coffee fan," said Sakura with a smile. The servant nodded and headed back into the kitchen and fixed a cup of hot chocolate.

Sakura and Lian chatted about several items that had to be dealt with today in regard to yesterday's meeting and several appointment in the next little while.

Sakura was so deeply engrossed with the conversation she didn't hear the person coming up behind her.

"Well, well someone is up early today," came a voice. Sakura jumped at the sound as she turned around and spotted Syaoran standing in dress pants and a button up dress shirt.

Sakura gave a small nod, remembering the way he looked with his body glistening in the morning sun and sweat covering that toned chest of his. Sakura took a sip out of her drink as Syaoran sat down and talked with his father. The servant brought out breakfast for the three before the four brother-in-laws came in and joined them. They finished the meal with little discussion of business but more on the plans for the weekend and plans regarding family rather than business. As they finished, the servants came and cleared the table, refilling everyone's cup.

Sakura was well satisfied before she heard her phone ring and excused herself. "Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto speaking."

"Sakura, sweetie, how are you?" came a deep male voice over the phone.

"Otou-san, how is everything going? I'm doing great."

"Everything is good over here but your brother was so worried you had burned down the house and that something was wrong so he made me give you a call," said Fujitaka, but Sakura could hear sounds in the background of her brother denying everything but the comment about burning down the house.

Sakura laughed as she heard the comments before saying, "You can tell that brother that the house didn't burn down but his room did."

Fujitaka gave a small chuckle as he past on the message to his son. Soon after, the sounds of a raging brother could be heard shouting 'Kaijuu.' Sakura gave a laugh before saying bye to her father and heading back into the living room.

Syaoran was waiting for her; as she stepped back into the room he indicated they were going. "Father, we'll see you in a few. We are going to get going. I want Sakura to get a few things before we go in today and I want to make certain someone gets off early so I don't get four sisters on my back.

Lian considered that for a few moments and nodded in agreement. "I would hate for that to happen especially since I was the one that said she wouldn't be working over today."

Syaoran gave a smirk as he left the room with Sakura following behind and as usual someone has driven the car to the front. They got in, Syaoran gunned the engine and they were off. 'I'm getting too used to the feeling in his car,' thought Sakura as they sped through traffic with considerably more ease than one would think possible in the packed city life of Hong Kong.

As Syaoran parked the car and got out Sakura had noticed quite a few females were waiting for something. But as soon as she noticed the change of looks on the females she knew what was happening. Sakura noticed that the people had come to stare at the scowling expression of the handsome heir to the Li Empire. Sakura suppressed her laughter at the comments he had made about her turn males into feverish statues. She could have easily now told him he turned females into drooling idiots. Sakura walked on ahead with a smile on her face as she noticed the females following mindlessly behind Syaoran who was walking to catch up.

"What's with the speed walking Sakura? Couldn't wait to get away from little old me," commented Syaoran as he finally caught up to her by the elevator.

"Oh, no just didn't want to give your fan club the wrong idea. Or have you not noticed the number of females trailing behind you?" Sakura shot back.

Syaoran turned around and just as Sakura had said, there were quite a few females staring at him with hearts in their eyes. As the elevator arrived Sakura got in and so did Syaoran. Several of the females got on as well but as more of the other employees tried to get in it became over capacity. Many of the females wanted to stay in because it wasn't everyday they were given the opportunity to ride in the same elevator cart as the most eligible bachelor in town. But soon after the elevator was rising up Sakura, stood in the corner watching the scene in front of her and something inside her made her feel uncomfortable with all the females trying to get her boss' attention. She ignored it and tried to not let the feeling bother her too much as she watched the group slowly thin out on the ride to the top floor.

When they arrived Sakura headed to her desk and took out last night's files, knowing she would be required to deal with them today. She took out her palm pilot to make certain today's schedule was clear for working on the task ahead before heading to Syaoran's office and asking him if he would like a cup of coffee. Syaoran shook his head no before telling Sakura to bring in the files they had brought from Japan, because he wanted to take a look at something that was discussed yesterday.

Sakura noticed that Lian had gotten his own coffee while she was working with Syaoran but before long they both headed into Li Corporation's president's office to have a company discussion regarding last night's meeting. They had worked over several contracts and several of them were even signed without discussion. Sakura took notes and made corrections to the files that she had made spare of for her own use. Before long Lian said it was time to take a break and go for lunch. It took Sakura several moments before she even noticed that it was already 12:15. Sakura nodded and picked up several files and took them with her to the desk and put them back in order before the Lis decided to make an appearance. Syaoran looked at Sakura with a glance like he was asking 'Ready?' Moments after the four gentlemen also walked from their respective offices to join the group. Sakura grabbed her bag expecting to leave for lunch after them when someone spoke.

"Hey Sakura, what do you want for lunch?" questioned Lian.

"Um…anything is fine with me," replied Sakura.

The group exited the building and headed to a local restaurant and ordered quickly. Sakura had felt kind of out of place and awkward as she sat between Lian and Syaoran. However the most uncomfortable thing was the numerous looks of jealous females that were given to her. Sakura tried to play it off like nothing was going on because she didn't want the males to need to feel the need to defend her. However in a way she wondered why she was even being envied. Certainly she sat at a table with six males who were very handsome but that doesn't mean much. Five out of the six males were married and the only non-married one was heir to the Li empire so why would he ever fancy someone as average as herself.

The group enjoyed their meal with ease and discussed some upcoming events that Syaoran would be required to come back for in the month of December. She considered the time and realized it was less than 2 months away. Sakura tried to pay attention as best as she could but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her somewhere.

* * *

Back at the Office

Sakura sat down at her seat and started to go through the number of messages that she had missed during lunch and quickly returned all required calls before informing the Lis of the appointments and calls they've received. Sakura first went to Lian-san and discussed with him his calls during the break and an appointment at 2 that afternoon regarding a possible merger with the Chan Company.

After she had finished with Lian she went into Syaoran's office and gave him his messages and was about to head back to her desk to type up some files from the meeting that had required corrections. She worked continuously until someone stepped up to her desk.

"I'm looking for Li Lian," came a voice, startling Sakura out of her concentration.

"Gomen-nasai, you are looking for Li-san. Could I get your name please?" replied Sakura politely as she spoke with the visitor.

"Tell him Chan is here to see him," replied the visitor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chan I hadn't realized it was so late. If you just give me a moment," Sakura said before turning and buzzing into the Lian office and informing Lian that Chan had arrived. After she got an approval she got off her seat and led Chan into Lian's office.

The two gentlemen greeted each other before taking a seat. After both had taken a seat Sakura spoke, "Would either of you gentleman like a drink?"

"Two cups of coffee Sakura," replied Lian.

When Chan heard Lian called the secretary Sakura his interest perked up. He turned and looked at Sakura leave the room before turning to Lian. "So my son was quite accurate when he said that Syaoran's newest secretary is quite a catch."

"You heard from Jamie already I see," replied Lian with a smile on his face.

"That I have, he said that your son's newest secretary is quite a beauty. I can see now he was not exaggerating," stated Chan.

"You should see her work, she is very good. I'm tempted to steal her away from my son and have her work for me full-time," commented Lian with a chuckle.

"Now you certainly have me interested," replied Chan.

"I'm not exaggerating I can assure you. She has done wonderfully the last two days with being both Syaoran's and my secretary and she has most work done when needed," Lian informed Chan.

Chan nodded but didn't speak as Sakura came in with two cups of coffee for the two gentlemen. "If there isn't anything else sir I'll be outside."

"Sakura before you go could you bring in the file that held the merger with the Chan Corporation?" asked Lian.

Sakura pulled out a file from beneath a stack of files she had brought in earlier and handed it to Lian, "I figured you'd be needing it so I left it here for you."

Lian gave a smile before indicating that Sakura could leave. Once she was out of the room Chan spoke up, "She seems really responsible and efficient."

"You should have seen the bookings she has done for me," said Lian. "The best part is that she even speaks Cantonese when she is from Japan."

"Nice, very nice," said Chan.

"Anyway, you didn't come here to talk about Sakura now did you," stated Lian. Chan nodded in agreement and then began to discuss the agreement and merger divisions. The time flew and before long Chan had to go but Lian had one more little comment to add before he left.

"You do realize that we don't like doing this big of a merger without some family relationship to tie with it."

"Good thing my son is dating your niece then," Chan stated with a smile.

"Let's try to get a few of them married off before I can't take anymore," Lian stated.

"Hey I completely agree! I want some grand children to spoil," replied Chan.

Lian gave a laugh before escorting Chan to the door where they said their good byes.

* * *

5:00

Sakura spotted the time and noticed it was time to go, she was going to wait for the sisters downstairs in the lobby since it made more sense that making the boss' four sisters come and get her. She cleaned off her desk and was packing her things when she heard the sound of the elevator reaching the top level. She put down her bag and looked up to greet the people that had come. She wasn't expecting anyone because there was nothing scheduled for this afternoon. Four females dress causally stepped out of the elevator before heading towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ready to go?" came from Shiefa.

"Yeah I just have to inform my bosses it is time to go or else I could get in trouble," commented Sakura.

"No need, the boss knows and is too scared to hold his secretary longer than necessary. He'll have four overly-hyper sisters down his throat," came a voice to the left of Sakura. She turned and saw Syaoran leaning against the door frame casually.

"I also have to inform your father, Li-san," shot back Sakura.

"But he knows," Syaoran stated indicating to her to turn around. She turned and saw Lian stepping out of the office and greeting his four daughters.

Sakura smiled at the fact Syaoran knew his family so well even though he's away from them for long periods of time. She found the only thing predictable about her family was they all had a way of waking her up. However no matter what, Touya always did find the most freezing way to wake her up.

Sakura gathered up her bag and things and said bye to Lian and Syaoran before following the four sisters back down the elevator and into their car.

Sakura listen to the sisters as they discussed what they had to buy for the event and only caught bits and pieces of the conversation as she sat in the car.

"Sakura-chan, we need to help you find some accessories to go with that gown of yours for next Saturday," commented Fuutie as she drove through rush hour.

"There is really no need. I've got some things that would work and I really can't afford too much," replied Sakura.

"Non-sense, we have to dazzle you up," said Feimei.

"Not that you really need fancy jewelry, with that smile you could get almost any man you want," added Fanren.

Sakura blushed at the comment. "Could I ask you girls something?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course," replied Shiefa.

"Why are there so many balls and parties that I have to attend? Not that I'm not happy about it but it seems rather overdone," questioned Sakura.

"You could say the English tradition of using parties to bring people together and it becomes a better opportunity for the eligible bachelors to find some eligible ladies," replied Fanren.

"See not every family has figured out we don't have to marry within the same station anymore," added Feimei.

"They still think the rich should marry the rich. Some still think marriage is also a business merger," stated Fuutie.

"Even our father still has some of these opinions but he isn't so stiffed that he isn't willing to bend if his children fell in love," stated Shiefa.

Sakura nodded in understanding of their reasoning and smiled at the fact she was able to get them to talk about something else.

"Oh, Sakura-chan you don't mind if we go pick out some gowns right?" asked Feimei.

"No, why would I mind? I'd love to see some of the gowns to maybe give Tomoyo more ideas."

The girls got into the parked vehicle and Fuutie drove toward their favorite mall. The girls chatted aimlessly as they drove through Hong Kong Traffic. As they arrived, several of the people stopped and watched the Li sisters exit the car. Many got back to work but several males turned back when they noticed another figure step out. They were all but drooling as Sakura got out. Walking between the four sisters they headed into their favorite boutique.

Many of the sale representatives came and greeted the Li sisters but ignored Sakura. The sisters talked to the sale manager before the manager told the rest to pull out a few of the evening gowns.

Sakura walked around glancing at the gowns and designers they had on display. As she was roaming, the Li sisters had tried on several gowns and called, "Sakura, could you come and give us some opinions?"

Sakura headed toward the dressing rooms and admired each of the gowns they had chosen. Sakura started with Feimei's gown. She took note that the dress Feimei had on was a halter gown that hugged her upper body and a slit halfway up her left thigh. The gown was two shades of purple. The top part of the gown was a light shade of purple, the values becoming darker toward the bottom, a dark shade of purple.

"The gown is beautiful, Feimei. The gown is designed so the bottom of the gown won't be noticed as much if it gets dirty. It is a perfect fit and a wonderful design," commented Sakura.

Feimei nodded and indicated to the sales person that she'll take this gown. She stepped back into the dressing room to change.

Sakura then went to look at Fuutie's gown that was a deep shade of blue; it appears to be like the shining of the night sky. If light shined on the sequins, it looked like the stars on a night sky. The gown was spaghetti strapped and flowed along the body showing off the right curves.

"Wow, I feel like I'm looking at the night sky. It looks lovely especially with your lighter skin tone; it really brings out the flawless beauty."

"I love it too, because it is so hard to see real stars in town and this gown really gave me the beauty of the night sky," said Fuutie.

Sakura nodded in agreement and walked over toward Fanran. She noticed that her choice was the most simple of them all but still contained a sense of elegance similar to both of the gowns before. She had chosen a jeweled spaghetti strapped black top that had a V-necked shade on the front and the back. The shirt near the bottom was slanted exposing the left side a slight bit. Along with the top she matched it with a velvet maroon skirt that allowed for easy movement but held a bit of class. The skirt came with a jeweled belt that matched the design of the top. The belt hung to the right side of the leg and trailed down to the middle of the thigh.

"It looks lovely but it looks like it is missing something," said Sakura. She circled Fanran once more and said, "It seems too plain. You might want to add two broaches, one on the top and the other to hold down the chain or to attach a broach to the clasp."

Fanran nodded and waited for Fuutie and Feimei to come out and pass the idea to them and see what they think.

Sakura then looked at Shiefa's choice for the gown; she had chosen a very traditional looking gown. She had selected a blue Chinese gown (a.k.a. Ka Po) but a deviation from the traditional look--it didn't have sleeves and the slit of the gown was higher than it used to be. The gowns had slits on both sides showing off the slim legs that she had. There was a design that looked similar to leaves at the edges of the gown and there was a line of roses going half way up from the bottom.

"Wow, this is certainly something I might try to get Tomoyo-chan to design for me."

"So I take it you like?" questioned Shiefa.

"Yeah, it cultural, beautiful and brings out the correct curves without too much exposed," commented Sakura.

"I see Tomoyo-chan has influenced you with her sense of fashion," said Feimei as she stepped out of the changing room.

"Hey what do you guys thing of this?" Fanran asked her sisters as they emerged from their respective dressing rooms. "Sakura said I should add like a broach or something to the skirt and the top."

"I said to add one to the clasp of the belt or the bottom to hold down the belt," indicated Sakura.

"I think the broach you gave me last year would cover the clasp and work perfectly with the design," commented Fuutie.

"Oh, do you mean the butterfly broach I gave you last year for your birthday?" asked Fanran.

"Yeah, it'll look perfect and it would keep that side of the shirt from rolling up if we pin it correctly," replied Fuutie.

"Then it's settled. We have our gowns, now we can get on with the regular shopping," commented Shiefa as she came back from changing out of her gown.

"Oh, Sakura did you notice anything you like while we were looking at the evening gowns," asked Feimei.

"No, but I found some similar designs that Tomoyo-chan had made me before," replied Sakura.

The four sisters laughed, went and paid the clerk before saying they would be back in a few hours to pick up the gowns and to have them prepared. (A.N. Prepared as in steamed, cleaned and everything) Sakura followed the sisters out and roamed the mall looking at some of the newest designs in Hong Kong's fashion world. Sakura didn't find anything that really caught her interest during this trip but she enjoyed herself immensely. They decided to stop off and pick up a drink before heading back for the gowns.

They went to a place called Go For Tea. (A.N. I don't recall a place in Hong Kong other than 7/11, Watson or McDonald. LOL so this place might not exist) They each ordered a drink and Sakura said she was going to use the washroom, but as she turned she didn't see the guy standing behind her and crashed into a solid wall of muscles and almost fell but she felt a pair of strong arms warp around her pressing her against his chest.

"Gomen…" Started Sakura before she remembered that she wasn't in Japan and started to apologize again. But the voice stopped her.

"Kinomoto-san, it is ok," came the voice.

Sakura looked up and saw the face of an old friend from her time in Hong Kong. "Fa Long Chan, I didn't expect to see you so soon," cried Sakura giving Fa Long a hug. The Li sisters wondered what relation this male had with their brother's secretary. Sakura turned and introduced Fa Long to the Li sisters.

"Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, Feimei, this was one of my friends from college in Hong Kong, his name is Fa Long Chan. Fa Long these four lovely ladies are the famous Li sisters. That is Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, and Feimei," Sakura pointed out each of them as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," the Li sisters said in unison.

"It was a pleasure," replied Fa Long. "Hey Sakura where are you staying while in Hong Kong?"

"I'm staying at the Li mansion," replied Sakura.

"I didn't know you knew them so well Sakura," commented Fa Long.

"Actually, I'm working for two Lis currently," answered Sakura.

"Which two? I don't recall there being that many males within the Li Corporation," questioned Fa Long.

"Actually I don't know exactly how many there are in Hong Kong but I work for the president and his son, Li Lian and Li Syaoran," replied Sakura.

"Wait a minute. I know for a fact that Li Syaoran doesn't work in Hong Kong. He runs the company in Japan," replied Fa Long.

"Actually I really work for Li Syaoran or did you forget I'm Japanese," teased Sakura.

Fa Long laughed, before speaking. "How could I forget the most beautiful girl that captured the hearts of the many males in our school was from Japan? Ninety percent of my friends were drilling the information into my head as they commented day in and day out about your beauty and sweet nature."

Sakura blushed at that comment and said, "Now Fa Long don't go exaggerating."

"I would never, such beauty has no end so how can I exaggerate? Anyway I have some work to do. How about we go out for dinner to catch up Sakura-chan?" asked Fa Long.

"Sure, but I have to give you a call later," replied Sakura. Fa Long nodded and wrote down his number and handed it to her.

The sisters looked at each not liking how the situation was going for their little brother and this vibe they got off him didn't seem right. They maintained their smiles until he left and Sakura had left for the washroom before they spoke.

"I don't like how close those two are," commented Fanran. The other three sisters nodded in agreement.

"He might get in the way of the plan," added Feimei.

"Not to mention there is something I really don't like about him," stated Shiefa.

"Hey guys, project you-know-what is coming back," stated Fuutie.

"Hey, ready?" asked Sakura as she came back. They nodded and grabbed their drinks before heading back to the dress shop and picked up their gowns. Afterward they headed back to their car and went back to the Li mansion.

* * *

In some shadowy corner

"My beautiful cherry blossom, we'll meet again soon. It is only a matter of time before you become mine forever. You belong to me and no other, I'll kill those that get in my way because you belong to no one but me," the figure whispered in the shadow. The figure turned and walked away into the crowds waiting for the next opportunity to come up.

* * *

Some where in the world

"Good afternoon, how can I help you," a postal worker spoke to the client.

"I want this package mailed to the Li mansion," the client said.

The worker nodded and took the package and got the postage cost to the person. The person handed the money and left.

* * *

Japan

'That bitch, I'm going to get my revenge for making a fool of me. NO ONE makes a fool of Jin Su WONG and gets away with it. Daidouji you'll be going down with her,' thought Jin Su as he worked through the day. He was yelling at everyone that did even the smallest thing wrong due to the anger he felt for the humiliation he had suffered two days ago.

Tomoyo was enjoying the show Jin Su was giving for being stood up by Sakura two days ago. She wasn't worried too much about what Jin Su would try to do because he wouldn't be doing anything stupid like trying to harm them, especially if he knew what was good for him.

Takashi came up to Tomoyo wondering what was so funny and wondering if he could use it. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. What's gotten you so cheery, especially since your favorite model is thousands of miles away?"

Tomoyo gave him a smile, "Oh, just someone is being an ass because he can't stand being stood up by a female."

Takashi gave a blank look not knowing what Tomoyo was referring too. "Females are hard to understand," commented Takashi before walking away.

* * *

"I know you are the person sending the packages," came a deep voice from somewhere.

"How can you be so certain," replied a more feminine voice.

"Not many know but I do, however I think it is time you stopped," replied the deep voice.

"I'll only stop when I feel that I've done all I can," replied the feminine voice.

"I already know what you are doing but don't you feel that the idea you had would backfire if I didn't agree to it," came Syaoran's voice over the phone.

"Ah…but you already feel like getting involved don't you, or else you wouldn't have called me," replied the feminine voice.

"Couldn't I be calling to prevent another package from being sent?" replied Syaoran.

"Too late, the package has been mailed," came a slightly deeper voice.


	9. Chapter 9: A Day with Everyone

Author's Note: Hi everyone, a new chapter is up, I know this chapter took longer to come out but in any case chapter 10 might even be longer to come because I haven't had a chance to finish it. School has been taking up a lot of my time and well the next few weeks I have many papers due so I'll see what I can do in the weeks to come. But hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Day with Everyone

The sisters drove back to the Li mansion and several servants came and took their bags back to their rooms. As they entered they headed toward the dining room and joined the rest of the family.

Everyone greeted each other and waited for dinner to be served. Syaoran spoke up after everyone was settled, "How much did you charge to father's account this time?"

"We haven't gone over board since we've settled down. You are one to talk, you're the one that used to get a new car every week," shot back Fuutie.

"His cars still clutter the garage," added Yelan.

"No one dares sell his cars; remember the last time we tired," commented Shiefa

All the females with one exception thought on this, while Syaoran came up with a retort. "I also remember someone that wouldn't part with her bear collection, another with her shoes, oh and the books and let's not forget the gowns. Oh mother, don't forget your figurine collection. I believe the clothing's still in the trunk in the attic, and the books in the library, and the bears in the same room with mother's figurines."

The ladies blushed but the males laughed but before the females could come up with a comment one of the children spoke up. "Mommy, can you take us to the beach tomorrow?" Asked Ying Ying.

The others nodded in agreement, giving all the adults the irresistible puppy dog eyes, pleading with them to agree. All the adults looked at each other and then after several silent moments they nodded at the children. A shout of joy came from the kids as they quickly finished their meals thinking that if they get to bed earlier they would be allowed to go earlier.

Sakura suddenly came up with a suggestion. "Hey, I remember this place that I used to go to. There is a beach there and behind it is public Barbeque area. We can enjoy a day in the sun and afterwards we can all enjoy barbeque."

"That's a fantastic idea, it would also give us time to spend as a family," commented Yelan.

"I don't know about a public area, with the whole Li family," said Lian.

The kids were so excited but when they heard the uncertainty from Lian's voice they turned back on the puppy dog eyes that were directed toward Lian this time. "Please, Grandfather, please," begged Christina.

"Ok, Ok, just don't beg," Lian said giving in.

"Wow, my father can be persuaded so easily. Why wasn't it that easy for me?" wondered Syaoran.

"I have no idea what you mean," Lian said, playing the act of an innocent as he continued on with dinner. Several of the people laughed and the ladies planned out what they needed to get for tomorrow. Yelan motioned for one of the servants. She told them to inform the kitchen staff to prepare two baskets for tomorrow. One to be filled with sandwiches, snacks, and drinks for their lunch, the other was to be filled with the meat that they were going to cook tomorrow night. The servant nodded and went to complete the task.

* * *

Later that Night

Sakura walked around the mansion knowing that the parents were busy trying to put their kids to bed and Yelan and Lian were taking a walk in the gardens. Not wanting to disturb their private time Sakura wandered around the mansion. She past the living room and noticed Syaoran was there relaxing on the sofa and watching a show. She was about to continue without disturbing him but a voice stopped her.

"Sakura, where are you going?" questioned Syaoran without turning around to see if she was actually there.

"No where in particular, it is rather early to retire and I don't know what else to do so I decided to explore," replied Sakura entering the living room.

"Why don't you join me, there's a good movie coming on in about 10 minutes," asked Syaoran, turning for the first time.

"What movie?" asked Sakura in return.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," replied Syaoran.

"Sure, I'll go get us some popcorn and drinks," said Sakura walking towards the kitchen.

The servants turned when she walked in and asked if they could help. She asked for a bowl of popcorn and two drinks and in the time it takes to pop the popcorn they had everything set on a tray for her. She took the tray back to where Syaoran was and sat down with him to enjoy the movie. Seeing that they were sharing the snack Sakura took a seat beside Syaoran and offered him a drink.

The both of them sat back and enjoyed the movie in the dimly lit room. However since the movie isn't the shortest, Sakura was getting tired after about an hour and a half into the movie. Who could blame her, with a nine to five job and a three hour shopping trip with four very hyper sisters? Sakura unknowingly started to lean more and more toward Syaoran and not much longer her head was resting peacefully on Syaoran's shoulder. She had fallen asleep and Syaoran didn't have the heart to wake her, allowing her to sleep till the end of the movie.

He removed the tray from her lap and slowly shifted it to the table without disturbing her. Then he enjoyed the rest of the movie with Sakura resting on him. Several pairs of eyes were looking in on them discretely and enjoying how Syaoran was relaxed with this emerald eyed beauty.

At the end of the movie, Syaoran turned off the television as he called, "Sakura, wake up."

Sakura shifted slightly but she didn't wake up, only to snuggle closer to Syaoran. He sighed and realized he was going to have to carry her upstairs like he had after the faire. He stood up, picked Sakura up into his arms and slowly walked out of the room and up the stairs trying not to wake her. He indicated to a passing servant to clean up the living room before continuing toward Sakura's room. He was just grateful she changed before hand, thinking sleeping in her work clothes wouldn't be all that comfortable. Before he left Sakura's room he couldn't help but admire the sleeping angel he had just carried.

"Oyasumi Sakura, sweet dreams," whispered Syaoran before leaving the room. Unknowingly Sakura's mouth had curved up in her sleep upon those words.

* * *

Japan

A female stepped into the concession stand of the local theater before smiling at the cashier today.

"You bring me back everything," said the female.

"Daidouji-san, when have I not delivered," replied the female behind the concession stand.

"True enough," replied Tomoyo with a smile. The female handed her a small camera bag and a bulky package before taking the money Tomoyo gave her.

"So this tape has that idiot standing outside for 3 hours right?" asked Tomoyo.

The female nodded and added, "I was also able to get his humiliating look after he realized he had been stood up by Kinomoto-san. Not that I would understand why she would stand that guy up, he is kind of hot."

"Him, you should see her new boss. Actually you might have. Ever heard of Li Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.

"Who hasn't heard of him, he is out of this world. He has it all, the looks, the grace, the smarts and even the money," replied the female.

"Well, she is working for him so why would that loser stand a chance," replied Tomoyo.

The girl had stars in her eyes as she was describing Syaoran. "Wow, guess that means no chance for us."

"He is almost ten years older than you," replied Tomoyo.

"But hey a girl can dream," replied the female.

"I'll leave you to your dreaming, and don't just dream, get your work done," commented Tomoyo before leaving the theater with her things in hand.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sounds could be heard around the household. Kids screaming in the background "Beach, beach, beach" as their parents try to calm them down so several people could sleep a bit longer. Sakura stirred with all the noise and looked around the room, disoriented for a moment before she woke up enough to realize she was back in her room in the Li mansion.

She got up and knocked on the washroom door making certain Syaoran wasn't in it before gathering a few things to get ready. She picked out a simple outfit and packed a jacket for that night. She decided to come back to shower afterwards, considering she'll smell like food after tonight. She left her hair down but placed a comb and two hair ties in her bag before changing into a pair of light blue jeans and a short sleeved off shoulder top. She decided to pack a pair of shorts; even if she couldn't swim she could walk without worrying about getting her pants wet. She walked out of the room and ran into Syaoran who was coming to wake her.

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran," greeted Sakura.

"Good morning to you too Sakura," Syaoran replied back. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, but did you carry me to bed?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran nodded, "Who else would? The amount of times I've put you to bed is surprising Sakura." Sakura blushed.

"What kind of reward does the strong man want?" asked Sakura jokingly.

Syaoran stood there and thought a while, "I'll keep my reward for a while longer." Before walking downstairs, "Hurry about Sakura, breakfast is ready." Sakura looked curious of what he would ask for.

But snapping out of her trance she followed behind Syaoran to the dining room where everyone was seated and waiting for breakfast. The kids were very excited about the day's events and were chatting between themselves of all the fun things they get to do at the beach. As they finished breakfast Wei walked into the room to inform them that everything was ready anytime they wanted to leave. Lian nodded in acknowledgement before he got up to get ready.

"We'll leave in an hour everyone, but before then rest and get ready," commented Lian before exiting.

There was a loud groan heard from the kids that their departure was delayed. But remembering themselves they quickly shut up not wanting to get in trouble.

Sakura gave a smile and said, "This makes it better for us, since we just ate we can't go in water anyway. So why not let ourselves enjoy the morning and then the beach with a picnic. Then more beach fun, and then tonight the food would put everyone in a happy mood."

The kids looked at Sakura thinking about what she had said and each one of them broke up into a huge smile, before running out of the room laughing at the expected day ahead.

Syaoran turned to Sakura, "How did you do that? They always complain when we can't go somewhere quickly."

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Sakura stated before leaving the room. The females laughed at the taunt Sakura had tossed to Syaoran before following her out of the room.

Feimei ran to catch up to Sakura while the others went to finish packing their bags for the day. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you have a swimsuit?"

"No, I didn't think I'd be needing one so I didn't pack one," replied Sakura.

"Want to borrow one of ours? It's still pretty hot out there, so why not enjoy the water while still possible?" commented Feimei.

"Sure why not," Sakura said after a moment of thought.

Feimei led Sakura into her light blue room, the color making the room seem brighter with light shining through.

Feimei looked through her closet then came up with a pinkish-purple bikini. Sakura looked at it and found it a nice shade but it was kind of more revealing than she was used to.

"Do you have any one pieces?" asked Sakura.

Feimei thought and looked through the closet once more and found a one piece similar in color but it was actually three colors. Sakura nodded and said, "This looks wonderful, thank you Feimei-san."

"No problem, now go get ready we leave in 15 minutes," said Feimei.

Sakura took the swimsuit and headed back towards her room to change and repack her bag. She put on a pair of shorts instead of the jeans, but still packed them. She placed in a jacket and a shirt and other things she would need. She went downstairs but was spotted by the kids before they ran up to Sakura as she was coming down the stairs.

"Kinomoto-san, are you going to swim with us?" asked May.

"Kinomoto-san, I'm going to build a big sandcastle," commented the only male in the group, Steven.

Sakura nodded and laughed wondering how she had become the main attraction in this household. Her musical laughter could be heard in hall downstairs, many of the servants had a smile on their faces hearing such a beautiful laugh around them. The Li family was grinning when they saw Sakura surrounded by the Li children. They walked down the stairs to meet their parents for their outing for the day. As everyone finished gathering they piled into several cars leaving Sakura once again with Syaoran.

Sakura climbed into his car and off they went following behind the rest of the family.

"What had you laughing so much when you were coming down the stairs?" asked Syaoran as he drove.

"Nothing much, I was just happy that the kids wanted to share the things they wanted to do with me," replied Sakura giving him a smile.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or amused," commented Syaoran.

"What do you mean," asked Sakura.

"My own nieces and nephew would rather spend time with a stranger than their own uncle. But that does also mean they won't come running to me when they are sad," replied Syaoran.

Sakura laughed before replying, "Maybe it is because this uncle doesn't know when to bend and play with them."

"Hey, I resent that," replied Syaoran but with a smile on his face.

* * *

Beach

The group arrived and the females took the kids to find a good location while the males carried everything. They walked along till they found an area close to the water, close to a volleyball net and not too far from the barbeque pits they would be using later. The guys brought over the beach blanket and laid it out while the females help put some lotions on the kids before letting them run free. As soon as the males had finished setting up Fanren picked up something and said, "Hey who wants to play some beach volleyball?"

All the husbands and sisters said sure and got up to get ready to play. Syaoran turned to Sakura who was sitting there for a moment just looking at the water.

"Hey, want to join us?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked at him blankly not having heard Fanren earlier. Syaoran pointed towards the others making Sakura turn and look before nodding her head. They walked up to join the group while they were dividing the groups.

"Let's have females against males first," stated Feimei.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to go too hard on you guys," replied Ken.

Feimei gave him a glare like saying 'you sure you can handle us?' "Let's play before we end up having an angry couple on our hands," said Sakura from the side.

Syaoran laughed but nodded in agreement, and trying to avoid an argument he took out a coin and told them to call it. The guys got the serve and the girls got in position, Syaoran was their first server and he wasn't so fit without a reason. Sakura got under it and got it ready for set for the other girls, Shiefa set the ball up and Feimei spiked the ball over landing between Ken and Stanley scoring the first point.

"Nice one, Feimei," called Sakura.

"Hey you want the first serve Sakura-chan?" asked Fuutie.

"Sure why not," agreed Sakura before taking the ball and serving it with ease.

Michael drove under the ball keeping it in the air when Chris spiked it over from the back line. Sakura saw where it was heading and drove into the sand getting it into the air when Fuutie did the set up but Sakura was already back on her feet and did a spike to the end of the court.

"Sakura is there something you didn't tell us?" asked Syaoran as he got up from missing the spike.

"Nothing much, just that I was my school cheerleader, volleyball, and several other sports' captain," Sakura gave a cheeky reply.

"Damn, and we agreed to challenge the girls," commented Stanley.

"Don't worry it isn't over till its over," replied Ken.

Sakura did another overhand serve right down center of the court. Chris caught up to the ball and set it up, and Syaoran drove the ball down the court before Sakura could even get into position.

"You aren't the only athletic one here, I was the soccer captain," Syaoran said.

The game went on with the females in lead by only 2 points. After an hour of playing Sakura was back to serving and instead of her normal overhand serves, she took several steps back and did a spike serve surprising the guys and making it an ace serve.

"Holy… Sakura-chan nice serve," said Fanren from next to her.

"Arigatou, I haven't done one of those in a while. Actually since the season ended I haven't had the chance to play," commented Sakura.

"Why didn't you use that serve earlier, I could have anticipated it," asked Syaoran.

"I always saved this serve till I felt like I needed to use it," commented Sakura. "Anyway it keeps the competition guessing."

"We want a rematch," shouted Ken.

"NO," shouted the girls. After giving each other a look, they broke out into laughter.

"We're kidding, but later, I want to check up on the kids and take a swim," commented Feimei.

"How about we mix up the teams this time," said Sakura as she grabbed the ball tossing it up and down.

"Later, I'm starving," commented Syaoran as he walked back to where his parents were sitting.

Sakura followed along but took off her shirt and shorts and waved. She headed toward the water seeing the kids splashing each other. Sakura laughed and walked into the water, enjoying the cool water on her skin after the workout the game was. Suddenly she felt a splash on her back and she spun around to see Syaoran there standing behind her still wearing his shirt with a huge grin on his face. Sakura grinned like nothing was wrong until she swiped her hand across the surface splashing him in the face before running to the kids.

Syaoran stood in shock that she had splashed him back before running after her. He shouted for the kids to help him splash Sakura but instead the kids all helped Sakura splash him. Sakura stood behind them and laughed before saying she was going to head back and asked who wanted to come. Sakura walked back to where the others were and took out a towel before she heard Michael cry out.

"Hey, I thought you were only going to get the kids and Sakura," commented Michael.

"Yeah, did you slip and fall in or something?" asked Chris.

Sakura unable to hold in her laughter any long started to laugh and even more when she turned and saw a dripping wet Syaoran. The kids came running up and their parents wrapped them in towels as they were grinning like mad at their very wet uncle.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here," commented Lian.

"Who wants ice cream," asked Sakura when she finished laughing.

The kids all shot up their hands, but their parents said eat first ice cream later. They nodded and each took what their parents gave them to eat, still wrapped with towels. Syaoran looked at Sakura accusingly bit Sakura gave him a very innocent look.

"I can't believe my own nephew and nieces would rather help a stranger than their own uncle," commented Syaoran.

They gave very innocent smiles and finished their lunch quickly before Sakura asked what flavor they wanted. They told her and she put on her shorts and draped her towel around her neck. Shiefa then tried to pay her back but she refused.

"I promised them ice cream if they helped," replied Sakura.

Suddenly it dawned on them what Syaoran meant and why he was so wet and suddenly they started to chuckle as well.

"I've been sold out for a frozen treat, that hurts," said Syaoran, taking a towel and wiping his face.

That caused another round of laughter before Sakura said, "Who attacked who first? Remember that before complaining."

"It is sad that secretaries aren't scared of their employers anymore," commented Syaoran.

"We aren't at work right now and hey you can fire me if you think you can find someone to replace me," shot back Sakura.

"Hey if he fires you, you are hired to work for me," called Lian who was looking up at the two of them as he relaxed on the blanket next to his wife.

Sakura laughed at the fact Syaoran's threat just went down the drain because of his own father before grabbing her bag and heading toward the convenience store to get them the snacks. Syaoran sent his father a glare but his father sent him back a grin before Syaoran gave him back a similar grin showing off his fangs. He decided to follow Sakura and help her out, and draped the towel around before running after her.

"How about getting me one too, after you had my own kin turn and attack me," asked Syaoran as he strolled next to her.

"Sure why not, isn't everyday where the employee can get away with something like I did," replied Sakura.

Syaoran shakes his head but with a grin on his face, "I can't believe my own father didn't help, and tried to steal my secretary again."

Sakura laughed and gave him a saddening smile, "Serves you right for attacking me first."

They walked into the store and picked up some more drinks and some ice cream for everyone else. Sakura had a hard time paying the cashier since she couldn't stop staring at the richest bachelor in Hong Kong, not to mention a handsome devil of a male. As they left the store Sakura said, "Shopping with you bites."

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Syaoran.

"At the rate it took the female in there to cash in everything the ice cream could have melted," stated Sakura.

"Hey, not my fault if I happen to be so irresistible to women," Syaoran retorted.

"Talk about ego," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

The kids ran up to Sakura as they saw her approaching and Sakura gave them each what they wanted and watched Syaoran carry the drinks back to the blanket where the adults were. As she walked up to the blanket Stanley looked up and asked, "Ready for a rematch?"

"Give me five minutes to eat a sandwich and a grab a drink and I'll take the challenge," replied Sakura taking a seat. Yelan handed Sakura a sandwich and Sakura ate while they chatted and watched Lian get buried because he took the risk of falling asleep. After Sakura had finished she grabbed the ball.

"Who's ready for a match?" called out Sakura.

Everyone got up and headed toward the court trying to break up the teams. This time Sakura was on the team with Fuutie, Michael, Feimei and Ken. Syaoran was on the same team with Sheifa and Fanren as well as their respective husbands.

"I really wonder how you are going to split up the teams when Syaoran gets married," commented Sakura as she got into position.

"What do you mean?" questioned Michael who had overheard.

"Well right now you've spilt up with your respective mates but me and Syaoran being single can take either side but once he gets married I don't think he'll feel too happy if you guys get to play with your wives where as he has to play against her," commented Sakura.

"We'll see then, maybe they won't mind," replied Ken.

Sakura laughed as she saw Syaoran served and she ran and got under the ball; the game had begun. Sakura laughed and played to her content as she watched everyone that she was with enjoying themselves. However whenever she caught sight of Syaoran her heart seemed to leap when she noticed the handsome smiling face in front of her.

Later on everyone sat down after another fun game and enjoyed the afternoon by the beach. Around 7 the kids started to feel a bit hungry when Sakura said, "Hey how about we get the fire started?"

(Blossom: Just in case people are thinking that it isn't possible to have a BBQ during October or November I just wanted to point out it is, at least in Hong Kong you can. I made a trip there in 2004 in December and I had one with my cousin and his friends near the end of the year and I was still walking around in t-shirts so it isn't so bad.)

The guys nodded and got up, the girls packed up the stuff and Feimei and Shiefa took the kids to change out of their bathing suits and then took the kids to where they were going to enjoy a barbeque. Sakura and the others started to carry everything that the guys had left behind to the pits. She set everything down before putting on a tank top and helped take out all the food and drinks that were available for their evening.

She looked around and noticed something was missing so she told the group they were running low on drinks and she was going to get more. The guys kept trying to get the fire started as Sakura walked towards the convince store again. She picked up several items and paid for the stuff before walking back towards the group. She put down the bags and took out the drinks and put all the bags on top of one another. She looked at the fire the guys were starting. She took out the forks and wiped them off since they had been at the beach all day.

The kids came over with their mothers, said what they wanted to eat and when they each had a fork they went back to the fire and sat down next to their fathers and put their forks over the fire watching the food cook.

Sakura turned around, almost hit Syaoran and almost fell. Syaoran quickly grabbed her and pulled her against his body before she could land in the food. Sakura rested her hand on his shoulder and she turned and looked at him before bursting out in laughter.

"It is me or have you fallen too many times to find this funny?" questioned Syaoran.

"It isn't that," Sakura said before taking a tissue out of her pocket and wiping it across his cheek. She held it out for him to see the black smudge that she had wiped off. "I didn't mean to laugh but what happened? Did you wipe your hand over your face after touching the coal?"

Syaoran stood there in silence thinking before taking the tissue from Sakura and wiping his face off He mumbled, "Next time Chris is putting in the coal."

Sakura gave a small laugh not noticing that Syaoran still had an arm around her. He looked into her emerald orbs, noticing the beauty that they contained and that sparkle in her eyes as she laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds, you better get cooking or we'll eat everything," called out Ken.

Feimei shot him a glare and slapped him over the head before turning and helping her daughter. Sakura blushed as Syaoran took a couple of steps back to allow Sakura to get to the fire. Syaoran grabbed a fork and put two sausages on then started to roast them over the fire. Everyone enjoyed themselves, laughed and ate. As the kids were starting to feel full Sakura took out a little surprise for all.

Sakura held up a bag of marshmallows and the kids jumped up and down when Sakura handed them two marshmallows each. They roasted them and enjoyed the melting feeling when they bit into it. Syaoran turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Where did those come from?" asked Syaoran. "The servants never have any in the basket," commented Syaoran.

"I went to pick some up when I went for the drinks; I remembered at camp how I loved to roast marshmallows over a fire and I thought this would be fun," replied Sakura.

"See if I wasn't married you would be a dream girl," stated Chris.

"Need any help finding a guy?" commented Fuutie.

Syaoran laughed like crazy at that comment and almost fell over. "She's beat guys away with sticks," stated a laughing Syaoran. "This girl, if she posted a wanted ad in the newspaper with a picture she'd have guys lining up from here back to Japan and maybe even back again."

"Now you are exaggerating Syaoran," replied Sakura blushing nonetheless.

"Am I?" questioned Syaoran before saying in a calm tone, "Who had guys running from all directions for a dance, who dazzled the valets and doorman turning them to human tomatoes and who has grown men walking into walls just because they are trying to catch a glimpse?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Sakura pretending she had no clue what he meant.

"Right," Syaoran replied drawing out the word. Everyone around the fire had smiles on their faces but there were two reasons to it. The adults couldn't keep a grin off their faces seeing the two tossing comments at one another like it was the most natural thing in the world and the children because everyone was so distracted they got all the marshmallows.

"You're one to talk. I recall several incidents where I could have become target practice for a load of females due to jealousy," shot back Sakura.

"Now that is exaggerating," replied Syaoran.

"Oh, what do you call having daggers shooting at you from the eyes of every single female at a carnival?" Sakura replied.

"Females jealous of your beauty, of course," Syaoran shot back.

"Now, that is odd. I never had that many females glaring daggers at me until then," Sakura countered.

"Then something is wrong with your eyesight," commented Syaoran.

"Or something is wrong with yours, and your hearing as well," countered Sakura.

Everyone laughed as Syaoran pretended to not have heard and they finished for the day. The kids were happy with the fun day; Lian still couldn't believe that the kids had buried him in the sand and left him there till he woke up. Everyone helped clean up the area they were in and the kids were smiling with joy but with quite a bit of tiredness in their eyes after a long day. Everyone loaded up the cars and headed back to the mansion.

Upon arrival the servants were waiting to unload the vehicles and the parents told the kids to go and wash up before going to bed. Everyone was heading up to their rooms to shower and wash off the day at the beach and the smell of the barbeque. When Sakura opened the connecting door Syaoran opened his and they smiled and laughed at the similar way they were thinking.

When they stopped laughing Sakura said, "Want to flip for it?"

"Sure, call it," called Syaoran, taking a coin out of his pocket.

"Tails," Sakura called out

"You win, don't use up all the hot water," said Syaoran closing his door.

Sakura laughed and closed her door and locked Syaoran's before stripping out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the feeling of the hot stream of water wash away the smell and the sand from her body. Sakura couldn't seem to forget the day of fun and the long amount of time they played. One game she was definitely not going to forget was the match Ken and Chris wanted to play and she had partnered with Syaoran. They played with such ease together as if they had been doing it their whole lives. Sakura finished her shower and dried her body off before wrapping her hair with a towel and knocked on the connecting door of Syaoran's room and unlocked it.

She opened the door and spotted Syaoran lying on the bed seemingly asleep. She walked up to the bed and tried to wake him. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her down, holding her tightly against him on the bed. Sakura tried to move away but not really putting too much effort in it because she was so enchanted by the sleeping form before her. Before she knew it Syaoran leaned over and sandwiched her between him and the bed and was kissing her. She froze up in shock but she soon melted into the kiss.

'I can't be falling for him,' thought Sakura as Syaoran broke away from the kiss and rolled off her. She got up and realized her towel had fallen off her head and was now on the bed next to Syaoran. She tried to get it without waking him; she bent over and grabbed the towel and was about to leave the room when he stirred.

"Sakura, done with that shower?" questioned Syaoran.

"Yeah, I just came in here to tell you," replied Sakura with a blush on her cheeks as she left the room quickly.

Syaoran got up and took a shower and toweled off his hair before heading back to his room to sleep.

* * *

Sakura's Room

Sakura was leaning against the connecting door pressing hand against her lips as she replayed the scene in Syaoran's room moments ago. 'I just lost my first kiss to a guy that was asleep, and worse my boss,' thought Sakura before heading towards her bed to sit and try to forget the whole incident.

* * *

Dream

She could hear music in the background as she walked outside in a garden, wandering aimlessly when she saw a shadowed figure beckoning for her to come closer.

"Who's there?" called out Sakura.

"Come with me, you belong with me," came the voice.

"NO," she tries to run, but she doesn't seem to get far enough away from the person because his voice was following her and closing in fast.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, making her scream and try to fight her way away from the person.

* * *

Reality

Sakura woke up slightly drenched in sweat; her breath was slightly rugged as she woke with a fright. 'What's with these dreams lately,' thought Sakura as she noted the time and realized she didn't want to go back to bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of track pants and a t-shirt and changed in her room. She crept out of her room towards the garden and decided to start with laps, and maybe a bit of training before starting off the day might help her to forget her dream and ease her mind.

She did several stretches and started to jog around also enjoying the beauty of the garden as she went along. It took her almost an hour to finish running around the garden but she enjoyed the run. She wanted to get a drink so she wandered back into the mansion and ran into a servant, requesting for bottled water. As soon as the maid came back Sakura went back outside, did a couple of flips and cartwheels like she would have done in a game before finding an area that wouldn't be viewed through a window at the mansion. She put down her bottle and practiced a couple of kicks and punches along with a couple of gymnastic moves. But Sakura was so involved in her workout she didn't noticed a pair of eyes watching her movements from the side.

Suddenly something went flying out towards Sakura. As she saw the object heading towards her she spun around and kicked the object back in the direction that it was thrown.

"Now why can't you have that kind of reaction when you run into something?" commented Syaoran from the side.

"What are you doing here Syaoran?" questioned Sakura as she went and picked up her bottle.

"I told you I get up to train in the mornings," replied Syaoran. "What about you? If you got up this early every morning you wouldn't be running out of your house everyday."

"I just had a nightmare and woke up and decided to get up for a bit of workout this morning," replied Sakura.

"You seemed pretty good there," commented Syaoran. "You've taken lessons?"

"Yeah, years ago just for a bit of self-defense," replied Sakura.

"Want a sparring partner?" asked Syaoran.

"If you agree to go easy on me, sure," said Sakura.

Syaoran nodded and put down his bottle and towel and got into position. Sakura set her own bottle down and got into position herself. She decided to launch the first attack; she sent a kick toward his midsection and he blocked quickly, sending a punch to Sakura. She did a back flip avoiding the punch and started with a couple of flips around to avoid the attacks Syaoran was throwing at her. She saw an opening and sent a kick to his left side and she bounced back, giving a smile as he launched several more attacks, hitting her arms as she blocked. Before long they were both sweating and laughing.

"You're pretty good, are you sure you are a beginner?" questioned Syaoran as she took up her bottle of water and took a drink.

"I've been told I have talent," commented Sakura.

Syaoran gave a chuckle and toweled off his sweating face and took a sip of his water.

"I'm going to head back in, I've been out for a while," stated Sakura as she stood up.

Syaoran stood up and held out a hand for Sakura. He pulled Sakura up and they stood only centimeters apart. Their breaths were mingling with each other's causing Sakura to grow a slight red. She quickly turned and walked back towards the house. "I'm calling the shower first," she said, trying to forget about the way his lips had felt on hers the night before.

"But you got it first last night," called out Syaoran.

"You aren't done, I am" shouted back Sakura. She continued to walk away without breaking stride as Syaoran gave a smile in the background. He continued his regular training as Sakura walked back into the house smiling at the servants as they past.

She had a quick shower and kept remembering how close they were moments before, and realizing her thoughts she shook her head trying to forget everything. 'I can't let him get to me; anyway the kiss was an accident. I can't go falling for a guy just because of an accident,' thought Sakura as she finished her shower.

* * *

Sakura exited the shower and changed into a pair of jeans and off-the-shoulder short sleeve top. The jeans had the word Sakura sewn on the back pocket and the top was pretty similar, it had the word Sakura sewn on at the bottom of the right sleeve.

"I've got to get Tomoyo a better hobby than this, or maybe some new designs," commented Sakura as she walked around her room gathering a few things and dropping them into her little knapsack-like bag. She headed downstairs and found Syaoran talking with Wei turning towards the stairs.

"Heading out?" asked Syaoran.

"Not till after I get something to eat," commented Sakura.

"Want to join us for dim sum? I was going to get seats after I finished my shower," stated Syaoran.

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the library," said Sakura before heading to the library.

As she entered the room for the first time since she had been there she was awed at the grandness of the room. "Wow, they have more books than some libraries I've been to," commented Sakura as she looked on the shelves.

She saw there was a little area in a corner of the room where little bean bag chairs were set up. She headed toward that section and noticed the numerous children books covering the three-shelf-high bookshelf. She looked over some of the titles reminding her of the lessons that some of them taught kids. She smiled and wandered away from that section and down several rows of books. She noticed they had separated all the fiction into subcategories then by authors. "Wow, they have so many great texts here and they did such a great job in keeping it organized," commented Sakura to no one in particular. As she reached the other side of the room she noticed the books were more education related along with the shelf against the wall which was filled only with law books. She noticed on the opposite shelf there was a section of archeology books and she noticed a very familiar book. She picked it up and noticed it was one of the books that her father had written during one of his expeditions. She put the book back and headed back towards the fiction section of the room looking over the titles they had.

Syaoran walked in looking at Sakura rather engrossed in a book she had pulled off the shelf as she was waiting for him.

"Ready to go," spoke Syaoran after several minutes of waiting for Sakura to notice him.

Sakura turned and looked up from the book, blinking rapidly as if trying to recall what was happening.

"Table, dim sum," commented Syaoran smiling at the lost look on her face as she faced him.

As if a light inside had turned on she recalled what she was doing before she picked up the book, she blushed slightly at the fact she had forgotten so easily. She replaced the book quickly and walked towards the door.

They headed to the restaurant, chatting on things along the way when her phone rang, "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto speaking."

"Hey Sakura-san, its Fa Long," came a voice from the other side.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight," came Fa Long's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Sure, it would be nice to catch up, where do you want to meet?" asked Sakura.

"How about the Sizzlers restaurant?" asked Fa Long.

"Sure, I'll meet you there at 6:30," replied Sakura.

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Fa Long before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Syaoran.

"An old classmate of mine back in school," replied Sakura.

"You mean boyfriend?" questioned Syaoran.

"No, he was just a friend and even if he had wanted to date me I would have needed to feel the same way and trust me, not that many have been able to accomplish that at this stage," replied Sakura.

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment, but Sakura was enjoying the music and the passing amount of people; she really missed this country but then again she still preferred Japan any day. She noticed that Syaoran was able to find a spot without too much trouble and followed him out of the car and headed toward the restaurant. When they stepped in the hostess quickly walked to them.

"Mr. Li, it is great to see you, your room will be ready in 10 minutes," came the hostess as she indicated to one of the waiters to get the room set up.

"Why did we come so early if you could get a private room within minutes?" asked Sakura while staring Syaoran.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," commented Syaoran.

Sakura just nodded and looked at Syaoran weirdly for a moment before she spotted the hostess leading them towards the room. She followed and noticed that the tables were already starting to fill up with people even though it was still pretty early in the day. She took a seat and the waiters put the tea on the table and left the room, but before Sakura even had the chance to pour the tea Lian and Yelan came in and took a seat.

"Good Morning, Li-sans," said Sakura before pouring their tea. But within half an hour everyone was already there and their table started to pile up with food. Everyone ate and talked and even told stories of their past. They were enjoying their breakfast/lunch before they left the restaurant, everyone going their separate ways. Sakura decided she wanted to go walk around and excused herself from everyone. She had several hours before she was to meet Fa Long and Syaoran had told her he'll tell everyone that she wouldn't be joining them for dinner. She walked around town enjoying the sites and a bit of shopping, wanting to get something special for Tomoyo for all the things that she had done for her. Anyway she didn't want to wait till it was too late to do her Christmas shopping like last year. Then again she kept telling herself that she should shop earlier but always put it off till the end. She wandered for a moment and noticed an HMV and decided to go in.

(Blossom: Yes there are HMV in Hong Kong I know because I was shopping there and I actually made several purchases too so I know that it does exist over there and it is pretty big too)

She walked around the five leveled store enjoying different music and shows that were playing on the screens. She saw several shows that she loved to watch before and picked up several items then headed out of the store. She just walked around for a while and noticed the Tom Lee music store and decided if she could find a piece that Tomoyo was looking for. She looked around and noticed that they did have it and was ecstatic because she had tried several times and was never able to find it. She picked up the sheets and walked up to the counter and was about to pay when the person told her.

"Miss, there is a book that has several versions of this very score. If you like there is one copy left," said the woman.

Sakura looked at the person and nodded, "Sure, where can I get it?"

The woman signaled a person over and told them to get the book off the shelf. When the person returned Sakura paid for the book and left. 'Tomoyo is going to love this. She wanted to find it because it was the song Eriol used to propose to her but she was never able to find the score for it because of its popularity.'

Sakura walked around window shopping for a long while before she looked at her watch and noticed she was going to be late meeting Fa Long. She walked out of the store and looked around for a taxi before she heard a honk from beside her. She looked and noticed Syaoran was waving for her, so she ran over to the car and got in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she got in.

"I was just driving back home when I saw you. Weren't you supposed to meet your friend 10 minutes ago?"

"Yeah I kind of lost track of time in my little shopping time," replied a sheepish Sakura.

"Where are you heading, I'll drop you off before I head home," stated Syaoran.

"Why don't you join us," asked Sakura.

"I don't want to intrude upon your alone time with your boyfriend," stated Syaoran.

"He isn't a boyfriend, and you wouldn't be. I believe in the more the merrier," replied Sakura.

"No wonder you can stand the kids and my sisters," commented Syaoran.

"I heard that," said Sakura. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Sure, I'll meet you up there after I get the car parked," commented Syaoran.

Sakura gave a nod and headed up to the restaurant. She noticed Fa Long waiting for her so she headed over to the table and said, "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time shopping."

"No problem, I would wait hours for you to show up," replied Fa Long.

A waitress came along and handed Sakura a menu and Sakura asked for an extra menu. Fa Long looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything till the person had walked away.

"Who's that for?" questioned Fa Long.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, I invited my boss because he was the one that drove me here," replied Sakura.

Fa Long's jaw tightened slightly remembering who she said her boss was.

'I was going to try and get her to date me, how am I supposed to get anything in if that bastard is around,' thought Fa Long. His hand balled into a fist under the table but his expression was pretty well concealed. Then again Sakura wouldn't really have noticed the small fire that was burning in his eyes.

Syaoran showed up several minutes later making his way towards Sakura's table noticing the guy that was sitting there with her. 'There is something I don't like about this guy,' thought Syaoran before taking a seat.

"Fa Long, I'd like to introduce you to my boss and friend Li Syaoran. Syaoran this is my University friend Fa Long Chen," making the introduction between the two.

Both of them nodded in acknowledgement. They all picked up a menu and read it over as small talk past around them. Sakura saw several dishes that looked quite appealing and read over each dish trying to decide what she wanted to try. Fa Long kept looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye as he admired her beauty that seemed to put to shame so many.

A waitress came along and asked if they were ready to order, everyone nodded. Syaoran ordered a medium-rare 12oz sirloin with mashed potatoes with gravy on the side. Sakura ordered a salmon fillet with a Caeser side salad. Fa Long requested for the exact same as Sakura but instead of a Caeser side salad he requested for a baked potato.

Sakura and Fa Long chatted about their University days as Syaoran just sat back and listened to the conversation and looking at Fa Long trying to figure out what about this male that didn't sit well with his instincts. Sakura felt bad and tried to include Syaoran into the conversation and was about to come upon the topic of activities at school that occurred. It seems that Fa Long was also part of the university soccer team but Syaoran was in his last year when Fa Long actually made it on the team and was sitting on the bench for most of that season. Syaoran had been the captain since second year even though he wasn't really the type to be giving encouragement to others. With his skills and ability to come up with rather complicated but very effective game plays the graduating captain past on the position to him. Fa Long related some of the plays that were still being used even after Syaoran had graduated but then it had to be modified to suit the rest of the players.

'Hey, this isn't so bad. If was Touya here they'd be continuing that glaring contest,' thought Sakura.

'I wish this guy would drop dead, but I can't let Sakura see that I don't like this guy,' thought Fa Long.

Their meal arrived and everyone started eating and discussing different professors and other topics that caught their attention when Sakura spoke up.

"Syaoran, want a piece of this salmon, it's really good."

"Sure, here try some of this as well," as he cut off a piece of the sirloin and placed it onto her place. She gave him a smile making Fa Long's jaw tighten ever so slightly at the closeness of the two.

'I'm going to have to act fast if I want to make certain Sakura doesn't fall for that playboy boss of hers,' thought Fa Long as he took a bite of salmon with fire burning in his eyes.

They finished their dinner and each had a cup of after dinner coffee, but Sakura ordered a tea instead. They chatted for a little while till they finished.

Fa Long spoke up and said, "Sakura where are you living, I'll give you a ride home." Hoping for a bit of time with Sakura alone to at least start on his plan of making her his.

"There isn't any need, she leaves with me," Syaoran spoke up.

"Why does she need to leave with you, it isn't as if you own her," commented Fa Long slightly angered at the situation in front of him.

"It is just more convenient," replied a Sakura.

"Hong Kong isn't that big, and how would you know I'm not heading that direction," stated Fa Long.

"She lives in my house," Syaoran stated calmly. That took all the wind out of his sails and put him in a slight shock. He didn't think of the fact that she was working for him and his family did have residences in this town.

The check came and the two guys reached for it at once saying they'll treat but before either could even get their hands on the check Sakura had already taken out her credit card and handed it back to the waiter.

"My treat," stated Sakura as the waiter left.

Both guys just looked at her and wondered how she got her wallet out so quickly.

"What? I didn't need two guys fighting over who would pay. It isn't as if I'm not making good money," commented Sakura.

After that they left the restaurant and headed back towards their cars. Sakura waved bye to Fa Long before walking with Syaoran to his car.

"How was dinner?" questioned Sakura.

"Not too bad, had better," commented Syaoran. "Sakura, I don't mean to seem nosy but there is something that doesn't strike me as harmless when I talk to that guy."

"Thanks for caring but nothing goes on but friendship between us and I'm not too worried," commented Sakura giving him a smile.

"Well just take care of yourself, I don't need Tomoyo down my neck because you didn't heed my warning," replied Syaoran pulling up to the mansion. "Better get an early night, we have a long week ahead of us before we go back."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and if people have comments that they want to direct to me you e-mail me at Thanks for everyone's support. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Unexpected

Author's Notes: I'm soooo incredibly sorry for the late update but the month of March to April was incredibly hectic for me. My grandmother was moving out, I had a lot of major assignments due and April was a horribly depressing period that made writing hard. I had exams and my grandmother past away as well. But now I'm on summer vacation I'll try harder to write up a few chapters but no promises and I'll try my best to have a new chapter done before July. It is kind of hard to write with minor writer's block and the fact I'm helping out with my family business. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't mind my time skips.

Chapter 10: The unexpected

Monday:

A minor 'HOE' could be heard coming from inside a pink room on the second floor of the mansion, as the emerald eye beauty jumped out of bed as she spotted the time on the bedside clock. She hopped out of bed and ran over to the closet and picked out the first outfit she found. She ran into the washroom and grabbed a quick shower and dressed for work. She picked her bag and tossed in everything that she would need and started running towards the door straightening her hair as she was running. She was in such a rush she didn't noticed that someone was blocking her door and ran right into the person.

She stumbled backwards but before she could fall the person reached out and grabbed her hand and yanked her against his chest.

"I see you finally got up," commented an amused Syaoran as he held Sakura to him.

"Morning Syaoran, sorry for making you wait," replied Sakura taking a step back.

"Come on, you only have a few minutes before I leave. Go grab something to eat before we go," said Syaoran before letting go and walking ahead of her.

Sakura followed quickly while trying to straighten herself up. When she got to the dinning room she noticed that several people were already gone and just requested for a sandwich that she could take with her. She did stop and long enough to grab a cup of orange juice and greet those still around the table before walking towards the front door knowing that is where Syaoran would be. As she arrived the servant was carrying a plastic bag with a ham and egg sandwich. She gave the person a smile before turning towards Syaoran and saying, "I'm ready."

They left for the office with only minutes to spare but that was mainly due to the fact Syaoran loved to weave in and out of traffic and his minor speeding. They made it to work without too much hassle, but was greeted by a grinning Lian as he spotted Sakura coming out of the elevator with his son.

"So she did get up on time," commented Lian.

"Barely, she had to eat breakfast in my car," replied Syaoran passing Sakura as he headed towards his office. "Anyways Sakura, meet me in my father's office in about 15 minutes and bring along the files from last weeks meetings."

Sakura gave a nod before taking a seat at her desk and quickly gathered all the files that was needed and calmed her rapidly beating heart. She knocked on both the Li's door and asked if they wanted coffee and made her way towards the coffee room and made the coffees before heading back towards Lian office and brings in the coffee knowing that Syaoran would be there. She than left and brought in the files that as discussed the previous week. Syaoran told her to forward all the calls in there because they would be there for a while. Sakura left and forwarded the phone into Lian office and took a seat in front of the phone and they got down to work.

The morning went by quick as the three sat around and reviewed over the contracts and made changes to the files that we they had brought over from Japan first. When they had finished Sakura quickly called over to Japan.

"Eriol, I'm going to faxing over the newest contract information but could you make an appointment to see Koshikawa-san, before the end of this week," asked Sakura.

"Why the rush," asked Eriol. "I thought you'll be back by next week."

"We will but Syaoran wants to get this out of the way before the end of the week," replied Sakura as she still typed rapidly on the changes that have been made on the contracts.

"Ok, I'll try to settle this soon, I'll call you back later with confirmation," replied Eriol.

"Thank Eriol, talk to you soon," said Sakura before hanging up.

Sakura finished and picked up the file that she knew that Lian would need that afternoon; she looked it over and notices this might take longer than she had expected to finish.

Lian started to indicate the changes to the file and they work till lunch.

"Li-san, I think we about finished with this file, I can fix up the minor corrections that were stated by myself why don't you go for lunch, you do have a meeting at 1:30 with Cheung-san," asked Sakura.

Lian look at the clock and noticed that it was 12:00 and nodded, "why don't you come to Sakura?"

"It is ok, I really want to finish this file and I'm not hungry yet," replied Sakura as she started to gather up all the files that were all around her. She picked up the files and headed back to her desk.

Lian was about to protest but Syaoran stopped him before he could, "she is right father you do have to eat, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't starve herself."

Sakura nodded and started to get to work and finishing off the correction quickly. "Anyways we don't have that much time with Li-san meeting being at 1:30 if I don't work now I might not get it done."

Lian shook his head but he didn't comment and headed to lunch with his son and son-in-laws. Sakura's fingers flew over the keyboard of the laptop as she works hard in finishing off the file trying not creating any mistakes in the process. She checked over her work several times as she worked because she had an unusual habit of hitting the command keys without wanting to. She made all the required changes to the contract and checked it over twice before she printed out the contract and went to create another copy of the file. She placed a copy into an envelop and another into a file before heading back to her desk. A McDonald's bag sat on her desk, with a drink resting beside it. She looked around trying to see if someone had accidentally left it on her desk.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch, or just stare at it," came a voice from behind her.

Sakura quickly spun around and noticed Syaoran there grinning at her as he held his own drink in his hand.

"Syaoran, why are you back so earlier, I thought you went to lunch with your father," commented Sakura.

"I didn't go really, I just went and ordered two lunches and than came back, but the line up took longer than I expected. I figured you could use the company to finish off the contract but it seems like you already finished from what I see," replied Syaoran.

"Hai, I just finished a few minutes ago," replied Sakura. "But that means you haven't eaten either."

"Yeah, so we can eat now, just have to make certain we don't make a mess out of our desks," commented Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and placed down the file on her desk before taking a sip of her drink. She walked into Syaoran's office and took a seat and placed her lunch down on his desk and took out of a French and bit into it. She had made certain that the office door was open and that she could hear the elevator not wanting to miss Lian when he came back. The two of them ate in peace enjoying the meal as simplistic as it was went Sakura's phone rang.

She went out to answer it but Syaoran had followed and picked up the file and read it over making certain all the changes had been made as Sakura answered her call.

"Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto speaking," said Sakura.

"Sakura, it Fa Long," came the male voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hai, how can I help you," replied Sakura.

"I was just wondering when you would be free this week and maybe come out for dinner again," came Fa Long's voice.

"Um…I don't know but I think I'm free Wednesday," replied Sakura.

"Than why don't I meet you Wednesday and pick you up after work and treat you to dinner, I feel back because I was intending on treating last night," commented Fa Long.

"Um…sure, I'll see you Wednesday than," agreed Sakura.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and nodded at her indicating that the file was fine as it was and all the required changes had been made within the short time.

"Who was that Sakura," asked Syaoran.

"Just Fa Long, he had wanted to treat me to dinner yesterday but since I paid he wanted to invite me out again but treat me this time," replied Sakura.

Syaoran nodded but something inside himself that didn't feel right, but he just placed back on his poker face to the world not showing any of his feeling.

They went back into Syaoran's office and continued eating their lunches and waiting for Lian to get back.

It was a quick lunch and Syaoran was seemingly getting impatient waiting for Eriol to call back with confirmation.

By 12:45 Syaoran and Sakura was back working because they were done with lunch and were getting irritated with all the waiting they had to do. They worked out several more changes to the contract that would require Chris to check over before they handed over for signing. They wanted to make certain that no legal problems were going to occur with all the new changes.

A short distance away they heard the distinctive ding of the elevator indicating someone had arrived at their level. Sakura got up and headed back to her desk and looked who had arrived. She noticed that Lian-san had came back from lunch and picked up the file and the envelop that contain the contract and handed them over to him when he arrived at her desk.

"I've finished the corrections of the contract sir," stated Sakura giving Lian a smile.

"Good, now go have lunch," commented Lian.

"I've already eaten sir," replied Sakura.

"How?" questioned Lian wondering if it was possible.

"Syaoran came back with something for me, but the corrections didn't really require too long when I looked them over I was able to make the changes within half hour since this contract has been in debate for a while now," replied Sakura.

Lian nodded and took the files and headed back into his office for a few moments without really showing any emotions to what he had just heard. But inside he was grinning like crazy, trying not to break out into a smile hearing that his son had cared so much for his secretary to actually go buy the girl lunch and come back to work with her when he wasn't really needed.

Sakura was just about head back into Syaoran office when her desk phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Good Afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Ohayo, Sakura," came a very cheery voice from the other side.

"Tomoyo, what do I owe for this call," came an equally cheerful Sakura.

"Eriol was about to make an appointment with Koshikawa-san and was wondering when you'll be faxing over the contract," replied Tomoyo.

"I'll have it faxed by 3," Sakura stated after taking a look at her appointment book knowing she could finish off the changes and everything by 2:30.

"Great Sakura," commented Tomoyo before saying, "Are you going to get to wear the gown I packed for you?"

"Yeah, I have to go to ball Saturday night and we come back Sunday morning," replied Sakura. "I get a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this job very much, even with the great pay and all, too many parties for the past while."

"Don't worry it will be the last until the annual Li Ball in Hong Kong that is," replied Tomoyo.

"Anyways I'm really starting to hate having you create so many gowns for me and I only wear them once," commented Sakura.

"I do the same thing for myself," replied Tomoyo.

"But that is different, making it for yourself isn't the same as making it for someone else," commented Sakura.

"Not like I'll let you buy a gown if I can help it Sakura-chan," stated Tomoyo. "You know if I can prevent you from purchasing clothes, I do too the fullest extend, even if it means that no shopping for either of us for a month."

"Hai, hai, anyways Tomoyo, I better get back to work have to finish off all the changes so I can get you're the contract before it gets too late," Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Hai, Ja Ne Sakura," said Tomoyo before hanging up.

Sakura put the phone back and noticed that Lian was leaving his office for his meeting. Sakura gave him a slight bow as she watch Lian and Michael head towards the elevator towards their afternoon meeting. Syaoran came out and asked what was taking her so long and she told him that Eriol was able to schedule in an appointment with Koshikawa-san for this week and that she was discussing the time she would need before being able to send her the file. Syaoran gave a nod and headed back into his office for the afternoon, and Sakura took a seat and started to fix all the corrections that were needed for the Koshikawa contract. She worked quickly and made certain that she didn't make anymore mistakes since she wanted things to be done right the first time and found all the time she spent correcting the contract was ridiculous.

She took calls and discussed issues with Syaoran when required and brought coffee to her boss when needed. Around 2:30 Lian had arrived back into the office with his normal poker face and headed towards Sakura's desk and asked if there was anything new.

Sakura indicated that there were several calls and that most of the afternoon went back in peace. Lian gave a slight nod and informed her to call in everyone that was in that level excluding secretaries to meet in his office in 15 minutes. Sakura nodded and started to make the calls to the rooms and informed that Lian wanted to see them in 15 minutes. She quickly finishes off the corrections to the contract and printed the file before turning into Syaoran's office. She asked him to look over the file and make certain that he was satisfied with the corrections. After he indicated it was ok she got back to her desk and made a call to inform Tomoyo she was sending the file now. She faxed the contract over to Tomoyo and than noticed that Michael, Stanley, Chris and Ken were all heading towards her. She buzzed Lian in his office informing him and the four-son-in-laws had arrived and he told her to send them in when they arrived. Syaoran just entered into his office from the connecting door. When the four had arrived she got up and knocked before opening the door letting them in with a slight bow. She asked if she should prepare some coffee for anyone, but Lian told her to come in and close the door.

Sakura felt a slight fear course through her body as she wondered what was happening and wondered if there was something wrong with the contract. There was a set of couches towards one side of the room and she noticed everyone had taken a seat around that area and she just stood by wondering and fearing something was wrong.

"Sakura grab a chair and sit down," came Lian deep voice inside the silent room.

Sakura quickly followed the instruction and grateful to have a seat with all the ideas that was passing through her head she didn't think she could stand up for much longer. As soon as everyone was seated she took a look at Michael hoping she could get some sign that things went well at the meeting, but Michael was just looking at Lian and talking quietly with him for a moment. The room was basically silent with the exception of the whisper voices of the two and even that made it hard to distinguish what they were talking about. After several moments Lian turned towards Sakura broke out into a huge grin.

"The discussion with Mr. Cheung went incredible well. Sakura, I don't know weather to call you lucky or just incredible," commented Lian.

"What do you mean sir?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Well, because you decided to finish off the contract so that we would have a fully complete and corrected contract we were able to have it signed right there," replied Lian.

"Unexpected Mr. Cheung has to leave town for about two weeks due to some unexpected problems. Also if we weren't able to have the contract signed by today we would have needed to wait for at least three weeks before we can get time to see him again to have the contract signed," added Michael.

"However since you made all the changes and everything and even provided an extra copy of the file we were able to sign and the work can start tomorrow instead of having to wait almost a month before starting," stated Lian.

Sakura went into a shocked state for a moment and try to digest all the information given to her, it was about five minutes later after the males had congratulated one another and was discussing what they should do to celebrate did Sakura finally snapped out of her daze. Sakura grasped the armrest of the chair like they were her only life support, watching the people in front of her talking.

Syaoran looked over and laughed at the expression that Sakura had before people looked over and noticed Sakura hadn't said a word since the announcement.

"Something wrong Sakura," asked Chris.

"I think she went into shock thinking she did something wrong and it hasn't gotten through that dense brain that this is a celebration period not you're going get fired thing," commented Syaoran before breaking into laughter again.

Hearing that comment had all the males in the room laughing as well before Sakura spoke up and said, "How was I to know, everyone in your family has this stone hard poker face, I didn't know if I did something wrong or not."

"Sakura if you keep up this kind of work I might just have to try incredible hard to steal you from Syaoran," stated Lian.

"No way that is going to happen," stated a confident Syaoran.

"How about we call everyone out for a nice family dinner for celebration," commented Stanley.

"I have a better idea, if I may could I steal Syaoran for the next few hours," Sakura finally snapping out of her daze.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem, but where are we eating," replied Lian.

"It's about 3 now, if everyone can be at home by about 6:30 all can be answered," Sakura replied in a secretive voice.

The guys nodded in agreement before Lian told everyone to get back to work. Sakura walked over to Syaoran's office and asked if he could be ready in an hour. Syaoran nodded wondering what she needed him for but wasn't going to question the situation at the moment. Sakura walked back to her desk and called up Tomoyo to ask if she got the fax and if there were any problems with the contract.

"You sent the contract already?" questioned a lost Tomoyo.

"Yeah I faxed it over about half hour ago," replied a concerned Sakura.

"I haven't received it and no one has brought me anything in that regards," stated Tomoyo.

"I'll e-mail it to you than, I think something might have gone wrong," replied Sakura.

Sakura quickly rebooted her computer and started to send the file over system, wondering what had went wrong when she faxed the file over. She was certain that the number was correct and that the fax had went through since she had a summary of the file going through. But in either case she had to hurry and get the file sent and make certain Tomoyo had the file before she left. She waited for about ten minutes while rescheduling several minor items before giving Tomoyo a call back to make certain nothing went wrong.

She gave Tomoyo a call and made certain the file was received before telling her of the things that happened before hanging up. She decided it would be a good idea to load up the phone book she had created since she said she would be didn't get time to do so yesterday. She loaded on the file onto the company computer allowing anyone that takes over later to have the data required. After she was finished she walked over to the other four secretaries and talked with them before loading on the same file but for Stanley also gave him Lian schedule for the next several weeks that she was able to get planned.

Afterwards she headed back towards her desk and packed away her stuff and waited for Syaoran. Several minutes past and Syaoran steps out of his office, still wondering what was going on.

'He never lets people out early, unless it was an emergency,' thought Syaoran as he walked with Sakura towards the elevator. In any case he'll wonder about that later, right now he needed to know why the hell Sakura needed to ditch work two hours early, any why she dragged him with her.

"Where are we going, and why?" asked Syaoran as he pressed the floor for the parking lot.

"Well, since I've been here everyone has been so nice, but since we leave Sunday night I wouldn't be able to do something for everyone. I figure this was as good a chance as any to make everyone a thank you dinner. Since Li-san was so happy about the contract any everything I thought he wouldn't mind if I took his son out with me to do some grocery shopping for dinner tonight," stated Sakura.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, instead of going out to celebrate you decided to make more work for yourself and cook everyone's dinner," questioned Syaoran in awe.

"What's wrong with that, a home cooked meal is definitely better than dinner outside, anyways it isn't as if you aren't benefiting from this," stated Sakura.

"How so?" shot back Syaoran as they got into the car.

"Let's see, you get a home cooked meal, you got off work early without getting into trouble. Than again it isn't as if you would even if you did skip out on work now and again. Lastly, this gives your father less chance in rubbing you face with the fact he wants to steal me away," replied Sakura.

"True, hey wait. We had a home cooked meal Friday, and how would you know I wasn't doing anything important. Furthermore, you already refused the position three times, what makes you think that I'll be worried that you'll leave now," retorted Syaoran.

"Kind of late to say that now isn't it," replied Sakura as she laughed when Syaoran pulled up to a grocery store.

"Sneaky," commented Syaoran but still followed Sakura as she entered the store.

They enjoyed the time they spent picking up different things to make for dinner as they talked about things from Sakura's sneaky way of getting him to come shopping with her to his years of college. Some people might have thought they were crazy with all the laughing they were doing.

When they left the store it was close to 4 and they hurried back to the house. They went in through the kitchen door telling the staff that they could take the rest of the evening off. However, several people stayed behind to help clean up and take out all the things they would need in order to make this meal. Sakura worked hard on dinner and in order not to let out the surprise Syaoran was made to stay in the kitchen with her.

After about a half hour the rest of the staff that was left had gone to do other things or go home for the night. They were rather happy to have the rest of the evening off. They were enjoying the conversations and they talked like they were old friend catching up on old times at the rate they were going. Sakura had made several different dishes and some appetizers and dessert as well.

"I've really wondered at times if you purposely become clumsy when you are with me alone," commented Syaoran as he watched Sakura working around the kitchen.

"Now why do you think that you have that much influence on my actions," retorted Sakura as she worked.

"Well, you run into doors, and trip when we are out but you seem to work perfectly fine in a kitchen that you've been in once," replied Syaoran. "Than again maybe you want me to save you, like a knight in shining armor."

"Dream on," laughed Sakura as she checked on the sauce. She was enjoying herself as she worked around the kitchen, even thought her brother used to tease her about how bad her cooking was she knew it was only out of brotherly teasing.

"Hey Syaoran, do me a favor and put the bread into the over, I want the garlic to melt into it a bit before adding the cheese," Sakura said as she continued to work without breaking a beat.

"Fine, fine, and here I was hoping you forgot that I could help too," commented Syaoran before getting off the stool and picked up a tray and popped them into the oven.

"Why did you have to make this much anyways? There is enough food here to feed an army, how do you expect us to finish it all," complained Syaoran as he eyed the food that were nearing the stages of completion being placed around the room. 'I'm just glad that the kitchen is big enough for her to run wild, at the rate she is going she can fill both here and the dining room,' thought Syaoran.

"It is just for us you know, I've also made enough food for others if they want some, like Wei-san," replied Sakura. "I feel bad that he has been so nice I want to make him something too, anyways it isn't a lot. If Yukito was here this would be good for him and maybe Touya only. Anyways whatever you guys don't finish I can bring to work tomorrow."

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the counter. His eyes followed Sakura, watching her and taking in the beauty that seem so at home in a kitchen that she has never been in. Something stirred in him as he watched this normally clumsy female cook with such happiness that made him want to protect that happiness with everything he could.

"I'm about done Syaoran, why don't you go take a shower while I finish up here," commented Sakura as she put the finishing touches on the dinner she prepared.

"Sure," replied Syaoran before moving away from the counter. Before he left he gave another glance at Sakura before walking through the kitchen doors and heading upstairs to his room.

Kitchen

Sakura took out the bread and placed everything into the dining room, praying that it wouldn't get cold for the next 15 minutes because she wanted a shower before she went to dinner with everyone. She walked back upstairs hoping not to run into anyone because she still wanted everything to be a surprise. She walked upstairs and admired the art and the floral arrangements around the house until she reached her room. She enters her room and grabs a change of clothes because she smells like teriyaki, Alfredo sauce and some of the other food she had made for tonight, and she had some flour on her top too.

'No matter what it seems like I'm still a bit of klutz, well at least I didn't fall down like I used to. Hm…that reminds me I still need to find one of Tomoyo's tapes and destroy it, can't believe she left her camcorder running again when we were making that cake. Correction, I need to find time to find her stupid hiding place, I know where she hides everything but it seems all my embarrassing moment tapes she hides in another place altogether," thought Sakura as she took a shower quickly and changed into a new set of clothes.

She walked out of her room and down the hall back downstairs hoping everyone was back because she didn't know where to find the covers for the dishes she left them out in the open. If it waited too long everything was going to get cold and all her work would be wasted.

She spotted Syaoran by the living room doorway and made her way over. Syaoran heard footsteps behind him and turned around and spotted Sakura changed and ready, he walked towards the study and knocked on the door indicating to his father that they were waiting for him. Several moments later Lian came out and joined everyone in the living room.

Feimei got curious and asked, "Sakura, I heard we were going out to celebrate but you said no. What arrangements did you end up making for us?"

"Well, I wanted to thank everyone for taking care of me like this so…" Sakura indicated for people to follow her. Everyone got up and wondered what she was up to, Syaoran lagged behind knowing what the surprise was. Sakura stopped in front of the dining room doors and pushed them open. Several of the servants saw the opening of the doors and removed the caps off the food.

Sakura was shocked that the servants came and capped off the food so they wouldn't get cold so quickly and made the opening of the food so nice. Everyone walked into the dining room and gazed at the table as the children were really happy with all the different food around.

"Sakura, please don't tell me you took 2 hours off work to do this," commented Michael as he was shocked at all the different food that was on the table.

"Yeah, I thought you took two hours off work to celebrate or at least shop," added Chris.

"Well, I figured this was the best way to show my appreciation for taking care of me," replied Sakura. "I just hope everyone likes the food and that it isn't too horrible. That and Li-san won't be too mad for me skipping out of work to do something slightly on the personal side."

"I'll give you a response after I taste the meal, if it good I won't get mad, if not we'll see," commented Lian taking a seat with a smile on his face before everyone else took a seat.

Sakura turned to one of the servants and thanked them for placing the covers over the dishes so they wouldn't get cold. The servant informed her that Wei-san had saw her leave everything and wanted to do a little something and asked us to cover the dishes after you left the room.

Sakura gave a smile as she spotted Wei-san by the doorway before joining everyone. She waited for everyone to settle down as looked at the awed look at the kids of the table as they saw so many of their favorite fried food.

Sakura sat there wondering if they didn't like the food she prepared since no one was even moving to try anything.

"People, let's eat before the food does get cold," commented Syaoran.

Everyone started to pick at the different food that Sakura had spent hours making, Sakura looked at the people holding her breathe waiting to see how they like the food.

"Sakura, this is really good," commented Yelen from across the table. She took another bite of the spring roll she had picked up. Several people nodded in agreement with that statement, as everyone enjoys the meal with laughter and the variety that she had made.

"Sakura, you are incredibly talented it seems, you can make Japanese, Chinese and even Italian," commented Lian.

"Over the time you tend to develop other taste since I used to live alone here in Hong Kong I had to learn how to cook for myself," replied Sakura. "You should try Tomoyo's cooking, she is even better than me, especially her desserts; I just can't seem to make anything that can compare."

"I don't believe that, you pretty good yourself if I remember correctly," stated Syaoran.

Sakura blushed before responding, "I had a great teacher."

"I don't know about everyone else but I think this meal is better than if we had eaten out again," commented Ken.

"Agreed," stated everyone else other than the kids who were making a slight mess since they were having trouble reaching the plate of food around.

Everyone really enjoyed the meal and laughed at all the past cooking incidents over the years. They heard about the kitchen incident where Sakura took over 2 hours to clean the mess she had made because she had timed everything wrong it was a great mess. There was flour from the cake, there was spaghetti sauce on the stove, there was water on the floor, and egg. Even remembering the situation is incredible embarrassing but at least she has improved over the years.

After the meal, Sakura went into the kitchen and noticed that the staff had really enjoyed their meal and even had the time to clean up for her. 'Thank god, I hate cleaning more than anything,' thought Sakura before picking up the two desserts she was able to make.

"Want some help," came a voice from behind Sakura. She spun around quickly and her lips grazed against the person behind her.

"Wow didn't expect a kiss for helping you with dessert," stated Syaoran with a slight grin on his face.

Sakura stood there stunned for a moment as she tried to accept the fact she had just kiss Syaoran on the lip again and this time they were both awake and knew what happen and it was her fault this time. Sakura blushed like crazy at the fact she just kissed her boss on the lips.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you fell for my charm," commented Syaoran leaning closer to Sakura.

"Dream on," stated Sakura but her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. 'Am I falling for the guy,' thought Sakura as leaned away from him.

"Aw…you just broke my heart, and I was hoping you've finally decided I was a good guy," replied Syaoran holding his hands over his heart.

"You being a good guy and me liking you are two different things," replied Sakura. "But if you want to be a good guy, help me bring dessert out," said Sakura before turning around and grabbing the tray of red bean paste desserts that.

"Oh fine, but that kiss is going to be sweeter than any dessert," teased Syaoran before taking the tray and walking out of the kitchen.

Sakura felt that her legs have given up on her as she clutched the counter top to keep herself from falling to the ground. She raised her hand to touch her mouth and let out a sigh, 'Even a brush against those lips can make my knees go weak. I don't know what I'll do if he decides to get serious and want to date me I wouldn't be able to refuse.'

Back in the Dining Room

After a few minutes Sakura left the kitchen to join everyone when she felt she could control the blush on her cheeks. She saw everyone eating the dessert and took a seat before getting her own bowl.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, a package came for you today but there was no return address," commented Shiefa.

"Who would be sending me a package in Hong Kong," questioned Sakura.

"I don't know but I'm incredibly curious to what it is," commented Feimei. Fuutie indicated for Wei to bring out the package that they received earlier.

"Syaoran, you don't think you know who sent this right," Sakura asked in a whisper tone as she waited for Wei to bring out the package.

"If it is, they are doing a great job in keeping track of your actions," replied Syaoran. "Maybe you are being stalked and not even know it."

"Don't joke about that, I was actually stalked for a period," stated Sakura in a low voice.

Syaoran looked at Sakura shocked at the information she just given him. But this expression didn't last long as Wei appeared with the package in hand. He handed the package to Sakura with a bow before heading back to other duties.

Sakura looked at the package and wondered who could have sent it. She removed the card from the envelop and noticed the golden letter lying inside the card.

"Why did I have to be right about this," commented Sakura as she looked over the words beneath the golden letter. 'You've captivated me with your beauty, and this scent as captivated me with it wondrous aroma, there is no greater match than you two. The one that is admiring you from far and near, the one and only playboy admirer wishing you the best.' Sakura opened the package and inside rested a beautiful crystal bottle in the shape of a heart. She opened the cap and took a smell and the beautiful smell of cherry blossom wrapped around her senses and causing a smile to grace her face.

"Who was it from," asked Fanran.

"Her secret admirer," replied Syaoran snatching the card from the table. "Can the guy get anymore cheesy?"

"I'm more worried about the fact he was able to get a present to me when I'm Hong Kong, than the fact he is sounding incredibly cheesy," commented Sakura as she replaced the cap onto the bottle.

"Seems like you have a stalker on your hand Sakura," commented Chris.

"You seem rather calm about this," stated Syaoran as he waited for a reaction from Sakura regarding Chris' statement.

"I know I should be incredibly scared but this isn't the first time this has happened," replied Sakura.

The parents told the kids to leave after they finished eating before allowing Sakura to continue.

"Several years ago when I first came here for my studies I started to get these weird messages and phone calls. I was really terrified back than, it seemed that no matter where I went, how many times I changed my number it didn't matter. The person was able to find me," Sakura stated as she told her story. "After about 3 months of calls and messages they were able to find the place where the person was making the calls. They were using an unused dorm room and supposedly there were pictures of me plastered all over the walls. That was when I found out that I had a stalker, and the reason to why I started to take martial arts lessons. My father wanted me to go back to Japan, and my brother wanted not only me back but also beat the crap out of the guy. However, he was never found," stated Sakura as she finished her story.

"What you do than," asked Ken.

"What could I do, the guy was never found and he never tried to call again," replied Sakura. "Anyways, no really harm was done in truth, other than scaring me half to death with the idea some guy was stalking me.

"You don't suppose it is the same guy, do you," questioned Michael.

"I doubt it, that was over two years ago," replied Sakura. "In either case, with Syaoran here I don't think I'll get into too much trouble in Hong Kong. When I get back to Japan I guess if needed, I'll find someone to protect me. Never know might get a boyfriend that might be willing to save me."

The guys gave each other looks wondering if they should step in and help the girl out a bit. Their wives knowing something was up waited until later to say something. Syaoran just looked at her deciding if she wanted a knight in shining armor he was willing to take the job.

"Anyways no need to be worried, I'm starting to think Tomoyo is sending these gifts," commented Sakura.

"Now what gave you that idea," questioned Feimei.

"Well she was getting ideas of match making again so I just figured it was her," replied Sakura. "Well I'm done, I'll start cleaning up."

"No need, the servants will take care of it," replied Yelen also standing up to leave.

Sakura nodded and headed back up to her room. Lian got up from the table after a few moments and followed his wife who had left after Sakura.

"You know don't you," questioned Shiefa.

"If you mean who is behind all this, of course," replied Syaoran sitting there very calmly.

"That is why none of you cared for the fact when she said she had a stalker," commented Stanley.

"I was wondering why you didn't react," stated Ken.

"You all know who is sending the gifts?" questioned Chris.

"We know who is involved," replied Fuutie.

"Why aren't we let in on the big secret," asked Michael.

"You didn't ask," replied Feimei.

"You'll know as soon as you find out the name the secret admirer goes by," stated Fanran before getting up from the table.

In Sakura's Room

'Why do I get a feeling Tomoyo is behind all of this,' thought Sakura as she looked at the package in her hands. 'It can't be, she promise not to play match maker this time. Than again she promises me that all the time, not like she actually keeps them but I can't really stay angry at her either.'

Sakura sighed and placed the package on the dresser in her room before changing into some night clothes. All that cooking had tired her out, she took one last look out her window before climbing to bed for the night.

Some other place

"My dear Sakura-chan, we'll be together soon. We'll be one and no one can take you away from me anymore," came a voice from the center of the room. The only lights around the room were shone onto the walls revealing pictures of Sakura. "Not even the great Li, Syaoran is going to keep us apart, if he tries he'll suffer the consequences of getting in my way."

Japan

"What are you still doing, did he already say that he'll take care of the rest," came from a male voice as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, but hey I started the letters so at least they should be the same," came a second voice within the room.

"I guess that would be better than making different shapes and color letters," came the first voice as he took a seat.

"Yup, but I'm glad he picked up on the situation so quickly or else I'll have had a headache trying to figure out what else to get her," came the second voice.

"Well, don't stay up too late, we have a lot to do tomorrow," came the first voice. "Don't forget there is only about two months and we still have a lot to do."

The second person nodded and finished off the remaining six letters that were left. The person placed the letters in an envelop and placed it away, knowing the person wanted them soon. The person got up and left the room after shutting of the lights and headed up the stairs for an early night.

Tuesday

Sakura was late as usual and even forgot about her shower and just grabbed a change of clothes before rushing into the washroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed a hair tie before changing into a light pink skirt and light pink top.

'Tomoyo, you know me so well, that I don't have much time to choose my clothes you make them matching so nicely,' thought Sakura as she grabbed her white backpack. She made a run for her door grabbing her white blazer and raced down the stairs. She struggled with her jacket as she ran down the steps.

As she got to the last two steps of the stair case she trip and was about to fall flat on her face in the middle of the great hall. Suddenly a strong pair of arms caught her and held her close for a moment before gently placing her back on her two feet.

She looked up and saw Syaoran looking at her with a small smile.

"I wonder at times if you have a death wish or is your clumsiness genetic," commented an amused Syaoran as he watched Sakura straighten herself out.

"It might be genetic, I believe my otou-san told me my okaa-san was rather clumsy too," replied Sakura without much consideration.

"Odd, I guess it runs through the female genes in your family," commented Syaoran.

Sakura laughed as she smiled when she saw Wei holding a sandwich for her and bottle water. "Wei-san, you are just like my father," commented Sakura as she smiled gratefully at Wei for the breakfast.

She followed Syaoran to his car as she enjoyed her breakfast. "Your servants are pretty good. They've already figured out how bad I'm with timing," stated Sakura as she got into the car.

Syaoran laughed and just got in and started the car. "I had them prepare the sandwich since I've figured out that you would be late this morning," replied Syaoran as he drove through the cluttered Hong Kong traffic.

Sakura smiled a little at the fact that Syaoran had even cared. She didn't mind it, even if it was because the others were in such a close group and didn't want Tomoyo jumping down his throat. She hated playboys but part of her couldn't hate him for being a playboy. 'I wonder if this is what is like being able to accept a person's flaw even if it is completely unlike themselves,' thought Sakura as she finished her breakfast.

The day progressed and everything was seemingly prefect with very little problems. It was a nice day in the office and she wish there could be more of these. She spent most of the day either type letters, answering phone calls and getting coffee since she wasn't needed at any meetings and the contracts Syaoran was working by himself today.

Later that night

A pink cellphone vibrated on the side table of Sakura's room as she turned away from the night sky. She walked up to the phone and picked it up, "Moshi, moshi Kinomoto speaking," said Sakura as she took a seat on one of the chair in her room.

"Konbanwa, Kinomoto, it's me Fa Long," replied the voice over the phone.

"Oh hi Fa Long, is there something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Oh no, I just wanted to remind you of our dinner date tomorrow," commented Fa Long on the phone.

"I remember, it would be nice," replied Sakura.

"I'll meet you at the Hilltop restaurant tomorrow at 7," commented Fa Long.

"Sure, ja ne," said Sakura before hanging up.

Sakura shook her head, I'm forgetful but not that bad. She decided she wanted to talk to Tomoyo and picked up her phone. Before she even died the first two digits her phone rang again.

"Moshi, moshi Kinomoto speaking," replied Sakura.

"Hey Kura, how's everything," came Tomoyo's voice over the phone.

"Moyo, that is freaky how you always call me when I'm about to call you," stated Sakura.

A laugh could be heard from the other side of the phone. "We've known each other since we've been babies it is like a six sense," replied Tomoyo. "So how is everything over there, want to quit yet?"

"No, everyone is very nice over here. I called because I wanted someone to talk to regarding two things," replied Sakura.

"Is something wrong," questioned Tomoyo slightly worried.

"I got another present and I'm afraid it might be that stalker that I had two years back," stated Sakura in a worried tone.

"I wouldn't worry so much, why would the person go under for so many years just to come back now," replied Tomoyo, but there was some reservation in her tone.

"I guess you're right, but I don't know I've been having these dreams lately and two of them made me really scared. One of them someone was threatening me and the most recent one was with someone chasing me," stated Sakura as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Hm…could it be all the stress from working for Syaoran recently. You are trying incredible hard to make certain you don't do anything wrong," replied Tomoyo.

"That could be I suppose," Sakura responded thoughtfully.

"Now don't worry so much and get some rest, you don't want to be fired because you were late getting up now," Tomoyo stated over the phone.

"Hai, hai I'll see you next week. Oyasumi Tomoyo-chan," replied Sakura before hanging up.

Author's Note: I hope people enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait for an update. I'll try my hardest to write up a new chapter before June. I'm having a bit of trouble making this story flow the way I want it to. But now that all things are done and over with other than my convention and work but I should have more time so I promise to try harder to get you a new chapter soon.

Please give me some comment in regards of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning of Trouble

Author's NOTE: Hey readers, sorry for the late updates lately however, I've almost lost all my interest in writing for one reason for another. It is either that or whenever that I wanted to write I'm unable to due to stress or other factors but trust me I'm working hard on completing this story and my promise to one and all is that it will be completed to the best of my abilities. However due to emotional, physical and mental problems it really has been a hard time writing, also the environment that I've been in hasn't been ideal for writing. So if you want you can send me pms for me to send you a personal e-mail when I finally get the next chapters up so you don't have to check up on my story is all I can say is that I'm trying my best to get everything done to the best of my abilities because I want people to enjoy this fanfic. But I make no promises now because my heart isn't into the writing anymore (emotional problems), nor can I find the words that want to express what is in my heart. The thing is I know where I want the story to go but I have no words to express the feeling I want to place into the words so please be patient with this first time writer. Also this hasn't been edit just done incredibly roughly and posted because I felt bad making you all wait.

Chapter 11: The Beginning of Trouble

Tuesday

Sakura woke up and noticed the box next to her bed before getting out of bed trying to forget the fact she had an unknown admirer that can seem to find her anywhere.

She grabbed a new change of clothes and went to the washroom for a shower and to change. She let the hot beads of water fall on her body as she enjoys the feel of the water as they seem to wash away her problems.

She finished her shower and dressed for the new day hoping that it would be better than the last. She left her room and headed towards the dinning room on the lower floor. She put on a cheerful smile even thought part of her was still uncertain of what to think of about the package and the fact her stalker might be back.

She gave the passing servants a smile and entered the room to greet everyone awake. She noticed that the kids were getting ready to leave for school. She sat down and had a quick meal not taking in any of the conversation around her.

Syaoran had to shake her several times before she noticed that Yelen was talking to her.

"Sorry, Yelen-san, what did you ask me," asked Sakura snapping out of her daze thanks to Syaoran.

"I was saying you don't look to good is everything ok," asked a worried Yelen.

"I'm fine, just a bad night of sleep. I'll be good after a nice cup of tea," replied Sakura.

Yelen nodded before asking, "As I was saying, do you have a gown for the upcoming party this Saturday?"

"Yes, it seems Tomoyo thought far enough ahead to pack my gown," replied Sakura with a smile on her face.

Before Yelen could say anything else Syaoran stated, "Let's get going before we are late."

Sakura nodded and bowed before exiting along with Syaoran. They got into his car and they started along the busy roads of Hong Kong. The road was stuck the usual traffic of Hong Kong but easy, however inside that car was unusually quiet compared to usual.

"Is something wrong Syaoran," asked Sakura after a while.

"Yeah, a good friend is in distress and I can't do anything to comfort her," replied Syaoran.

"I'm fine really," replied Sakura.

"You can't lie girl; you should know better to try. I can bet anyone of your better friends would have told you by now that you are incapable of lying," commented Syaoran.

"Ok, ok, you got me but really it isn't anything too horrible. I'm just slightly shaken from remembering the stalker," replied Sakura. "I didn't say before and no one besides myself knows that they did find the place where the stalker was using to keep a watch on my home. It was really close to my dorm room and when they found it there were pictures of me plastering the walls and a closet full of tapes of me."

"No wonder you seem so shaken, but why didn't you say anything to anyone. You know your friends and family would have been there for you if you needed them. Also that type of situation isn't one a girl should have to go through alone," commented Syaoran.

"I know but I didn't want to drag my family into this. I knew everyone was against me coming to Hong Kong to begin with, in Tomedea I was protected and I really didn't want to keep having the feeling that I needed protection. That is why I started to take self-defense lessons during my time here. I felt incompetent when everyone was trying so hard to protect me from everything. I'm not a baby that can't take care of myself. It is true I did tell them that I had a stalker but I didn't tell them what was found out about the stalker. I didn't need them flying down because they felt that I wasn't competent to care for myself. I know they worry but they can't really help other than causing them more worry," stated Sakura.

"Have you ever tried to tell them that?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't want to make them think that I'm not grateful for all they do," replied Sakura.

"Sometimes it isn't the best thing to keep everything hidden, they are your family they will understand how you feel. It is nice to be independent but sometimes it is nice to know that you have someone to comfort you when there is a need," stated Syaoran,

"This coming from a guy that I can bet never needed someone in their life," shot back Sakura.

"I've needed my family but not in the same way," stated Syaoran. "I've been taught to be strong and the fact nothing similar has ever happened to me. I never came close to losing a family member or someone close. I haven't been stalked to the point where it scares me, hell I live within the high society my picture has been on at least a dozen different magazine cover by the time I was 18. However if you really don't want to worry your family, I guess you can just confide in me when you need you."

Sakura smiled gratefully at this. She felt unconsciously so much lighter over the fact she was able to speak to someone about how she was feeling. 'I guess he is right to have someone you can trust and be able to talk about things that really bother me without having to cause worry with everyone else is a good thing.'

* * *

Work 

Sakura worked extra hard no matter what Syaoran said about having someone to talk to she was unable to really open up immediately. To avoid thinking on the issue she tried to push the idea aside by working herself till the point of exhaustion.

Sakura was slightly even more distracted than she had anticipated and was constantly making a mess of all her work. She spent an hour typing up a letter that should have taken her 30 minutes at most. She kept making mistakes and reading the wrong lines when they were right in front of her. She knew that she should be more careful but she was unable to concentrate with the idea of the guy was around again, following her making her life the same as 3 years ago. She was unable to shake the idea that from anywhere someone was taking her pictures and making it his personal collection.

Sensing how distracted she was Syaoran walked over to his father's office and asked if it was ok to allow Sakura half the day off to let her collect herself. She wasn't doing them any good the way she was acting currently. Lian had noticed that she was a very good secretary but she was still unable to leave her personal problems at home. However he did also understand that having something like that happen to a girl can be quiet harsh and agreed to allow Sakura the rest of the day off.

Syaoran walked out to Sakura's desk and told her to take the rest of the day off doing whatever she wanted but she had better be ready for work again tomorrow. "You are a great worker but in this state you are of no good to either of us. We'll get someone else to do the most important things that we need immediately. I just hope you can feel better tomorrow, go home rest or shop whatever you are up to but just make certain that you are able to get back to your usual self by tomorrow. We can only give you so many days off because of this."

Sakura nodded in understanding at the fact since even in her distracted state she noticed how she was screwing up so horrible in just the morning. She packed her things and left a few files that Lian and Syaoran had told her that needed to complete as quickly as possible in the center of her desk before leaving. She wanders the streets for a period thinking how things were really messed up right now. She knew she should leave her personal problems at home or at least out of the office but she was unable to shake the feelings that were troubling her in the most case. However she knew of several places that would help her but she needed a few things before she could go there. Instead of going back to the mansion she just headed towards the nearest mall and picked out several items that she needed and paid for the items before taking a bus to the area where she used to go to university. She started off paying for a day pass for the facilities in the gym and pool in the recreation centre. She headed off towards the change room and changed into the work out closes that she had purchase a little while ago. She cut off the tags of the clothes and walked out of the change room. She knew she should have gone back to the house for this stuff but she rather not. She had a bottled water and a towel in hand and placed them down near the tread mill she was going to be working on. She worked the different machines for a good hour before going back to the change room and changing into the swimsuit she had just purchased.

She noticed not too many people around the pool, she was grateful for the silence. She placed the towel down and dove into the pool. She did several quick laps hoping that all the exercise she did today would help clear her mind a bit. However, no matter how much she worked she wasn't able to shake the feeling. She did a few more laps before giving up and got out. She grabbed her towel and toweled herself off a bit. She took a quick shower before heading into the sauna. She figure might as well give it a shot; she already paid for the usage today. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the room, feeling the heat and the water starting to slowly evaporate.

She took a seat in the far corner of the room, hiding in a corner and closing her eyes. She rather not be disturbed if it was possible. She just let herself sit on the bench inside the room trying to forget all that has happened the past 24 hours that seemed to really irritate her to the point where she is unable to concentrate. 'You figure after so many years I would be over the fact there is some creep out there following my every movement.'

As she was resting on the bench she started to sort think of everything the past several weeks. Starting with the first gifts and the first letters, she remembers many of the dreams she had long forgotten. 'Okaa-san, if you can hear me please give me some guidance and look after me during this time.'

As she got closer to the door she started to hear voice outside. She was about to just walk right out when she hear the two girls conversation.

"Hey, you know I hear the room you are living in now used to belong to a girl that had a stalker after for months," came the voice of a girl.

"I heard that too, I didn't really want to rent the room after I found out since I was afraid that the same thing could happen to me," came the second girl.

"Actually I heard that the stalker was actually someone she knew or something," commented the first girl.

"Really? I don't believe you, than why resort to stalking?" asked the second girl.

"I'm not certain if it is true but I heard that the girl was beautiful and drew a lot of attention and supposedly the guy was too shy to try and talk to her and resorted to stalking. However, supposedly in some weird occurrence they became friends and that is why it stopped," replied the first girl.

"I heard differently supposedly the stalker was found out and ran," replied the second girl.

"Well in either case I hope nothing happens with you there," replied the first girl.

"Well if someone would stalk they can stalk anywhere and not that particular unit," replied the second girl.

"True enough," replied the first girl as they walked out of the change room.

Sakura emerged from the sauna deep in thought of what she had just heard. 'Could it be someone I know?' thought Sakura as she quickly grab her clothes and changed.

She left the gym exhausted but still restless, she headed back towards the mansion hoping that a bit of sleep would ease her a bit more. She hopped on the first bus she saw, she stood as the roads just kept passing she didn't even noticed where she had got off and just kept walking until she was standing in front of her desk. She snapped out of her daze when she took a seat at her desk, looking around lost for a moment to where she was.

'When did I get back here?' thought Sakura as she just sat at the desk completely lost to why she was here. She knew most of the people had already left since she was swimming and working out for over 3 hours and the bus trips takes a good hour and not to mention the shopping it was almost 6.

As she was getting up to leave the door next to her opened, and Syaoran stepped out starring at Sakura as if seeing was the freakiest thing he ever saw.

"Why are you back here? I thought I gave you the rest of the day off. Not to mention work ended almost an hour ago," commented Syaoran as it finally dawned on him he wasn't seeing a ghost or anything.

"I don't know it seems I just came back here without really knowing why. Well since you are here and I'm done for the day I'll take you to dinner, since you still seem kind of out of it," commented Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran out of the office still slightly in thought, Syaoran stayed quiet on the way down the elevator and on the way to the car.

Sakura got into the car without much consideration and just strapped herself into the seat and waited for Syaoran to start the car. Syaoran got in and started up a bit of soft music as he stay silent on the drive to the restaurant. He wanted to go to a quiet restaurant to talk to Sakura and see if there was something he could do. Having worked with her for a week she was usually genki, but still collected and hard working, never has he seen within the period of working with her this lost and fearful look in her eyes.

The ride between the two of them was pretty silent for the most part however a part of Sakura seemed to feel safe being his in car even with his reckless driving. They drove along towards the restaurant and as they arrived Syaoran past the keys to the valet and walk up to Sakura and they walked into the restaurant.

"Want to talk about what is bothering you. I know I don't really know you too much but I can tell something is bugging you," comment Syaoran after the waiter had given them their menu and water.

"I don't know I just recalled the feeling that I had that time when I found out that someone had been stalking me and I just wonder why is this happening to me. Actually I was at the gym today and I heard some girls talking, they said that it was rumored that my stalker was supposedly a friend," replied Sakura. "I was just incredible lost at the fact in how anyone I know would do something like this to me."

"I don't believe the most recently person is your stalker, I would believe that a stalker wouldn't go into such extend to try to make you happy with all the presents," commented Syaoran.

Sakura nodded in understanding, "I know that I'm worry over something that is rather ridiculous but I just can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me."

"How's this for the next while till we get back to Tomedea and until you can shake this feeling, if you ever need anyone with you just call and I'll come and look after you. If you wanted I can spend the rest of the off hours this week with you and when we get back to Japan you can stay with Tomoyo for a while," suggested Syaoran.

"I don't want to trouble any of you," replied Sakura. "Anyways Tomoyo doesn't go home very often, she spends most of it in Eriol's now."

"Than you can come over to mine or I'll go over to yours for a while till your brother and father gets back," stated Syaoran.

"I don't want to be a burden on you," commented Sakura.

"We are friends, so don't worry, anyways we are only here for a few days and since we work together it won't be too any difficult spending our evenings together either," replied Syaoran.

Sakura gave him a warm smile as they finally decided to take a look at the menu and they debated over what would be for dinner tonight. In the end they decided to try out the couple special at the restaurant. It seemed like an appealing meal off the menu and they just talked hoping that Sakura's mind would clear up of any negative thoughts of the guy from several years ago.

The dinner was two medium rare steaks in the shape of a heart and with two bowls of soup and the side order of lobster salad. Sakura looked at the heart shaped steak and found it incredibly kawaii. They were sharing a quiet meal between the two of them when a waitress came up and asked if they would like to take a picture together. Caught in the mood of the restaurant and the meal they agreed. Syaoran stood behind and draped an arm around her shoulder and they both smiled towards the camera.

The waitress took the picture and told them she'll be right back with it and walked away. Syaoran took his seat as they continued their meal. Sakura knew she was feeling a lot better and safe because she was here with Syaoran.

They shared stories between the two of them of their friends and their time in Hong Kong. The waitress came back and handed them a photo framed by a heart of their smiling faces.

They took a look at each other before bursting out in a gentle laughter.

"They thought we were a couple," commented Sakura with a smile still gracing her face. "But I'm still keeping this. I'm going to add this to my album."

Syaoran looked at her wondering what she was talking about. But still didn't complain he was just glad that she was happy again. They finished their dinner and the waitress brought their one piece of cake with two forks.

"Wow they take this couple dinner really seriously," commented Syaoran but still grabbed a fork and took a piece of the cake.

Sakura nodded in agreement and joined Syaoran in the enjoyment of the cake. They paid for the meal and they went back to Syaoran home. It was an exhausting all in all, however, thanks to Syaoran she was able to forget all that has happened an hope that tomorrow she will have a better day and be able to work to the best of her abilities once again.

* * *

Next Day Wednesday 

Sakura got up and look around slightly disoriented of her surroundings but she heard a knock at her door and she called out, "Hai."

"Miss. Kinomoto, It is 8 and Master Li told me to wake you up or else you'll be late," replied a female voice.

After hearing what the maid had say she quickly jumped out of bed and shouted, "Tell him 15 minutes." Sakura grabbed the first set of clothes that she saw and jumped into the washroom and changed for the day, forgoing the shower this morning, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She changed into a pair of black dress pants and an emerald green sleeveless button up shirt. She washed her face and applied a bit of cream before running back into her room and slipping into a pair of black dress shoes and grabbed her bag as she ran down the stairs. Her hair flying behind her as she raced down the steps, to met Syaoran at the front door. He held up a small plastic container and a bottle of juice. Sakura gave him a beaming smile and thanked him as they walked out of the house and into the car up front.

The ride today was rather silent as Sakura was enjoying her meal and Syaoran seemed to be in such deep thought that she didn't feel like disturbing him. They arrived into the office and on the way up the elevator Syaoran stated a few things that had to be done. Sakura was happy that everything was back to normal and she could work without having to worry about being fired due to her emotional stress from the day before. Sakura worked for several hours close to lunch when she saw Stanley rushing towards the elevator. "Wong-san is something wrong?"

"There was a mix up in the factory, I have to get down there to sort out the mess," replied Stanley.

"Don't tell me it was the new client's order," Syaoran voice came from behind her.

"Yes, since it was their first shipment with us, the workers had some difficulty and well now either I get down there and sort it out before it shipment is sent or we'll be late with our delivery," replied Stanley.

"That contract was very detailed with the fact the shipment has to be on time," replied Syaoran.

"That is why I'm rushing," stated Stanley.

"I'll go, I know it was a short time but I wanted to get that contract," stated Syaoran. He went back into his room and grabbed a few things that he'll need and headed out.

"I'll come too," stated Stanley.

"I'm coming as well," replied a third voice.

The two guys just turned and noticed Sakura with her bag in hand and Lian standing near his office door nodding. "Why are you coming?" questioned Stanley.

"Because I know the orders better than anyone here," replied Sakura. "I was the one drafting up the contract so I have as much responsibility in this."

"Doesn't matter, lets go, that shipment has to leave before eight tonight or it isn't going to make it," stated Syaoran.

"We'll grab something to eat on the way," replied Stanley as they rush to Syaoran's car.

They made a quick stop to pick up a lunch and ate on the way down there. Sakura tried her best to feed Syaoran as he drove towards the warehouse near the docks. For the first several tries she had some trouble but after a few minutes she was able to get his mouth more often than not. It took a while to get to the docks with the heavy lunch traffic but they made it down around 1 in the afternoon giving them 7 hours to sort out the mess and have the shipments out. Stanley walked over to the manager's office and they had a quick discussion over the problems before walking back and telling Syaoran with dock they were sending out the shipment. They went over there quickly and noticed that several of the crates where open showing a different product.

"It seems the factory labeled about a hundred crates wrong and we have to find out which before shipping off the correct ones. Basically we open have to open each one and than reloading them on," stated Stanley when they arrived.

There were about 20 people around opening the crates looking at the products. But it was incredibly disorganized. They just opened the crate looked and than moved on to the next. Sakura turned towards the two guys and whispered to them, "This isn't going to work at the way they are going."

"Have a better idea," replied Syaoran.

"Get me a dozen of markers 2 colors and bring all the workers over," replied Sakura.

Syaoran nodded and indicated for one of the workers to come over, "You go grab a dozen of markers any two colors but a dozen of each." The guy nodded and rushed towards the managers off.

Stanley called all the workers over. Some of them grumbling at the fact this was wasting time. By the time everyone gathered the runner had come back with the markers.

"I know we are low on people right now but we have about 24 people here. I was 6 people opening the crates, two people checking the products and indicate with the markers if it is the product we need. Use the red one if it is the wrong product, and the green if it is good to go. I need 4 more nailing the crates shut again. The others I want a rotations happening. First people will load on the crates on to two separate pallets. One for the stuff being shipped out and the other for the things that requires the label changed. The pallets will be changed when it is full. When the pallets are full one of you will be taking it where it needs to go after it has been properly wrapped. I know it is a lot of work but we need to try our best at getting this thing out on time," replied Sakura.

"Does everyone understand," shouted Syaoran. The group nodded and quickly broke up into groups and began working.

"Where, did that come from," questioned Stanley.

"Organization is easy for people that play sports. Without it we can't win," replied Sakura. She passed the markers over the two that were taking care of the checking the crates. "Remember just check a corner of the crates if it is correct or not," giving them a smile before walking off to see to the others bring out the extra pallets and the workers taking the crates down to be opened. Before long she noticed Syaoran and Stanley had started to help as well. Syaoran was helping the workers bring the crates down from the original pallets. Stanley was helping to sort the crates on to the new pallets. Sakura decided to help and started to help check the crates as well. On occasion several of the workers switched duties to give the people heaving the crates a break and allow them to do the checking.

Everyone work quickly hoping that everything will go smoothly. There with some chatter between the workers and even Sakura pitched into load on the craters on to the new pallets. The hours just slipped past and Sakura completely forgot anything else she had to do. Her mission was to help complete the task at hand as soon as possible.

She left her bag in the car since it didn't seem practical to bring her bag with her when she was working. She was very grateful that the workers had extra gloves. All workers were required to wear them to avoid getting too many blisters on their hands. However even with gloves doing this work for a long period one is bound to get a few. But they weren't used to this work so it really did help.

* * *

Around 5:30 

'She should be done by now,' thought Fa Long. He took a glance at his watch noting that she was suppose to be off half hour ago. He dug out his cell phone and made a call to Sakura. 'Where is she?' thought Fa Long as he waited for her to pick up. After several rings her voice mail picked up.

"Ohayo, you've reached Kinomoto, Sakura I'm unable to come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep."

'Where is she,' thought Fa Long before walking into the office building seeing the receptionist still there.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a secretary" Fa Long told the guard up front.

"Whose secretary are you looking for? Most of the staff has already left," replied the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Li's secretary, her name is Sakura," replied Fa Long.

"Oh, you are looking for Sakura, she left over 5 hours ago with Mr. Wong and Mr. Li," replied the receptionist.

"What do you mean she left over 5 hours ago," yelled Fa Long.

"There was some problem and both Mr. Li, Mr. Wong and Sakura left. I only knew Sakura left with them because I ran into Mr. Wong's secretary," replied the receptionist very calmly. "I must ask you to leave now, sir."

Fa Long stormed out of the building tossing the roses into a trash can just outside the building.

He pulled out his cell phone again and redialed Sakura's number. Once again her voice mail answered before she did. He hung up and stormed down the street towards a local bar.

* * *

Back at the habour 

The hours went by before they realized it was well past 7 before they were able to finish check each of the crates needed and sort off that 100 crates that was mislabeled. They loaded everything on to the ship quickly and it was off by 7:45 that evening. When they were done everyone gave a great sigh of relief as the ship sailed away from the habour.

"Great work everyone," called out Syaoran when the ship was gone. "As a reward for everyone's great work I'll treat everyone here to dinner."

Several people shouted with joy as they went and grabbed either a change of clothes or their personal belongings. "Hey Stanley knows where is a good restaurant around here."

"How would I know, I barely come to this part for dinner or lunch," replied Stanley.

One of the workers walked out hearing this and suggested, "If you guys don't mind a bit of a shabbier place there is a really good place around the corner," replied the worker.

"Why not, you people do know this region the best," stated Syaoran. He left his car and went to get his cell phone. Sakura followed to get her bag. As she grabbed her bag she didn't notice her cell phone fall out.

Sakura joined everyone need the exit and they walked towards the restaurant, she laughed with several of the workers talking as she finally felt a lot lighter with the order out of the way. She walked beside Stanley and Syaoran, seeing the workers accepting them even through they were from different social classes.

They arrived at the restaurant, it was really just a shop with seats on the outside. There were quiet a few people around the workers grabbed the biggest table around and everyone took a seat.

"Order whatever people want," stated Stanley taking a seat.

The waiter came and took down their order. Several of the workers ordered a couple of drinks for everyone. The atmosphere was nice and fun, they didn't care that they were eating with their boss since they weren't ones that just know how to delegate but to help when needed. If the boss was someone that just comes in screaming blood murder and order them to speed up their work while they stood around they would have ignore him altogether. But they felt this family was different.

* * *

Back to Fa Long 

"Another round," called out Fa Long sitting at the bar. Lifting his cup up, indicating to the bartender, that he wanted another whiskey on the rocks.

"Sir, I think you've had enough," replied the bartender.

"I said I wanted another round," stated Fa Long in anger, slamming his cup on the bar counter.

"Why are you so angry?" questioned a female taking a seat next to him.

"You, what are you doing back here?" Fa Long as in a very disgruntle voice.

"I came to get a little revenge and something that belongs to me," replied the female. She turned to the bartender, as said, "Give him another round and give me a kamikaze version."

The bartender nodded and served the drinks. He walked off leaving the two of them alone. Fa Long pick up his phone again and redial Sakura's number again.

"Who are you calling?" asked the female.

"The woman I want, but can never seem to get," replied Fa Long. "She is a beauty, beautiful long auburn hair, nice figure and beautiful emerald green eyes."

Hearing the words emerald green eyes, her head snapped up she took out a photo, "Is this the girl you are talking about?"

"How you get this picture," commented Fa Long, taking Sakura's picture out of the females hand.

"This is the bitch that I want revenge on," the female spat out.

"Gwen, no matter how much you pay me I'm not going to harm her. I've wanted her to be mine for years now," replied Fa Long.

"I don't care what you do I want her out of the way. Because of her, Syaoran broke off with me, you know how much I placed into this relationship and how much more I've done to get him to even consider me," stated Gwen.

"Whatever, I'm still not doing anything to harm her. I want to love her for all time," replied Fa Long.

"Fine, I have an idea that will get us both what we want," replied Gwen smiling deviously. She indicated for Fa Long to bring his ear close, she whispered the plan into his ear.

* * *

Back to where Sakura was 

Syaoran and Stanley were originally very uncertain if the food they were served was eatable but Sakura gave them each a bit of the dishes and they really seemed to enjoy it. Everyone was chatting and enjoying the meal, Sakura had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something but couldn't quiet remember.

She decided to ignore the situation and enjoyed the meal. When they finished they went back to the car where Sakura noticed her phone was on the seat of the car. She picked it up noticing she had missed about a dozen calls. She took a look and realized she missed all of Fa Long's calls before recalling she was suppose to meet him for dinner.

She quickly tried to call him back to apologize but he wasn't picking up the phone. As the arrived at the Li mansion she notice a male at the gate, she asked Syaoran to drop her off here for a moment when they pulled closer to the gates.

She got out and said, "Fa Long, I'm very sorry about tonight. I completely forgot when I heard there was a bit of problem with a shipment."

Fa Long nodded stepping closer, "I was just really worried that is why I was waiting here for you."

"I'm very sorry," Sakura said once again.

He grabbed her and hugged her hard, "Please give me a chance to protect you, don't leave me."

"Fa Long, please. I only see you as a friend," replied Sakura trying to push him away she also noticed there was great amounts of alcohol in his breathe.

"Why won't you give me a chance," Fa Long grabbed her shoulders pushing her away enough to see her face. He tried to bring her close for a kiss but before he was even able to bring her closer he felt himself being pulled away from Sakura. He felt someone's fist connect with his stomach before land on the ground.

"Syaoran," cried out Sakura, seeing him standing there with fires burning in his amber eyes.

"You ok," asked Syaoran turning around.

Sakura nodded and tried to pull him away seeing how angry he was. Before she walked away she turned and stated, "Fa Long I'm not certain what happened tonight to make you get so drunk, however from what it seems that unless you are able to control yourself we can not be friends anymore. I want to be friends but if that is not possible I think it is best if we don't see each other anymore."

"Here is my warning, if you ever try anything to Sakura again you'll have the Li's to deal with," before taking Sakura by the hand and headed back through the gates of the mansion.

'Just you wait, she will be mine' thought Fa Long getting off the ground.

* * *

Inside the Mansion 

"Syaoran," Sakura spoke softly.

Syaoran turned and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Arigotou," said Sakura looking into his amber eyes.

"I'll always be here to protect you fro jerks like that," commented Syaoran.

Someone hearing this from Syaoran made Sakura feel happy and relief whereas when Fa Long said the words of wanting to protect her she felt more fear than comfort. She gave him a smile and a quick peek on the cheek before turning and walking back towards her room. Syaoran was shocked at the kiss that he had let go of Sakura's hand without notice. A small smile touched his lips as he followed Sakura up the stairs to the rooms.

* * *

Inside Sakura's Room 

Sakura dropped off her bag on the chair and went over to the balcony and open the doors enjoying the minor breeze of the night. Hong Kong was too humid but after being there for several years she was able to get use to the weather. She took a look into the sky before walking back into room, she left the balcony doors open and went to grab a change of clothes. She knocked on the door making certain he wasn't in there before walking into the washroom. She stuck her head into his room and noticed he was writing something.

She decided to leave him alone, she locked the doors of the washroom before removing the clothes. She noticed they were quiet dirty after the days work. She got into the shower and enjoy the hot water streaming down her body. She thought back to the days events and thought for the most part it was a good day. With the exception of the last little problem that had occur recently.

She got out and toweled off and dressed before unlocking Syaoran's door. She peered into his room noticing he had come clothes laid out. "Hey, I'm done if you want the shower." Running the towel threw her hair.

Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura nodding, he got off the bed saying, "I hope you didn't use up all the hot water again."

"Hey, I didn't use up all the hot water last time," commented Sakura as she turned back towards her side.

"My shower was cold that night because all the hot water was used up," stated Syaoran.

"Maybe because everyone in the house was taking a shower at the same time," replied Sakura. "Or did you forget that we had just got back from the beach we were all dirty and smelled really good ironically."

"I still say you used up all the hot water," commented Syaoran as Sakura walked out the other door.

"Believe whatever you want," replied Sakura before taking a seat near her balcony window. She looked outside enjoying the nice night breeze. She picked up her phone and decided to give her family a call. The phone went directly to the voice mail, she knew her father was most likely taking a quick run and looking at the work site and wasn't even within range to use the phone. This happens every year for about a month or so where her father will take a trip down and pick up some new information to use his lectures for the new school year. This year his trip was going to be shorter because he wasn't able to pull away till now. The university allowed him 2 weeks time before he goes back and starts his classes.

Sakura sat in the chair near the balcony windows lost in thought, 'I can't believe I got so lucky with this job. The people are nice for the most part, I've enjoying the work, the pay is really good, and I get to see Tomoyo regularly. I can't forget about Syaoran, he is nothing else is a sight to behold, no matter how he is dressed he just seems to take my breath away.'

Sakura eyes snapped open at this thought, 'What in the world am I thinking? He is the last person I should be thinking about in a romantic context. But I have got to admit I've enjoy the time with him and the way he take care of me.' Sakura sigh and got off the seat and knocked on the washroom door.

She didn't hear the water running so she peeks inside and to her satisfaction noticed Syaoran wasn't there. She grabbed the hair dryer from the drawer and plugged it in. She quickly dried her hair and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next few days past by quickly as she helped Lian interview a few secretaries in hopes of finding a replacement before she left. She worked with Syaoran in his office taking down notes for correction of contracts. Compared to her Wednesday it was incredibly uneventful, but even that at least she knew she didn't have anything to worry and got to relax a bit more. 

She was able to meet a few people within the company the past few days. She knew she won't be seeing these people for a good few months but still hey at least she was getting along with her fellow workers even if half of the female population of the company wanted her position.

The days past pretty uneventfully for her for the past few days but she started to wonder why in the world she had to go to the party when they were leaving town the next day. She worked when she was needed and every day Syaoran drove her to work and back. She spent Thursday evening talking with everyone learning a bit more about them; she enjoyed a quiet evening for the most part. Her Friday was a different story the kids couldn't seem to leave her alone to ask Syaoran why in the world was she needed at this party when none of the other secretary were going.

When the kids finally got tired after playing with Sakura for a good few hours as well as dragging her everywhere around the house they went to bed without any hassle. She decided this was as good a time as any to ask why she was expected to attend. She would rather stay at the mansion if she had any choice in the matter.

She knocked on the door of Syaoran's room waiting for his reply. He beckon her in and asked "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering why are we attending this party? Well more like why do I have to attend this party?" asked Sakura after shutting the door to his chamber.

"The truth is you're going because they are making me go, and if I have to suffer through this I'm going to make someone else suffer too. Ever heard that misery enjoys company," commented Syaoran with a small smile on his lips as he watched Sakura's mouth drop open after his comment.

"So you mean to tell me I'm going to have to put myself into another gown and get my hair done and walk around a room in heels for several hours, BECAUSE YOU WANT COMPANY…" Sakura cried out after snapping out of her shock.

"More or less," Syaoran replied calmly.

"I don't know what is more ridiculous, me going along with it or you for thinking of such a reason," stated Sakura.

"Just enjoy it for the most part you'll be too busy fighting off guys to notice the pass of the time," replied a rather amused Syaoran.

"Why do I get a feeling I'll be needing Tomoyo to start altering my gowns and a new closet for the gowns I'm going to get from her," commented Sakura lying down on his bed.

"Look at it this way, how many people can say they got to be the date of next president of the Li corporation," stated Syaoran.

"I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted by that. There are a lot of better ways to spend my Saturday nights you know, than rubbing shoulders with a bunch of rich people that I might never meet again," commented Sakura closing her eyes as she rested on the bed.

Syaoran lips gave a minor smile which by far is more than most could get out of him. "Don't worry this is the last one till Christmas," replied Syaoran.

"How is that suppose to be reassuring?" questioned Sakura.

"Tomoyo should be here," stated Syaoran. "And quiet possibly the rest of the people so at least you will have friends."

"Also a night of having all the rich females stare holes into me because I seem to have capture the, oh so powerful and handsome Li, Syaoran," Sakura stated dryly.

"Anyways get out of here, I want to shower before I sleep as well you know. The weather here basically demands me to have a shower twice a day," Syaoran said as he got off the chair and headed towards a drawer and pulled out some clothes.

"Aw…and I was just getting comfortable," replied Sakura still lying on his bed.

Syaoran walked towards the bed and tossed his clothes on to the bed before grabbing Sakura by the hands and heaving her off the bed. As unexpected as that was she wasn't able to regain her balance that quickly and dragged him down with her.

"Ah…" Sakura cried out as Syaoran fell on top of her.

"Well all you had to say was that you wanted to sleep with me," commented Syaoran chuckling a bit on the inside.

"Get off me, if you haven't just dragged me up we wouldn't be in this position," stated Sakura trying to get away.

"No, you're comfortable," stated Syaoran and if he was trying to prove his point he laid his head down on her chest.

Sakura reach for a pillow and started to hit him over the head. "Get off me, you idiot."

"That isn't a very nice thing to say to your boss," commented Syaoran.

"If I was thinking of you as my boss, I would sue for sexual harassment," retorted Sakura as he got up.

"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran said as he held out his hand for her.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled herself up but also hitting him once more with the pillow before letting it drop. She moved away from Syaoran and instead of heading back towards her room she just headed out towards the hallway. She walked down towards the library greeting a few of the staff as she passed. She had no clue to who they were but hey rather have people like you than hating you. She walked through the house towards the library figuring it would take another 30 minutes at least.

She used to love reading in the library because it was quiet and it gave her time to compile her thoughts. Too bad after she started high school and university she wasn't going anymore with all the work she was attending to. Extra circulars really did take too much time off of recreational activities.

She walked into the room noticing it was empty; she had to wonder was there a point of having so many books in the house when no one reads them. She skimmed through the shelves hoping to find something to read, and she found a few titles of an author she had a hard time getting hold of. She picked one out and found a chair near the window and turned on a small lamp. She started to read the book getting engross with the novel quickly as she turn the pages she lost track of time. She kept going without considering the fact she started pretty late.

She curled up in the seat with the book in her hands, her senses seems to have completely dulled. She didn't even notice someone coming into the room and standing over her.

"I didn't expect anyone here at this hour," came a soft feminine voice.

Sakura eyes looked up when she heard the voice. "Yelen-san," Sakura said, getting up.

"No need to get up Sakura," Yelen spoke indicating for Sakura to take a seat and taking the chair across from her. "Why are you still up, child?"

"Oh, I wasn't tired and I wanted to do a bit of reading. I guess I lost track of time," replied Sakura.

"You enjoy reading? Must have made it easier for you in school," Yelen stated.

"Not really, I enjoy reading but only recreational. I had a bit of problem trying to read a textbook," Sakura gave a small laugh. "Actually I'm just lucky I was able to pass school with decent grades with how much I hated reading my textbooks. I can get easily engrossed into a novel but it was much more difficult with any school readings."

Yelen nodded and took a look at the book in her hand. "That book was a good story; I remember reading it and the book really captured my attention. I think I was so absorb in the book that I forgot dinner. If Lian hadn't come and looked for me I think I would have kept on going."

Sakura laughed and nodded in understanding, she glanced around the room trying to figure out what time it was.

"It is well past two Sakura," stated Yelen as she noticed Sakura looking around.

"Already, I was going to go to bed around midnight," replied Sakura. "But why are you still up Yelen-san?"

"I got caught up in a story and since I just finished I wanted to bring it back," replied Yelen.

"Seems like we both got too caught up in our books," commented Sakura.

"It does happen from time to time," replied Yelen. "Well I'm going to head to bed I should rest up for tomorrow night."

Sakura looked blank for a moment wondering what she meant before it dawned on her that the party was tomorrow night. Sakura nodded and replaced the book on the shelf before following Yelen back upstairs.

Sakura didn't bother to turn on the lights and just walked towards the general direction of the bed. She knew she would have kept reading if it wasn't for Yelen coming in, however after she noticed how late it was she was incredible tired.

She crawled into the bed and just snuggled against the pillow and just went to sleep.

* * *

Dream: 

"Mommy, mommy, when is my new brother coming," came a child's voice.

Sakura was shocked at the fact a child was looking up to her and calling mommy, but instinctively she responded, "Not for a while." The child she noted had emerald eyes just like hers but the color of the hair wasn't hers, it was different but she could not tell where the color was from.

She looked around trying to see where her so called husband was. If she was suppose to be a mother she should have a husband, right?

She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist whispering into her ear, "How are you sweetheart? Is the baby making you tired?"

She didn't know who it was but she felt safe in those arms. Part of her could tell that she did know this person but she could not say from where. She didn't bother turning around she was just happy to feel the arms wrapped around her giving a comfort she never knew before.

* * *

Reality Morning 

Sakura woke up giving a quick stretch. The dream was nice, making it a nice start to a new day. She looked at the time noticing it was actually close to noon already and the party she was forced to attend was suppose to start about 8 meaning that gives her about 7 hours to prepare. She walked into the washroom and brushed her teeth and washed for face. After that she went back into her room. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt from her closet space.

She walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. As she wander past the dining room she noticed several people cleaning the room indicating people didn't finish eating too long ago. She gave them a small smile and walked right into the kitchen and asked if there was anything left for lunch.

The housekeeper greeted Sakura and said they save her some seafood fried rice. Sakura nodded and smile gratefully at the housekeeper before being booted out of the kitchen to wait for her food to be brought out.

She took a seat quickly and several minutes later enjoyed a nice and quiet meal alone. After she finished one of the maids clean up after her. She really needed to find something do at times like this with so much free time on her hands after work and everything. She decided a bath than her nails would be a good idea. She hated the fact it took almost 2 hours for her nails to dry completely.

She went back upstairs and took out her gown and took a quick look at what Tomoyo had prepared for her this time. It was really simplistic compared to her last gown so she decided she would go with simplistic colors to match the gown and the style of her hair was going to be just as simplistic.

All she needed to do was to curl her hair a bit and a hair clip that should be in her case. She walked over to her make-up case, 'this thing did come in handy in the end,' she thought to herself as she opened it up.

She looked around the bottom of the case for the one of the three carefully protected cases that held 3 different hair ornaments. She took out all three cases of different sizes and placed them on the table near the balcony. She took extra care of these three because they were really special to her. One case held 3 different color pairs of barrettes that Touya and her father had given her on the day of her graduation. They were all in the shape of cherry blossoms but with 3 different sets of color crystals. There was rose quartz, a tourmaline, and a pair made with amethyst. They were a beautiful set that she love but rarely wore because she was so klutzy she didn't want to break them or lose them. She opened the second case it contained a hairclip that was past down to her by her mother before she past away. The hairclip was beautifully designed with several diamonds encrusted in it. The last box held two rose shaped clips that Tomoyo had given her; it was one of the few things that weren't cherry blossoms that Tomoyo had given her. They were made of rose quartz as well but none the less beautiful. Tomoyo had given these to her to cheer her up after she found that her first love only saw her as a sister and nothing else. She kept these three items in separate boxes because they were so precious to her.

She took out hairclip and replaced the other items. She picked out several items from the case before closing it. She left her room trying to find a servant to see where she could locate a curling icon. She ran into Fuutie instead, she asked "Fuutie-san, do you happen to know if you have a curling iron around here."

"Yeah, I have one. I'll get someone to bring it to your room," Fuutie said.

"Sankyu, Fuutie-san" stated Sakura before walking towards the library she picked up the book she was reading yesterday and walked back towards her room. She took out a cotton ball and removed her pink nail polish and started to do her nails again. As she was waiting for her nails to dry she picked up the book very carefully and started to read the last few chapters of the book.

She was easily absorbed into the story again and carefully turning each page. After an hour she was finally able to finish the novel she was really happy with the ending. She was satisfied that her nails were dry enough. She wanted a bath instead of the regular shower she took daily because of the heat in the city.

She grabbed her towel and walked into the washroom and started to fill up the tub. She added a bit of scented oils that she found in the washroom. She removed her clothes and slipped into the tub and enjoyed the hot water engulfing her and making her relaxed.

She took quiet a while in the bath but she didn't care she wanted to enjoy this relaxing feeling. She didn't even hear the door being knocked from her room.

"Sakura you better get out of there before you faint," came a voice from the other side of the door.

There was no response from inside the washroom, Syaoran started to get worried and knocked again on the door. "Sakura?" As there was no response again, he felt unsettled and started to rummage through his desk drawer pulling out a key and putting it into the washroom door.

He opened the door and noticed Sakura dozing in the tub; she hadn't fainted but fallen asleep in the tub. He didn't know if he should be shocked or amused at the woman in front of him. He decided to wake her up but couldn't help but noticed the water could only hide so much from view. He placed his hand into the water and splashed her.

Sakura splutter awake staring at Syaoran for a moment before screaming, "Syaoran, you jerk, get out of here."

"Hey don't blame me I've been calling you for a few minutes and you didn't answer," he called out as he stepped away from the tub.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she sank lower into the tub. "FINE, I'm awake now get out of here," Sakura stated with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He nodded in satisfaction before turning and leaving the bathroom. As soon as he had left Sakura scrambled out of the tub and locked his door once again. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and grabbed a second towel and rubbed it through her hair gently. She unlocked her side of the washroom and walked into her room noticing the curling iron on the dresser in the room. She grabbed a bath robe and put it on and decided to tackle her hair first. She went back into the washroom and plug in the curling iron for it to heat up. As she waited for the iron to heat up she went and put on her undergarments and pulled out a pair of shoes that would suit this occasion. After that she put back on the robe and went back to the washroom, she worked hard in getting her hair to curl only to create a minor ripple affect. After she accomplished the simple affect she had wanted for her hair that night she unplug the iron and unlocked the other door before heading back to her room. She sat down at the table in her room and pulled out the foundation, eye shadow, lip stick, blush and mascara. She pulled out a small mirror from her kit and picked up a tweezers and started to pluck her eye brows.

'This is a pain,' Sakura thought as she kept working on her brows. After about fifteen minutes she finally finished with the torture. She replaced the tweezers and picked up the eye shadow kit and tried to figure which color would suit the gown and her features. She applied a very light color of blue before replacing the box. She applied some mascara and some lip stick before closing up the box. She turned and took off her robe before grabbing the dress from her bed and placed it on. The gown was simplistic with no designs on it, just a beautiful shade of turquoise that hugged her curves perfectly and flair slightly near the bottom of the gown. After getting her gown on she picked up the clip from the table and pulled her back slightly and clipped her hair back. Leaving a few strands curling around her fact and the rest of her hair flowing behind her. She didn't bring a purse so she decided not to carry anything with her and just go as she was. She didn't even remember to pack a shawl either so she just exited her room after slipping on a pair of high heels and started to stroll down the hall. However before she even past Syaoran's door it open revealing Syaoran in a perfectly tailored tuxedo.

Sakura just stood there rooted in the hallway finding that Syaoran look incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. 'There is should be a law for someone to look that great in a tuxedo,' Sakura thought as she snapped out of her trance.

"Hey you are early for once," Syaoran commented when he noticed Sakura standing there.

"I was early before, I'm not always late," she stated as she continued down the hall passing him.

Syaoran gaze followed her gentle sway of her hips as she pass in front of him. 'She looks good, wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend at this point,' Syaoran thought before following behind Sakura.

Sakura steps were pretty calculated since her steps couldn't be too fast; actually she would have a great amount of difficult running in this gown. Than again why does she even need to do that it is a party, not a marathon. Than again this gown was more made for sitting, dancing and slow walking. The gown allowed movement but not huge ones just simple ones like waltz steps she couldn't do the tango in this gown or salsa. Not that she learned those before, only waltzing because Tomoyo made her go with her to lesson as a kid.

As she was walking down the stairs she saw the kids wishing their parents a good time, as they were ready for bed soon. 'They are so lucky they don't have to go to these things,' thought Sakura as she greeted everyone at the front door.

* * *

The party wasn't actually that far away since they didn't want to have the party at hotel as most would they had it inside the home of the host. They had a beautifully designed home that had a spacious back yard. A few trees in the back yard with that covered the fence indicating the end of the yard. There was a pool not too far from the house that was enclosed to make it available for us all year round. 

The Li family entered the party and greeted the host and shared a few words with people here and there. Sakura smiled at the people around, but feeling a great deal of discomfort as she kept getting the feeling she doesn't belong here.

Several gentlemen came up to Syaoran and engrossed him in conversation so Sakura decided it was a good chance as any to take a look around. A waiter past by and she grabbed a flute of champagne and she smiled as greeting at several of the others. She stood near the glass doors leading to the beautiful garden. The temperature was still good that they were able to have the doors open to allow in a breeze. There were people walking around, as the music flowed throughout the room. Sakura took note that there were people dancing and that this seemed to be a celebration of some sort. There was a beautifully decorated cake near the buffet table. 'I knew there was something I should have asked before coming,' she thought as continued to obverse from the glass doors leading to the garden.

'This is going to be a boring night,' thought Sakura as she took a sip of the champagne in her hand. She glanced out the open doors and noticed the beauty of the garden behind her. She walked out of the doors figuring no one would miss her for the most part since she really didn't belong here anyways. She walked around noticing the gardener had done a great job in keeping the place neat the flowers were gorgeous. Unfortunately she hadn't notice at all how far she was actually getting from the glass doors.

As she bent down to smell one of the roses that was growing she felt someone grab her arms in a tight grip. She turned her head around and stared into a pair of dark eyes that caused her to feel a slight chill coursing through her body. She tired to break free of the iron hold the guy had on her. "Let me go," she shouted, fighting for her freedom in the shadow of the pool house.

"I'm not letting go, when I've finally caught you," came a familiar voice.

"I don't even know you," she cried stomped on the guy's foot with her stiletto heel.

He gave a cry of pain and loosened his grip enough for her to break loose and run. Sakura tired to run back towards the house but it was incredibly difficult in the stiletto heels and the fact her gown made it really hard to run. She tripped several times causing minor rips along the hem of her gown as she ran. She ran into the pool house since it was closer than the actually house. Before she was able to lock the door the guy pushed his way in after her, causing Sakura to fall backwards on to the pool house floor.

"Sakura why do you keep running from me," came a sad voice as he removed his mask as the moon gave light for her to see the person she was running from.

"Fa Long," she gasped as she saw the face of the man. "Why are you doing this I thought we were friends."

"I wanted to be more than friends with you. I loved you since the first time I saw you. I wanted you to love me in return," he stated in a sad voice. "I spent months following you everywhere; I even rented an apartment that gave me a perfect view of your room. I spent hours on hours in there watching you."

"It was you; you were the one they could not find. The one that took all those pictures of me," Sakura said with fear lacing her voice as she tired to slowly back away.

"They took my treasure away, that room was my way of showing you how much I love you. I devoted lot of time in creating a shrine to honor the goddess of my world, but they did not appreciate my work and took it all from me," his voice coated with anger this time. He stepped towards Sakura. "All I want is to love you for all time, is that so much to ask?"

"Fa Long please don't go doing something you'll regret," Sakura started to say hoping to think of someway out of this situation.

"As long as I have you I will have no regrets," he stated before rushing forward and grabbing hold of her arms. He pushed her down onto the pool floor trying to kiss her.

"Noo…let me go please," Sakura cried trying hard to push him away. Fa Long was too strong as he forced her legs still with his own. "Someone help me."

His lips silenced her as he held both of her hands with one of his own. His free hand trailed over her body through the gown. Tears started to fall from her eyes as he yanked at one of the straps of her gown. The strap snapped under the pressure, as she felt him trying to shove the gown down.

'No, someone please help me,' she pleaded in her mind as he continued to paw at her body. 'Syaoran, where are you?' her mind called out as felt the other strap digging into her shoulder as he tired to forced the gown lower.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of Fa Long removed from above her. She opened her eyes and saw a guy pounding the life out of Fa Long as she curled up into a ball crying of relief that someone had come along.

It wasn't very long before she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her and she tried to struggle once again to break free due to fear. A voice spoke softly next to her ear, "Calm down Sakura, everything is fine now." She turned and found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes that were looking at her with worry. She buried her face into his chest crying from relief that he had come.

"He didn't do anything to you do he?" asked Syaoran as he held Sakura in his arms with an unconscious Fa Long several feet away. He felt Sakura shake her head as she held on to him as if her life depended on him. He helped her up to her feet before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"I need to call the police and get them to come pick that guy up," Syaoran said nodding to the body not too far away. He held Sakura's hand as they walked out of the pool house. He told her to wait outside the glass door while he informed his family of what happen before they deal with everything else. He eased her into a patio chair outside; as he found his father indicating the situation and apologizing to the host of the party before calling for the police.

Unfortunately with this incident the party came to an abrupt ending, as Sakura sat outside shivering under Syaoran jacket recalling how helpless she had felt moments ago. The Li sisters came out to comfort her as they saw the fear in her eyes that had he had hidden so well before. It wasn't long before an officer had walked up to Sakura, however, in her traumatic state when she felt the hand on her shoulder she jumped and scream.

Hearing the scream, Syaoran raced back out to backyard ready to punch out anyone that caused Sakura harm. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was standing close to the four sister with scared eyes looking at the officer.

"I'm sorry but I don't think she is ready to trust every male that comes near right now, it might take a bit of time for her to calm down again," stated Fuutie as she held Sakura closely.

"I understand madam, however we need her report to be able to file this case," came the male officer looking at the shivering girl.

Syaoran stepped up to the guy ready to punch his light out, officer or not. Seeing a person in that state and still demanding they give a report was asking too much. Suddenly he felt someone grab hold of his arm, he was about to shove them away when they spoke.

"Syaoran, it is alright. I know I need to do this, however I have one request," Sakura spoke softly. "I want you to be there with me as I give my report."

Syaoran let the guy go and turned towards Sakura. "You sure you can deal with this right now?"

"Hai," came a shaky reply. Her emerald eyes clouded over with a few tears as Syaoran held her in his arms.

"There isn't a problem is there? I want to be there with her even if I don't speak," stated Syaoran.

The officer stood there stunned and uncertain of what to do. This wasn't a normal situation, they aren't allowed to have others with them however to defy this man was not an intelligent move either. His superior walked up after hearing what Syaoran had stated.

"Mr. Li that is high unusual, however considering the circumstances and the fact we need a statement from you as well I will allow. However you must give your statement first without the young lady here," came a second voice.

Syaoran nodded in agreement as they got into the back of the police car. "Chris, can you go home and get the car and meet us down there. If anything happens it would be a good idea for you to be around."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes just need to get home for the car," replied Chris as the rest of them apologized once again to the host and they headed home.

* * *

Police Station 

Sakura sat down with a madam as she waited for Syaoran to finish giving his testimony before she gave hers. She held a cup of bad coffee in her hands as she finally stopped shivering and freaking out when someone touched her. 'Why did this happen to me?' she though as she waited. She looked up expecting to see Syaoran but Chris took a seat next to her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," he said softly.

Sakura nodded, no matter what she didn't really feel too comfortable with any other males other than Syaoran at this moment. It was a good half hour before Syaoran emerged from the room and walked over to Sakura.

"Miss. Kinomoto would you please come this way," came from a voice behind Syaoran. Sakura got up from the seat near the wall and started to walk towards the conference room, however when she didn't see Syaoran following she stopped.

"You said you'll be there with me," Sakura stated with a sad voice.

"I'll be there in a moment, wait for me I just want to talk to Chris for a moment," replied Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and waited outside the door for him she clutched the jacket around her shoulder closer finding a minor bit of comfort under the dark material.

Several moments later Syaoran showed up and placed an arm over her shoulder as he guided her towards the conference room. They took a seat as the officer started the interview.

"I want to inform you that everything you say will be recorded and will be used later for the pressing of charges of the culprit. You may start any time Miss. Kinimoto," stated the officer.

"The person I saw tonight was supposed to be my friend Fa Long Chan, we met in university since I was studying here about a year ago. Tonight at the party I noticed the garden outside and went to look and that was when he showed up and grabbed me. We struggled a bit and he tried to force himself on me but Mr. Li here came and helped me before he could do anything," stated Sakura with a few tears falling from her eyes as her voice trembled a bit. "However, before Mr. Li came there was something Fa Long said to me in regard of something else. You see about 2 years ago there was a case about a stalker in an apartment near the Hong Kong University Campus. I was the victim of the case, however, they never caught the culprit and he admitted he was the one that covered a home of my pictures."

"Thank you for your co-operations, we'll be in contact if there are any other problems," stated the officer.

"Actually you'll be contacting my brother-in-law for any problems and he'll inform us. See we only came here for a temporary and we'll be leaving Hong Kong in about 5 hours in truth. However, if there is any problems that require her testimony or anything we can come back with a few days notice or we can be contacted through the Li-corporation," stated Syaoran after everything was finished.

Chris was waiting for them in the other room and the emerged Chris gave his contact information and than they all headed back to the Li mansion. Tomorrow's a new day for everyone and finally they can go back to Japan after a long two weeks in Hong Kong.

* * *

Blossom: Here is my latest chapter and it might take some time for the next chapter but i'm working on it. Also I wanted to get this out as fast as possible so there is DEFINITELY a lot of grammer and spelling errors but i hope you enjoy anyways. I'm sorry English has never been a strong point of mine especially if when i write. I think faster than i type but if you wait a while i will have a minorly better version up once i get to reading it. Or someone else reads it and copy and edits my errors which will be a great chore but greatly appreciated and welcomed. Anyways I'll try to get my next chapter out more quickly. GOMEN-NASAI 


	12. Chapter 12: A New Threat

Author's Note: GOMEN NASAI EVERYONE. I've very very very deeply sorry for the late late updates the past while. Unfortunately I'm studying, working and several other things tossed into it. I'll try to speed up my writing process unfortunately I have a minor issue with being unable to write how I usually do which makes my words seem weird or weirder since people noticed I have a massive grammar issue to work out but I promise to give you a satisfying ending as soon as possible. Please enjoy this several month work unfortunately no editing done or else you wouldn't be getting this because I'm having difficulty phrasing the words to the way I want them. Anyways Enjoy.

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY.

Chapter 12: A New Threat

Back in Li Mansion:

The three of them arrived back to the Li home and spotted everyone waiting in the living room with very little talk going around. As soon as they stepped into the room the Li sister jumped out of their seats and rushed towards her. They were concerned about her and were worried if anything was wrong with her. She gave them a small smile before explaining the situation. It was a good half hour before everything was settled and the all started to wander back into their bedrooms.

Wei brought her a cup of warm milk, "This should help you sleep miss."

She gave him a grateful smile and finished the milk before wandering back up to her room. She stripped off her torn gown and changed into her night clothes. She didn't know what to do with the gown. It was gorgeous and everything, however, the memories attached with it were not the most pleasant ones. She slipped between the sheets and fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Dream world

Sakura saw a flash of turquoise gown she was wearing earlier running again from something. She felt a strange fear in her chest as she raced towards the door shelter in front of her. A part of her knew she had to run quickly or something was going to go wrong. She ran and ran, uncertain if there was anything following.

As she reached the doors she tried to open the door but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She tried and struggle the arm off. She tried to kicked and screamed, but nothing was helping. The feeling of helplessness was rising to the surface once again as she fought with all her might. She prayed that someone would come and rescue her once again. She felt her gown being shuddered but the hands attacking her, but she was unable to do anything about it.

She felt herself screaming for help but it seems her voice was being drowned out but something because she couldn't hear anything except the pounding of her heart.

* * *

Reality:

Sakura sat up startled from her dream, sweat rolling down her face as she clutched the blanket to her body. Her breathe coming in rapid succession as she recalled her dream. The fear from earlier claimed her as recalled how helpless she was and all she could do was hope that someone could save her.

She got out of bed and headed towards the washroom to wash her face and hopefully clear her mind of the incident hours ago. She stood in front of the mirror with her hands braced against the counter as she let her breath in and out slowly. She felt scared she knew she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight. She hadn't noticed the sound of the door opening as she turned off the tap and started to dry her face.

"Having trouble sleeping?" came from a male voice.

Sakura turned abruptly almost falling if she wasn't against the counter. She nodded as she calmed down when she notice it was just Syaoran.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and woke up. I didn't mean to disturb you," she stated as she crossed over towards his door.

"I'm a light sleeper, want to talk?" he asked walking back into his room. She followed him, something about him made her feel different than with others. She just felt safe with him and when he had held her early after Fa Long had attacked her, she felt like his arms were the only arms that could protect her.

"There isn't much to say other than I can't forget what happened. I trusted him, because I thought he was my friend but yet he attacks me. I always felt like I could take care of myself but when he held me down and grabbed me I felt very helpless. I haven't felt that helpless for years, that is why I started to take self-defense lessons," stated Sakura.

Syaoran leaned against the headboard of his bed as he indicated for Sakura to take a seat on the bed. She took a seat at the edge of the bed as he spoke, "Sakura, it is understandable that you are frightened right now. Not everyone can just take what you have gone through and just forget about it like it was nothing. In truth no would expect you to, I know you can't reach your family right now, however, my family and our friends and of course I will always be here to support you."

She gave him a small smile as she looked into his usual cold amber eyes; they were filled with warmth and kindness he rarely shows. They talked for a long while as Sakura started to get more relaxed as the time past. They were discussing things from family, friends, to hobbies and childhoods. After a while Sakura fell asleep across Syaoran's bed using his legs as a pillow.

Syaoran took a look down at her sleeping face, before shifting himself enough to get off the bed and shifting her into a better position so he could cover her with the blanket. He thought for the longest time if he should find another bed but figured it was better to stay so if she woke again with nightmares she wouldn't be alone. He pulled the blanket over both of them before drifting off to slumber.

* * *

2 hours later:

Syaoran felt something soft resting against him, as he slowly adjusted to the morning light. As he tried to shift away he noticed the warm thing holding on tighter to him as if not wanting to lose the warmth he was providing. He looked down and noticed Sakura hugging on to him and his own arm holding her around the waist. A small part of him pulled at the feeling as he felt her in his arm.

'I wonder if I should happy about this or not,' thought Syaoran. 'It shows clearly that she doesn't really see me as a threaten male or maybe male at all at times with the way she trust me. I've only met her, a short while ago, yet, she falls asleep constantly around me as if she knows she can trust me. I really do hope she isn't doing this because she doesn't think of me as a male.' He slowly worked himself out of the hold she held on him.

He walked over to the washroom leaving Sakura in the bed trying to find warmth to replace the one she lost.

* * *

Flashback:

There was little light shining into the room as a pair of amber eyes landed on the girl that was currently using his arm as a pillow. He racked his brain for who this girl was; he tried to think of a name that went with this beautiful face that was still sleeping.

Believing the name will never come he slowly pulled his arm away from the girl without waking her. 'Hm…, I've seem to be getting better at this as he got dress quickly, hoping to get away from the room before she woke. He would hate having trying to recall her name if she woke.

He left and met up with the guys, as they sat and enjoyed their morning coffee.

"Hey, playboy how was the girl last night," Jamie stated as he took a seat.

"Beautiful but otherwise I don't recall too much, I think I had too much to drink again," stated Syaoran as he tossed his head back a bit.

"I still don't know how you spotted that girl," commented Alex.

"Most of the people were kind of iffy last night, but you manage to spot the one girl that wasn't trying to stand out but still out shines the other girls by I don't know how much after you get past all that glitter around us," stated Mika.

"I don't think the playboy admirer was the wrong name for this guy," stated Eriol giving a laugh.

"I agree, complete playboy but still can admire the amount of ladies around till he finds the pretties one," replied Alex.

"Hell I think I feel the ripple affect when we walk into a room, but he can create it all by himself," stated Jamie.

"What do you mean ripple??" questioned Syaoran.

"Ever feel that when you walk into a room suddenly all the attention ends up on you," stated Jamie. "Well that creates a chain reaction that feels like a ripple going through the room."

Everyone laughed at that comment understanding what Jamie was talking about.

* * *

Reality 15 minutes later

Syaoran finished his morning ritual and walked back into his room and noticed Sakura still sleeping. She was holding a pillow as if using it to replace the warm she lost. He walked over to the side of the bed gazing down at the beauty that was still sleeping in his bed. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against the top of her forehead before turning around and picking up a few to bring back with him to Japan.

After a short while Sakura woke up, and looked around disoriented at her surroundings. She heard someone moving around the room and noticed she was still holding onto a pillow. She placed down the pillow and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again taking in her surroundings.

'This isn't my room,' Sakura noticed and woke up completely. After looking around she spotted Syaoran across the room from her. She calmed down quickly seeing someone she knew and felt a bit of flutter inside but didn't understand why.

"Konnichinwa," Sakura spoke up after several moments.

"I thought you would never get up, our plane leaves in an hour or so, so get dressed and last minute packing. We'll grab breakfast on the way to the airport," stating Syaoran without turning around.

Sakura got out of bed and fixed up the bed before heading into her room through the washroom.

Before she left the room she turned and smiled, "Syaoran, arigatou for last night. It might not mean much to you but thank you for spending the night with me and not trying anything."

"You needed some comfort, I'm just glad you haven't turn to hate men altogether because of this incident," stated Syaoran before turning back to his packing.

Sakura did her morning toiletries before heading back into her room and packing up the last of the things for heading back to Japan. After she finished she took one last look at the mirror that hung in the closet door. She didn't notice much of the damage than had happened to her, but she knew there was a minor pain in her shoulder still from where the shoulder strap had dug into her skin when Fa Long had put so much pressure to snap off the strap of her gown but it wouldn't give under the pressure causing it to dig into her skin. She noticed there was a bit of minor bruising when Fa Long had held her hands together, he was surprisingly stronger than she would have guessed. She decided she wanted a jacket as well and grabbed that before she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Good Morning, Miss Kinomoto, I'm here to bring your luggage to the car," a voice came from outside her room.

"Come in," Sakura called out picking up her bag from the bed. "It those two suitcases over by the end of the bed, thank you so much," Sakura stated before heading out of the room before the guy.

Sakura headed downstairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone up since it was a long night for everyone but she and Syaoran had booked a very early plane back today. Hell if her math was right she would have only gotten about 2 hours maybe 3 hours of sleep last night. They had to check in half hour early that is why Syaoran had told the officers they were leaving in 5 hours last night. But our plane doesn't leave for another hour but it would be harder for them to catch me if they wanted anything since I would be almost boarding the plane. She looked at the clock in the foyer waiting for Syaoran to show up, and noticed they had little over an hour to get to the airport and checked in.

Several moments later Syaoran came out from the dining room area holding two plastic containers and two bottles of orange juice. "Breakfast," he stated passing everything to Sakura so he could put on his shoes.

"Thanks," she said as she watched Syaoran put on his shoes before offering to take back the things. Sakura gave him the two bottles of juice but held onto the two plastic box, that held two sandwiches each.

They headed out the door, they saw two people loading on the suitcases and Sakura's laptop into the back of the car that would take them to the airport. They got into the back of the car and put on their seat belts before Sakura opened one of the boxes and took out half of one of the sandwiches.

"I'm not certain if you like but they are all ham and egg sandwiches, kind of hard to make something special on such short noticed," commented Syaoran taking the other half of the sandwich out of the case as they felt the car drive out of the Li mansion driveway. It was a good 15 minute drive from where they were to the airport.

"Syaoran, about what time would we be arriving back in Japan?" asked Sakura before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, if everything goes without delay about noon," stated Syaoran before picking another half of the second sandwich.

'That means I can get another 5 hours in before we arrive back in to Tomedea,' Sakura thought trying to suppress a yawn. 'Man 3 hours of rest is not enough.'

As they pulled up to the airport, they got out and the driver pushed a cart towards the car and loading on the luggage as the two of them picked up their drinks and a sandwich each from the second box and quickly tried to finished their meal.

Syaoran passed the sandwich over to Sakura and pushed the cart towards the check in so the driver could leave. Sakura put both the drinks into her bag and picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. Before she took a second bite a head of messy brown hair moved and took a bite of the sandwich she was just eating.

"Hey, I was eating that," commented Sakura.

"Yeah, you want to push the cart," stated Syaoran after swallowing the food.

"You could have asked, I would have gotten you another half," replied Sakura.

"Who cares, we've shared food more than once," Syaoran stated as they arrived in their check in area.

She shrugged pretending nothing was wrong and took another bite before offering him a bite as well. 'But I've never actually shared food like this,' she thought.

After checking in, they headed towards their plane boarding area, they took the train from their area to the boarding area.

(A.N. Yes they have train in the airport. There is an area that is further to walk so to not have people try to race across the airport so they made a train to take them so people aren't racing or walking their legs off. I know this because I took it once even though I had time to spare.)

They finished their meal but Sakura thought she heard someone whisper to someone else, what a lovely couple. She passed Syaoran his drink and took a sip of her own as they got off. She covered her mouth as she gave way to another yawn.

"How do you seem so awake, you got less sleep than me," questioned Sakura. As they arrived their heard the announcement of people with disabilities, children and business class can start boarding.

"Prefect timing, and you get used to it when you've spent nights working till dawn and than work through several meetings the next day. But I'll most likely take a nap on the plane and than sleep early tonight so I can get things done properly tomorrow," replied Syaoran.

They got in line for boarding as soon as they saw the others had finished boarding. They went through passing without talking, however in the half tired state Sakura tripped a raised area on the carpet. She waited to feel the impact of the carpeted metal crossing but it never came. However she did feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura you are way too clumsy," he stated before straightening her and taking her hand for the rest of the walk down the metal crossing.

A little blush appears across for face as she looked down at the hand holding her own. "Arigatou, Syaoran."

They settled into their seats as they waited for the rest of the passengers to board Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the seat as she struggled to stay awake. 'Why are all flights soo damn early?' Sakura thought to herself.

(A.N. I'm bad with time calculations so this is actually my fault more than truth. But I did have an early flight when I came back from Hong Kong around 10, but check in at 9.)

She noticed Syaoran storing everything in the overhead compartment as she relaxed the seats, she knew once they took off and she could move the seat she would be getting a bit of shut eye since last night she had received very little sleep.

As soon as everyone was settled into the plane the captain informed of take off and Sakura waited until they received the ok before lowering her seat a bit. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep in the airline chair oblivious of surrounding area. A stewardess pass and Syaoran indicated to her to bring two pillows and two blankets. They had a good five hour flight might as well catch up on some shut eyes. Syaoran took one of the pillows and slipped in under Sakura's head before covering with one of the blankets. Syaoran lowered his seat, before allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

4 Hours later

It wasn't until the stewardess started to bring around breakfast that Syaoran started to awaken from the nap. He felt something on his left shoulder and noticed in her sleep Sakura had used his shoulder as a pillow instead of the pillow that had fallen lower when she shifted. He also noticed he was sharing half his blanket with Sakura as hers slipped a bit and in ordered to gain a bit of warmth she had leaned towards him and pulled part of the blanket to cover her self.

He couldn't help but relax and noticed that he didn't mind having her so close. Actually if he could he wanted to hold her there and protect her forever. 'I know you hate playboys, but for you I'm willing to leave that behind please be mine one day soon,' Syaoran thought to himself before shifting her back into her seat and covering her up with the blanket once again.

Syaoran hated plane food for the most part, which is why he had the chef make them breakfast before leaving. They could wait till they got back to town before grabbing lunch together.

She got up and used the washroom and asked for a drink on his way back. As he took his seat he relaxed complete winding from all the stress the past few days had bought. He looked over at the sleeping Sakura smiling on the inside that she has not complete hated all guys because of the incident several hours before. 'Her father is going to want to kill me for not being able to protect his daughter,' he thought to himself as he sat back in his seat and relaxed for the rest of the trip.

He was glad to going back to Japan, as much as he respected and loved his family; he still preferred to be allowed the freedom that he wasn't getting in Hong Kong. It is hard to do much when you family has so much power over an area. It was good for the fact he was respected and known, however kind of hateful to have reporters tailing you when there seems to be a lack of news in the world. He liked Japan, sure he was still known but at least they were not dogging his steps as often.

As they started to land he bucked Sakura back up and tried wake her up. "Hey, Sakura we are landing. Come on Sakura I can't carry you and the carry on out of here. Sakura don't make me want to drop ice cubes down your shirt in the middle of the plane," Syaoran threaten when he was getting no reaction.

As hearing the words ice and down her shirt Sakura woke up blinking rapidly, "I'm up, I'm up," stated Sakura sitting straight up in her seat.

'Wow, someone must hate ice,' thought Syaoran as he sat back and waiting for landing.

"You wouldn't have dropped ice cubes down my shirt, would you?" asked Sakura after she noticed what was happening.

"If it wakes you up I would, I can't carry 3 bags and you and our luggage," stated Syaoran.

"Hai, hai" commented Sakura as she took a sip of the drink on Syaoran tray.

As they landed in the airport, they were allowed to leave first and they descended the plane and went to wait for their luggage to come out. As soon as they got out of the airport security and luggage claim they spotted a pair at the exit.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here," Sakura stated running up towards her.

"Well you've been gone for two weeks and we missed you. Also I had some news I just couldn't wait to tell you," stated Tomoyo pulling away from Eriol. "But it can wait till we get something to eat." Tomoyo started to pull Sakura away from the guys and headed towards where they had parked the car earlier.

Syaoran was standing with Syaoran holding on to two out of three carry on bags and he noticed when Tomoyo dragged Sakura away they left both he suitcase there too. "You are so helping me take these things to your car," stated Syaoran picking up one of the suitcases and leaving the other two for Eriol.

"Yeah I know, before I forget something for you," Eriol said before passing over an envelop which Syaoran just tucked away into his carry on bag.

"Thanks, anyways what's the news that Tomoyo has," questioned Syaoran as they walked.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Eriol as they followed the girls.

They chatted along all the way to the car as they loaded everything into the back before getting in and heading towards a restaurant near Sakura's house.

As they settled into the restaurant something caught Syaoran's eye as Tomoyo picked up the menu. 'No wonder they wanted to wait, but hey more teasing from me at least,' he thought.

"So Eriol, I see you've been busy since I've been gone. When is the big day?" Syaoran questioned as he took a sip of water.

"Hoe, what's going on?? Is there something that everyone is aware of expect me again," questioned a confused Sakura.

"Sakura, umm…would you be my bride's maid," asked Tomoyo suddenly becoming very shy.

"You know I told you before I would be your bride's maid when you decided to get married. You know you are acting very weird, and you still haven't answered my question," stated Sakura blinking her emerald eyes innocently.

Syaoran was struggling not to laugh at the dense girl beside him, he saw Eriol having the same problem as Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief at her friend. Tomoyo grab Sakura's hand making her look straight at her before stating, "Sakura I'm asking you to be my BRIDE's maid," stated Tomoyo. Before waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura caught sight of the diamond ring cased by two amethysts on Tomoyo finger before she figured out what Tomoyo was talking about. Sakura jumped out of her seat and rounded the table and dragged Tomoyo out of her seat. "OH MY GOD, how did you hold off for so long and not tell me. OMEDETO and of course I would be your bride's maid," stated Sakura before giving her a hug.

Tomoyo laughed and hugged back as Syaoran sat back and enjoy the scene in front of him before turning to Eriol and asked, "So how long did she make you beg?"

"How can anyone reject me," questioned Eriol.

Tomoyo hearing the cockiness in his voice whack him on the back of his head. "I finally gave in after 2 hours of convincing in you must know."

"Tomoyo, honey you do realize he will rub it in my face for weeks now right," whined Eriol as he watched the girls take their seat.

"Gomen-ne, sweetie, I forgot but I don't think the best man should be teasing the groom too much," stated Tomoyo shooting a look at Syaoran with her last comment.

"Hey, I never agreed to being the best man," stated Syaoran as his face sobered up.

"Well that is ok I guess I'll just have to find another _guy _to be Sakura's date than," stated Tomoyo.

"Um…that might not be the best idea," stated Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran weird as someone walked up and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura let out a scream and jumped out of her seat.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scare I just wanted to tell your purse is on the ground," came from an elderly man.

"It is not your fault sir, she is just a bit jumpy today, thank you for your help," stated Syaoran getting up and giving Sakura the seat against the wall.

As the elderly man walked away Tomoyo and Eriol quickly looked at Syaoran as if telling him to spill. "It isn't Syaoran's fault," came a soft voice.

"Sakura I left you in his care and you come back frighten like this. Hell I haven't seen you this scared since the stalker incident several years back and that still took you a month to get comfortable going out without freaking every time someone asking you a question," stated Tomoyo.

"This actually connects to that," replied Sakura in the same soft tone.

"I'll tell the story, it seems when we were in Hong Kong she ran into an old college friend. Not only did this friend try to rape her he also was the one that was stalking her several years back. Unfortunately I didn't get to her quickly enough, and caused her a bit of harm and a bit of a fright," Syaoran said. "She is still a bit jumpy even after the guy is in prison but she seems ok with us. She was even jumpy when the cop tapped her on the shoulder so I think it would be good to take her to a psychiatrist and see if there is anything we can help her with."

"Really I'm ok, he can't harm me anymore, anyways I'm really ok, just need a bit of time to forget is all," replied Sakura.

"Are you sure, why don't you come and live with me for a while," asked Tomoyo looking kind of worried for Sakura. "Your father isn't back yet and you are all alone, I think it might be better to have someone with you for the time."

"I agree, I remember how you were when you found out about the guy originally. Hell Tomoyo stayed with you for a MONTH in Hong Kong before she felt that you were ok," stated Eriol.

"There is really no need to worry, I'll be fine he can't harm me anymore," replied Sakura.

"It isn't if he can hurt you, it is for your comfort. I know you, you'll bottle everything up inside if you feel that it would make your friends worry. That is NOT health for you," stated Tomoyo looking sternly at Sakura.

"I am not going to move in now especially when you are so busy with wedding preparations," retorted Sakura. "Also I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"We know you are, but I don't want you doing what you did last time before I arrived. I don't know how long it was before you slept," replied Tomoyo in a softer and worried voce.

"How's this if I can't deal with the situation I'll move in later, but I think I can handle it for now and I rather not," Sakura responded after a few moments of thinking.

"Look at it this way if she isn't getting enough sleep you'll see it in the morning at work," stated Syaoran. His eyes spoke volumes as he glanced over at Tomoyo and Eriol indicating to them not to push the issue. He felt if the issue was pushed too much Sakura would just toss it back in their faces because right now what she really needed is time to recover, not a mother hen hovering over her.

Eriol placed a hand over Tomoyo's understanding what Syaoran was thinking about, and he nodded in approval. "Now enough of this, why not discuss wedding plans," commented Eriol trying to ease the mood around the table.

Eriol and Tomoyo traded seats so the girls can make a list of things they needed and wanted to do. Eriol and Syaoran started to talk quietly between them.

* * *

Conversation Between Eriol and Syaoran

"I'll look after Sakura so stop worrying," Syaoran stated softly before Eriol had a chance to speak.

Eriol gave a slight nod, "I still want the whole story of what happened," Eriol replied in a whisper.

"Later, I rather not discuss this situation in the middle of a restaurant with her so close. If it was possible I want to make her forget the situation ever occurred," Syaoran whispered to Eriol.

"Drinks tonight," indicated Eriol not giving him a chance to avoid the issue.

"Fine," Syaoran agreed knowing Eriol would not give up till he knew the whole story.

* * *

Group:

"Sakura, I've already planned your dress for you," stated Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, when have you not planned my gown since the day you learned how to sew," commented Sakura. "You've made my prom dress, graduation dress, and every play dress in high school. But in the world are you planning my GOWN, when you have your wedding to work towards."

"I've already made 3 wedding dresses designs created for myself but I don't know which one I want more," replied Tomoyo kind of sheepishly.

"Have you set a date yet??" asked Sakura.

"We want to get married soon, so most likely before the New Year. Actually if we can get the wedding preparations decided before the end of the month the wedding would be the beginning of next month. I want to have the wedding before Christmas because I want to be back before the ball. But I was also thinking of having the wedding on Christmas, morning in the church than finish off the reception at the ball. Than I would want to make you two gowns," stated Tomoyo in deep thought.

"Tomoyo, it is your, I stress YOUR wedding so why in the world are you trying to make my gowns for your own wedding," commented Sakura. "If you want to make a gown so badly make your own wedding dress."

"But I want us to match," stated Tomoyo pouting a bit.

"You are supposed to be matching your husband not your maid of honour," stated Sakura.

"I want us all to match, but there aren't too many designs for a tuxedo anyways so I want the two of us to match anyways," replied Tomoyo her voice holding a bit of a sad and whimpering tone.

"Fine, fine design away as long as you don't put me in priority of the rest of the wedding preparations," Sakura said admitting defeat.

"Great," stated Tomoyo taking a pencil and a notepad out of her bag and started to work. Everyone looked at her and almost fell out of their seats at the sudden change in Tomoyo's attitude and even more at the idea that she just randomly started to work on the gown in the middle of their lunch.

Sakura snaked out a hand and grabbed the notepad away from her as she noticed the food coming. "And here I was only afraid that she would grow up with a camera attached to her hands."

"So figured out how to tell the rest of the family and friend yet??" asked Syaoran as he watched the waiter set down their food.

"Well Tomoyo's mother is fine with it, just have to tell my side in truth and that just means your family," stated Eriol before taking a bite of their meal.

"How either of you considered what you want to do for your wedding? A simple go to the court and sign for a license, hold it in a church or the Chinese traditional method where we bring out the whole family and friends?" asked Sakura.

"I want a church wedding, but I don't think the Li family would be too happy with a simple church ceremony," stated Tomoyo.

"What does Syaoran's family have to do with how you make the wedding?" questioned Sakura.

"We'll you see since, my parents have died and we are related to the Li's we kind of have to make a big deal of it, even if we didn't want to," stated Eriol.

"But at least it isn't like Syaoran's future ceremony that one will be a pain. With ours it can be a bit more simplistic in the sense that we don't exactly have to invite every one the Li Corporation has to deal with. When he marries he would be forced to have a huge ceremony with everyone that has any type of business dealing with the Li Corporation since he is the next in line to take over. This is also why he is considered to be one of the richest bachelors of both Japan and Hong Kong," stated Tomoyo.

"I'm not too worried, when the time comes at most we have to debate is where we are holding it, the date, and the gown at most. Since I've had four sisters that got married it made it a bit more simplistic, but still a pain to be literally center stage for several hundred people," commenting Syaoran. "Anyways I don't even have a girl at this point so let's get back to the matter on hand, their wedding arrangements," Syaoran said indicating towards the two.

"I'm guess if you can finish deciding things the wedding would be Hong Kong," commented Sakura.

"Actually if all goes well I'm making this wedding the same day as the Li's annual Christmas party. This way we can have the church wedding in the afternoon after all the Christmas sermons and than have the banquet later that evening. People don't have to try and fit in two parties during this holiday season," stated Tomoyo.

"I'm actually kind of curious, why the sudden rush for marriage?" asked Sakura.

"Someone decided to play a game of let's replace Tomoyo's birth control pills," Tomoyo stated glaring at Eriol.

"Hey it isn't my fault that you kept refusing. Also don't go putting all the blame on me your mother agreed to it as well," point out Eriol grinning like crazy.

"Oh, my god, it happened right??" questioned a gleeful Sakura.

"Hai desu, I found out a week after you left, but didn't know how to tell you," said Tomoyo giving off a minor blush.

"I'm surprised you didn't dump him for deceiving you like that," Syaoran stated.

"I was mad for about the period of 3 days. I've been living with him for over a year and yet I was still refusing his proposals for a while because I wasn't completely certain that we could last forever. I was really more afraid his old playboy instincts might kick in and he'll want to leave me," stated Tomoyo.

"So that I why I've been rejected over a dozen times the past year," Eriol commented as this new information came into light. "You should know better my sweet, you have tamed the player in me for good."

Sakura started to rub her hands over her arms as if feeling a chill. "Sakura is something wrong?" questioned Syaoran seeing Sakura's actions.

"Nothing really just that Eriol's words are enough to cause goose bumps," stated Sakura.

"True, if his words were any sweeter I think we'll all get fat," Syaoran replied in agreement.

A hint of red graced the features of the smiling Tomoyo, "Anyways let's get you both home for a good night's rest."

* * *

Night:

Sakura wander around her empty home, missing her father and her brother suddenly. It had been a while since she had seen them in truth. But she really did hate the fact she was alone in this home way too often. However as she glanced at the photo on the kitchen table and several others around the home she knew someone was looking after her.

She looked around the house before shaking her head in denial of wanting to do any chores for the day. She had been home for almost 5 hours and she had completed very little. She remembered a few messages from earlier but surprisingly they had a few calls even though people should have known they were out of town.

After handling several task around the house Sakura decided to take a shower before heading to bed after a few rough nights she decided she needed a good night's rest. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the washroom for a nice relaxing bath.

* * *

10 minutes later

The phone started to ring as Sakura was settling into her bath enjoying the hot water wrapping around her tense muscles. Sakura debated on getting out answering it or leaving it for the answering machine. Sakura pulled away from the relaxing feeling of the water and wrapped a towel around her quick hoping to get the phone still. By the time she reached the stairs to the hallway phone she heard the answering machine pick up.

Several moments after the regular introductory greeting Sakura hear a voice speak up.

"Welcome back, cherry blossom. You've made a fool of me once too many; it is time for you to pay up," came a raspy voice over the machine.

Sakura dropped to the floor clutching the towel against her body. She held her legs against her body shaking at the call. 'Why what have I done to anyone, why are they after me,' thought Sakura as different thoughts ran through her mind.

Sakura didn't move from her position for over an hour sitting on the floor of her home not noticing the chilly feeling of cool air blowing across her skin. The phone started to ring causing Sakura to jump with fright as the ringing phone. She reached for the phone slowly trying to reach for the phone with a stable hand, her hand grasped onto the hand held and she brought it closer to her ear and spoke with a trembling voice, "Moshi, moshi Kinomoto residences."

"Sakura?? Is that you?? Is something wrong you sound frighten??" asked the voice over the phone.

Hearing the caring voice over the phone caused Sakura to break down to tears. All the sounds that carried over to the other side of the phone was the sobbing sounds coming from the frighten girl.

"Sakura, I'm coming over right now, think you can open the door for me I rather not break down your door," came a worried tone.

A trembling voice replied, "I can." After those words Sakura resumed her tears as she clicked off the phone. She started to notice the minor chill of the cooling air against her skin. She stumbled back into the washroom and dressed herself with shaking fingers before stumbling on unsteady feet down the stairs to wait for her visitor.

It wasn't long before she heard the door bell ringing and the voice calling out, "Sakura, are you ok??"

She rushed towards the door hearing the voice of the owner and feeling comfort. She threw open the door without checking before throwing herself at the visitor.

"Hey, Sakura calm down I'm here for you," Syaoran spoke softly, stroking her back slower as he hugged her against him.

Several tears still fell from her eyes as kept a hold on Syaoran shaking a bit because of fear. Since he did not feel that Sakura was going to be letting him go anytime soon he lifted her carried her into the house rather than being live entertainment for her neighbors to see.

He set her on the kitchen counter before turning around and started to boil some water. She searched around for the cups and for a couple of tea bags. It wasn't long before the water started to boil, he added a bit of lemon to the cup of tea before handing it over.

"Here take a sip it should help calm you down a bit. But careful it is hot," Syaoran said as he leaned against the counter looking at Sakura.

Sakura held the cup of tea tightly in her hands feeling the soothing feeling starting to relax her a bit.

"Feeling better now?? What happened, you gave me a fright when I called you and you started crying," questioned Syaoran looking at the still frightful Sakura.

"I got this call earlier and well," stated Sakura before hitting the answering machine for the message to be played back.

The voice came over the machine relaying the same message as before causing Sakura to hold the cup closer to herself. It wasn't long before Syaoran took several steps closer and shut off the machine and took out the tape.

He dragged out his cell phone and dialed to the chief of the special investigation unit and informed the person of the situation before hanging out.

"Sakura don't worry someone is coming over right now to get this tape and hope to finding out the person. However for the time being I think you should move in with Tomoyo or with me for a while until they get the person," stated Syaoran.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you, since Tomoyo and Eriol moved in together last year I rarely stay over because I don't want to intrude upon their little love nest," commented Sakura.

"That wouldn't be too much of an issue since I do have an extra room and everything. Also I know Tomoyo would kill me if I said no," replied Syaoran.

"Arigatou, Syaoran," stated Sakura before taking another sip of tea.

It wasn't for several moments before Sakura got off the counter to go pack a few items for her stay at Syaoran's apartment. She heard the doorbell ring and heard a few muttered voices from downstairs as she dragged out her suitcases from before. 'I shouldn't have unpacked everything,' Sakura thought to herself as she threw the clothes from the dryer and her closet into her cases. She mainly packed a few suits for work, some casual wear and a few set of night clothes as well as lingerie.

As she came back down the stairs with her two suit cases filled once again with clothes, she left them near the door before heading back up for a few other necessities before heading down to face the visitors of her home.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed several people had arrived several of them were looking around the place as if trying to find something as another person spoke with Syaoran in front of the answering machine. She walked up behind Syaoran tugging at his arm to indicate she had completed her task. He turned around and draped an arm around her bring her closer and began the introductions.

"Sakura this Detective Kozuki of the special investigation unit. Ryuji this is Sakura Kinomoto, my secretary also the victim of this situation. You just heard the recording and it seems she might have a minor list of people that would like to harm her. Recently in Hong Kong she was attacked by a crazed stalker that was stalking her since years of University over there," stated Syaoran giving Kozuki a bit back around information.

"Kinomoto-san, I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you, unfortunately these circumstances leave little to hope for. However Kinomoto-san it is necessary we get information from you directly of how everything occurred," stated Detective Kozuki indicating for her to take a seat.

Sakura gave a slight nod before taking a seat at the dinner table across from Detective Kozuki and beside Syaoran. She gave up the information of what had occurred recently as short as it was but in truth the main thing that really freaked her was the message. Detective Kozuki had the other officers take the tape in order to do a voice patch up to try and get the actual voice of the person making the call. They spoke for several more minutes giving some personal information of contact and work in case they needed to reach her in case something comes up. He also gave her a card to contact him if there was any other problems that might happen along the way.

One of the officers requested for her cell phone which she handed over without a second thought. She watched as the lady placed a small chip inside her phone before reassembling it. Sakura turned to Detective Kozuki with a lost look plastered over her face.

"She is putting in a recording device or listening device. It is mainly so we can try to see if we can find out more from the person the next time they try to contact you, since this time we have a recording but next time we might not have something like this to go on," replied the Detective as he indicated to the tape that was getting packed away.

Sakura gave a slight nod as she looked at the people walking around her before turning back to the Detective. "I'm sorry, I'm still suffering from the affects of the call," stated Sakura as stared at her hands as she gripped her hands until they seemed white.

"Hey Sakura relax no one is going to harm you, Detective Kozuki is the best in the field," commented Syaoran resting a hand over hers in hopes to calm her down.

"We can provide you 24 hours protection if you desire, however, it might not be all that useful because we do have a restricted period of time. All we can do is try to provide as mush protection we can at this point. As you might know the police departments aren't really bursting with staff for just protection unit especially with all the witness protection that occurs," stated Detective Kozuki.

"I do understand the situation and I think I should be fine at this point all I've gotten is a phone call and for all we know it can be a prank caller," replied Sakura.

"Sakura, don't worry I'll be there to protect you no matter what," whispered Syaoran.

Sakura gave him a small smile before talking with the detective for a few minutes longer. It wasn't long before they cleared out and Syaoran picked up the luggage and headed back to him apartment. The drive was silent for the most part, as hard as Sakura tried she was unable to suppress her thoughts from being expressed across her face. Everyone told her before that all anyone had to do was look at her to see what she was thinking. This was why she was never really good at any card games they played. All they had to do was take a look at her eyes which reveal if she had a good hand or a bad one.

"Sakura I know it is hard to accept at this point but you are going to have to sooner or later. It is rather unfortunate for this to be happening at all to you especially after that last stalker you had was just put away but you can't let this cause you more distress. You are going pretty thin in the first place and I really hate to see you break down because of this," stated Syaoran sparing a quick glance.

"I know, but this is really freaking me out. First it was Fa Long now this strange person threatening for something that I have no clue if I committed," replied Sakura twisting her hands slightly.

"Don't worry you have all your friends and family behind you always," replied Syaoran laying a hand gently on hers.

"I really have to wonder at times if I'm cursed or something. I'm always bringing troubles to the people around me," commented Sakura staring at her hands.

"Sakura, you do not wish this upon yourself so why do you blame yourself? If people didn't care they would leave you to fare for yourself. I've always believed humans have a natural urge to want to help others," replied Syaoran as they drove up to the garage of Syaoran's home.

"I thought you would believe more in survival of the strongest. I thought all business man believed in that," replied Sakura as they got out of the car.

"That is the motto for business not for life Sakura. It is true in our business it can be hard to survive if you don't have an instinct to kill when needed, you won't survive. However, if that was truly the case than I would never have friends or people that care for me," replied Syaoran.

Sakura gave a nod as they each took some stuff and head up to his pent house room. "I don't have a maid or anything so the place is a bit of a mess. I thought of hiring a maid to come in every week but I just don't like the idea of a stranger touching my things so in the end I settled for cleaning when I get the urge," stated Syaoran as he opened the door.

It wasn't as bad as Syaoran made it seem. It was true there were plates and pots left in the kitchen a few books and magazines scattered around. She didn't know if there were some other things in the other room but from first glance it wasn't something a bit of elbow grease wouldn't take care of.

Syaoran led Sakura to the spare bedroom to get settled in before he headed into the kitchen to make a bit of tea. It had been a long day and he wanted to rest with a cup of tea. In another week or two the snow weather would be getting cooler and he'll need to take out the heavier blankets. Syaoran rubbed his temples a bit in the stress that has been happened the last few days. 'Why am I always so late in protecting her,' he thought as he poured some water into the cup.

"Can I get one too," came a small voice from behind him.

He spun around and noticed Sakura standing at the doorway connecting to the kitchen. He gave a small nod before grabbing another cup to make her an extra cup.

"I'm sorry to have intruded but if you want I can try and find somewhere else to go," she stated as she got the cup of tea from Syaoran.

"No it isn't that. It could be welcomed company, I'm pretty much alone here now since me and Gwen split up a few weeks ago. I don't like with any other family as ironic as that is with so many here. Since they all have family or a significant other I rather not have to go and live with them that is why I have this place. Until the girl I intend to cherish for the rest of my life returns those feeling this place would be fine. Anyways don't forget my girl gets to travel from here to Hong Kong and on occasions to the States since we do have a bit of business venture there just the main bases are here and Hong Kong. Sakura gave a quick nod taking a seat at the dining table, feeling the warmth of the cup in her hands.

"Well you don't seem that hard to get along with what is taking so long for you to find the perfect girl," commented Sakura trying to distract herself from the night's events.

"I just haven't found the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life and to love and cherish. I thought I had found her with Gwen but as you can see that didn't turn out too nicely," commented Syaoran taking a seat across from her.

"What would your prefect girl be like?" questioned Sakura as she sipped her tea.

"Well I want a girl with a brain of course; I would hate to have a scatter brain for a wife. I don't believe I could stand having a girl that only cares about fashion and gossip. I would like to have a wife that would get along with my family, no point in marrying a girl to have my whole family hate her," replied Syaoran before Sakura interrupted.

"Wait a minute, how can that be?? You were dating Gwen and from my knowledge your parents really don't like her that much," commented Sakura.

"I dated her; I never said I would marry her. I know my parents didn't love her or even like her, but at that point I thought I could deal with that. However something currently came into light that I don't want to be at constant ends with my family because of a girl. The Li family has a strong sense of family and we stand behind one another rather often," stated Syaoran. "Anyways ever heard of rebellious stage of life, I do things as I want but someone recently had made me see that my girl should be someone that I can love and that my family can love as well. In a sense it is true, my sisters all married someone that our family accepted and love so why can't I."

Sakura gave a small nod in understanding. "Well I hope you find your special girl soon," commented Sakura. "I'm going to call it a night and hope I get up on time tomorrow for work. I would hate to have my boss fire me because I'm late."

Syaoran gave a small laugh as he watched Sakura place the cup into the sink before strolling off towards the spare bedroom. "Maybe I've already found my special girl," Syaoran whispered under his breathe as he placed his cup into the sink as well and stroll off to his room to change for bed. 'I'm forgetting something that I was suppose to do but what,' thought Syaoran as he went to bed.

* * *

Eriol's Location

"Damnit, he should have been here by now. Where is that baka?" commented Eriol as he got out of his seat at the local pub the guys hung out when they were all playboys. 'Syaoran, you'll be answering a lot of questions tomorrow.'

Author's Note: I think I'll stop it here and figure out what to come next, hope people enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon as possible. But people please review.


	13. Chapter 13: The Gift of a Heart

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you for all the support people have given me it makes me want to write just to see other happy and enjoying my story. I thank you all for the reviews and I promise I'll try to update more often. This is considered my 3rd year anniversary piece since I just noticed I was almost finished just days before the first day I posted my first chapter. I'm sorry it is taking so long to complete but I really don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore since I'm student and working I'm not really finding all the time I need to write. Once again I apologize for grammar and spelling errors maybe someday I'll read over what I have and do some editing but for now just please read my story for the ideas and not for proper English. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys my latest chapter. Please review and give me a bit of feedback. All the reviews are greatly appreciated because it does on occasion give me that extra boost I need to write my next chapter.

Chapter 13: The Gift of a Heart

Morning:

The sound of an alarm was ringing in her ears yet she could not register what that noise was as Sakura covered her head with the blanket. 'What is that annoying sound that is disturbing my sleep,' thought Sakura as she struggled to block out the sound.

Syaoran was standing in the kitchen waiting for the sound to stop or some indication from the late riser. He stood over the stove and fired a couple of strips of bacon and some eggs. He took a look over his shoulder and noticed he was definitely not as neat in the home aspect as Sakura. But I'm a bachelor that pretty much lives alone and doesn't like strangers cleaning after him. His home in Hong Kong had staff that have been working with their family for years and in a sense not his home not his worry. Than again the Li family did extensive background check before hiring people.

The smell of brew coffee spread across the room as he placed his breakfast as well as Sakura's down waiting for her to wake up. Syaoran sat down and enjoy a cup of coffee with his breakfast when he suddenly heard a scream coming from the guest bedroom.

"HOE!!!!!!!!! I'm late," came a female voice as she hopped out of bed and raced around the room.

Syaoran threw a glance at the wall clock and noticed they still have 45 minutes till 8 and they were about a 20 minute drive. "Sakura if you are not ready in 15 minutes you'll be late for work," Syaoran shouted as he placed his dishes away.

He heard the water running from down the hall as he picked up a few things that he had brought back from the trip. He tucked the white envelop that his father had handed to him before he left Hong Kong into the top section of his briefcase as he noticed Sakura rushing out with her hair flying behind her as she struggled with her bag and jacket. She noticed he had made her breakfast and gave him a huge smile as she sat down quickly and finished the breakfast.

"Ok, I'm ready," stated Sakura as she placed her dish into the sink.

"Wow, you still made it after getting up so late," commented Syaoran as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah not a morning person, I've questioned if I'm suitable for an 8-5 job," commented Sakura as they head to Syaoran's car.

"Well in truth I actually wonder about that too. So far I've seen you running out the door for work so many times that it has become a great wonder how you've still manage to get to work on time," stated Syaoran.

"Well you see there is this really nice guy that has been nice enough to give me rides to work when I'm running late. Also a great amount of luck," replied Sakura with a huge grin on her face.

"Than I wonder if this nice guy didn't drive you to work, how long would you last with this position," Syaoran remarked.

"Well I'm hoping that with my nice little record my boss would be ok with me being a little late," said Sakura as she tossed Syaoran a look.

Syaoran just laughed before saying, "I stated before I don't tolerate lateness, but with you I'll give you 5 minute. Since I happen to know you really do have a morning issue. I still remember in Hong Kong, more than half the time you had to grab breakfast on the run."

Sakura gave a small laugh, "Yay my boss is a nice guy after all."

"I'm only nice to people that I want to be to. If you ask any of the people that have been on my bad side they'll tell you I'm the devil's reincarnation," responded Syaoran.

"But in any case I really wanted to thank you for putting up with everything that has happened. I think most other bosses would have fired me just for all the things that have happened so far. I've ruined a party of a client of the company; I've made you deal with the police twice in two different countries, and caused you and your family so much trouble because you've been trying to help protect me," Sakura replied with slight remorse in her voice.

"Look Sakura, things happen that is beyond our control and at times we have to deal with the situation. We can't blame you for something you can not control. I really do not believe you want to have a guy rape you or another person threatening you over the phone. In either case if we really didn't want to help you we could have fired you or even left you to deal with the situation yourself. Like I told you last night humans have a natural urge to want to help others so it is natural that I would want to help you," Syaoran pointed out. "There is no need for you to feel remorse of the situations that have happened, in truth I rather deal with difficult situations than to see you harmed."

Sakura just gave a small smile as she enjoyed the ride to work as she realized she could get used to this with her boss driving her to work so regularly.

* * *

Work

Sakura got to her desk and watched Eriol walk across from his office to Syaoran's and just stormed in without even bothering to knock.

Sakura looked shocked at Eriol's actions as she looked across and looked at Tomoyo as if asking what the hell is happening. Tomoyo shrugged and went back to work, as Sakura looked at the door intently as if hoping to see what was happening behind the closed door.

Syaoran's Office

"Damn it Hell, where were you last night??" questioned Eriol after the door slammed behind him.

Syaoran looked at him for a moment not understanding what he was talking about. "I was with Sakura last night if you really want to know but what does that have to do with you?"

"In case you forgot, YOU were supposed to meet me last night to talk about what happened to Sakura in Hong Kong. Wait a minute, what do you mean you were with Sakura last night?" Eriol asked as Syaoran's words finally clicked in his mind. "If you are trying anything with her I'll swear I'll beat you up for it cousin or not."

"I didn't try anything and it is a long story if you want to hear it you might want to take a seat, if you can spare an hour," stated Syaoran as he indicated to Eriol to take a seat.

"Talk," was the only word Eriol spoke as he took a seat directly opposite of Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura

She couldn't hear anything from inside the room as she took calls and did a bit of typing wanting to know what the hell was happening behind her. It wasn't like Eriol to be mad enough to show such public display of displeasure. She has known Eriol for years since he had started to date Tomoyo and treated her like a sister and sometimes like a father. It seems every male in her life was so overprotective of her that she never had to worry someone would hurt her. She even recalled in her graduating year she was looking for a date to go to prom with, since Tomoyo was going with Eriol she didn't have a date or even a companion. In the end she did get a date but the guy wasn't taking no for an answer in the end of the night. Sakura remember the parking lot incident as if it was yesterday where the guy was trying to pull her towards his car after the prom. Eriol and Tomoyo saw the guy and within minutes the grip on her was gone and she saw Eriol pummeling the guy for what he was doing. It took both her and Tomoyo to pull him off the guy. But what she remembered most of the night was what he had said as the three of them waked away from the guy who was struggling to stand up.

"Don't let me see you again or else I swear you'll be getting worst than a beating. I can make that you disappear and I'll be certain they never find your body," Eriol had told her date in a very bone chilling tone that made even Sakura look at him oddly for a few weeks till she was certain he wouldn't do anything to her. He was just overprotective of her because he saw her as a little sister he never had especially since he also knew how important Sakura was to Tomoyo and never wanted Tomoyo to be sad over the situation.

Sakura recalled that day as if it was yesterday when she found she had another knight in shining armor waiting to defend her by any means necessary.

* * *

Syaoran's Office

Eriol threw a glare at Syaoran before saying, "Why the hell did you not tell us sooner?? It isn't as if you've had any opportunity to do so the past while. You know that I treat people I care about like family, especially Sakura she might not be related to me in any way but she is like a sister to Tomoyo so I care for her as a sister as well. She is a hard not to want to protect she is sweet and naïve in a sense that at times it scares me."

"Look it all happened kind of suddenly and I forgot because of what happened to Sakura last night. You are right about one thing, she is really easy to want to protect and I want to protect if I can," stated Syaoran leaning back in his chair.

"When did this sudden knight in shining armor take hold of you, I know you are protective of family but I've never known you to be that protective of people outside of the family," commented Eriol as he calmed down noticing this sudden new interest Syaoran had for Sakura.

"I don't know there is something about her that makes me want to protect her. I guess you can say I loved seeing the happiness that lights up her eyes and I don't want to see those eyes of hers clouded with sadness for any reason," commented Syaoran. "Or at least I don't want that to happen without someone there to help her through the situation."

Eriol let a huge breathe as he stood from his seat and looked out the window of Syaoran's office. "What do we do about Sakura?? She is getting into so much trouble lately, within two weeks she already encounter a stalker and a person I don't know how to qualify other than a threat. With that type of threat around I don't want her alone, I especially don't want to see her come to harm," Eriol stated in a very serious tone.

"Look for now she is staying with me till her family gets back which should be soon. For the most part we can try to protect her, the best we can and pray that the person gets a clue when he doesn't really get that much alone time they might back off," replied Syaoran standing next to Eriol.

"I guess, but we really have to start finding her a guy to protect her a permanent bases I really doubt your new girlfriend would appreciate another girl living in your place especially with her beauty," Eriol spoke in a joking matter.

"No girlfriends for a while, not the best time to get involved with a relationship especially with everything that we'll be doing soon. I have even more bad news I'm afraid or is it good news I'll let you decide," Syaoran said as he walked back towards his desk and buzzed Sakura.

"Sakura, please contact Wong-san and tell him to be in my office by 11 and than schedule a meeting with the other five exclusives for 2 this afternoon. Tell them to cancel any appointments they have it might be a long long day," Syaoran stated before releasing the button

* * *

Sakura

She looked blankly at the intercom even after a few minutes not understanding what was going on. She was positive there was originally no meeting today so why the sudden change. She quickly contacted Jin Su's secretary to inform her of what was happening and to make certain Wong-san got the message and to be there later today. Afterwards she contacted the other members informing them of the sudden change of schedule and that all afternoon appointments were to be cancelled before she crossed over to Tomoyo's desk.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you have any clue what is happening?? It isn't like Eriol to act in such a way," asked a curious Sakura as she rest her hip against Tomoyo's desk.

"I believe Syaoran forgot about Eriol last night, since he left about 10 last night and didn't get home till 2 and he was pretty irritated than," replied Tomoyo as she turned away from her work.

"Oh…, but that wasn't his fault he only didn't go because something happened," Sakura stated.

"Hmm?? How would you know it isn't his fault?" Tomoyo asked in return.

"He was with me last night," Sakura blurted out without consideration.

"What do you mean he was with you? He didn't take advantage or anything right?? I will beat his bloody ass if he did," questioned an angry Tomoyo.

"No, he didn't do anything but look after me after a call I got last night," Sakura stated as she went into a long story of what happened last night.

"Sakura, why didn't you call me?? You know I'm always here for you," asked a hurt Tomoyo.

"I don't know I just trust him even thought I only met him a short while ago. Also with everything that is happening between you and Eriol I always feel like a third wheel. I know you both care for me a lot but I can't always depend on the both of you for the rest of my life." replied Sakura. "Oh, before I forget cancel all Eriol appointments this afternoon, meeting or something."

Tomoyo gave a slight nod, still sad about the fact instead of turning to her for help now Sakura found someone else to turn to. A guy that wasn't 100 certain that was right guy for her in the long run. She gave a small sigh and got back to work as she waited for lunch to have a longer talk with Sakura.

* * *

Around 10:45

Jin Su strutted down the hall from the elevator just arriving back to the office. He noticed the emerald eye girl that had stood him up two weeks ago was back at long last. He has been waiting for this day too long to obtain his revenge, no one stand up Jin-Su Wong and gets away with it.

Suddenly, a female came rushing down the hall towards him. Causing him to look away from Sakura and pay attention to the female that was causing half the level to look at her.

"Wong-san, your cell phone isn't working, I've been trying to contact you since 9 this morning," came a breathless secretary.

"Arioka what is it that couldn't wait? I had to shut off my phone because of all your calls," stated Jin-Su was he walked on.

"Um…Li-san wants to see by 11 today no later," replied Arioka as she tired to catch her breath.

"Fine, but there was really no need to call me every 5 minutes you know," replied an irritated Jin-Su as he walked towards Sakura. "I believe Li wants to see me," Jin-Su stated to Sakura before whispering, "You've made a huge mistake in humiliating me, I don't take to humiliation well."

Suddenly Syaoran's door opens and he lend against the door frame. "I don't believe threatening my secretary would do you any good at this point. Arioka I want to see you next, bring me all of the project that Wong here has been dealing with," stated Syaoran before indicating for Jin-Su to follow him.

* * *

Syaoran's Office

Syaoran just strolled behind his desk and open his briefcase without another word pulling out the white envelop with the Li Clan logo which happens to be the Li Corporation exclusive logo on high executive stationary.

Jin-Su smiled confidently thinking this envelop was either answering to his request for a raise several months ago or asking him to transfer to the main branch in Hong Kong.

Syaoran without even bothering to acknowledge this soon to be ex-employee and tossed him the envelop that contained the future of this individual.

Jin-Su picked up the envelop still filled with confidence. Syaoran didn't even bother to look up just sat back in his seat and asked Sakura for a cup of coffee, it was still an hour before lunch.

Jin-Su opened the white envelop, it wasn't long before a shout could be heard through the door of Syaoran's room.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand a full explanation of this termination of my employment," stated Jin-Su as he slammed his hand with the letter on to Syaoran's desk.

"Exactly as the letter stated, you are fired from you currently job, and I expect you to be out of this office by the time I get back from lunch today. I think you rather walk out yourself but present anymore trouble and I'll be certain to have security pack your items and have them escort you out the door. You were a good worker but you let that get into your head and you've started to believe you have an equal hand in our corporation when you do not. Even if I decided not to continue this business which is not the case it would not go to you. Each one of the Li line is more than capable in handling the Li Corporation especially the ones that work here. Don't forget you only got this position because you helped prove your original superior of underhanded work. Each one of the family has work their way up in one department or another we don't get our positions handed to us immediately," commented Syaoran as he rested back in his seat.

There was a gentle rapping at the door as Sakura indicated she was coming into the room, unfortunately with all the noise this was unheard by either of the occupants of the office currently.

Jin-Su glared at Syaoran which Syaoran threw back the infamous Li glare. It was the don't mess with me type of glare that tended to make most people without have a sense of gear to back down in fear of their lives and live hood. It is true that the Li family would not go hiring someone to kill you but they can spread the word faster than most and if they wanted to have a spot with any other company they would have a damn hard time since only the competing companies would offer positions and even than with a name that would dragged through the dirt so much who would want the person.

"You haven't heard the last me, that is a promise," stated Jin-Su as he spun around. Unfortunately since no one heard Sakura rapping at the door when he spun around his arm knocked the cup of coffee out of Sakura's hands and splashed the left arm of Jin-Su suit as well as his shoe with surprisingly very little splashing Sakura other than her hands a bit since she was smart enough to move back. Jin-Su tossed Sakura a look of anger, as he was unable to take his anger out at the person sitting behind the desk he wanted to take it at the person in front of him.

"You incompetent bitch, every time I see you I either get splashed or hit. Get your eyes checked you damn well need glasses with your damn vision. I'm surprised you can see your own two hands with your blindness," shouted Jin-Su which could be heard full outside with anyone wanting to listen since Sakura left the door open.

Before Syaoran could speak up someone came storming into the room. All that could be heard was the sound of flesh crashing against flesh as Tomoyo had stormed into the room and slapped Jin-Su right across the cheek leaving a nice little imprint right on the right cheek of Jin-Su face.

"I'll watch what you are saying to her I might not have as much power as the Li family but I can more than cause you to be shunned by the high society than anyone. My mother is Daidouji, Sonomi she is one of the wealthier business women of this town. I only took this position for a period but don't believe I don't know what happens in a business I can fully run one and run you into the ground without blinking an eye," threaten Tomoyo as she glared at Jin-Su.

Syaoran stood up behind his desk before speaking, "I suggest you leave now before the rest comes in here," Syaoran spoke in a voice that clearly shows his so call suggestion was more of a threat than a suggest leaving no room for him to delay his exit. Syaoran hit a button on the phone and barked out, "Send someone Wong's office and watch him packing his items and send him off."

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at Sakura.

"I'm fine really just a bit wet," replied Sakura as she indicated to her hands. "Look I'm not going to let him get to me especially since he is not even worth it. I know I'm a bit clumsy but half the time I think he is worst than me since he is usually the one that causes the problems in the first place."

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face trying to see if she was actually sincere about what she was saying, when he was certain that she was he left it alone.

"But thank you Tomoyo for standing up for me there, but I really could have handled it myself. However, there was something there that interested me, why are you working as Eriol's secretary when your mother could use your help with Daidouji industries?" questioned Sakura.

"Now isn't the best time to talk about this, we are working and everything," Tomoyo stated as she tried to inch towards the door.

"No worries, I want to hear this too," commented Syaoran grinning at the fact that there was something that could make Tomoyo this nervous.

"Stop hassling her," came another voice from the doorway. "I'll tell you, she took this position basically she wanted to learn how things are run she couldn't really work in her mother's company and work from a lower position to observe everything. However here she can understand how things are done and in another year or so she is going back to her mother's company and helping run the industries."

"That isn't anything to be embarrassed about other than it is weird she is working under Eriol but I can already guess she selected this position because she gets to see you more," stated Syaoran.

That caused a minor hint of red to grace the pale cheeks of Tomoyo. Sakura let out a small laugh before grabbing a box of tissue off Syaoran's desk and started to try to clear the messed that was caused earlier.

"Sakura be careful, we can just get the janitor to come and clean this mess," commented Eriol as he stood behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo didn't even bother with talking turned around and picked up the phone Syaoran's desk and called for someone to clean up the mess. But it wasn't long before the room heard a small voice going ouch which easily caused everyone to turn and look at the girl who was kneel on the floor holding a small cut that the cup caused.

"Sakura, off the floor and Tomoyo take her to clean that cut and put a band aid on it," stated Syaoran as he stared the woman that was kneeling on his office floor.

"It is only a minor cut," stated Sakura as she was dragged out of the room.

"Now what was the shout earlier??" question Eriol as the girls left the room.

"Oh, Jin-Su just got fired, mind handling a bit more work?" asked Syaoran in return.

"Wait you are telling me after sooo many years you finally got to fire the guy," commented Eriol as he looked at Syaoran with awe.

"Yeah I got the letter from my father this time instead of having him going back to the main company and than transferring back here. This time to president saw to his termination so there won't be anymore backlashes from the guy," replied Syaoran.

"What about his projects of the last while, I know several new ones he was handling recently," questioned Eriol.

"I'm starting to wonder if you are sleeping with your eyes open, that is why I asked you were able to take on a few more projects," commented Syaoran looking at Eriol with a hint of laughter in his eyes. "Anyways I've already scheduled a meeting after lunch and I'm getting all the files from the secretary of Wong in 5 minutes. I was going to spend the next half hour looking over the files and seeing what needs to be handled and than dividing the work between the five of us."

"Mei Ling is going to want to kill you," stated Eriol as he walked towards the door. "She has been complaining she isn't spending enough time with Jamie lately and now you are going to give her more work."

"I'll deal with her when the time comes. Don't forget all of us hated Jin-Su as much as the other so we get rid of a pain in the ass to be replaced with a bit more work," stated Syaoran as he walked towards the window and looking out at the busy streets.

"True enough, see you for lunch?" asked Eriol as he headed for the door.

"We'll see, I might need take out depending on how much of a mess Jin-Su left the projects. Hopefully half hour would be enough to straighten up the work enough for division," commented Syaoran as he took a seat back at his desk.

Eriol acknowledge it with a nod before turning away and walking out of the office. Syaoran leaned back against his chair. Several moments later he picked up the phone and made a quick call before hanging up. It was several moments later that there was a knock on the door. Syaoran told the person to come in, as he looked at Jin-Su's secretary walking in with several files in her hand.

After 10 minutes of trying to get what Arioka was pointing, Syaoran threw open his door and indicated for Sakura to get in there. It turned out Arioka wasn't the best secretary when half the work was half completed and the other half was only in hand written notes.

'I guess looks were the only thing Jin-Su looked for when he hired her,' thought Syaoran irritated at the woman sitting on the opposite side of the table as he tried to get heads or tails of the situation.

When Eriol knocked on the door 20 minutes later, Syaoran just shouted, "Get me three orders of take out from either a deli or fast food place."

Sakura wasn't used to seeing this irritated side of Syaoran and wonder if it is possible to get away from him. He was irritated enough to be biting the head off of Arioka every several minutes. She noted the mess of files of what was brought forward for Syaoran and tried to sort of completed tasks and working on task and other irrelevant pages that was brought forward. 'This is going to be a LONG day,' thought Sakura

* * *

Conference Room 1 in the afternoon

Everyone stepped into the room to a chaotic scene of pages littering the entire conference room table of folders and notes.

"What the hell happened here?? Did a hurricane run through here??" asked Takashi as he stepped into the room. "Did you know that…"

"Takashi, Shut-up I really can't deal with a joke right now. This is the mess Jin-Su left us with it seems. The only person that can make head or tail of this situation isn't here anymore," Syaoran bit out as he kept sorting through the files.

"What do you mean he isn't here anymore?" asked Mei Ling taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Father has finally agreed to fire Jin-Su after talking to him during my visit to Hong Kong. Unfortunately it seems his secretary Arioka is only good at dictation but she can't type," stated Syaoran. "So I fired her without allowing her to finish sorting the files since she wasn't any help other than making a bigger mess of the files. Sadly to say if we don't sort this out by this week I get a feeling we'll be losing a lot of business or a lot of money."

"Wait don't tell me you asked us here to help you sort this," commented Mika.

"No I was hoping to distribute the work so we each take a part of the work Jin-Su left but as you can see we'll need to spend a lot more time sorting," replied Syaoran throwing a glare saying no arguments.

Several groans could be heard through out the room as they looked at the mess of the room. "We do have several files sorted and just needs someone to do some of the detailing," commented Sakura as she filed another file together.

Everyone started shouting they would do it when Sakura made that comment. "Hell no we are drawing straws for this," stated Syaoran as he tossed the latest file on the table.

"Three teams deals with appointments for the next while for the group that is stuck with sorting duty and Jin-Su's appointments, another team deals with sorting out his room for any files that we've over looked. A fourth team is dealing with the minor amount of files that we were able to complete. The last team is basically spending the next several days sorting out all these files to make things function properly again," stated Syaoran.

Sakura tossed 6 envelops onto the desk and told people to pick, "Syaoran asked me to make these to see who gets stuck with what jobs."

"I'll go first," stated Mei Ling as she reached for one of the envelops when Takashi spoke up.

"Did you know that the term 'Ladies First' was really meaning for the woman to go up and take all the hard job and deadly positions so the men can follow with sneak attack afterwards," stated Takashi.

"That is a complete bullshit," stated Mei Ling whacking him over the head as she opened her duties. "I got working with what files that have been sorted."

"Man, why does everyone hit me??" questioned Takashi as he picked up one of the envelops. "I'm dealing with his office."

"It is because you mislead everyone, last time you told Rika when she was pregnant that eating one thing too much she'll have a kid looking like it that she was tempted not to eat because we wasn't certain what was TOO much," replied Alex grabbing the next envelop. "I've got appointments."

Mika grabbed the envelop next and replied, "Appointments."

"Sakura did you mix the envelops up?? Are we going end up having to sort through this mess," questioned Syaoran as he watched Eriol pick an envelop between the two.

"Syaoran seems to be your lucky day, you get stuck with the paper work here," stated Eriol as he flashed the card with the word Appointments on it.

Sakura's head fell on the table as she realized she'll be spending the next several days sorting and typing like mad on the files that they have with them. Sakura looked up again and noticed the food in Eriol hands and sent a pleading look at Eriol and asked, "That wouldn't by any chance be food for me, would it?"

"Tomoyo and I went to an Italian restaurant so we go a spaghetti and fettuccini and a bit of garlic bread. Oh and angel hair pasta," stated Eriol placing the food on the table.

Everyone took a seat at the table and Syaoran indicated what needed to be done by each group. "To start off, Mei Ling here are several files that have been completed but I want verification of the contracts we have and maybe we'll discuss a few minor changes if it is possible with Jin Su gone we should at least have a bit of contact with this new individual. Takashi, your job might be as painful as mine but I think ours is still a pain. You'll be sorting through the files he has and see if there are any files that we might not have seen at other meetings and see what can be done or what they relate to. Alex, Mika and Eriol you'll be dealing with both Jin-Su's previous appointments and mine since I'll be stuck under this pile of stuff for a few days. Once we have everything sorted out enough we'll be going through another meeting and we'll deal with other aspects."

Sakura passed the appointment books of Syaoran and Jin-Su to Eriol and allowed them to work out a good way to deal with the different appointments. After that the meeting disbanded and everyone started to work on their newly assigned duties. Sakura cleared off a corner of a table and spread out the food. She grabbed a fork and started to dig into the fettuccini when sudden a second fork was dug into the food. She noticed Syaoran taking a bite of the fettuccini. However it was kind of hard for Syaoran to keep eating while he was looking through the files she Sakura ended up taking a bite and giving one to Syaoran to allow him to use both hands in working.

* * *

After work:

Syaoran carried in three boxes and started to pile everything inside the boxes and Sakura got up and started to load a few files in as well. They figured if they are going to be working this hard they might as well do it at home with more room and a lot more comfort.

Sakura ran back to her desk and started to pack up the last bit of the things and tossing a pleading look at Tomoyo before rushing back to help Syaoran with one of the boxes. They headed back to Syaoran's place and sorted out the work and Sakura was working off the computer whereas Syaoran was sorting through the information and making different areas for different types of contract or notes.

The two of them worked in the living room for several hours enjoying a pizza as they worked. Sakura dozed off in front of the computer as Syaoran kept working for several hours before passing out sitting up leaning against the sofa.

* * *

Morning:

Syaoran woke up with feeling something soft on his leg as he looked down and noticed Sakura had shifted from the laptop to his leg. He gentle stroke her head as he looked at the sleeping beauty on his leg. He shifted slight and moved out from under Sakura to get the coffee started since they were staying in today to avoid having to work in the stuff office the next 48 hours.

He decided a shower would be nice before having to stick his head under loads of paper. As he emerged from the shower he smelled the wonderful aroma of the coffee he had placed on before his shower. As he strolled into the kitchen with a towel still draped over his shoulder he noticed Sakura looking around his kitchen.

"Something wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"I can't find the cups, or anything to cook with," replied Sakura.

"Sakura are you awake yet?? The cup are above the coffee maker in the cupboard and the things are still in the sink since we couldn't clean last night," stated Syaoran in disbelief.

Sakura gives a minor yawn and smiles a bit and says, "Sorry I'm not really awake yet, just the coffee smelled so nice and I wanted a cup."

"Go shower I'll prepare the coffee but you need to make breakfast," Syaoran stated as he reached for two cups.

Sakura gave a minor nod and walked away. She grabbed a quick shower and walked back into the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and started on the first of their day. She heard Syaoran talking to someone on the phone but couldn't really make out what he was saying.

She couldn't really find a lot of food in the house since they were gone for two weeks and in truth she really doubted that either of them had a chance to actually go buy some food the past several days. She found some instant noodles in the cupboards and made two of them since they had the only eggs in the house yesterday for breakfast the fridge was rather empty at this point.

She strolled out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls of noodles as she noticed Syaoran sitting on the sofa looking over a few documents.

"Food's ready," Sakura told Syaoran as she set the food on the table. "Sorry it is rather plain but you haven't gone grocery shopping yet since you've been back so we will have to make do till you do go."

"Oh, rat I forgot about that, I didn't get a chance to restock the fridge since the trip. I'll go after this, I have tpo go back to the office to pick up a shedder and a few other folders to hold this mess," commented Syaoran.

Sakura gave a small nod and took a bite out of her meal when Syaoran reached across and took some of her noodles.

"Hey, that's mine you have your own," commented Sakura fighting with him.

"But you only made me one, I need more food," Syaoran replied pulling his bowl away with some of Sakura's noodles.

Sakura rolled her eyes and just continued eating seeing there was no way she was getting any of that back at this point.

"I'm leaving after this, if you need anything give me a call," stated Syaoran as he kept eating.

"What am I to do?? Do you want me to do some sorting or continue to type up the notes that was missed out earlier," asked Sakura.

"Keep typing for now, if you finish earlier than do a bit of sorting, we have a lot to do," replied Syaoran.

"I'm actually curious to why Arioka was still working in the corporation with her lax style of working. There is enough work here to take me the whole day to input. Why wasn't Jin-Su fired earlier? He must have been doing something really good to have been kept on this long with as much work we have on our hands he must have been working on several projects for months," questioned Sakura.

"He is a good worker when he does work, and usually when we see his files they are neatly typed up but I guess he gets Arioka to do over time on select files and the others just got neglected over time," replied Syaoran.

"So I'm to pay for the consequences," complained Sakura as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Stop complaining, it could be worst," stated Syaoran.

"How so?" asked Sakura.

"I could make you do this on your own," replied Syaoran as he dropped off his bowl and headed towards the door.

Sakura cleaned up the kitchen trying to put off working at the computer as long as possible. She also wanted to work as little as possible until Syaoran would be back to suffer with her.

* * *

Store Downtown:

"Welcome, how can I be of assistance?" asked the store keeper as someone stepped into the store.

"I'm here in regards of a locket," replied the gentleman.

"Ah…yes that locket, over here sir," replied the store keeper indicating for the gentleman to follow her. "Please have a seat I'll bring out the locket now." The store keeper walked into the backroom and returned with a standard box. She opened the case to reveal a small heart with a cherry blossom design over the top of the golden locket.

"I believe this is to your specification," stated the woman as she looked at the male in front of her.

The guy removes the locket from the casing and turned it around looking at the locket making certain that it was as he requested. There was a small cherry blossom in the center of the heart with a matching border designed around the edge of the heart.

"This would be fine," stated the man before paying and dropping off an envelop and stating, "Please have these two items delivery to the Li Corporation for a Ms. Kinomoto, Sakura."

"We don't usually do delivery here sir," replied the woman.

"I would greatly appreciate the help if you can get someone to run it down there before noon today," replied the guy giving the woman a smile that caused her knees to go a bit weak.

"I guess there is no harm in that the building isn't too far from here," replied the woman after several moments.

"Thank you very much," giving the woman a last smile before heading out of the store.

"What a gorgeous man," came another female's voice.

"Yeah, too bad seems like he has been marked," replied the store keeper, indicating to the locket and envelop in her hands. "No one would spend this kind of money on just some random person. Want to run this over to the Li Corporation or should I go?"

"I'll do it, maybe I'll catch the eye of some hot executive there," replied the female. "Should I wrap that?"

The store keeper nodded and got back to serving other clients.

* * *

Grocery Store:

Syaoran started to stock up on snacks, foods and other things for this week. He looked up and noticed a familiar figure strolling down the aisle towards him.

"Konnichinwa, Syaoran, I've missed you soo much," came a very whine voice.

"Chin, I never suspected you'll do your own shopping. As for missing you, I haven't really I've been loving the extra freedom," replied Syaoran in a very cold tone.

"Now, Syaoran don't be so cold, we did spend countless hours together. You can't deny the fact we had something special between the two of us," Gwen whined as she grabbed hold of Syaoran's arm as she leaned against him.

Syaoran shrugged the woman off him before saying, "Look Chin, it is over between the two of us. Go back to Hong Kong; find a job and another guy. I've lost interest in you completely so go try and dig your nail into another."

"You'll regret those words, mark my words LI. I'll make you regret saying those words to me," bit Gwen before storming off. People watch the woman walking out of the store trying to pretending they weren't eavesdropping on the conversation earlier.

* * *

Li Corporation

"Excuse me, Miss how can we help you?" asked the security guard on the first level.

"I'm here to delivery a package to a Ms. Sakura Kinomoto," replied the female.

"She isn't here for the day, but I believe I can leave the package on her desk," replied the guard.

"That would be fine," replied the female before placing the package on the desk of security guard.

The guard took the package and nodded to his partner before heading towards the elevator heading to the top floor.

"What's that?" asked Tomoyo.

"It is a package for Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san," replied the guard.

"I'll take it and give it to her later," replied Tomoyo before taking the package from the guard.

"Wonder who this is from?" questioned Tomoyo in a low voice as she turned the package around making certain there wasn't a bomb in there. She took a look at the letter in her hand as she dropped the package into her desk before continuing to work.

* * *

Syaoran's Apartment

A soft of music could be heard inside the apartment as Sakura found Syaoran's CD collection in one of the cupboards. An emerald eye female could be seen working diligently on the laptop in front of her with several pages to either side of her.

"Why am I suffering alone with this mess," Sakura cried out in an annoyed tone in the empty apartment, as she placed another completed page at the corner of the table. "How can anyone work with this havoc, I so better be paid over time for this," Sakura stated to no one in particular as she kept typing and looking up data on her computer.

* * *

Li Corporation

Syaoran arrived back in the office after picking up the groceries; he had a few words with the receptionist in the front before heading towards his office to pick up a few things. As he finished with his office and looking over several items he pick up another box and headed towards Jin-Su's old office.

"Hey Takashi, buddy how's the work coming along?" asked Syaoran as he leaned again the door.

"Surprisingly easier than I expected. All the files here have been sorted in the most case but there is still half a dozen files that needs to be looked into otherwise the other files here are sort pretty well. Than again these were the files that he used in our meetings and everything," replied Takashi.

"Great pass the incomplete stuff I might be able to make better heads or tails of the situation. After a night of sorting I found that I wish I had picked duties first. You don't even want to see the mess my living room is currently in," stated Syaoran.

"Well once I'm done clearing out his office for possible future use, or maybe we should use this as storage area for our documents. And I'm done making certain things have been follow upon I'll see if we can grab the others to help out," replied Takashi as picked up another folder in the bottom of the filing cabinet.

"That would be great, hell bring over dessert if nothing else to make certain we aren't dead would be nice too," commented Syaoran before heading in to check on everyone else.

He spared a few words with people here and there hoping to get out of the office soon knowing that Sakura needed food and also he didn't really feel like making Sakura sit at home alone since the whole point of her moving in with him till her family came back was so she didn't have to spend too much time alone. He stopped off at Eriol's office last since it was closer to the elevator and he tended to spend the most time talking with him than other on the same level.

"Syaoran, heading home yet?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I just came back to pick a few things that would come in handy with all the sort," replied Syaoran.

"Great, than give the package to Sakura," Tomoyo stated before pulling out the package from her bag.

"When did I become a delivery boy," questioned Syaoran holding the package.

"Well not really delivery but hey you're headed in the same direction, actually your heading to where the person is anyways so what's a small package going to harm," replied Tomoyo giving him a smile.

"Anyways aren't you worried about this since Sakura is being targeted again," asked Syaoran putting the package inside the box.

"I do worry about her at times but that thing doesn't seem like anything that can do much harm. Also since it was delivered here I figured the person won't be stupid enough to try and kill anyone else around here. Hell killing one is bad enough but don't forget we do have a whole of workers here," Tomoyo pointed out.

"True enough, fine I'll bring the package but don't expect this to occur regularly," Syaoran stated before heading back to the reception.

"Li-san I have the things that you requested. A paper shredder, a box of folders, a bunch of paper clips, extra ink cartridge, hole puncher, and a batch of labels," came a sweet female voice of the receptionist.

"Good job, Ayaki can you get one of the office boys to help get this stuff to my car," Syaoran stated in an authoritative tone.

"Right away Li-san," replied Ayaki as she picked up the phone and buzzed the lower floor for them send one up there to help out.

It wasn't long before some came along to help and they headed towards Syaoran's car. As he was walking towards his car he looked at the package that was sitting on top of several files. 'Why am I doing the delivery of the package,' thought Syaoran as he finished putting things in his car.

He picked up his phone and dials his home number.

* * *

Apartment

Sakura fell on top of a stack of pages exhausted at the last hour of work. "When are you getting back Syaoran? This is driving me crazy," Sakura cried out in boredom.

The phone started to ring next to her as she sat up and planted herself on the sofa before picking up the phone. "Moshi, moshi, Li's Residents, how may I help you?"

"Sakura, I'm heading back now I should be there in 15 minutes come downstairs and help me cart these things up," came a familiar voice over the phone.

"You do realize you could have called me when you were back," replied Sakura as she glanced at the clock.

"I rather have you waiting for me than me waiting for you," replied Syaoran before hanging up.

Sakura looked at the phone in her hand for a moment before replacing it. 'Man, it sucks living with your boss,' thought Sakura as she walked back into her room to change her clothes. There was no way she was walking out in the November in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Sakura grabbed a jacket from the door before closing and locking the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito

"I'm glad we were able to get back after all this time, I've been worried about Sakura lately," Fijitaka stated to his son and Yukito.

"I'm certain there is nothing to worry about Kinomoto-san, I'm sure Sakura is fine. You did talk to her once during our trip," replied Yukito trying to reassure Sakura's father.

"I'm sure you're right it just lets say father's worries but I'm afraid something is wrong with Sakura," Fujitaka responded once again.

"We'll be home soon, and you'll see Sakura otou-san and I'm certain she'll be in one piece," Touya stated with confidence.

"Well if nothing else seeing her would reassure me a lot, also it is nice to be able to get home," commented Fukitaka.

"Yukito are you heading home or back with us?" asked Touya.

"I think I'll head back home first, if nothing else I should just see the place is still intact and make certain everything is ready for me to move back in," replied Yukito. "It has been a few years since I rented the area out during my college years and all this travel with Kinomoto-san I really haven't spent time at home. But I was glad to have rented it out and to have gotten it back so easily."

"I'm actually surprised you ended up with anthropology since I remember your greatest interest was in math," commented Fujitaka.

"I was actually surprised too in truth. But I think I might go back to school for another year to try to earn my accounting degree after this," replied Yukito. "As much as I enjoy this I don't think I could make a living out of it but it was definitely a good eye opener."

"I'm going to stick with this I've been enjoying these expeditions that I've been on a few times," Touya stated as they exited the Tomedea Airport.

"Yukito how about join us for dinner later, I doubt Sakura would have got enough food for us since we didn't give her a call ahead of time," asked Fujitaka.

"That would be great sir, I'll come over when I'm done unpacking," replied Yukito before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Li's Apartment

"Syaoran isn't this a bit too much stuff," asked Sakura as she noticed the things in his car.

"Well there are work and equipment and supplies and food here," replied Syaoran. "It isn't a lot if you consider it in the long run; we do want to organize things properly so we don't have to redo all our work when we get back to the company."

"Hai-desu," Sakura replied as she picked up a box of supplies and follow behind Syaoran back into the apartment. "I think we need two runs to get everything up there."

"No worries no one would tow my car if I'm here for 15 minutes," stated Syaoran as the headed up to the penthouse.

"Why did you bring more work back?? We have more than enough to do already," questioned Sakura as she searched her pockets for Li's key.

"Well I got others to come over when they have a chance and what choice do we have, we are missing things here and there I figure we might get lucky and we'll find the missing pieces with this new stuff," replied Syaoran.

* * *

Kinomoto House

"It is good to be home," came a male voice inside the home.

"Of course it is otou-san, it has been two weeks already," replied Touya.

"Want to give Sakura a call," asked Fujitaka.

"Yeah we should at least tell her we have returned," replied Touya.

Fujitaka picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's phone, hoping she would answer.

* * *

Sakura's Room in Li's Apartment

The apartment was silent with the exception of a quiet ringing within a room down the hall. The soft music could be barely heard in the living room as the phone was shoved under the pillow of the residing individual.

* * *

Kinomoto Home

After several rings there was still no one picking up the phone on the phone he decided to give her workplace a call.

After two rings someone picked up, "Li's Corporation," came a female voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kinomoto, Sakura," replied Fujitaka over the phone.

"I'm sorry she is out of the office today may I transfer you to someone else," replied the same female voice.

"I wish to speak with Daidouji, Tomoyo than," Fujitaka requested.

"Certainly, please hold," replied the voice.

Several moment past before someone picked up, and saying, "Daidouji speaking how may I help you??"

"Tomoyo-chan, this is Fujitaka," Sakura's father stated.

"Kinomoto-san, how are you?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm good, I've arrived back at home and wanted to tell Sakura but she isn't picking up," replied Fukitaka.

"Oh…why don't you try Syaoran's apartment. She's been staying there the past several days," Tomoyo responded.

"Oh, is something wrong?" asked Fujitaka.

"There are two reason, one is that we recently lost one of our executives so we are trying to divide the work so Sakura is helping Syaoran doing some of the sorting. There is another reason but I think it might be better if you speak with Sakura in regards of that," replied Tomoyo. "Give me a moment and I'll give you Syaoran's number."

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan," Fujitaka spoke but now he was worried about the fact of what Tomoyo was hiding.

After jotting down the phone number that Tomoyo gave him, he callout, "Touya, Sakura isn't home and it seems she hasn't been either since she came back."

"Where is she than?? Staying over at Tomoyo's?" asked Touya sticking his head into the kitchen.

"It seems something happened and she is currently living with Li," replied Fujitaka.

"WHAT, she is living with that GAKI," shouted Touya in shock.

"Don't call your sister's boss a gaki, Touya have some respect for the guy. He isn't that bad of a person from what we've seen also look at it this way he might be doing something for Sakura. It seems something bad has happened again since we've been away," stated Fujitaka before dialing the number Tomoyo had given him.

* * *

Syaoran's Apartment

Sakura and Syaoran had to make three trips to be able to get everything from his car back to his apartment.

"Syaoran you got way too many things," commented Sakura as she closed the door behind her after the third run.

"We'll see, oh there is something Tomoyo asked me to pass on to you," replied Syaoran looking through on of the boxes.

"What is it?" asked Sakura as she looked at the package Syaoran pulled it out of the box.

"I don't know but there is a card that goes with it," stated Syaoran passing the package over.

Sakura opened the letter first and a golden letter fell out. "It's from you know who, should I start getting scared," asked Sakura before opening the package. The box contained a beautifully designed heart with a very detail image of a flower on surface.

"It looks really nice," Syaoran stated looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"It does but in truth with the most recent situation like the phone call and Fa Long I don't know if I should be worried," commented Sakura closing the box.

"I say not to worry too much on your admirer for the most part they tend to be harmless unless you get another stalker," replied Syaoran.

Sakura gave a minor nod when the phone rang. Syaoran dropped onto the couch and picked up the phone, "Moshi, moshi Li's Residence."

"Hi, Li-kun this is Sakura's father," came a voice over the receiver.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san, how are you? Are you looking for Sakura?" asked Syaoran looking towards Sakura.

"I'm good Li-kun, and yes I heard she was at your place for the past several days," replied the voice.

"Yeah she has hold on I'll pull her on," Syaoran spoke before passing the phone over to Sakura.

"Otou-san, how did you know I was here?? And where are you now??" asked Sakura.

"I called your cellphone but no one picked up so I called Tomoyo and she told me you were over at Syaoran's. I'm home actually I came home and wanted to tell you I've gotten back but I'm shocked to find that you haven't been home," replied Fujitaka.

"Ah…yeah a lot has happen since you've been gone, and I've been living at Syaoran's place for a few days now, but even now I can't come back immediately since I have a lot of work," replied Sakura.

"I heard about that, but I also heard something happened," stated Fujitaka. "Are you alright Sakura, I haven't been able to call too often when I was away but I'm really worried something had happened?"

"Um….a lot has happened actually I think it might be better if we spoke in person, otou-san. Is Touya back??" asked Sakura.

"Yes, we were planning on going out for dinner tonight since we doubted you would have gotten enough food for all of us. But from the way things seem we don't even have food for the most part since you haven't been home either," replied Fujitaka.

"How about we go to dinner tonight so we can talk," asked Sakura.

"Tell them to come here, I think the discussion would be better done here than outside," Syaoran interrupted.

"Are you sure Syaoran, we have a lot of work here and everything," Sakura asked holding the phone away from her ear.

"Yes, I'm as involved in this as most can get at this point already so we might as well do it here, and I really doubt your father is going to go looking through our files," replied Syaoran strolling towards the kitchen to store the food purchased today.

"Otou-san would you mind coming over to Syaoran's I should be able to cook something for tonight here," asked Sakura.

"Yes I'll be there at like 8 but cook more we asked Yukito to come tonight," replied Fujitaka before hanging up.

"They are coming over, at 8 but you sure you don't want to order some take out instead since you invited them over," asked Sakura

"I think we can cook and still manage to get some work done tonight," replied Syaoran. "It is only noon now, we have 8 hours to cook and work. Dinner shouldn't be that bad, but this mess is another story. Before we start working, want to eat something first?"

"That would be good, I'll cook," stated Sakura.

"Deal, I'll do some of the sorting. By the way how far did you get?" asked Syaoran strolling out of the room.

"I was able to type up several documents and sort a few of the pages. Oh…all the pages to the right on the laptop can be shredded I'm done typing them up. Oh you might also want to take a look at the laptop and check out what has been done," replied Sakura.

Syaoran didn't reply and just strolled out of the kitchen without another thought. He plugged in the shredder and grab one of the empty boxes and placed it under the shredder. He started to put the pages into the shredder as he looked over what Sakura had accomplished so far and did a bit of sorting of the typed files.

'I wonder how the Kinomoto's would react when they hear all that has happen the past two weeks,' thought Syaoran as he settle down to work.

Author's Note: Yay, I finally finished chapter 13, I hope people enjoy and really I hope people review this because I love hearing your reviews. I'm just putting it up a few days before the anniversary because I don't want to constantly try to remember I need to put this chapter up. Hopefully this chapter doesn't make people stop reading and once again thank you all for your support the past 3 years.


	14. Chapter 14: Danger Magnet

Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for another late, late update, I tried to get this chapter up earlier but unfortunately two things happened. One my first attempt at chapter 14 failed miserably and I'm not talking a page or two of hardship. Rather the first 6 pages were giving me a headache since nothing flowed the way I wanted it. The second thing was that my school work got the best of me so I couldn't really write too well. It also didn't help my computer breaking down I had to wait till I got a new system to finish this chapter sooo sorry for any delays. Anyways this is my third attempt/revision at this chapter and hopefully people enjoy. Please Read and Review, I'll try harder to get 15 up as soon as I can. I'm sorry this chapter isn't too good I'm really just a lovey dovey writers so the negative or rather unpleasant events with my stories aren't really well done but I'm trying to do better.

Chapter 14: Danger Magnet

The time passed slowly within the room as two individual's worked at separate ends of the coffee table both trying hard to accomplish the task on hand. A pair of emerald eyes scrolls over computer screen while taking glance at the page in her hand. But a small trace of glazed spread over the eyes as she blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

A pair of amber eyes looked across the table at the girl before putting down the pages in his hand.

"Sakura, let's call it quits, we've been at this since after lunch and that was 4 hours ago. I'm a harsh boss but I'm understanding, this can't be finished in a day so we might as well take our time and do it properly so we don't have to come back to this work later," Syaoran spoke up from the relatively quiet with the exception of the music playing in the background that Sakura had left on earlier.

Sakura looked up for a moment before falling backwards on to her back, "Thank god, I thought you would never say those words," replied Sakura as she laid on her back as she closed her eyes.

"Don't relax yet we still have lots to do today," commented Syaoran.

"What do you mean?? I thought you just said we are done for today," replied Sakura sitting immediately.

"Your family is coming you want them to see my apartment in this mess?" question Syaoran as he started to pack away a few of the files.

Sakura flopped back down on the floor letting a groan. "My god you are a slave driver," commented Sakura.

"If I was a slave driver you would not get off for another hour and your family would not be coming to MY place," replied Syaoran.

Sakura got up and started to help clean up the mess that had been created through the cleaning of Jin Su's office. "Are we cooking tonight?" questioned Sakura as she cleared off the last of the files off the ground.

"That is up to you, if you want you can cook but I'm going to relax in the tub," replied Syaoran before carting two of the boxes into his room.

Sakura looked at Syaoran as he walked passed her towards his room. "Hey, why am I the only one cooking?"

"Because it is your family that is coming, anyways if you do cook I'll help after I finish my bath. All that work I need to clear my head," stated Syaoran as he finished clearing the room of all the corporate files and memos before heading towards the washroom.

Sakura let out another loud groan before walking towards the kitchen and started looking over the items that Syaoran had picked up. She took out several things from the freezer to defrost and started to boil some water.

'Maybe it would be a better idea to order food,' thought Sakura as she looked down at the food she had removed from the freezer. 'No cooking would allow me to avoid thinking of the night's events.' Sakura started to take several pots and pans from the cupboards as well as other ingredients for tonight's meal.

Sakura worked in silences for a good few moments chopping up the ingredients to make miso soup. She decided to keep it more simplistic and just fry a few dishes. She really didn't want to think of what to cook so she defrosted both chicken and pork chops. She tossed in the ingredients to the soup and started to wash the rice. Sakura kept working at a steady pace lightly breading the meat as well as making certain that the soup didn't over flow or was cooked at too high of a fire.

She already knew this day was going to happen sooner or later but she never expected to be telling them so soon. With everything that has happen she didn't know how her family would react to the latest news. She remembered when she was younger her brother would always tease her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback:

"Sakura, where are you??" a voice could be heard coming from the two males running around the park in the middle of the afternoon.

"Sakura, this isn't funny come out now," called out the younger of the two males.

"Otou-san, onii-chan, help me…." a faint voice could be heard from a little girl.

The two males ran towards the voice and noticed a dog growling at a tree. They looked up and noticed a very messy little girl looking down at the growling dog.

"How is she always running into this dog when we come to the park?" asked the teenage boy looking up at his father.

"I'm curious to that too, it is like every time we leave her alone the dog gets away from his owner and chase her," replied the father still looking at his daughter who was sitting on a branch crying her eyes out.

"Hey kaijuu, give us a few minutes to find the owner," called out the teenager.

"I'm not a monster, baka onii-chan," shouted the little girl wiping the tears on her face.

"Hey, Shiki-san your dog is over here," called out the older of the two males seeing a man running around looking for something.

"Arigatou Kinomoto-san, my dog chased your daughter up a tree again it seems," replied Shiki-san as he walked over towards the two males and peering up a tree. "How is it that it is only your daughter that my dog seems to scare all the time??"

"It is because my imouto is a danger magnet," replied the older brother.

Shiki-san laughed at this thinking of it as a joke. "Maybe but I think I better get my dog back before your sister falls out of the tree." Shiki walked over the dog that was still barking up the tree and started to drag the dog away telling the dog to be quiet.

"Ok Sakura come down now the dog is gone now," called out Fukitaka holding out his arms to his second most precious female of his life.

The little girl started to climb down the tree slowly and when she was close enough she jumped into her father's waiting arms. "Otou-san I was soo scared that dog chased me again," a little Sakura started to whimper in her father's arms.

"It is ok, my little cherry blossom it is alright now, you are safe again with the people that love you," replied her father in a soothing tone.

"Want a strawberry ice cream," asked the teenage boy next to them.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, I guess Sakura deserves a treat for the scare she had," replied Fujitaka looking between his two children.

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing the knife from her hands and shocking her out of her day dream.

"Sakura I know it has been a hard day but I didn't think it would have made you numbed to pain. And I really don't think your family would really want you put your ACTUAL blood into the meal," stated Syaoran dragging her over the sink.

She looked down at her finger and noticed a minor cut in it. She didn't even feel until he started to wash it.

"Thank you," whispered Sakura pulling her hand back. "Where can I get a band aid?"

"Washroom cabinet. Sakura is something wrong?" asked Syaoran. Sakura shook her head and headed towards the washroom to get that band aid.

Syaoran looked around the kitchen and noticed what items had been started before cleaning the items that Sakura had bleed over. He grabbed the chopping board and knife and food and washed it thoroughly before putting them back on the counter.

"Sorry about that, just got caught up with some old memories," stated Sakura as she walked back into the kitchen.

"No worries there just be more careful I don't need anymore reasons for your brother to start jumping down my throat. I think he has more than enough right now," replied Syaoran. "Now what are you trying to make, I'll do the cutting."

"I want to fried some chicken and pork chops, and than cook some stir fry. I have miso soup almost ready and some rice," replied Sakura.

"I'll cut up the meat how about making the breading materials. Than I'll cut up the vegetables for the stir fry," replied Syaoran.

Sakura gave a minor nod before started off beating an egg for easy frying. They work well as a team in the kitchen as they prepared the meal together. They carried on minor conversation between the two of them as they worked.

When they finished they placed the different dishes on to the dinner table and covered them up to keep them warm for a bit longer. Sakura was pretty happy with herself, with Syaoran's help she had enough time to fried some chicken and pork chops, make soup, rice, noodles, dumplings and was able to make some eggs. Unfortunately she didn't have time to make dessert.

Sakura left to get changed for dinner she didn't have enough time for a shower but it would be a good idea not to have dinner with her family with her clothes so dirty from all the cooking. She changed into sky blue t-shirt and a white pair of jeans. The shirt was really simplistic for the most part other than the pink heart situated in the middle. It was one of the shirt Tomoyo did not made, she got this last year during a sale since it was kind of cute.

Sakura was combing out her hair when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She quickly tied her hair in a simple half up half down design before going out to greet her family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Living room

Syaoran was sitting in the living room watching the news as he heard a rapping sound against the door. He shut off the television before getting up to greet his guest.

He opened the door to find the friendly face of Sakura's father. "Kinomoto-san nice to see you again," Syaoran greeted the older gentleman.

"Li-san, sorry to be intruding," replied Fukitaka before stepping into the warm apartment.

It didn't take long before the eyes of two others started to clash with each other. No sooner had Fujitaka stepped into the room did the eyes of Syaoran and Touya clash with one an other and ending in a glaring contest between the two in the middle of the front doorway.

Suddenly Touya stumbled into the room revealing Yukito smiling behind the older brother. "Li-san, sorry for intruding but Kinomoto-san invited me to dinner before we knew she was over here," came a cheerful voice of Yukito.

"Tukishiro-san, no intrusion at all, come on in," came Syaoran's reply as he shut the door after Yukito.

"Otou-san," came a feminine voice from further inside the living room. Sakura gave her father a hug before her brother and of course Yukito who had become like a second brother to her over the years.

Everyone gather around the table no one speaking of the situation that had past recently with Sakura or why she wasn't at home but rather at Syaoran's residences. They all gather around the table and they spoke about the male Kinomoto's trip and several things unfortunately there was a rather intense spark crossing the table.

Sakura kicked her brother underneath the table to break the glaring contest that had started moments after they took their seats. It was weird on how they ended up opposite on another even when Sakura knew if she put them across from one another they would carry on the glaring contest. It was weird to her that they could spend that much time glaring at one another when they didn't even know each other too well. It is true they played on opposites teams in soccer a few years ago but really that isn't enough reason to carry on a grudge till now.

"Would you two stop glaring at one another, I fear if you two keep this up your eyes will melt," commented Sakura when Touya turned towards her when he felt her kick him under the table. "All your glaring is making the meal I made taste bad."

"Kaijuu, no matter if I glare or not your food isn't that great," replied Touya.

"Baka onii-chan, if it is so bad don't eat it," retorted Sakura.

"Now, now Touya your sister is a pretty good cook since Kinomoto-san started to teach her after elementary. As for you Sakura you should know your brother is just teasing you," Yukito intervened before another glaring contest started or someone ended up with a crushed toe.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san and Tukishiro-san would you be free the week of Christmas," asked Syaoran suddenly.

"Just call me Yukito, for the most part I'm free that week," replied Yukito.

"Usually we celebrate Yukito's birthday during that week but we can work around that," replied Fujitaka.

"Well if you are interested want to join us in Hong Kong, my family hosts an annual Christmas party," stated Syaoran.

Sakura turned to him wondering why he would invite her family. It is true she did not mind having her family there with her but normally people don't bring the family of their secretaries to these functions.

"I would not mind attending a party but would we be intruding," questioned Fujitaka.

"The guest of this party tends to vary for the most part and I think you might want to attend this party," replied Syaoran. "However I do understand if you and Touya and Yukito here might not want to travel to Hong Kong for a week."

"I don't mind, travelling is nice and it doesn't really matter where we celebrate Christmas," replied Yukito.

"I guess it is settled," stated Syaoran not waiting for a reply from Touya. "Sakura remember to add them on to the list before send it off to Hong Kong later.

"Hai, thanks for inviting them," replied Sakura. 'This way at least I can spend it some people that I love.'

The dinner went on rather smoothly without the constant glaring contest occurring since Sakura made certain to kick Touya if he started to glare again.

Sakura was feeling a tad sore with all the kicking, but it seems like Touya might end up with a bruised leg. After dinner was finish Sakura ask them to take a seat while she cleaned up she was hoping delay the inevitable as long as possible.

However after she finished cleaning the table Syaoran dragged her back to the living room where he had asked everyone to sit down. "No point delaying the situation any longer, Sakura," stated Syaoran as he pushed her onto the coach.

Sakura gave a look towards Syaoran trying to plead with him for him to tell the story but he knew it was best for them to hear it from her rather than him. He wasn't the one that was attacked and can not really give her thoughts even though he knew that she hated the situation and was still distressed about it.

"There isn't a lot to say really but unfortunately it seems that Touya's nickname from me as a child was incredible accurate. I really seem to attract danger no matter where I go," Sakura started off trying to make light of the situation. "I'm not certain if I told you or if you recall several years ago in Hong Kong I had a stalker that actually had an apartment across from mine and had walls after wall of photographs of me plastered all over. Unfortunately they were never able to actually capture the guy and I've recently had a run in with him. The worst part is his obsession level went beyond the level of a stalker but to the level of a rapist. He tried to rape me recently at a party I attended with the Li family before coming back."

"Wait you are telling me you got raped," Touya shouted as fire was seen blazing behind his eyes.

"No, if you didn't interrupt you would have heard that the guy has been arrested and I was saved by Syaoran before any harm could have been done," stated Sakura.

"That isn't completely true she does have a few bruises from the fall she took and from her gown," stated Syaoran.

"I'm going to kill that bastard, where is he?" shouted Touya heading towards the door as Yukito tried to hold on to him.

"You can't get to him unless you put yourself into prison," Syaoran pointed out.

"That wasn't very smart he would try to do it," replied Sakura.

"He has tried to do something similar almost missed out on a championship game because he heard that Sakura was being bullied by someone. Well he found out that the kid was sent to detention and well let's just say he try to skip the game and go to detention to get the person," replied Fujitaka.

Syaoran had an incredible sweat drop hanging from the side of his head as he realized how protective Touya was actually of Sakura.

"Look, don't worry he didn't fair very well under Syaoran's fist either, no point in going in when someone else already did the dirty work for you," stated Sakura. "If you are really interested how about being a detective and find out who is threatening me now.

That put a sudden halt to Touya's moment as he spun around quickly to look at Sakura.

"What do you mean threatening you," Touya grinded out as the flames behind his eyes flared up even more than before hearing a more current problem.

"If you will take a seat and promise not to run through the door after hearing my story I will tell you," replied Sakura slightly irritated at her brother's irrational behavior yet incredible touched with how much he cares.

Fujitaka sat there sadden by the news that his sweet child has been through so much and he was never there to help her

"How about I come get you after work for a while, kaijuu," asked Touya.

"There isn't really any need for that, she can live here for a while since we are working on something together," reply Syaoran. "The police is already looking into the situation and hopefully the situation would be resolved soon enough, but until than I think you should keep a closer eye on her when I can't."

"Look I'm her older brother you have no relations with her why do you care so much," commented Touya.

"Look I might not be in a relationship with her but I _care_ for her just the same. There is something about her that makes me want to protect her from harm," replied Syaoran.

"I don't approve of you but I can see that you won't harm her, I'll agree for you to help look after her but don't get any big ideas," stated Touya in response.

Sakura sat looking between the two of them as they seem to come to some understanding that went right over her head. "Why is it that I don't have any say in the situation?" questioned Sakura.

"Cause I'm older," Touya replied automatically to the question.

"I'm not 10 anymore, onii-chan. You can't go planning my life anymore; I can choose who to trust and who to look after me. And don't go threatening my boss and friend," replied Sakura.

"She has a point there Touya, she isn't the little girl anymore but still Sakura, you know we all care for you and is really just looking out for your best interest," Fujitaka stated intervening before Touya could reply.

"For now she can stay here and for the most part we can hope that they catch the person before the time our project is done. This project won't be easy since the guy I fired kind of really messed up the file system with our company," replied Syaoran. "I know it is unusual for her to live with me but it is kind of pointless to go home and come back in the day on this project. This way at least she won't be so easily found since my number is one private two not too many know she is here."

"NO WAY, I'll drive Sakura here everyday but there is NO WAY I'm letting my imuoto stay here now that we are home," stated Touya.

"Look I agree with Syaoran I don't want Sakura hearing anymore of these messages, she has enough trauma the last few days, maybe leaving her here for a short while would be ok, until we can do something about the situation," replied Fujitaka.

"Touya, we all know you are worried about Sakura but what can you do to help at this point, you can't really stick with her 24/7. You could always come over and check up on her, but don't forget we had a few things we had to deal with after coming back to Tomedea. Remember all the research we did there we were suppose to help your father construct a full report of the dig and situation there," stated Yukito.

"There would be days that even we won't go home so why make Sakura sleep in an empty house while we are so busy," Fujitaka inputted.

Touya was about to argue again but he shut up for a moment when he did recall they were expected to be at the university for most of the days to come since there was a quiet a bit of paper work ahead of them to be certain they are able to gain a bit of funding for the continuation of the dig. It is true they aren't the only university doing this work but since their father wasn't at the dig constantly they usually tried to support the financial assistant at least a bit.

"Fine, but I'll be back in a few days to check on you Sakura," Touya agreed grudgingly.

"Now Sakura, I want you to promise me that you'll never keep anything from us again. We are your family and we care and love you very much," stated Fujitaka.

"Hai, otou-san," replied Sakura.

"Now that we have everything done how about a bit of dessert," commented Syaoran trying to break the awkwardness created by the situation that was presented from the explanations.

"I didn't make dessert," replied Sakura sheepishly. "I was too tired to make anything."

"I did get ice cream if people would like and maybe a cup of coffee or tea might do people some good," replied Syaoran.

"I'll take some ice cream," replied Yukito.

"I'll have some tea if it isn't too much trouble," stated Fukjitaka.

"Me too," Touya spoke up much more calmly than his earlier reactions.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly with Sakura getting more hugs from her family before they left. It was hard for them to leave Sakura like this but they knew as well as anyone there was not much they are able to do because of the fact that there were no others calls or clues leading to the culprit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Morning

A very sleepy person could hear a sound trying to break into her sleep as she struggled to come to terms with the sound that was disturbing her rest. She reaches around hoping to find the source of the noise without opening her eyes as she hit the speaker button of her phone and a voice came through.

"Wench, don't think running away will do you any good. I can find you no matter where you go and you can not hide from me forever. I'll find you and I will get back at you for all you've done against me," came a raspy voice waking Sakura from her sleep.

Sakura jumped out of the bed before racing out of the room slamming into the hard chest of someone. Her first reaction was to scream when the person had held on to her to prevent her from falling. Sakura had let out an ear piercing scream as she struggled to get away.

"Sakura, hey stop that, it is ok," came a soothing voice before she looked up and notice who held on to her.

"Syaoran, they call again, they called again," came a hysterical sound from Sakura as tears race down her face. 'This is too much I can't stand this anymore,' thought Sakura as she cried

Syaoran held her gently in his arms as soothed the crying girl in his arms. He pulled Sakura into the living room and seated her in the sofa before heading back into her room looking for phone call details but unfortunately there was no number. He picked up the phone and headed back to the living room and dialed the police station trying to get them to try and trace the private number.

The police indicated it would be hard to try and track the number but they would attempt to at least narrow down the search for the area a bit.

Syaoran spoke with them for a few moments longer before hanging up, he walked over to check on Sakura trying to not upset her anymore.

"I'm sorry for all the problems that I've caused you, it seems that ever since I've meet you all I've done is bring you trouble," stated Sakura.

"If that was the case than doesn't it also mean meeting me has caused all your troubles to pile up as well," replied Syaoran. Syaoran sat silent for a moment before speaking, "Come on Sakura get dressed, I think we both need a day off, I'm going to take you out and get your mind of this situation."

"Going out there, with someone threatening me, are you feeling ok?" questioned Sakura looking at Syaoran.

"I'm perfectly sane, look at it this way you can't really keep yourself bottle up forever you need to relax and look at it this way. Anyways you think you can concentrate on work with all that has happen just recently." stated Syaoran. "Anyways I'm here to protect you, I promise to not leave you side except to use the washroom."

Sakura looked at him for moment considering what he was suggesting before agreeing, "Ok, I guess I could stand to do with a bit of distraction, and it means no work why not."

"Be ready in 15 minutes and think of what you want to do," stated Syaoran heading towards his room.

Sakura stepped into her temporary room and looked through the clothes in the closet trying to see what would be suitable for the weather it had gotten a lot chiller than a jean jacket could handle. Hell in another week or so she should be taking out her winter clothes. It was kind of sad to see the weather changing already but it could be worst.

Sakura quickly grabbed a change of clothes before heading towards the washroom. She did her morning ritual quickly before getting dressed as well. She left her clothes in the laundry bin before giving herself one last check and heading back into her room. She pick up a bag and tossed in several items before heading back into the living seeing Syaoran sitting there in deep thought.

"I'm good to go," stated Sakura as she moved up next to him.

"Great we just have to make two short stops before we can do whatever you want," replied Syaoran grabbing a jacket. It was chilly but not enough to pull out a winter coat just a fall jacket should do with a hoodie.

They headed out of the apartment and stopped off at the locate police department. Syaoran stated, "I'll be right back I want to talk with a friend.

Sakura gave a minor nod not really understanding but she trusted him as she got out and stood next to the car waiting for him. She really didn't feel like being stuck inside the car waiting since she never believed that a minute in the police station actually means a minute.

She looked around the area it was getting colder by the day but she found that she like this brisk air that was flowing passes as she looked across to the park. It was a nice park rather peaceful especially compared to how she was currently feeling.

'Why does everyone seem to hate me?' she thought to herself as she hugged herself. 'I don't try to mess up people's life but yet it seems that so many hate me for some odd reason, I know that from time to time I don't know my own boundaries but I never really try to hurt anyone. Or did I just something wrong in my previous life and I'm paying for it now.'

Sakura's thoughts wander aimlessly as she stared at the park wishing that she was a kid again and her family protected her and her only worries were of dogs chasing or her brother picking on her. Suddenly she felt someone tugging on her jeans and she spun around and looked at what was happening.

"Can I help you?" asked Sakura as she noticed a little girl holding a letter while tugging at her pants.

The girl held up the letter towards Sakura waiting for her to take the letter, Sakura took the letter and the little girl raced back across to the park.

Sakura unfolded the letter uncertain what was happening only to reveal a message to her. 'I'M SENDING SOMETHING YOUR WAY! A LITTLE SURPRISE WILL APPEAR VERY SOON! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!'

Sakura clasped the piece of paper in her trembling hands as she stared at the page with fear in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she released a similar scream as she did this morning with the call.

Several officers ran out of the station to see a woman standing above a crouching Sakura with her hands above her head.

"Freeze," called out one of the officers while taking out his gun from his holster. "Turn around slowly and step away from the girl."

"Who do you think you are aiming that gun at," shouted the woman. She turned around showing the men who she was.

"Sorry inspector Shiragami," the officer put the safety back on and put his gun back in his holster before saluting.

"Miss, please get up and tell me what is wrong I'll see if I can help," came from a rather softer tone from the female.

Syaoran came barreling out when he saw Sakura crouched down on the floor his first instinct was to punch the guy but with the police officers just standing there he did not want to cause anymore problem and he was still waiting for his friend to show up before departing.

"What the hell you do to her," he bit out as he helped Sakura off the ground.

"Li, I did nothing but you should know that better if you bother to see who I was," replied the female's voice.

"Shiragami, where have you been?" asked Syaoran as he finally looked towards the other female.

"It isn't her fault," came a very soft reply. "I just got frightened when she placed her hand on my shoulder, since I just received this," Sakura replied in an equally low voice before handing the piece of paper towards Syaoran.

Shiragami took the page before Syaoran could and looked over the piece of paper. "I'm guessing this is why you wanted to see me."

"You got it," replied Syaoran before helping Sakura up. "How Ryuji doing anyways?"

"I really don't see how you guys even get along. He is a yazuka boss and you are the head of Multi-national Corporation. As for yours question last to my knowledge he is alive and around," replied Shiragami.

"You're one to talk you married a yazuka leader while being a commissioner of the police department," Syaoran shot back.

"Don't forget I got involved with the guy before I became an officer and you know as well as I do that it has always been my dream to be a police officer. Look at it this way the gang has been somewhat better behaved during the past several years due to my constant punishment of the group as their anego," replied Shiragami. "Also they provide a lot of information when needed and in a sense as long as they don't break the law I'm not going to say much."

"That is such a contradiction if I ever heard one but let's get one with this problem we have on hand rather than debate your choice of husbands at this point," replied Syaoran holding Sakura close as he indicated she was going with him.

"Follow me," stated Shiragami before turning and walking towards the building before turning towards one of the officers. "You go to the technology department and inform them that I need a tracer and a tracker in my office in 10 minutes. Add on a cellular phone or tell them to send over a technician.

Sakura was surprised at the person in front of her, her tone of voice commanded attention and obedience without the slightest hesitation from everyone in the room. They kept walking towards the elevators and took it to the 5th floor of the building before walking into a room in the far end of the hall.

"Now please take a seat, would either of you like some coffee before we start," asked Shiragami as she took a seat behind the desk.

"I would like some tea is it isn't too much trouble," Sakura replied.

"I'll have the coffee," replied Syaoran.

Shiragami picked up the phone and buzzed the reception to request for the drinks before she turned back towards the two sitting across from her. "I want to hear the situation from the start if you don't mind I don't have much to go on in truth so I would like as clear of a story as possible."

"Where in particular would you like me to start?" Sakura questioned as she was uncertain where would be a good part to begin her tale.

"How about this situation that is happening," replied Shiragami.

"I think I better explain than her, she is rather dense and if we keep this up we'll be having lunch," stated Syaoran.

"That would be fine but I would rather hear Kinomoto side more since she is the one having to go through this," replied Shiragami.

"Fine, Sakura I think you better start with the phone call I guess, unless you want her LIFE story which might be rather interesting and even I can't fill in the blanks there," replied Syaoran.

"Well there isn't really much in regards of that, we've recently returned back from a trip to Hong Kong last week and on the same day as I came home I got this call. I don't really recall what the person said but I couldn't even distinguish if the voice was female or male. But I do recall being scared that Syaoran had to come get me and than I moved in with Syaoran for a period but the last few days we been stuck in his apartment till this morning I got a call on my cell phone. I don't recall the exact message but it was along the lines of me not being able to escape and they will find me where ever I go and that they will get me back," Sakura related the recent events.

"Listening to what you have told me it is more than likely that this person holds a grudge against you. Have you recently pissed off or irritated someone to the point of wanting retaliation," asked Shiragami as she took notes while talking with Sakura.

"I'm not too certain but in truth there have been several times that I've irritated someone but I don't think it is enough to want revenge do you?" asked Sakura.

"Well how about telling me first I can't really give you an answer and there are certain people in this world that doesn't take to insults too well," replied Shiragami.

"Well recently there was a small argument between me and Syaoran's girlfriend," replied Sakura.

"Ex-girlfriend, it was Gwen," Syaoran interrupted.

"And you say I have bad taste in people," commented Shiragami. "At least my guy has class and some morals, that girl I really don't see how you could stand her at all."

"I've already broke up with her what more do you want?" asked Syaoran. "Anyways to my knowledge, that argument was about a pair of shoes and in results having me breaking up our relationship."

"Hm…revenge is a good reason for wanting a bit of pay back, but knowing Gwen she wouldn't get her own hands dirty so that might be a bit difficult," Shiragami replied.

"Another person you might want to consider is Jin Su Wong, the guy that used to work for us. He might have a minor grudge to my knowledge of being ditched at a movie theater for 3 hours and he might have associated that with his getting released from our corporation as well," replied Syaoran.

"How you know of my ditching him at the theaters," asked Sakura.

"I heard from Tomoyo," replied Syaoran.

"Are those the only two," Shiragami interrupts.

"Well I don't know if this would be true but could a person want revenge for Fa Long, I did put the guy in prison," replied Sakura.

"How did you put a guy into prison?" asked Shiragami with great interest.

"That is a rather long story actually," stated Sakura before starting to relate the long story of the situation that occurred not too long ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After one hour of discussion.

"I have a bit to go on but I won't be able to give you any definite answers for a while, but for how please take these," stated Shiragami-san as she handed Sakura a cell phone and a necklace. "This phone has a listening device already attached to it and it will automatically record all your conversations so unfortunately even your personal conversations will be recorded for a period. This necklace has a tracer on it and so we can track you if you have any problems. Think of it as GPS system that is always on."

Sakura gave a slight nod as she took the items. "Thank you, but is it really needed," asked Sakura.

"It does become a good precaution in these cases especially since I don't know how much I can assist you in the long run we really don't have too much to go on at this time. But I'll try my best to bring who is causing all this grief and get them behind bars but the truth is it could take a bit of time and I would rather be prepared than not," stated Shiragami as she turned and picked up a card from her desk. "This is my number if there is any problems feel free to give me a call. I don't usually do this but since this is a request from Syaoran I would want to help and the fact is my husband owes him one for the time with the thing."

"What thing?" asked a curious Sakura forgetting the reason for the meeting with Shiragami.

"It isn't something I discuss often and how the hell did you find out about it?" asked Syaoran turning his question towards Shiragami.

"He told me after a period of course he did it unknowingly again, but still can't get over the fact as well as he with dealing with situations he isn't able to explain anything properly to me," replied Shiragami.

"I don't want that story getting out and really don't need it getting out understood," replied Syaoran.

"Don't worry about that my lips are sealed but in either case I want you Sakura to be careful and tell someone where you are going if you can because that would make possible finding you easier if there are any problems in the long run. Of course I'm hoping to get this person before it is too late but I'm not able to give promises when we have very little to go on but I can promise you I will try my hardest to help find the culprit behind these cases," stated Shiragami as she booted up her computer.

"I'm incredible grateful for your help and everything," replied Sakura.

"Tsukasa, I'll catch you another time we should do dinner sometime," stated Syaoran as he got up with Sakura and headed towards the door.

"If you can fit us into that busy schedule of yours I think he would be happy to see you again," replied Shiragami.

"Talk to Sakura later on she is the one in charge of my schedule now in days," stated Syaoran heading towards the door.

"We are rather busy with the sorting the past several days but if it is dinner we can arrange for it any day since we have to eat as well just give me a call when you want to have dinner and I'll be certain Syaoran shows up," replied Sakura.

They walked back towards Syaoran's car hating the feel of incompetence that surrounded them. One for bring so much negative situations into a friendship and another hating the fact he isn't able to protect the one he loved and having to sit out on the side lines and watch her suffer like this.

They got into the car and Syaoran started to head back to the office wanting to speak with Tomoyo before they would go and find a way to distract Sakura for a day she was too down for the liking of Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Office:

"Sakura want to come up with me or would you rather get a cup of coffee down here. I won't be long I just have a few instructions to pass on before we can head out," asked Syaoran.

"I'll wait down here want anything from the coffee shop?" asked Sakura rather not go up and disturb her friends with her problems. She sees how much it was affecting Syaoran even though he was trying very hard not to show how much it was actually affecting him. She didn't understand really why the situation was bothering him so much since the fact is she was really only a friend and a sub-ordinate. But she was grateful for the fact he cared for her even if he didn't love her. 'Gomen-ne Syaoran-kun, I didn't mean to bring my messed up life into yours but I'm really happy that you care enough about me even if you don't love the way I'm starting to with you.'

Sakura headed towards the coffee shop by the corner it wasn't very busy at this time but than again most levels had their own coffee station but sometimes you can't get the same selections or the delicious snacks a coffee bar can provide. She was looking over the counter trying to find something to snack on for the time but so many things were catching her eye she didn't know what she wanted more.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice called out, "Sakura."

She held on tightly to her handbag and took a random swing at the person behind her.

"Whoa, Sakura what's with the greeting," commented Mei Ling as she jumped back to avoid the swing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mei Ling, I've just been having a rather nasty morning so I'm a little jumpy right now. I didn't hit you or anything right?" asked Sakura with concern.

"No thankfully my body is still accustomed to the training I used to do with Syaoran. When were young we trained together but I focused a bit more of the flexibility and reflexes because it is more difficult to fight a guy by hoping to beat them with brute strength alone," replied Mei Ling.

"I understand that, I took a bit of lessons too but I had to focus on speed a bit more," Sakura point out while nodding with understanding.

"So what has you so jumpy today?" questioned Mei Ling.

"Just a long day and a little message has me feeling rather defensive for the most part," replied Sakura as she tried to put a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Another call?" questioned Mei Ling as she walked up to Sakura putting an arm around her shoulder.

"How you know?" Sakura questioned Mei Ling right back.

"Well something that has you jumpy recently would have to do with something that has bothered you lately. It is impossible to keep anything a Li knows a secret between a Li. I don't know how but someone always seems to be able to pass on information. It was kind of known that you've moved in with Syaoran before the Jin Su incident and well I'm not stupid putting one and one together I concluded that something has spooked you. The best guess would be another call, since no one would have gotten passed Syaoran if they tried to attack you," stated Mei Ling.

Sakura gave a small laugh at the fact Mei Ling was trying to make light of the situation. "This day just seems to get worst and worst."

"It can't be that bad?" Mei Ling questioned.

"I got threatened on the phone, than I got a little note telling me to expect a little surprise today," replied Sakura.

"A surprise doesn't sound too bad," replied Mei Ling.

"I know but something inside of me keeps pushing for the fact something bad is going to happen," stated Sakura.

Mei Ling gave her a hug to comfort the girl, she really did not like the fact someone was targeting a friend. Maybe she should spring for a private investigator, usually they did a better job than the police, than again with Shiragami on the case there shouldn't be too much of an issue.

They each ordered a drink and took a seat in the small café as they talked waiting for Syaoran to show up. For the most part Mei Ling was just trying to distract Sakura from thinking of the day's event. She knows it has been hard on the girl and it was going to get harder still.

"Hey, I'm not paying you to sit around," came a voice from behind Mei Ling.

"You don't pay me at all, your father pays me," retorted Mei Ling.

"Now isn't this just great, I don't even get the respect I deserve," stated Syaoran as he stepped up to the table.

"No I respect you a great deal but don't forget I take home enough work with me usually that your father doesn't mind me coming in late," Mei Ling pointed out.

"That is just because you don't come in early so you end up taking all your work home, bakayaro," retorted Syaoran.

"That is mean, I do my work and I'm never late for meetings anything," replied Mei Ling. "Does it really matter where I accomplish my work?"

"I don't really care but you better get back up there," replied Syaoran.

"Fine, fine Sakura I'll catch you later," stated Mei Ling as she slid out of her seat.

"Ready to go?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura nodded handing him a cup as she stood up.

"Thanks," replied Syaoran as they strolled out of the Li's building. "Where do you want to go?"

"I know both my brother and father are at the university doing some work, how about we go and do a bit of shopping than bring them lunch later," replied Sakura as they got into his car.

"What is with girls and shopping?" question Syaoran.

"You promised to do anything I wanted to do," replied Sakura.

"I'm not saying I won't do it but I'm just curious what is it with girls and wanting to shop when they want to take their minds off things," replied Syaoran.

"Well everyone is different some people like to shop other like to cook and many other types of people. I bet you have something you like to do when you feel down," replied Sakura.

"That is true, but still why is it usually for females shopping," asked Syaoran.

"I guess we like pretty things in a sense and buying helps us acquire this, also think of this when you are a child parents like to dress up their daughters while they take the boys out for sports. So unconsciously girls want to shop so they can dress up and boys tend to play sports."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Location Unknown

"Seems to me little Sakura is dumb that she just doesn't learn. I guess I will have to send her a little something to show her I mean business," came a harsh voice as the person got into a car on the side of the road.

The person started up the vehicle and drove off in the morning traffic as a plan formed in their mind on a little gift for the emerald eye girl.

Blossom: SORRY ONE AND ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes this is blossom again I'm sorry I really really really wanted to get this chapter up but then work got ahead of me. Not long after that with time I broke my computer (YES I fried my mother board unfortunately). It took me till school starting to get a new system and I decided to give you a little taste of this before Christmas and if I can manage to squeeze out sometime between finishing off gifts, baking for Christmas and celebrating my birthday I might be able to get another chapter out around January or February. But I make no guarantees since I have two jobs and a messed up school system. I'm trying to grad so I'm working my rear end off in everything I do. I know this chapter is shorter than most but I've attempted and changed it several times still not the best but still I would like some reviews. I'll try to put a bit more effort into my work but I can't promise anything until I've settle down. Meaning with school and work.


End file.
